


Игра с ненулевой суммой

by DevilSoul



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action, Angry Sex, Breath Control Play, Drama, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Abuse, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dub-con, post-TFA
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 62,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSoul/pseuds/DevilSoul
Summary: Пока генерал Хакс пытается с помощью старого друга поставить Новую Республику на колени, Кайло должен закончить своё обучение. Как сложится их судьба — неизвестно, ведь у одного рыцаря Рен никак не сходятся расклады на будущее.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Большинство героев — пафосные мудаки и гордятся этим. Вынужденное сотрудничество, нещадный дроч на ОМП и рыцарей Рен, авторские знаки, интертекстуальные отсылки, сияющие персонажи.  
> К работе есть прекрасный визуал от MILISK — https://milisk.tumblr.com/post/174160141737/couple-of-quick-sketches-i-did-for-devilsoul-as и спойлерный арт от Valeria Amen — https://devilsoul-ds.tumblr.com/post/174140388799/commission-by-the-wonderful-valeriaamen-for-a

-х-

На базе Сопротивления царил настоящий хаос. Отряды штурмовиков под руководством капитана Фазмы уничтожали всё на своём пути. Пилоты, техники, связные — не щадили никого. Тех, кто решил покинуть Ди'Куар, встречали эскадрильи СИД-истребителей.

«Киллиан, поспеши», — прозвучало в голове.

Запах крови пробивался даже сквозь фильтр шлема.

«Да, Верховный лидер», — ответил рыцарь и без всякого удовольствия выставил эмоциональный блок, чтобы не отвлекаться. Он готов был сутками наслаждаться агонией угасающих жизней.

Открытое и мощное нападение так скоро после уничтожения Старкиллер застало Сопротивление врасплох. Киллиан не присутствовал на брифинге и не знал дальнейших планов высшего командования, перед ним стояли другие задачи.

«Опять пропущу всё веселье», — с грустью подумал он и удобнее перехватил тело на руках, бережно поддерживая его Силой.

Генерал Органа хмурилась даже в беспамятстве. В иных обстоятельствах Киллиан не повёл бы себя с особой из старого Дома так грубо, но приказ Сноука не обсуждался.

Он шёл по узким коридорам, минуя взрывы и вспыхивающее вокруг пламя, и оставлял за собой безжизненные тела людей и экзотов с вывернутыми наизнанку разумами. Никто из штурмовиков не задерживал на нём взгляд — они даже не вспомнят, что видели рыцаря Рен.

В заминированных доках его ждал личный шаттл. Киллиан бы с радостью остался на базе, где воздух пропитался страхом и болью, но ценного пленника в его руках следовало как можно скорее доставить в столицу.

Как-нибудь в другой раз.

Сопротивленцы разделились, и большая их часть сбежала. А значит, это была не последняя битва.

-х-

Огни ночного Корусанта горели так ярко, что можно было обойтись настольной лампой. В помещении стоял узкий диван, придвинутый к низкому квадратному столику, книжный шкаф и широкий стол с удобным креслом — ничего лишнего. Хакс гордился выбором гостиницы: это была надстройка над основным зданием с посадочной площадкой для небольших шаттлов и отдельным выходом в удалении от парадных дверей. Здесь ещё никто не жил, поэтому управляющая сделала первым постояльцам хорошую скидку и обещала прислать всё необходимое, если им что-нибудь понадобится. Первый Порядок с лёгкостью позволил бы себе разместиться в лучшем районе города, но двухуровневые покои с фонтанами и оранжереями только бы отвлекали от работы. Хакс жил в подобном месте много лет назад, когда прилетел на Корусант по специальному поручению Сноука: Верховный лидер доверил ему передачу секретных данных, которые было опасно посылать по голосвязи даже по зашифрованным каналам. Тогда ещё майор Хакс счёл эти несколько дней за небольшой отпуск и до конца стандартного года работал ещё усерднее. И вот он снова оказался в Королеве Ядра.

Пальцы коротко провели по датападу. Хакс, сверившись с лежащим рядом листом флимси, удовлетворённо хмыкнул. Сообщение на комлинк пришло ровно в тот момент, когда он закончил со списком выживших сенаторов. Нужно будет передать его Митаке, выполняющему роль адъютанта, чтобы тот организовал аудиенции и составил графики встреч. Переговоры должны были пройти быстро; потенциальных союзников оказалось больше, чем они предполагали.

«Тот же космопорт, посадочная площадка №2 10:00 не опаздывайте».

Контакт был неизвестен, но Хакс мог догадаться — осталось не так много существ в галактике, кто смел бы ему приказывать. Выяснить личность загадочного адресанта было трудно, но возможно. Пусть Хакс до сих пор не добился от Сноука повышения, однако расширенными полномочиями всегда пользовался с умом. Уже через полчаса он получил идентификационный номер и меньше чем за минуту вычислил, что его предположения были верны и отправитель — Кайло Рен.

«У меня назначена встреча на это время».

«Перенесите».

«Важная встреча. Если вы хотите экскурсию по городу, Рен, могу посоветовать вам нескольких гидов».

«Это один из моих рыцарей».

«Ваш подчинённый плохо ориентируется в городе? — напечатал Хакс с недовольством, вряд ли рыцарь без него не нашёл бы дорогу. — Я генерал Первого Порядка, а не прецептор Ордена Рен».

Молчание затянулось, и Хакс не сдержал торжествующей ухмылки, набрав:

«Можете не смотреть в Голонете. Это не оскорбление».

«Жаль. В вашем досье не было пункта о выдающихся лингвистических способностях».

Что? Хакс сжал челюсти, скрипнув зубами. Уже не в первый раз Кайло комментировал его личное дело. У цепного пса Сноука был доступ, кажется, ко всему. И характеристики высшего командования не стали исключением. Не удивительно, что он узнал код личного комлинка.

Между тем тон разговора неуклонно менялся. После Старкиллер они не перекинулись и словом. Хакс доставил полуживого Кайло на «Превосходство», отдал бессознательное тело в руки медиков и, отчитавшись Сноуку, ушёл воевать дальше во имя Первого Порядка. Пока его не сослали, подумать только, с _дипломатической_ миссией. Возможно, это было тем самым наказанием за потерю базы, которого он ожидал с плохо скрываемым беспокойством. Или Сноук обладал настолько своеобразным чувством юмора, если решил, что на роль чрезвычайного представителя от Первого Порядка лучше всего подойдёт «Хоснианский палач».

В любом случае, Кайло теперь был далеко, что поддерживало иллюзию безопасности и относительного спокойствия. А в нынешнем информационном вакууме любая возможность узнать что-то о новых победах и расстановке сил была бесценна.

Они до поздней ночи обменивались короткими сообщениями. Пока Хакс пытался отследить сигнал, Кайло бросался туманными фразами, отклонил вызов по голосвязи и несколько раз поменял указания насчёт места встречи рыцаря Рен. Офицеры с «Превосходства», с которыми Хакс поддерживал связь, не рассказывали ничего нового: последнее совещание с высшим командованием состоялось ещё до его отлёта, флот надёжно удерживал позиции в стратегических секторах Среднего и Внутреннего кольца, а Хайдианский торговый путь перекрыли у пересечения с Кореллианским.

После того, как база «Старкиллер» превратилась в сверхновую, Верховный лидер забрал войска из Неизведанных регионов и направил всю их разрушительную мощь на Новую Республику. Военная интервенция шла полным ходом; генерал успел поучаствовать в трёх масштабных сражениях бок о бок с капитаном Кеннеди с «Молниеносного», прежде чем получил вызов от Сноука. Опьянённый успехами Хакс тяжело принял новое распоряжение: ему пришлось передать командование «Финализатором» капитану Пьюви, который вместе с осадным дредноутом ушёл в систему Крэйт. Именно там их разведка засекла следы Сопротивления.

Хакс бы многое отдал, чтобы возглавить эту миссию. Вместо уничтожения мятежников он всю ночь ворочался в роскошной мягкой постели и представлял себя на мостике «Финализатора». «Предвестник», доставивший его на Корусант, являлся всего лишь кораблём эскорта и не шёл ни в какое сравнение с его крейсером.

После пары часов беспокойного сна Хакс окончательно проснулся от сигнала комлинка, на который пришло сообщение с новым адресом и временем. Закончив утренние процедуры, он в сопровождении отряда штурмовиков спустился на нижний уровень города и быстро нашёл нужное здание. Большая часть охраны осталась на входе. Поднявшись по лестнице, Хакс решительно открыл двери. В просторном выставочном зале отсутствовали окна, но хватало и общего света, всё равно над картинами и прочими экспонатами горели дополнительные лампы. Хакс жестом приказал штурмовикам отступить и прошёл вглубь зала к облаченной в чёрное фигуре, стоявшей перед уродливой скульптурой человека: дюрасталевая оболочка расходилась рваными ранами, обнажая блестящие внутренности то ли из пластали, то ли из полимеров.

— Сухожилия сделаны из хейзианового сплава. — Вокодер в шлеме по звучанию не отличался от того, что был у Кайло, только голос казался мягче. — Король проводников и великолепная аллюзия на соединение мышц с костями для передачи усилий. Скелет из дюрания — материал тюремных решёток. Образ того, что мы все заперты в клетке своего тела. — Рыцарь указал на середину статуи, в самую тонкую, почти прозрачную часть, откуда исходило свечение. — Вместо сердца в груди кусок фонда. Если вставить его в световой меч, клинок будет пылать.

На чужом поясе блестела чёрно-серебристая рукоять. Температура воздуха, казалось, повысилась на пару градусов.

— Чистая агония за миг до смерти. Красиво, не правда ли?

Хакс молчал. Потрескавшееся лицо статуи было искажено от боли, из пустых глазниц текли слёзы оплавленной дюрастали.

— Можете не делать вид, что вам интересно, я не обижусь. — Рыцарь повернулся к нему.

— Я не знаток современного искусства.

— Простите, давно хотел встретиться с автором. — Он перешёл к следующему экспонату похожему на сплетение тел всевозможных существ. — Надеюсь, магистр вовремя сообщил о переносе встречи. Возникли некоторые трудности с моим спутником.

— Да, — сказал Хакс ровно и погасил искру раздражения. — Никаких проблем, но вас не представили.

— Киллиан Рен. — Он протянул руку в приветственном жесте.

— Армитаж Хакс.

Рукопожатие стало крепче.

— Тот самый?

Хакс проигнорировал удивлённо-насмешливую интонацию и опустил руку.

— Рад знакомству, — процедил он.

Обмен любезностями прервали шаги у входа в зал. Один из штурмовиков извинился за беспокойство и предупредил, что внизу начали собираться местные жители.

— Пойдёмте, — сказал Киллиан. — Скоро здесь будет шумно.

Когда они вместе с охраной поднялись на уровень выше, Хакс взглянул на хроно и прибавил шаг.

— Мои люди проводят вас до гостиницы, — обратился он к рыцарю.

— Не стоит, — возразил тот. — Кажется, у вас назначена встреча, я хотел бы присутствовать.

— Неофициальная, — неохотно уточнил Хакс. — Вам вряд ли будет интересно.

— И всё же. Это приказ Сноука — сопровождать вас сегодня. Да и у меня предчувствие, что так будет лучше.

Отлично, ещё один форсъюзер на голову Хакса. Когда-то давно он пытался собрать на рыцарей досье, но не смог узнать даже имён. Временами казалось, что Кайло — магистр Ордена призраков. Все ли они чувствительны к Силе? Мог ли Кайло быть слабее своих подчинённых? И о всех ли его способностях было известно?

— Предвосхищая ваш вопрос, — неожиданно произнёс Киллиан, — Кайло самый молодой из нас. И он наш лидер. Вам не нужно это понимать, примите как данность.

— Почему вы рассказываете об этом? — Хакс не почувствовал проникновения в разум, ментальные щиты стояли крепко.

— Вы же пытались собрать информацию об Ордене. Искали весьма настойчиво.

От подобной услужливости не стоило ждать ничего хорошего. И верно — рыцарь добавил в голос презрительной вежливости:

— Хотите узнать, что стало с мисс Хорт? Она подобралась ближе всех.

Обрадовать его хоть какой-то реакцией Хакс не собирался, он давно внёс Вибек в списки погибших при исполнении, отправив её сестре письмо с соболезнованиями и кредитным чипом. Вместо ответа он задал ответный вопрос:

— Сколько ещё рыцарей прибудет?

— Спросите у магистра, — небрежно сказал Киллиан, и до Хакса со всей стремительностью дошло, что с ним просто играли. Что ж, если эта партия близилась к проигрышу, то он мог получить ещё немного информации до решающего хода.

— И насколько далеко простирается ваше предчувствие?

— Вот вы и стали задавать правильные вопросы. — Хакс приготовился к тому, что сейчас его показательно проигнорируют, но ему неожиданно ответили. — По-разному. Это может быть всего лишь эпизод, череда событий или судьба одного существа до самой его смерти. Но сейчас мои расклады не сходятся, Сила почти всегда молчит; это значит лишь одно — будущее меняется чересчур стремительно.

Если честно, Хакс никогда не пытался узнать больше о самой Силе. И не стремился исправить это, забот и так хватало.

— Официальное слушание назначено на завтра. — Он остановился у входа в комплекс. Местная стража разрешила им взять с собой двух штурмовиков. — А сейчас мы встретимся со спикером Сената, и говорить буду я.

Киллиан всем видом показал, что он всё понял и готов следовать за ним.

— Знаете, Кайло много о вас рассказывал, — загадочно протянул он, когда они поднялись на турболифте.

С большим трудом Хакс подавил собственное любопытство. Вряд ли бы ему понравилось то, что рассказывал о нём Кайло. Только все мысли улетучились, когда рыцарь неожиданно привалился к стене и замер так на несколько секунд. Хакс всё равно не успел бы удержать его на ногах, да и не хотел этого делать, поэтому даже не двинулся с места, но Киллиан устоял и через пару мгновений легко оттолкнулся от стены, жестом остановил охрану у турболифта и отошёл в небольшой тупик, заставленный живыми цветами. Хакс последовал за ним.

— Его попытаются убить, — сказал Киллиан тихо. — Множество раз.

Легко было догадаться, о ком он. Хакс мгновенно опустил руку в карман и активировал глушилку в комлинке, чтобы их не смогли подслушать. Если бы разведка уже не донесла о нескольких заказах, Хакс проигнорировал бы это заявление, списав на очередные причуды Ордена Рен или дурную шутку.

— Это начнётся уже сегодня.

Одного спецотряда должно было хватить, но тот прилетит завтра вечером — непозволительная задержка. Теперь под угрозой оказалась не просто миссия Хакса, но и судьба Первого Порядка. Личный интерес здесь был совершенно ни при чём, от этого человека сейчас зависело слишком многое, чтобы допустить его смерть.

— Заказчики? — обеспокоенно спросил Хакс.

— Обе стороны, даже ваша, банкиры, оружейные бароны, корусантская мафия. Перечислять дальше?

— Предатели в Первом Порядке? — неверяще прошипел он. — Кто?

— Сами найдёте утечку.

— Какова ваша настоящая миссия? — Хакс подозревал, что Сноук прислал рыцаря не только ради слежки.

Киллиан наклонил голову в сторону, будто спрашивал, серьёзно ли генерал рассчитывал на ответ. Но отступать было не в правилах Хакса. Его отличительной чертой характера была безоговорочная уверенность в собственных решениях и дикое, почти животное упрямство. Когда план сформировался в уме, он был готов пытать, запугивать, идти на шантаж и убирать любого, кто встанет на пути. Только сейчас рыцарь был не угрозой и не помехой — вспомогательной функцией, которую нужно было вставить в уравнение.

— Охраняли кого-нибудь? — Хакс осмотрел его с ног до головы, заново оценивая.

— Предлагаете мне работу? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Киллиан, но в его интонациях послышалась заинтересованность.

— Если у вас нет более важных дел. — Хакс тоже умел подбирать слова и манипулировать чужим любопытством.

— Посуточно, парная миссия или особые встречи? — Было даже слегка подозрительно, как быстро он сдался. — Не заставляйте меня снова читать мысли.

Вот и ответ. Удивительно, как его воздействие не чувствовалось всё это время. Возможно, Киллиан работал на порядок аккуратнее Кайло. Не мог же он так легко читать Хакса без хвалёной Силы.

— Время бодрствования. Сопровождение на переговорах, официальных приёмах и неформальных встречах.

— Второй рыцарь прибудет совсем скоро, — как бы между делом обронил Киллиан. Хакс принял это на свой счёт. Значит, Сноук не оставит его без слежки — пока это играло только на руку. — Частичной охраны недостаточно, наёмники предпочитают ночное время суток.

— У меня пока мало людей. Я уже сделал запрос на подкрепление, но один опытный боец решил бы множество наших проблем, — он специально выделил конец фразы и стрельнул взглядом на световой меч на поясе рыцаря. — Справитесь?

В воздухе разве что молнии не потрескивали от напряжённой тишины. Наконец Киллиан выпрямился, сделал шаг в нужном направлении и обернулся через плечо, чтобы с показным равнодушием уточнить:

— Так вы идёте?

-х-

Головная боль после миссии на Ди'Куаре отошла на второй план. Видение, живое и яркое, застало Киллиана врасплох. Один человек и десятки вариантов смертей: от медленных и мучительных до быстрых — из самого разнообразного оружия. Киллиан впервые ушёл так глубоко. Тысячи переплетённых разноцветных нитей, соединяющих настоящее и будущее, пронизывали всё обозримое пространство. Внутренности тогда скрутило от восторженного ожидания; он даже поддался на провокацию Хакса, лишь бы скорее попасть на встречу.

Гостевой конференц-зал с годами ничуть не изменился. Корусант тоже остался прежним: всё такой же суетливый и величественный. Небоскрёбы тянулись к самому небу, спидеры, вереницей скользившие по многоуровневым трассам, блестели начищенными боками в утренних лучах. Киллиан не обманывался подобной безмятежностью: следующие недели потрясут всё галактическое сообщество.

Они с Хаксом стояли перед огромным панорамным окном, пока где-то совсем рядом чья-то настороженность не сменилась необъяснимой нежностью. Киллиан бесшумно отошёл в сторону, чтобы скрыться в тени декоративной ниши. И уже через мгновение двери открылись, впустив темноволосого мужчину в короткой тёмно-синей мантии и прямых штанах. Он всего на миг застыл на пороге и быстро подошёл к генералу.

— Где ты остановился? — обеспокоенно спросил мужчина.

Чувство, пропитывающее его, насквозь тоскливое и безнадёжное, так ярко вспыхнуло при одном лишь взгляде на Хакса, что в первую секунду Киллиану показалось, что он ослепнет. Ровное белое пламя — никогда прежде он такого не видел.

— Недалеко отсюда, — ответил Хакс, и его поза стала расслабленнее, словно он предполагал более прохладный приём. — Здравствуй, Тиберий.

— Здравствуй. — Голос стал ровнее. — Если хочешь…

— Чтобы тут же ко мне приставили вашу охрану и следили в открытую?

«Как интересно», — Киллиан отпустил Силу, чтобы лучше читать мысли и эмоции.

Стоявшие перед ним мужчины понимали друг друга с полуслова: одновременно подумали, что жить в комплексе небезопасно. Рука Тиберия несмело опустилась на плечо Хакса, и тот не ушёл от прикосновения.

— Первый Порядок здесь по мирным соображениям, — сказал он негромко, мысленно скривившись. Потеря базы «Старкиллер» больно ударила по организации, вынудив срочно искать другие пути, чтобы угнаться за Сопротивлением и поставить Новую Республику на колени. С подобным рвением Хакс и правда мог найти способ.

— Рассчитываешь, что Сенат проглотит это после Хосниан?

— Мы потеряли оружие, но не армию.

Киллиан наконец пригляделся внимательнее. Тиберий был с ним примерно одного роста. Аристократические черты лица и идеальную осанку дополняли одежды в старо-республиканском стиле, которые до сих пор предпочитали носить разве что на Набу.

То ли от излишней заинтересованности, то ли от неосторожности самого Киллиана, его каким-то образом заметили.

— Кто это? — прищурился Тиберий, обернувшись. Его рука дёрнулась, но не отпустила плечо Хакса.

— Рыцарь Ордена Рен и мой личный охранник, который будет молчать о всём, что здесь услышит.

Хакс говорил с такой уверенностью в собственных словах, что будь Киллиан более совестлив, устыдился бы мыслям, в которых по капле уже выдавал эту информацию Кайло.

Он успел рассмотреть и проницательные светло-зелёные глаза, и тонкие бледно-розовые губы, и ямочку на гладковыбритом подбородке, прежде чем Тиберий вновь повернулся к Хаксу и твёрдо сказал:

— Даже центристы не в восторге от ваших действий. А я не собираюсь открыто помогать Первому Порядку.

— Тогда помоги _мне_.

— Ты уничтожил целую систему. — Хакс открыл было рот, чтобы вставить хоть слово, но Тиберий сжал плечо крепче, остановив его. — Не хочу слышать, как именно ты с этим связан, я прекрасно помню чертежи. И у меня не настолько высокое положение, как ты думаешь, чтобы влиять на мнение большинства.

— Но ты единственный, кто меня выслушает.

Тиберий вздохнул, не опуская глаз. Он думал о том, что без него Первый Порядок ограничится единственным слушанием. И начнётся война. Хакс вторил его мыслям, а потом решил для себя что-то и перестал скрывать усталость. В ту же секунду вокруг Тиберия вновь полыхнуло белым, а его ум захватили образы прошлого, когда он видел Хакса насквозь и не обманывался безэмоциональной маской. Только генерал, похоже, знал собеседника гораздо лучше и, о Сила, решил подыграть.

— Если нет никаких вариантов, — начал он, — что ж, я рад был встретиться. Передам Верховному лидеру, что Новая Республика готова к войне.

— Погоди. — Рука переместилась на предплечье в попытке удержать. — Будет большой удачей, если тебя не убьют в ближайшие стандартные сутки.

— Мне обеспечат должную защиту, в отличие от тебя.

— Это не беспокойство, а предостережение. — Отпустив его, Тиберий отошёл на шаг. — Переговоры будут долгими.

— Нам есть, что предложить Сенату. — Хакс вытащил из внутреннего кармана шинели датапад по размерам меньше стандартной модели и протянул его Тиберию.

Тот взял пад в руки, пролистал несколько страниц и вернул.

— Здесь не будет стоять моя подпись, — решительно сказал он.

Эти слова отозвались в Хаксе сдержанной яростью. Он спрятал пад и убрал руки за спину, выпрямившись.

— Вы не в той ситуации, чтобы отказываться от столь щедрого предложения. Первый Порядок возьмёт своё. — Его образ уже дал трещину. — Вы отдадите всё добровольно с некоторыми привилегиями. Или мы возьмём это силой.

Перед мысленным взглядом Хакса предстала галактическая карта с яркими зонами, которые уже были под контролем Первого Порядка. И они начали разрастаться, пока не поглотили свечением всё.

— Я хочу помочь, но не буду подписывать это. До слушания — тем более. — Тиберий говорил со всей серьёзностью и знанием дела. — Это предательство. И верное самоубийство.

— Ты исполняющий обязанности!

— Но не канцлер. — Он спрятал руки в широких рукавах и отвернулся к окну, обронив: — Мы не должны были встречаться заранее.

Наступила тихая, тяжёлая пауза.

— Раз уж ты заговорил о встрече, позволь нормально представить вас. — Генерал поднял руку, обтянутую перчаткой. — Киллиан, это Тиберий Оззель — спикер Сената Новой Республики. — Хакс переместился так, чтобы снова оказаться в поле его зрения. — Тиберий, это Киллиан Рен. С сегодняшнего дня он будет твоим телохранителем.

— Очень приятно, — совершенно неискренне сказал Тиберий, повернувшись, и добавил приказным тоном: — Оставьте нас.

— Тиберий, — предостерегающе произнёс Хакс.

— Оставьте нас или пусть генерал имеет смелость сказать в открытую, что теперь я политический заложник. — Его голос не дрогнул, но творившееся внутри не поддавалось описанию.

Хакс оторопел.

Тиберий показательно протянул руки, как заключённый, которого нужно было заковать. Длинный рубцеватый шрам белел на оголившемся запястье. Киллиан подошёл так близко, как позволяли приличия, и едва удержался от того, чтобы действительно сжать в ладонях эти руки. Чужие шрамы возбуждали в нём нездоровый интерес — за каждым из них скрывалась своя история. Какое оно, воспоминание, оставившее физический след?

— Мне не понадобятся наручники, чтобы удержать вас, господин спикер, — произнёс Киллиан со всей возможной мягкостью и учтивостью. — Но вы всё неправильно поняли. Генерал обеспокоен информацией, поступившей от разведки.

Хакс подтвердил его слова:

— Спустя пару часов после прибытия на Корусант мне доложили о первых заказах — на нас обоих, и я начал рассматривать частные охранные компании и некоторых наёмников. Но это не самые лучшие варианты.

— Вопрос цены.

— Да. Их перекупят так быстро, что мы и не узнаем. — Хакс вновь указал на Киллиана. — Поэтому его кандидатура подходит лучше всего.

— Мне хватит стражников в комплексе. — Сомнения окутывали Тиберия мутным облаком — необходимо было избавиться от них.

— Раз одна ваша гипотетическая встреча вызвала такой интерес, то это показывает, насколько вы ценный союзник для Первого Порядка. — Киллиан опустился перед ним на одно колено и с наслаждением впитал его растерянность и смущение. — Для Ордена Рен будет честью позаботиться о вашей безопасности.

— Повторю, мне не нужна охрана, — сказал Тиберий глухо и недовольно взглянул в сторону изумлённого Хакса. — Ты бы ещё конвой штурмовиков ко мне приставил.

Что забавно, генерал действительно предполагал подобное.

— Всего один рыцарь и полная свобода передвижений. — Хакс был на грани перехода к угрозам. — Это вопрос уже не только твоей безопасности.

— А ты?

— Меня будет сопровождать второй до прибытия дополнительной охраны.

Тиберий был почти готов согласиться, но медлил, оценивая ситуацию.

— Встаньте, — тихо попросил он и дождался, пока застывший у его ног Киллиан поднимется. — Благодарю за ваше предложение, мне нужно подумать.

Он отошёл к панорамному окну и завёл левую руку за спину, сжав ладонь в кулак. Хакс сверлил его взглядом, однако терпеливо ждал. И через минуту Тиберий заговорил:

— Полагаю, всё осложнится ещё больше. Не все сенаторы рады быть здесь, мы должны были собраться на Чандриле, но, как вы знаете, сектор Бормеа захвачен Первым Порядком. Не так давно, но слушания всё время откладывались, потому что многие не признавали этого. Вплоть до Хосниан. Теперь я ответственен за это промедление.

Когда он повернулся к ним, на его лице отсутствовали какие-либо эмоции.

— Уничтожение целой системы вместе с созданием флота и вашей военной интервенцией — прямое нарушение предыдущего договора. Готовьтесь идти на уступки, иначе мы все погрузим галактику в хаос.

Сочетание верности Новой Республике, обезоруживающей честности и ностальгических чувств к Хаксу буквально выворачивало Тиберия наизнанку, но внешне он оставался пугающе спокоен.

— Мне поступает информация о народных восстаниях и заинтересованных лицах, которые всё это финансируют. Если мы не сможем договориться, власть перейдёт в совершенно другие руки. И будьте осторожны, не только с наёмниками. К нам летят независимые СМИ с Чандрилы и прочих крупных планет — они постараются устроить из этого настоящее шоу.

— Это закрытое слушание, — нахмурился Хакс.

— Неважно. Они будут охотиться за любой информацией. И меньшее, что их будет интересовать, — законы и этика.

Вряд ли человек, не симпатизирующий Первому Порядку, выдал бы столько ценных сведений. Но что-то подсказывало, что многое можно было при желании найти в открытых источниках. Тиберий лишь подытожил и поделился опасениями. Закончив, он глубоко вздохнул и обратился к Киллиану:

— А теперь, пожалуйста, оставьте нас с генералом Хаксом. Наедине.

Помедлив, он вышел из конференц-зала. В коридоре, как и на ближайших этажах, было тихо и пусто, если не считать редких стражников. Киллиан прислонился к стене и с закрытыми глазами ловил вспышки эмоций за дверью. Кто бы мог подумать, что спикер Сената окажется до беспамятства влюблён в генерала Первого Порядка — это же готовый сюжет для голодрамы. Киллиан ушёл в лёгкую медитацию, чтобы заглушить голоса разумных существ Корусанта — потребуется пара дней, чтобы привыкнуть к их количеству.

Он потерялся во времени, пока рядом не появился Хакс.

— Спикер Оззель согласен. Только просил подождать четыре стандартных часа, пока не закончит с делами.

— И вы верите ему?

— Да.

Но вместо короткого ответа Киллиан уловил мысленное: «Тиберий скорее пустил бы заряд себе в голову, чем нарушил данное мне обещание».

— Так можно вызывать меддроидов и готовить церемонию? — От насмешливых интонаций Хакс скривился, вспомнив, что его мысли читали.

— Вас будут сменять ночью, в десять часов по местному времени. В девять утра вам нужно быть в комплексе. Такое расписание устроит?

— Вполне. И раз мы решили вопросы моей работы, поговорим о вашей.

— Что? — Хакс посмотрел на него с замешательством.

— Вы пойдёте завтра в этом? — Киллиан махнул рукой в его сторону.

— Да.

— В Академии преподавали дипломатический этикет?

— У нас была ускоренная программа. — Недовольство быстро сменилось высокомерием. — Со стандартной формой ведения переговоров я знаком.

— А вот ваша _форма_ не соответствует знаниям.

Сила, эта наивность поражала. Киллиан перешёл на покровительственный тон:

— Имперская мода здесь не в почёте. Заявитесь на первое слушание в военном мундире и можете распрощаться с союзниками. Особенно из нейтральных или про-республиканских систем.

Чужое недовольство чувствовалось кожей, даже не раздражая толком. Хакс хоть и оказался невежественен в вопросах стиля, но не перебивал, слушал внимательно и уже продумывал, к кому можно обратиться, чтобы достать что-то подходящее, например…

— Никаких дроидов-портных, — чуть ли не с ужасом остановил его размышления Киллиан. — Вас сразу же раскусят. Не оберётесь насмешек и опозорите Первый Порядок.

Не ему было объяснять, что внешний вид — ещё один рычаг влияния. Хакс в своей парадной генеральской форме прекрасно знал это. Поэтому и не спорил.

— Раз вы так доверяете… господину спикеру. Мы можем ненадолго отлучиться?

— Да. — Хакс вызвал штурмовиков из сопровождения и оставил их под дверью.

Отряду, сторожившему вход, тоже пришлось остаться.

— Они привлекут лишнее внимание. — Киллиан сделал паузу, чтобы выделить следующую фразу. — У Верховного лидера на вас планы, поэтому за вашу жизнь я отвечаю головой.

Такое объяснение вполне устроило Хакса. Киллиан всегда мог подобрать правильные слова, чтобы ненавязчиво потешить чьё-то самолюбие.

Держась подальше от оживлённых улиц, они дошли до высокого здания, нижний уровень которого украшали витрины со всевозможными тканями. На входе их встретил пожилой мужчина в сером костюме. Ясные медовые глаза смотрели поверх очков в узкой оправе.

— Здравствуйте, молодые люди, чем вам помочь?

— Здравствуйте, Вильнар, — начал Киллиан, не разделяя переживаний Хакса насчёт конфиденциальности. — Нам нужна одежда для слушания в Сенате.

Они прошли в просторный зал с огромными зеркалами.

— Вторая примерочная свободна, прошу. — Вильнар указал на дверь и, только когда Хакс и Киллиан зашли внутрь, уточнил:

— Сроки?

— Завтра утром.

— Вы знаете расценки.

— Да. Первый Порядок возьмёт расходы на себя. — Киллиан улыбнулся под шлемом и обратился к Хаксу: — Раздевайтесь.

Генерал собирался уже возмутиться, но в этот момент его окружили помощники и подняли под ним небольшой круглый подиум. Киллиан едва не засмеялся, распознав в злости Хакса не беспокойство об оценивающих взглядах на его довольно ладное, но худощавое тело, а непредвиденные расходы организации. С тем же успехом Киллиан мог записать это на счёт семьи — вряд ли генерал знал обо всех источниках финансирования Первого Порядка.

— Киренский шёлк? — обратился Киллиан к Вильнару, взявшему в руки датапад для создания эскиза. — Графитово-серый.

Тот кивнул, подтверждая наличие.

— Приталенная туника средней длины. — Морщинистые пальцы порхали над экраном. — И стоячий воротник из мирискина.

Один из помощников тут же приложил к горлу Хакса отрез чёрной кожи.

— Ошейник? — Светлые брови взлетели вверх.

— Цвет оставьте, — кивнул Киллиан и пояснил уже для Хакса: — Их делают из кожи исаламири, способных нейтрализовать Силу. Считалось, что такая повязка мешала джедаям воздействовать на её носителя.

— Но это не так?

— Проверите позже.

Помещение хорошо отапливалось, но после снятия мерок Хаксу предложили халат. Красный атлас в сочетании с рыжими волосами смотрелся великолепно, но чересчур вызывающе.

— Удлинённый бордовый пиджак из шерсти габера, — добавил Киллиан. — И чёрные штаны. Крой и материал на ваш вкус.

— Только сегодня завезли мех потолли, — учтиво предложил Вильнар.

— Нет, никаких отделок и украшений.

Готовый эскиз перевели в проекцию и подгоняли уже на Хаксе. Тот выпрямился и завёл руки за спину. Киллиан не сдержал удовлетворённой улыбки.

Хакс выглядел уже не так внушительно: без привычной одежды и внешних щитов ему придётся работать вдвое усерднее, чтобы произвести правильное впечатление. Образ отошёл от военных мотивов, благодаря чему оставшиеся популисты не будут презрительно морщиться. А если добавить к этому дорогие ткани, яркие волосы и уверенный взгляд… То, что нужно, чтобы покорить центристов, падких на всё утончённое, загадочное и красивое. К тому же, их очарует военная выправка, которая никуда не делась.

— У вас могут спросить о портном. — Киллиан кивнул на Вильнара, но тот покачал головой.

— Мне хватает клиентов, сэр.

— Тогда держите это в секрете.

Мужчина провёл по экрану, и проекция исчезла.

— Назовите адрес и предупредите охрану о нашем курьере, — попросил Вильнар, и Хакс с некоторой настороженностью, но продиктовал адрес. В тот же момент ему поднесли его одежду. И весь персонал вышел из примерочной.

— Как разведка? — спросил Киллиан, чтобы поддержать беседу, пока Хакс одевался.

— Отчёты после полуночи.

— Не используйте всю информацию сразу.

— Какие-нибудь ещё ценные советы? — Голос так и сочился недовольством.

— Отдохните, генерал, спуститесь в казино. Посмотрите, как ведут себя богатые наследники и прожигатели жизни. Полезный опыт. Если хоть немного не расслабитесь, республиканцы подумают, что вы блефуете и всё придумали про заговор.

Плечи под форменной майкой напряглись. Хакс быстро надел китель, слегка дёргано его застегнув.

— Я не хочу сойти за своего и не собираюсь заслуживать их доверие, — сказал он и накинул шинель, не продевая руки в рукава. — Я подчиню Первому Порядку систему за системой, чтобы очистить галактику от хаоса прогнившей республиканской демократии.

— В одиночку?

— Если потребуется.

— Знаете, человек с таким страхом потерять над собой контроль вряд ли удовлетворит подобные амбиции сам. Нужны, как минимум, армия и флот. Хотя о чём я, если по части удовлетворения вы бы под страхом смерти не доверились кому-то другому, не так ли? — Одной двусмысленной интонации хватило, чтобы Хакс вспыхнул.

К сожалению, их увлекательную беседу прервал сигнал комлинка.

— Вас проводить? — участливо поинтересовался Киллиан.

— Охрана будет здесь через минуту, — ответил генерал и поспешил покинуть примерочную. — Надеюсь, вы сами найдёте дорогу до комплекса.

— Непременно. А что до вашего _друга_ , я позабочусь о нём.

От Хакса шёл ровный фон: ни беспокойства, ни ностальгии, ни ревности. Если бы Киллиан ещё был способен на жалость, он бы от всей души посочувствовал Тиберию. Но вместо этого с нетерпением ждал новой встречи.

-х-

«Координаты порта в приложении, 4 посадочная площадка через 30 минут, её зовут Авиталь».

Хакс вновь с досадой посмотрел на экран — он не нанимался в обслуживающий персонал для рыцарей Рен. Но возмущаться или вызывать вместо себя Митаку, оставшегося в гостинице, было поздно. В этот раз Кайло хотя бы указал имя.

Блестящий шаттл прилетел минута в минуту и мягко сел на площадку. По трапу спустилась фигура в чёрных одеждах. Штурмовики, стоящие позади, выпрямились, отдали честь и поприветствовали очередного рыцаря Рен.

— Добро пожаловать на Корусант, — проговорил Хакс. — Вы Авиталь?

Из-за шлема кивка было почти не различить, но время, проведённое рядом с Кайло, не прошло бесследно.

— Я провожу вас в гостиницу, это недалеко от Сенатского комплекса.

Хакс указал направление, и неожиданно его поднятую руку обхватили ледяные пальцы. Похоже, не все рыцари носили перчатки. Холод сковал мышцы. Боясь оскорбить рыцаря, он ждал, что Авиталь сделает дальше. Интуиция подсказывала, что вырывать руку — плохая идея. Мало ли какие обычаи были у рыцарей.

«Приветствую вас», — сказала Авиталь тысячью голосов, которые слились в один.

Бледные пальцы вдруг сжали руку сильнее и тут же отпустили. У Хакса закружилась голова, и его окатило запоздалым беспокойством — что произошло в его мыслях?

Авиталь неподвижно стояла рядом, словно ждала, пока он придёт в себя. Хакс пару раз сморгнул мутную пелену перед глазами и двинулся в нужном направлении, рыцарь легко ступала шаг в шаг; следующие за ними штурмовики гремели бронёй и одним своим видом отваживали городских жителей. Спустя четверть часа они все поднялись в здание. Охрана осталась на лестнице, и Хакс сначала кивнул на свою дверь.

— Чтобы связаться со мной, введите этот код. — Он показал цифры на экране комлинка и спрятал его обратно в карман. — Во всех помещениях есть дроид-уборщик, а по внутреннему каналу можно заказать еду или запросить медицинскую помощь.

Авиталь смотрела куда-то мимо его плеча и не двигалась. Из-за шлема было непонятно, слушала ли она вообще.

— Полагаю, рыцарей будет больше. Покои на этаже идентичны, так что выбирайте любые.

Через мгновение Авиталь отмерла и подошла к двери напротив покоев Хакса. Он активировал ключ, отдал карточку хозяйке и уже собирался уйти, когда она плавно взмахнула рукой, приглашая его внутрь. Рыцарь скользила по коридору так, будто не касалась пола. Не было слышно ни шороха одежд, ни звука шагов. Как и в других покоях, в кабинете, кроме шкафа с книгами, мягкого дивана и массивного стола с креслом, ничего не было. Авиталь провела по тёмной столешнице и потянулась к голове, чтобы снять шлем.

Дневной свет из широких окон подсвечивал бледную, почти прозрачную кожу. Светлые волосы были заколоты снизу аккуратным пучком. И если у Кайло все эмоции были написаны на лице, то это юное лицо абсолютно ничего не выражало — восковая маска, на которую едва добавили тона. Хакс собирался уйти, но выцветшие голубые глаза приморозили к месту. Авиталь неторопливо обошла его со спины и положила обе руки на плечи. Хакс вздрогнул и оцепенел — жест был до боли знаком, но реальность вокруг пошла трещинами.

— _Хакс._

Он узнал голос, только не смог заставить себя обернуться.

— _Уже слишком высоко, чтобы падать. Не ищи новых врагов, найди союзников._

Приказной тон — так Рэй Слоун разговаривала с подчинёнными — вдруг всколыхнул позабытое чувство гордости. С такой интонацией она указывала на промахи Хакса, с ней же и хвалила его. Ровные отрывистые фразы, ассоциирующиеся с истинной мощью Первого Порядка.

— _Я буду рядом, когда ты построишь свою Империю._

Накопившееся напряжение, обида, злость, разочарование, боль и страх — всё отступало, растворялось в удивительном покое. Нужно было отпустить мысли о Старкиллер и двигаться дальше. Его наставник был рядом, он не подведёт её.

Хакс собирался сказать это вслух, но руки исчезли с его плеч, и он тут же обернулся.

— Что вы..?

Теперь Авиталь стояла так близко, что почти касалась носом его щеки. Она отступила на шаг и не произнесла больше ни звука. Монолог давно умершего человека должен был насторожить или испугать. Но удивительно уютная тишина скользила по коже, кутала в себя как меховое одеяло из вурпаков. Неужели Сила могла быть и такой?

Авиталь вновь взяла его ладонь в свою.

«Теперь её дух спокоен».

Когда последние отголоски удивления стихли, Хакс легко высвободил руку.

— Спасибо, — тихо и немного растерянно поблагодарил он. Рациональная часть мозга снова взяла верх: может, он где-то надышался галлюциногена или Авиталь воздействовала на человеческую психику через прикосновение? Хакс не страдал паранойей, но здравая предосторожность выручала его не раз.

Он не ждал ответа, но лицо девушки изменилось: уголок губ приподнялся, и этого хватило, чтобы полностью преобразить её. Люди говорили о таких — космическая красота. Холодная и ослепительная. Нечеловеческая.

Захотелось вдруг оказаться как можно дальше от неё. Попрощавшись, Хакс тут же отправился к себе. Он прислонился спиной к двери и с удивлением обнаружил, что чувствовал себя превосходно. Ни усталости, ни сонливости, хотя с утра он пропустил тонизирующую инъекцию. Хакс был отвратительно бодр и полон сил. Давление и шум в голове прошли, прихватив с собой плохое настроение. Лёгкое недовольство от того, что он позволил все эти лишние прикосновения, исчезло так же быстро, как появилось.

Комлинк вновь завибрировал, но, прежде чем прочитать сообщение, Хакс потёр виски, прогоняя ненужные мысли. Его ждали дела, об остальном он подумает позже.

-х-

— Вы же так хотели попасть на Корусант, принцесса. — Голос, проходя через вокодер, звучал гораздо ниже. Киллиан наклонился вперёд и сцепил руки поверх стеклянного стола. — Мне нравится исполнять чужие желания.

В приглушённом свете Лея выглядела лет на десять моложе, но плотно сжатые губы портили всё впечатление. Киллиан позаботился и о свежих фруктах, и о чистой одежде для неё. Только вместо благодарности получил надменный взгляд.

Когда она очнулась, он попробовал вытащить из неё карту с координатами Скайуокера, но потерпел поражение. Страх, отчаяние и безграничная любовь к брату смешались в убийственной пропорции, и Лея неосознанно выжгла Силой эти воспоминания вместе с другими стратегически важными знаниями. Киллиану пришлось срочно ставить блок и восстанавливать задетые части разума, чтобы она осталась в здравом уме и не стёрла собственную личность. Сноук, мягко говоря, не обрадовался этой новости и приказал пока держать её под стражей.

По-хорошему, Киллиан должен был контролировать её самочувствие. После такого сильного вмешательства был риск, что состояние психики ухудшится. Но пока всё шло неплохо, и Лея восстанавливалась довольно быстро. После неудачного допроса Киллиан оставил её отсыпаться. А теперь, когда он вернулся, Лея привела себя в порядок, села за широкий стол и старательно его игнорировала, что бы он ни предложил.

— Ваше молчание ничего не изменит. Вы будете здесь до тех пор, пока не понадобитесь.

Он отодвинул тарелку с остывшей едой, к которой даже не притронулись, и провёл по краю собственного шлема.

Нахмурившись, Лея наконец подала голос:

— Если вы надеетесь на сотрудничество, проще сразу меня убить.

— Как можно? — искренне возмутился Киллиан. — Любой, кто причинит вам боль, обретёт врага в лице Кайло Рена.

— Не смейте. — Этот громкий шёпот с угрожающими нотками и колкие мысли… О, как Киллиан скучал по достойному противнику. По разуму, который можно было сломать не сразу.

«Задание», — напомнил он себе и мгновенно успокоился.

Рука исчезла во внутреннем кармане накидки, и следом на стол легла колода карт с матово-чёрными рубашками.

— Хотите, разложу вам пасьянс?

— Ваше будущее уже предрешено, — сказала Лея строго. — Те, кто сеют смерть и хаос, непременно найдут ответ на свои действия.

— Кто сказал, что мы против этого? Баланс, безусловно, важен. А к Тьме стремится только ваш сын. — Киллиан тонко улыбнулся, смакуя причудливую смесь из любви, печали и гнева. — Орден Рен не равен Ордену ситхов.

— Стоит мне выйти отсюда, как все договорённости с Первым Порядком расторгнут.

— Вы так в этом уверены?

— Что говорят вам карты?

— Мы все проиграем. — Киллиан прикрыл глаза, окунаясь в отголоски видения, полного мрака и боли из иного мира. — Но это будет позже.

Лея дышала спокойно и ровно и ни капли не боялась. Даже после того, как он копался у неё в голове.

— Так как насчёт пасьянса, принцесса?

Она прожгла его взглядом, но всё равно кивнула. Её любопытство щекоткой скользнуло к кончикам пальцев, и Киллиан, перетасовав колоду, настроился на человека перед собой.

Они провели так около часа. Лея не была по-настоящему заинтересована в ответах, она привыкла вершить свою судьбу сама, без предчувствий Силы. Но Киллиан не отказал себе в удовольствии напомнить, что такая сильная интуиция — тоже проявление Силы. Они закончили этот спор до того, как он начался: Лея просто подняла руки, скрестив их на груди, и облокотилась на спинку стула с таким видом, будто Киллиан только что проиграл. Это было забавно и даже в чём-то мило. Он составил бы ей компанию за ужином, но ему нужно было вернуться для охраны спикера. Его съедало нетерпение, из-за которого он собирался прийти в комплекс гораздо раньше.

Лея с какой-то отстранённостью наблюдала, как он убрал карты и начал проверять запасы готовой еды для неё. И в итоге не выдержала.

— Не боитесь оставлять меня одну? — порывисто спросила она, когда Киллиан собрался уходить.

Он бы описал вслух все возможные варианты побега, которые всё равно были не осуществимы. Но посчитал это пустой тратой времени. Киллиан заблокировал все пути отступления и не оставил ничего, чем можно было себя поранить. Максимум, что Лея могла сделать, — объявить голодовку, но тогда он просто перевёл бы её на внутривенное питание.

— Чувствуйте себя как дома, — приподнятым тоном сказал Киллиан вместо ответа.

— Больше похоже на тюрьму повышенной комфортности, — холодно заметила Лея.

— Что вы, это второй этаж моих личных апартаментов. — Он бы глубоко оскорбился, если бы так не спешил на встречу. — Не скучайте, принцесса.

Киллиан пообещал заглядывать перед сном раз в пару дней и, за секунды справившись со сложным механизмом в двери, сразу же направился в Сенатский комплекс.

Он пришёл в конференц-зал на полчаса раньше и собирался всё оставшееся время любоваться неоновыми огнями внизу, когда увидел, что у панорамного окна уже кто-то стоял.

Всего на секунду показалось, что в отражении левый глаз Тиберия горел ярко-голубым, но, вероятно, так преломился наружный свет. Киллиан бесшумно подобрался ближе, однако его присутствие заметили.

— Вы рано, — сказал Тиберий, обернувшись. — На сегодня я здесь закончил.

— Нам нужно помещение, обсудить детали.

Тиберий с готовностью направился к двери:

— Следуйте за мной.

Они перешли в другое крыло и поднялись на турболифте к жилым этажам.

Тиберий открыл перед ним дверь и жестом предложил войти.

— Это мои покои. Если вам что-то понадобится, на панели у двери кнопки вызова дроидов, стражи и помощников.

Киллиан запомнил код доступа и принял запасную карточку. Они пересекли небольшой коридор и оказались в гостиной-кабинете.

— Вы находитесь большую часть времени здесь? — спросил Киллиан предельно вежливо, осматривая обстановку: от обычного кабинета помещение отличал угловой мягкий диван с низким широким столиком и огромный стеллаж, на котором стояли миниатюрные фигурки кораблей и животных, старинные книги, вазы с ручной росписью, раковины и кристаллы необычной формы.

— По-разному, — ответил Тиберий в тон. — В нежилой части комплекса мы проводим неформальные совещания и дипломатические встречи. Здесь же я работаю над актами и прочей документацией.

Всё было выдержано в спокойных приглушённых тонах. Бесхитростное удобство и минимум декора; кроме стеллажа, все остальные вещи казались обезличенными.

— Гостевая? — Киллиан указал на дверь между освежителем и предполагаемой спальней.

— Она вряд ли понадобится, — осадил его Тиберий, устраиваясь за длинным и узким рабочим столом. — Скажу сразу: если бы не генерал Хакс, я бы никогда не доверил вам свою жизнь.

Такая честность подкупала. Киллиан был готов к этому: он подошёл ближе и положил на стол лист бумаги.

— Вы не обязаны верить мне на слово. Для таких случаев есть договор — стандартная форма. Для рыцарей Рен это не в новинку. — Он отстегнул от бедра вибронож и положил поверх документа. — Пары капель будет достаточно.

Нахмурившись, Тиберий взял лист и начал внимательно читать.

Каждый рыцарь заключал договор по-своему. Кто-то просил личную вещь, кому-то хватало подписи. И цена тоже разнилась: кредиты, информация, политические договорённости.

— Это больше, чем обещание.

Изучив текст, Тиберий с сомнением посмотрел на нож:

— Кровь обязательна или можно ограничиться подписью?

Киллиан предпочитал кровь: так он тоньше чувствовал заказчика, а Сила ещё быстрее предупреждала об опасности, — но был готов пойти на уступки.

— Если вы настолько против, можно и подпись, но я был бы признателен, если бы вы выполнили мою просьбу.

Тиберий поднял на него тяжёлый взгляд и долго молчал, прежде чем потянулся к ножу и сдавил лезвие в ладони. Киллиан быстро избавился от перчатки, забрал оружие, слегка задев тёплые пальцы, и повторил действие. Когда руки соединились в крепком рукопожатии, несколько капель упали на бумагу и мгновенно впитались в неё.

Удушливый жар прокатился по телу, и Киллиан вздрогнул, когда тот сменился бодрящей прохладой. Сила приняла их. Тиберий источал настороженность и напряжение. Значит, он тоже почувствовал. Такое случалось даже не с форсъюзерами, но довольно редко.

— Уверен, мы поладим, — почти дружелюбно произнёс Киллиан, не отнимая руки.

«Сильно в этом сомневаюсь», — подумал Тиберий, не произнося этого вслух.

Какой вежливый.

— Вижу, вы умеете хранить секреты. И великолепно владеете собой.

Замечание Киллиана осталось без какой-либо реакции. Тиберий разжал руку и откинулся на спинку кресла, вытащив из верхнего ящика стола тюбик с бактой, и больше не поднял взгляд.

Что ж, время покажет: являлся ли спикер хорошим стратегом или же идиотом.

-х-

Новая одежда сильно отличалась от прежней. Холодок пробежал по телу. Хакс списал это на вентиляционную систему зала собраний, а не собственное волнение. Пиджак был легче генеральской шинели, но лежал на плечах непривычной тяжестью. Верховный лидер по факту не оставил ему выбора: полёт на Корусант в новой должности или трибунал в случае отказа. Хотя, встретив утром местную делегацию от Сената — озлобленную, едва державшую себя в рамках закона о неприкосновенности, — Хакс уже сомневался, не согласился ли он на медленную и мучительную смерть от рук врага.

По ходу слушания его атаковали самыми разнообразными вопросами, начиная с «как вы посмели сюда заявиться», заканчивая «кто может подтвердить ваши слова». Но Хакс не зря потратил столько времени на подготовку: отрепетированная речь звучала уверенно, а презентация, пестрящая подписями, печатями и компрометирующими голофото, не оставляла сомнений, что почивший канцлер вёл боевые действия против Первого Порядка за спиной Сената, отмывая при этом заоблачные суммы кредитов. И причём довольно давно.

Пожилое лицо зелтронки с отпечатком былой красоты появилось на интерактивной панели.

— Хотите сказать, — начала она и наклонилась над ложей так низко, что пара ярко-красных прядей выбилась из причёски и упала на её розовые плечи, — что канцлер собирался захватить ваши ресурсы, создавал армию и мало того, что был предупреждён насчёт Хосниан, но ещё и устроил диверсию на вашем флагмане?

В Ротонде Сената больше никто не перемещался к центру палаты, со всем справлялись парящие в воздухе камеры и динамики.

— Именно так. — Хакс поглядывал на соседнюю панель, где было изображено его лицо, и старался лучше контролировать эмоции. — Канцлер был в сговоре с террористами — они называют себя Сопротивлением.

— Я знала его много лет, он никому целенаправленно не желал зла.

— Может, он считал это справедливым возмездием. — Хакс позволил себе усмешку, намекнув, что располагает б _о_ льшим количеством информации. — Или не хотел в итоге заполучить мощного соперника.

— Неслыханно!

Со всех сторон доносились похожие эмоциональные реплики, не только на общегалактическом. Тиберий, стоявший за трибуной Верховного канцлера, одним жестом призвал всех к порядку.

— Да, сенатор Оранс?

— Чрезвычайный представитель прав, — взял слово безволосый фондорец. — В моём секторе Типани не раз замечали республиканские шаттлы и корабли без опознавательных знаков, которые уходили в гиперпрыжок прежде, чем удавалось их задержать. И я подтверждаю подлинность документов, касающихся постройки флота. Фирменный знак верфей Фондора невозможно подделать. Но что интереснее, там были договоры с Куатом на производство вооружения.

— Вы сможете связаться с их представителем?

— Постараюсь.

— Если не успеете к следующему слушанию, предупредите меня.

— Да, спикер Оззель.

— Неудивительно, что канцлер отказался восстановить Консультативный совет, — громко донеслось с одной из самых верхних трибун.

— Сенатор Новер, — укоризненно произнёс Тиберий, после чего девушка быстро дала официальный знак, что хотела бы высказаться. К ней подлетели динамики.

— Последние годы на Антомар поступали анонимные угрозы. Каждый раз после того, как мы отказывались снижать ставку для представителей Новой Республики. И мы бы удовлетворили эти требования, если бы, во-первых, они были официальными, а во-вторых, учитывали повышенные тарифы на топливо и транспортные налоги. — Она заправила кудрявую прядь за ухо и обворожительно улыбнулась. — Если Сенат сочтёт это важным, я готова предоставить копии, которые остались в нашем архиве.

— Если вас не затруднит, — попросил Тиберий. — Кто-то ещё желает высказаться по данному вопросу?

Все молчали. Столь скандальные сведения нужно было тщательно обдумать.

— Что ж, если мы закончили…

— Блокада путей, — напомнил Хакс и нервно вцепился в запястье чуть выше тонкой перчатки.

— Станет первым же вопросом на следующем слушании через две стандартные недели. А теперь, пожалуйста, передайте данные на датапады. — Такая уверенность в голосе почти злила, но Тиберий явно знал правила этой игры лучше. — Нам нужно проверить вашу информацию.

Хакс вышел из зала последним и в сопровождении Авиталь направился к малому конференц-залу, где Тиберий что-то негромко высказывал своему телохранителю.

— Связанный наёмник под дверью — не то, с чего я хотел бы начинать своё утро.

«Ну хоть один рыцарь справляется со своей работой».

— Я подумал, что вам было бы приятно решить его судьбу.

— Мне и без этого хватает дел.

— Хорошо, господин спикер. — Киллиан покорно склонил голову, а потом визор шлема поднялся на вошедших. — Здравствуйте, генерал Хакс. Привет, дорогая.

Авиталь медленно подошла к брату по Ордену и опустила ладони ему на грудь. Киллиан кивнул, похоже, понимая её без слов.

— Расскажу позже. Всё хорошо.

Тиберий дождался, пока с приветствиями будет покончено, и пригласил их к себе. Пока они шли по длинным коридорам, Хакс не сдержался:

— Они уничтожают собственную экономику! — сказал он озлобленно.

— Им нет дела до бедных миров в отдалённых секторах, которые пострадают в первую очередь. Сенаторы так или иначе получат всё, что нужно для спокойной жизни. Но ты смог их заинтересовать.

— Неужели сенаторам настолько скучно, что они цепляются за любой слух?

Хакс с Тиберием синхронно проигнорировали вопрос Киллиана. И он, что удивительно, понял намёк и отстал на несколько шагов.

Когда они расположились в просторном кабинете, им принесли лёгкие закуски, а Тиберий отлучился в смежное помещение, чтобы самому заварить чай.

Сложив руки на коленях, Авиталь села рядом с Хаксом, Киллиан — по другую сторону от него.

— Вы её очаровали.

Природное любопытство притупило раздражение, и Хакс решился на вопрос:

— Авиталь как-то воздействует на психику?

— Нет. Если она позволит, я расскажу.

Девушка не двинулась и ничего не сказала, но Киллиан продолжил:

— Несколько тысячелетий назад ей не посчастливилось стать жертвой древнего тёмного духа. Она успела запечатать его Силу, но не смогла побороть одержимость и убила себя.

Вчера показалось, что она даже не дышала.

— Авиталь — наш проводник, она говорит голосами мёртвых. То, что случилось, — простое сообщение.

Хакс смотрел на неё сейчас, такую материальную и вполне живую, и помнил прохладу тонких пальцев. Он нахмурился, укладывая всё в голове и создавая мысленную папку с характеристикой.

— Это повторится?

— Вам лучше знать своих мертвецов. — По голосу, хоть и весьма спокойному, создавалось впечатление, что Киллиан улыбался под шлемом. — Духи находят идеальный момент, чтобы напомнить о себе. Любят спасать и ломать чужие жизни. Своей-то у них больше нет.

Они молчали до тех пор, пока не вернулся Тиберий. А потом Хакс полной грудью вдохнул запах своего любимого чая и заговорил:

— Что касается наших требований...

-х-

«Всё должно быть не так».

Эхо мыслей Тиберия заглушало всё остальное. Он сидел за полученными от Хакса документами, но думал совершенно о другом.

«Разные стороны, только и всего».

Дроид-уборщик складывал на поднос пустую посуду и две полные чашки с чаем, к которым даже не притронулись. Расположившийся на мягком диване Киллиан безучастно следил за его манипуляциями, пока не повернулся к рабочему столу, чтобы поймать очередную повторяющуюся мысль.

«Вскоре это изменится».

Не будь генерал так важен, Киллиан уже бы убил его на глазах у Тиберия. Насладился бы тем, как белоснежное сияние погаснет, оставив того выгоревшим, абсолютно пустым. Но в этот раз, чтобы удовлетворить свои желания, придётся действовать тоньше.

— Генерал сильно изменился за эти годы, не правда ли?

Тиберий всего на секунду оторвался от экрана, смерив его хмурым взглядом.

— Я не намерен обсуждать это с надсмотрщиком.

Он не конвоир и не стражник, а телохранитель, но Киллиан удержался от напоминания. Вместо этого он подошёл к столу и опёрся на него руками. Тиберий точно знал, как преподнести себя: ещё до слушания он переоделся из свободных одежд в серый китель и форменные штаны, надел кожаные чёрные перчатки, но, чтобы сместить акцент с военных мотивов, накинул на плечи алый плащ на республиканский манер. Киллиан был уверен, что собеседники часто даже не догадывались, почему воспринимали спикера серьёзнее. Но при всём этом Тиберий как будто потерялся в своих желаниях и жил по инерции.

— Чего вы хотите, господин спикер?

— Чтобы вы оставили меня в покое, — ответил он, не отрывая глаз от датапада.

— По-настоящему.

— Я хочу заключить мирный договор. И для этого мне нужна тишина.

«Больше не поддамся на это», — голос звучал гордо и немного зло.

Раз Тиберий собрался игнорировать его, то Киллиан вполне мог проигнорировать его намёки.

— Вы хотите другого, — обронил он с небрежной уверенностью, но Тиберий молча указал ему на дверь.

Киллиан фыркнул и подчинился немому приказу. Он вышел в коридор и тут же настороженно огляделся. Странный шум в левом крыле, привлёкший его внимание, повторился. Сила подсказывала, что там определённо кто-то был. И раз Киллиан его не видел, точно не местная стража.

Уже через минуту он прижимал к полу летанку, которую вытащил из стены-обманки — та глухо треснула и разломилась, погребая их под слоем штукатурки, краски и пыли. Длинные лекку заслонили обзор, но и без этого Киллиан прекрасно мог проникнуть в разум. Он балансировал на грани, чтобы не уйти слишком глубоко, и искал заказчика. Так быстро и неаккуратно, что пришлось зажать летанке рот, удерживая крики и вой.

— Тихо, не будем отвлекать спикера от дел. — Киллиан на свой страх и риск скользнул глубже, не подготовив даже обратной дороги.

Анонимный аукцион для наёмников. Дрянь. Весьма вероятно, кто-то прощупывал почву, чтобы найти подходящего исполнителя. Оценить навыки и способности новой охраны. Что ж, успехов в их начинаниях. Киллиан быстро покинул её разум.

Выплеснувшийся гнев послал разрывной импульс прямо в чужой мозг, и летанка обмякла. Ощупав её, Киллиан вытащил несколько жучков и раздавил их сапогом. Он собирался оставить наёмницу у двери как очередное доказательство, что Тиберию действительно была необходима охрана и им придётся как-то сосуществовать вместе, но вспомнил настоятельную просьбу и, закинув поверх тела куски стены, потащил его дальше по коридору, где должен был находиться хозяйственный отдел. Нужно было срочно подружиться с заведующим по этажу. Если в тех помещениях окажется широкий мусороотвод, Киллиан станет их частым гостем.

-х-

Хакс вернулся в покои под вечер не в лучшем расположении духа, но увиденное в спальне сделало хуже и без того сложный день.

— Что вы тут делаете? — спросил он строго. Штурмовики остались снаружи, но никто его даже не предупредил.

— Медитирую, — ответил сидящий на полу Кайло и открыл глаза.

Розоватый шрам пересекал лицо, проходил по шее и ниже. Голый торс обхватывали тугие бинты, а повреждённую руку поддерживала каркасная перчатка.

— Вы должны быть в медицинском отсеке на «Превосходстве».

— А вы в камере в ожидании трибунала, — ответил Кайло в тон. — Как прошло слушание?

— С каких пор вас интересует политика?

— С тех самых, как вы отдаёте приказы моим рыцарям. — Ещё немного, и об эти интонации можно было порезаться. — По ночам Авиталь будет сменять Киллиана вместо штурмовиков. А за вами теперь слежу я.

— Недоверие?

— Защита, — беззлобно усмехнулся Кайло. — На вас направлено слишком много концентрированной ненависти.

Никак не получалось точно определить: Сноук так следил за ним, было ли это очередной проверкой или он правда что-то значил для Первого Порядка, и Верховный лидер позаботился о его безопасности.

— Это всё? — спросил Хакс, собираясь как можно быстрее избавиться от чужого общества.

— Координаты Скайуокера?

— Как я и предполагал, Сопротивление никому не доверяет. Но республиканцы отказали бы и так. Они даже не дослушали наши условия.

Хакс привык думать, что всегда мог склонить чашу весов в свою сторону, но сейчас что-то определённо шло не так.

— Что будете делать?

— Ждать второго слушания. — Хакс не стал уточнять вслух, что это включало убеждение и шантаж отдельных сенаторов.

— Я буду сопровождать вас, — кивнул Кайло и вышел из спальни.

-х-

Всю следующую неделю Киллиан нырял во сны, вызывая нужные воспоминания. Он приходил ещё до рассвета, пренебрегая утренними тренировками, и погружался в медитацию рядом с покоями Тиберия. Работа в Сенате и республиканских министерствах была похожа на калейдоскоп с затёртым стеклом — много мутных и блёклых картинок из одних и тех же фигур. Одноразовые любовные связи не отличались яркостью. Будни в военной академии под руководством Брендола Хакса сливались в одну длинную серую ленту, которую обрезали рыжие вспышки. Детство же оставалось в непроглядном тумане.

Киллиан часто проделывал подобное со своими заказчиками, выискивая их тайные страхи и слабости, чтобы никто другой не смог ими воспользоваться. Но пока главной слабостью Тиберия оставался генерал Хакс.

Истинная причина сотрудничества на первый взгляд казалась слишком личной и поверхностной. Только спикер так рьяно отстаивал интересы Новой Республики, что Киллиан запутался. Сначала он хотел сыграть на чувствах, шантажировать раскрытием тайны, но понял, что роль «необходимой жертвы» Тиберий уже взял на себя сам. Он не соглашался на многое — и становился врагом в глазах Хакса. При этом шёл на уступки — и тогда был предателем для сенаторов, особенно у популистов. Он воспринимал обе стороны так, словно они сбились с пути и вскоре непременно сольются в единое целое. Тиберий не зацикливался на Хаксе как на политической фигуре, воспринимая его таким же инструментом как и он сам. А в свободное время горел белыми вспышками и предавался воспоминаниям об их молодости.

Это всё казалось нелогичным и странным. Киллиан впервые встречал такую самоотдачу. Тиберий был загадочной глубоководной рыбой — её хотелось выпотрошить и узнать сам принцип существования.

Выучить чужое расписание оказалось нетрудно. Киллиан подобно хищнику мягко ступал вокруг, запоминая привычки, анализируя каждый жест, взгляд, слово. Он пытался разгадать этого человека, чтобы понять, как потом сделать больнее.

Киллиан практически перестал читать его, не находя в мыслях ничего нового — только лёгкое раздражение. И принялся ждать.

-х-

Утренний отчёт Митаки откровенно не радовал. Единственная назначенная на сегодня встреча сорвалась. Хакс решил всё равно посетить комплекс вечером, сенатор Фамекн не сможет долго бегать от него.

До самого обеда они с Митакой обсуждали правки, внесённые в проект для второго слушания. Хакс одобрил практически всё и после лёгкого перекуса в сопровождении Кайло Рена вышел в город.

В комплексе, помимо личных кабинетов со своими секретарями, существовал отдел связи, через который также было возможно записаться к кому-нибудь на встречу. Хакс направился именно туда.

— Здравствуйте, — обратился он к девушке-тви'лечке, которая сидела за стойкой в приёмной. — Я ищу сенатора Фамекна.

Девушка тут же принялась искать информацию во встроенном в стол датападе.

— К сожалению, сенатор не появлялся здесь больше двух стандартных суток. По личному распоряжению я не могу дать ни его адрес, ни другие контакты.

Она осеклась, когда в другом конце зала мелькнуло яркое пятно.

— Вида! Это к вам.

Молодая девушка в коротком платье подошла к ним и поправила заколку в красных волосах, чтобы они не падали на лицо.

— Здравствуйте, — поздоровалась девушка высоким голосом. — Я Вида Овейр, помощник сенатора Фамекна. В данный момент он отсутствует.

— Мы можем поговорить? — спросил Хакс.

— Конечно, — кивнула Вида и проводила их в кабинет в другом крыле.

— У нас была назначена встреча на сегодня, — сказал Хакс, когда они расположились в креслах в гостиной. Кайло остался стоять у входа.

— Я помню, мистер Хакс. Как и два дня назад, сенатор не смог прийти. Я уже отправила вашему адъютанту возможные варианты на следующей неделе.

В этот момент на комлинк пришло сообщение от Митаки, только по поводу другой встречи — один из видных центристов, Сиан Вант, пригласил его к себе через полчаса. Когда Хакс всё подтвердил, Вида стояла у длинной тумбы, подогревая воду.

— Чая, молока, кафа? — поинтересовалась она.

Возвращаться в гостиницу смысла уже не было, поэтому Хакс решил задержаться.

— Каф, — ответил он и вскоре пожалел о своём решении.

Чёрная жижа, которую они распивали на двоих, отдавала железом и землёй. Хватило пары глотков, чтобы в язык въелся горький и резкий привкус.

— Мисс Овейр, расскажите, пожалуйста, о сенаторе. Хочу, чтобы наша встреча прошла успешно.

Только сейчас Хакс заметил, как она нервно теребила край чёрно-белого платья и старалась не смотреть ему в глаза.

— Мисс…

— Сенатор Фамекн заболел, — произнесла она тихо. — Он всегда был таким внимательным и весёлым, а после Хосниан стал сам не свой.

Хакс не стал прерывать неожиданную откровенность.

— То весь в работе, то сбегает куда-то. — В тёмных глазах девушки заблестели слёзы. — Говорит, что отравился, но я ходила к его врачам, он у них не появлялся!

Конечно, Хакс был несказанно рад, что она настолько увлеклась и не заметила, как он отставил кружку с недопитым кафом подальше от себя. Но описываемая ситуация была донельзя странной.

— И он вырос, пришлось перезаказывать половину гардероба. — Вида наклонилась и перешла на шёпот: — Не встречайтесь с ним.

— Ладно. — Хакс поднялся с места, поблагодарил за каф и, быстро распрощавшись с помощницей, покинул кабинет.

Они с Кайло поднялись на несколько этажей выше и встали в тупике рядом с турболифтом.

— Считаете её сумасшедшей? — Механический голос звучал заинтересованно.

— Не совсем, — сказал Хакс и, активировав глушилку, связался с Митакой. После негромкого «да, сэр» он снова заговорил: — Найдите сенатора Фамекна и проследите за ним. Возможно, его заменил метаморф.

— Или это представление, — добавил Кайло, но Хакс никак не отреагировал на его слова и, посмотрев на хроно, поспешил на новую встречу.

Как он и предполагал, центристы нашли представителя, через которого собирались продиктовать свои условия. Хаксу даже не предложили воды. После короткого приветствия, они с Сианом остались стоять посреди кабинета друг напротив друга и обменялись первыми завуалированными угрозами. Сенатор смотрел из-под длинной светлой чёлки и презрительно кривил бледные губы.

— Поймите, генерал, то, что вы сделали с Хосниан, — это слишком. Многие из нас отказываются поддерживать Первый Порядок и требуют большей… прозрачности.

Было легко представить этого статного белокожего мужчину в окружении слуг. С семьёй, которая оплачивала обучение, потакала любым капризам и души не чаяла в наследнике, пророча ему светлое будущее. Сплошные привилегии, в отличие от них, изгнанников. Чья судьба строилась на принципе выживания.

— Нельзя вдруг взять и лишить нас поддержки, — сказал Хакс зло. — Ваши инвестиции уже окупаются. И если сейчас расторгнете все договорённости, то заплатите немалую сумму кредитов.

— Капитал — ещё не всё. Наша репутация отныне запятнана и связана со страшной трагедией.

Хакс удержал себя в руках. Он хоть и был вспыльчив, но умел игнорировать нападки. Только Кайло Рен мог отметить в списке своих сомнительных достижений способность довести Хакса до состояния полнейшего бешенства. Но сейчас тот замер у левого плеча, выражая немую поддержку, поэтому было легко обуздать гнев и добавить в голос презрительного холода:

— У вас почему-то сложилось впечатление, что Первый Порядок не осознаёт последствия. То, что мы не обладаем вашими ресурсами, не делает вас лучше. Все ваши блага и привязанности — не более чем уязвимые места. Вы помогаете нам и дальше — финансово и политически, а мы предоставляем информацию, как с Хосниан.

— То, как проходят слушания…

— Не должно вас волновать. Просто не мешайте мне выполнять мою работу.

На лице Сиана проступило подчёркнуто обаятельное выражение.

— Если бы мы хотели войны, вы бы уже давно проиграли, — хлёстко добавил он.

— Главное, чтобы вы сами в это верили. — Адресованная сенатору улыбка была подобна разрезу тонкого лезвия.

На этой напряжённой ноте встречу было решено закончить.

Хакс буквально вылетел из кабинета и быстрым шагом добрался до ближайшего открытого балкона. Кончик сигареты вспыхнул со вторым щелчком зажигалки, и лёгкие наполнила колкая дымная горечь. Прилетев на Корусант, Хакс снова начал курить — пагубная привычка помогала справляться со стрессом.

— И вы упрекали меня во вспышках гнева? — саркастично поинтересовался Кайло, встав рядом.

— Вы портили технику и калечили людей.

— Как вы говорили, сопутствующий ущерб?

— Это другое.

Хотелось продолжить, сказать что-то ещё, но Кайло, похоже, просто нравилось его цеплять. Хакс не доставит ему такого удовольствия.

Ему до сих пор было сложно охарактеризовать моменты, когда они оставались наедине. Конфликты потеряли серьёзность, ведь если так посмотреть, они толком никогда не вредили друг другу по-настоящему. Хотели, пытались множество раз — но так ничего и не сделали. И от этого пограничного положения, когда чересчур откровенное противостояние уже не походило на подлинную ненависть, путались ориентиры.

— Вы правда их не понимаете. — Кайло снова подошёл так близко, что воротник из мирискина сдавил Хаксу горло без всякой Силы. — Они подсели на наркотик надежды. Думают, что всё решится само собой, война не начнётся, а они удержат своё влияние. Хотя наш общий враг — это невежество.

— Хотите сказать, что нет высшей власти? — Хакс выдохнул сизый дым и посмотрел в темнеющее небо.

— Как нет и порядка.

Рука, большая и горячая, опустилась на поясницу. Хакс замер. Жар от прикосновения мелкой рябью разошёлся по телу, и стало так тихо, словно вокруг опустилась невидимая завеса.

Кайло сделал это будто для того, чтобы привлечь внимание. Но даже когда Хакс обернулся, удержал руку на месте. Изменённый вокодером голос зазвучал непривычно низко:

— Кто не носит в себе хаос, тот никогда не породит звёзды.

Фраза эхом повторялась в мозгу, потому что собственные мысли куда-то вылетели.

Последняя затяжка, почти у фильтра, была самой горькой, но это хоть немного отрезвило. После глубокого вдоха, Хакс успокоился как по щелчку.

— На сегодня вы свободны, Рен, — только и смог он выдавить из себя.

Кайло убрал руку и послушно сделал шаг в сторону, изобразив покладистость.

Прямо на ходу Хакс набрал охране, чтобы они встретили его и проводили до гостиницы. Ему срочно нужно было побыть одному.

-х-

На исходе стандартной недели Тиберию пришло электронное приглашение на день рождения от сенатора-популиста Маррона, который осмелился внести в список гостей даже генерала Хакса. Приём проходил в одном из лучших ресторанов Корусанта, правда, причиной такой любезности послужили довольно низкие мотивы.

— Моя жена хочет открыть заведение, где повара пытались бы угадать вкусы гостей, сегодня именно они организовали наш стол, — объявил именинник после основных блюд.

— Еда была отменной.

— Очень изысканно.

Со всех сторон звучала похвала, на которую мужчина только кивал.

— Тогда не откажите мне в любезности и попробуйте десерты, которые сделали специально для каждого из вас! — торжественно произнёс Маррон, когда внесли тарелки.

Киллиан без труда считал, что у тех, кого недолюбливал сенатор, блюдо оказалось… с секретом. Семена пилха с фруктами нужно было заливать водой перед употреблением, карамелизированные чиви не поддавались ножу, обычно их рассасывали, запивая вином. Кто-то из гостей забрызгал костюм липким соком, кого-то десерт укусил за язык. Таким несчастным приходилось держать лицо и вежливо улыбаться, продумывая план мести. С кем сенатор ошибся, так это с Хаксом. Тот руками взялся за узловатые отростки запечёного мирласа и свёл их вместе, надломив коричневую оболочку. На тарелку выкатились блестящие розовые шарики, которые потом легко накалывались на вилку. Генерал прикрыл глаза от удовольствия — он давно не ел традиционное лакомство Арканиса.

Лицо сенатора почти перекосилось от ярости, когда он понял, что Хакс даже не попробовал развести отростки в разные стороны — тогда бы шарики разлетелись повсюду. И всё его внимание перешло на Тиберия, который пока не притронулся к закрытой ракушке сферической формы, покрытой инеем. Киллиан стоял у стены к нему лицом и, поймав случайный взгляд, слегка покачал шлемом, когда спикер взял в руки вилку. Губы Маррона начали растягиваться в издевательской усмешке, и Киллиан не сдержался.

«Надавите ложкой на тёмную полосу».

Тиберий вздрогнул и чуть не выронил вилку.

«Только медленно».

Он сменил прибор, не поднимая глаз, и осторожно надавил: ракушка начала раскрываться, показывая голубую кремообразную сердцевину, сладкую и пряную. Киллиан улыбнулся уголком губ, почувствовав волну облегчения и досадной благодарности.

Когда с десертом было покончено, часть гостей удалилась в малый зал. Некоторые центристы остались за столом, чтобы тихо обсудить будущий заговор против хозяина-нахала. Киллиан вышел вслед за Тиберием на балкон и после его приглушённого ругательства предложил свою зажигалку в простом чёрном корпусе с серебристой каймой. Тиберий бросил на него короткий взгляд, а потом слегка наклонился к пламени с зажатой между губами сигаретой.

— Спасибо, — сказал он таким тоном, что не осталось сомнений — благодарил он не только за огонь.

Только к его чувствам всё явственнее примешивалась злость и растерянность. Понял наконец, что Киллиан читал его. И чем больше он об этом думал, тем тяжелее получалось держать подальше мысли о Хаксе.

«Он знает», — стрельнуло в его мозгу, когда он сделал очередную глубокую затяжку.

— Да, — подтвердил Киллиан вслух только ради того, чтобы увидеть бледно-розовую вспышку стыда. И вышел с балкона, прикрыв за собой стеклянную дверь.

Весь следующий день Тиберий с ним не разговаривал. Киллиан даже не обиделся.

Впрочем, вскоре обет молчания пришлось нарушить. В одно утро зашла Алодия Новер, чтобы лично передать Тиберию обещанные копии. После чего коротко погладила его по руке, выразив сочувствие, и направилась к выходу, задев стоящего у дверей Киллиана накидкой из кружев.

«Если по твоей прихоти мы лишимся самого адекватного представителя Сената, буду припоминать тебе это весь королевский срок».

Он не сдержал искреннюю улыбку от её мысленного послания — всё равно под шлемом не было видно — и хотел ответить что-то столь же колкое, но Алодия уже попрощалась:

«До встречи, Ваше Высочество».

Тиберий, до сих пор не понимавший, чему сочувствовала сенатор от Антомара, остался в крайней степени замешательства, но сегодняшний вечер вытеснял все лишние мысли. Он убрал полученные документы и подозвал Киллиана к столу.

— Если вам интересно взглянуть на планировку. — Он подвинул к нему датапад. — Ближайшие недели здесь будут проводиться благотворительные вечера. Присутствие на них не обязательно, но важно. В самом начале — небольшое представление, пока кредиты обмениваются на фишки. Потом игра.

Киллиан коснулся пальцем в перчатке одного из столов, и два кресла засветились белым.

— Наши места.

— Мне не нужно.

— Рыцарям нельзя? — спросил он с нескрываемым интересом.

— Личный запрет, — пояснил Киллиан без удовольствия. — Я не умею вовремя остановиться.

— Что ж, от вас не потребуют участия. — Тиберий, как-то странно на него посмотрев, продолжил без заминки. — Каждый выигрыш обычно направляют в разные фонды по желанию победителя. Но в первый вечер все кредиты пойдут на помощь пострадавшим и семьям погибших в системе Хосниан.

Киллиан кивнул и расположился на диване с личным датападом, стараясь не мешать. Он играл в другую игру, и самое подходящее время было её продолжить.

К вечеру гости собрались в назначенном месте: всё проходило в приглушённых тонах и без шумных развлечений. Тиберий старался избегать Киллиана, увеличивая расстояние между ними каждый раз, когда тот подходил слишком близко, но всё равно не мог уйти далеко. На все ухаживания и мысленные комментарии в сторону Хакса он только поджимал губы — его тщательно сдерживаемая ярость была восхитительна. Такие люди не были склонны к физическому насилию, но Киллиан мог поклясться Силой, что это смотрелось бы завораживающе и горячо.

Недалеко от них Кайло тенью скользил за Хаксом, но вместо ментальных диалогов магистр жестом показал, что они поговорят позже. Киллиан и Кайло иногда встречались по ночам, вместе изучая проходы в Старый город. Сноук приказал магистру найти ситхский храм, на основании которого был построен дворец Палпатина, чтобы пройти там инициацию. Но поиски было не так просто совместить с их дневными обязанностями. В любом случае, Кайло не торопился: он уже знал про Лею, только ни о чём так и не попросил. Они оба догадывались, к чему всё шло. Киллиан негласно поддерживал молчание — так гораздо меньше мыслей и чувств надо было прятать от Сноука.

Кстати, о чувствах.

Он осмотрел помещение и вернулся к объекту своего внимания.

-х-

Когда сидящий рядом пожилой центрист представился, Хакс решил, что ему послышалось. Он видел списки с фамилиями, но тогда не придал этому значения. Сенатор Унамо по возрасту годился в отцы главному мичману с «Финализатора». И судя по чертам лица, увлажнившимся голубым глазам и рассказам о «его девочке», которую он давно не видел, им и являлся. Хакс пообещал себе ещё раз взглянуть на её личное дело, потому что, насколько он помнил, в графе «родители» стоял прочерк. Сенатор тем временем пожаловался на здоровье и начал перечислять свои болезни, но, когда он пошёл на второй круг, Хакс мысленно приписал к ним склероз и специально проиграл старику оставшиеся фишки, чтобы покинуть игровой стол. Он собирался до конца мероприятия цедить из бокала сок из фрукта джоган, делая вид, что пил вино. Трезвый ум был сейчас важнее хмельного удовольствия.

Безумно хотелось закурить.

На протяжении вечера к нему подходили осмелевшие сенаторы, которые в лицо высказывали своё презрение и удивлялись, как генералу хватило наглости присутствовать здесь. Хакс обменивался с ними парой реплик на грани оскорблений, после чего зловещая фигура Кайло подходила ближе, его рука предостерегающе опускалась на световой меч, и собеседники исчезали из поля зрения.

Всю неделю Хакс чувствовал себя странно и, не переставая, думал о Кайло Рене. Магистр сопровождал его на важные встречи и подобные вечера, но что-то было не так. Он интересовался документами, которые Хакс предоставил Сенату, рассказывал о представителях Новой Республики и их возможных слабостях. Неохотно приходилось признать, что сведения оказывались правдивы и активно помогали делу. Но хуже всего, обоюдное презрение и соперничество на время позабылись, а сам Хакс быстро привык к постоянному присутствию Кайло рядом — позволял себе более существенные угрозы, безбоязненно гулял по Сенатскому комплексу и даже побывал у оружейного барона, который долго смеялся над его обвинениями в покушении на спикера и на него самого, пока не замолчал навсегда. Кайло успел вытащить из его разума, что весь клан покрывал погибший на Хосниан сенатор. И это стало банальной местью.

— Генерал, сэр. — К Хаксу подошёл Митака, который в офицерском мундире без нашивок смотрелся здесь слишком строго. — Сенатор Хорин подтвердил встречу.

— Отлично. У нас всё готово ко второму слушанию?

— Да, сэр. — Он быстро оглянулся и сказал совсем тихо. — И я заметил за собой слежку.

— Только сейчас? — Хакс выбрал Митаку потому, что тот был исполнительным, неприметным и имел аналитический склад ума, но, похоже, ему не хватало внимательности. — Мне начать сомневаться в ваших способностях?

— Нет, сэр. — Митака вытянулся по стойке смирно. — Я могу идти?

Хакс кивнул, сделал очередной глоток сока и, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от шумного дыхания за спиной, которое не заглушала даже лёгкая музыка, осмотрелся по сторонам, сверяясь со списком приглашённых. Иногда он выцеплял взглядом Тиберия — чаще всего у бара. Хакс делал это только потому, что привык никому не доверять и продолжал собирать данные как на врагов, так и на союзников. Это не раз его выручало. Папка о рыцарях Рен тоже постепенно пополнялась.

— Генерал, — неожиданно окликнул его Тиберий. — Я согласен на штурмовиков.

Выходя в свет, они старались делать вид, что почти не знакомы, поэтому Хакс отвёл его в сторону и одними глазами приказал Кайло оставаться на месте. В последнее время Тиберий избегал его общества и смотрел издалека так, будто ждал, что Хакс вот-вот подойдёт и спросит о чём-то ужасном.

— Сменить охрану?

— Да.

— Что такого страшного он сделал?

Трудно было не заметить, насколько Киллиан был учтив и обходителен с Тиберием. Рыцарь держался в тени, но в нужные моменты уводил спикера от чересчур навязчивых собеседников, открывал перед ним двери. И прекрасно справлялся с наёмниками.

Если бы не загадочное поведение Кайло, Хакс был бы даже не против поменяться.

— Угроза жизни? Пренебрежение обязанностями?

— Нет. — Тиберий поджал губы и сказал через силу, словно не хотел признаваться: — Нет. Просто... Он раздражает.

Хакс против воли мягко усмехнулся:

— Не он один.

Прежде, чем его успели спросить, о ком он, буквально из ниоткуда появившаяся девушка врезалась в Хакса.

— Прошу прощения, — извинилась она грубоватым голосом, поправила ярко-жёлтое платье и поспешила в другую часть зала.

— Всё в порядке, мисс, — бросил Хакс ей вслед и нахмурился.

Обманный манёвр? Он обернулся по сторонам, вспоминая лица, которые уже видел сегодня.

Пара арканианцев у входа — девушка и парень. Глаза с радужкой, значит — полукровки. Сложные многослойные одежды, насквозь фальшивые улыбки и осторожные взгляды. Их точно не было в списках.

— У нас гости, — проговорил Хакс глухо и наклонился ближе, взяв Тиберия за предплечье. — Послушай, мне он тоже не нравится, как и остальные рыцари. И тебе не обязан, он — твоя защита и гарантия от Первого Порядка. Ты был прав, конвой привлёк бы слишком много внимания.

Пара неспешно пересекала зал, приближаясь к ним. Хакс бы натравил на них охрану и задержал на месте, но присутствующие на вечере журналисты точно подняли бы шумиху. И это до второго слушания. От этих гостей надо было избавиться тихо и подальше отсюда.

— А та, другая? — с надеждой спросил Тиберий и придвинулся ближе, речь его была уже не такой идеальной и чёткой, хотя всё ещё связной.

— У Авиталь некоторые проблемы с коммуникацией. — Хакс сам не понял, почему не сказал правду. С рыцарями любое объяснение превращалось в затяжную оправдательную речь. — Она не предупредит тебя об опасности, поэтому только ночная смена. — Он жестом подозвал Киллиана.

— Сможете провести спикера Оззеля на ту выставку? Он ни за что не признается, но в молодости увлекался подобным.

— Конечно.

Из приоткрытого рта Тиберия точно была готова вырваться не благодарность, но Киллиан увёл его прежде.

«Двое, прямо за вами», — послал Хакс мысленно.

«Не нужно штурмовиков, я справлюсь один», — донеслось в ответ.

Хакс проводил их взглядом и полез в карман, чтобы проверить готовность охраны. Только пальцы нащупали пустоту. Среди гостей мелькнуло жёлтое платье, и Хакс скрипнул зубами. Паршивка стащила его комлинк.

-х-

Прямо у пьедестала с объёмной фигурой из костей лежали два тела. Первого Киллиан вырубил сразу, а со второй пришлось помучиться: арканианка сломала ему шлем каким-то хитрым устройством, но это не помешало ударить её Силой об пол и проникнуть в сознание. Только она опередила его и сама подставилась под то же устройство, раздробившее ей череп одним нажатием. Киллиан слез с трупа и постарался как можно аккуратнее снять сдавливающий его шлем, а потом почувствовал движение за спиной, но реакции хватило лишь на то, чтобы обернуться.

Тиберий отвёл от себя удар, потянув вперёд чужую руку за запястье, схватил очнувшегося арканианца за шею и приложил того головой о пьедестал. Тело наёмника сотрясали предсмертные судороги, Киллиан с замиранием сердца наблюдал за этим, пока не ощутил на себе пристальный взгляд, и поднялся на ноги, легко улыбнувшись. Собственную красоту — лица, улыбки, движения — всё это он мгновенно считал в мыслях Тиберия, но как простые констатации. Без чего-либо ещё.

— Чьи это работы? — Голос звучал на удивление спокойно, словно не они вдвоём только что убили арканианцев-полукровок. — Я не слышал об этой выставке.

— Она для ограниченного круга лиц. Если пообещаете никому о ней не рассказывать, то на выходе я отвечу на любой вопрос, связанный с автором.

— Ладно.

Пока Киллиан складывал в расколотый шлем бластеры и то самое устройство, которое собирался отдать на экспертизу, Тиберий ступал по залу, рассматривая экспонаты: некоторые сразу проходил мимо, у других замирал, жадно осматривая каждую деталь, и вчитывался в строки ауребеша на табличках. Киллиан вытер с лица кровь, натянул на голову капюшон и обнял перевёрнутый шлем одной рукой, второй показывая на выход.

— Так и оставите? — Тиберий кивнул на тела и последовал за ним.

— Поверьте, хозяину будет только в радость, пополнят коллекцию.

— Те кости. — За его резким выдохом Киллиан уловил лёгкий аромат кореллианского выдержанного.

— Вы вряд ли знали их при жизни. — Смешок сорвался с губ, когда Тиберий действительно поверил. — Шутка. Автор использует материалы только из существ, которые умерли естественной смертью. А так же является основателем фонда по защите редких животных. Вы могли заметить по его работам, что он не слишком любит разумные виды.

— И публичность, — добавил Тиберий. На табличках не было указано ни имени, ни псевдонима — только странный знак, который висел над входом.

Когда они вышли на улицу, Киллиан натянул капюшон ниже, полностью скрыв лицо, и сказал:

— Мэлс Т'Эву.

— Он же в розыске. — Покосился на него Тиберий. — КСБ охотится за ним больше двух лет.

— Как видите, антитеррористическое подразделение Сил Безопасности со своей работой не справляется. — Они спрятались в узком проулке, чтобы пролетающий мимо патруль их не заметил. — А вы обещали молчать.

— За вопрос.

— Задавайте.

— Откуда у вас доступ?

— Мы были приятелями, и я подарил ему студию. Небольшое помещение здесь, на нижнем уровне города, где он мог заниматься творчеством в тайне от семьи. Одно из самых удачных моих вложений.

Тиберий в задумчивости склонил голову и шёл медленнее обычного, будто и правда наслаждался прогулкой по ночному Корусанту.

— Теперь вы воспринимаете его иначе, — сказал Киллиан. — У всех нас есть работа, а есть увлечения. Счастье для тех, кто объединил это. Мэлс — творец, когда не подрывает что-нибудь.

Тиберий фыркнул.

— И много у вас подобных приятелей?

— Слышали о Кириосе?

— Частная больница, кажется.

— Да, в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Кириос был моим вторым домом, там мы и познакомились с Мэлсом.

Киллиан не стал переубеждать, что находился там не из-за проблем со здоровьем. Пусть Тиберий сам додумает удобную версию.

— Большая часть посетителей там, мягко говоря, вне закона.

— И вас оставляли с преступниками? — почти с ужасом проговорил Тиберий.

— С крайне интересными собеседниками, — поправил его Киллиан. — Вы так смотрите... Уже представляете, как вместо сладостей они подсовывали мне спайс?

— Слабо верится в их порядочность.

— Я тоже не доверял им. Но пока мы были в стенах больницы, на нейтральной территории, почему бы и не послушать пару баек от Фрахрк Марна?

— О звёзды.

Десять лет назад за скандалом следил весь Голонет. Серию жестоких убийств и краж в крупных космопортах остановил конфликт с довутином Хиргли. Его старого друга и заказчика расчленили, после чего наёмник объявил войну клану Марна и вместе с отрядом добровольцев уничтожал их род, пока они не вышли на самого Фрахрка.

— Я сидел у него на коленях, когда он показывал голофото с родной планеты.

— И у вас всё ещё есть ноги.

Похожие на демонов деваронцы, хоть и бывали весьма изворотливыми, не обладали подобной жестокостью. Но этот представитель был исключением.

— У его клана был фетиш на колени, вы знали? Поэтому они отрезали врагам ноги или другие конечности для передвижения. Им казалось, что после никто из них не найдёт достойную пару.

Повисла неловкая тишина. Киллиан поздно прикусил язык; Тиберий обхватил себя руками, будто замёрз, и прибавил шагу.

Но когда они наконец добрались до комплекса, то оба остановились недалеко от входа. Там, наверху, уже ждала Авиталь. Смена Киллиана давно закончилась, но он не спешил в гостиницу.

— Оззель, стеллаж в вашем кабинете, вы правда бывали на этих планетах?

— Да. Это подарки от местных или памятные сувениры. Работа в министерстве включала в себя частые командировки.

Тоскливая волна усталости и одиночества вдруг показалась на горизонте и тут же схлынула, не готовая набрать полную силу. Но когда Киллиан отвернулся, ему в спину донеслось:

— Хотите увидеть больше?

— Да, — с готовностью ответил он и шагнул навстречу.

-х-

Высоко над головой шумели спидеры. Торговцы давно свернули лавки с диковинными лакомствами, из-за чего соблазнительные ароматы перестали скрывать вонь, тянущуюся с самых нижних уровней. Хакс петлял по узким улочкам до тех пор, пока следящая за ним тень не решила напасть.

Горло оцарапало острое лезвие, а сильное тело впечатало в стену, но вовремя выставленный блок позволил увернуться от нацеленного в лицо локтя. Вибронож с лязгом проехался по каменистому выступу, Хакс не растерялся и ударил нападавшего коленом в живот. Повязка, закрывающая обезображенное лицо, слетела с головы мужчины, и он зарычал, снова бросившись в атаку, однако поскользнулся на маслянистом пятне и врезался плечом в трубу. Их обдало фонтаном брызг. Этих пары секунд хватило, чтобы Хакс обманным движением нырнул за спину мужчины и взял того в удушающий захват.

Вскоре наёмник перестал дёргаться и рухнул прямо в грязь. Хакс разбил его лицо сапогом и отошёл подальше, чтобы поправить одежду и привести в порядок растрепавшиеся волосы. Услышав механический рёв, он весь подобрался и отступил в тень. Патрульный гравицикл пронёсся совсем рядом. Хакс дождался, пока от звука двигателя останется лишь эхо, вынырнул из укрытия и спустился ещё на уровень ниже.

По пути ему встречались шумные компании и подозрительные существа, с ног до головы обмотанные тканями, Хакс спокойно проходил мимо — бластер на поясе прибавлял уверенности его шагу.

Экран трекера мигнул, показывая, что цель была близко.

Несколько дней назад Хакс не обнаружил Кайло в гостинице. Ночью. После проверки камер выяснилось: это не первый подобный случай. Вся разведка занималась делами Республики, штурмовики рисковали умереть на месте от светового меча, поэтому Хакс решил сам проследить за ним, когда выдастся шанс.

Благотворительный вечер сегодня закончился для него тем, что за девушкой, укравшей его комлинк, отправился Кайло, а потом они оба исчезли. Хаксу пришлось вернуться в комплекс в сопровождении штурмовиков. Часы шли, но магистр всё не возвращался, тогда в дело пошёл трекер. После Старкиллер Кайло, похоже, признал маячок в поясе полезным и больше не пытался от него избавиться.

Сигнал становился всё ближе, пока Хакса не втащили в проём между домами. Он укусил зажавшую ему рот перчатку, приготовившись отразить очередное нападение, и услышал удивлённое шипение вокодера:

— Что вы тут делаете?

Знакомые интонации не принесли облегчения, наоборот, Хакс рассвирепел и со всей силы ударил Кайло локтём. В кромешной темноте он не увидел, куда попал, но по задушенному стону надеялся, что получилось ощутимо и болезненно.

— Хотел спросить у вас о том же, — сказал он строго. — Что с девчонкой? Где комлинк?

— Не спится без своих игрушек? — усмехнулся Кайло и потащил его дальше, куда доходило хоть немного света.

Он показал Хаксу комлинк, однако не спешил его отдавать.

— Следите внимательнее за своими вещами, — проговорил Кайло с расстановкой.

Поразительная наглость, учитывая, что он сам должен был следить за Хаксом.

— Кому из нас ещё придётся повысить бдительность.

— Вы упустили дроида!

— А вы мусорщицу!

— Осторожнее, Хакс. Как бы мой интерес не превратился в навязчивое преследование.

— Лучше так, чем подобная распущенность.

Треск уличной лампы вдалеке будто озвучил то искрящееся взаимными упрёками молчание, повисшее между ними. Хакс нарушил его первым, показав на шлем.

— Снимите его. Немедленно! Хочу увидеть, столько же ли на вашем лице самоуверенности, сколько нахальства в голосе.

Как легко было его поддеть; Кайло не смог проигнорировать такую открытую провокацию и потянулся к шлему.

Его глаза блестели в полумраке, а скулы горели румянцем, и Хакс не удержался от шпильки:

— Рад, что вам знакомо такое чувство, как стыд.

— Это не последнее знакомое мне чувство. Но они, как и прочие, должны подпитывать, а не разрушать. — Кайло вдруг приблизился, вжав Хакса в стену. — Не забывайтесь, генерал.

Между их лицами осталось так ничтожно мало расстояния, что Хакс кожей чувствовал чужое дыхание — нестерпимо хотелось дёрнуться, чтобы уйти от этой близости. Но гордость не позволяла.

— Ну, — резко сказал Хакс, чтобы перевести тему. — Кто её нанял?

Вопрос словно отрезвил Кайло. Он сделал полшага назад, и дышать сразу стало легче.

— Никто. Вы слишком мнительны. Это обычная журналистка. Точнее, журналист, — исправился Кайло. — Местная полиция взяла его под стражу.

— Что? — Хакс хотел уточнить ещё что-то, но тут же закрыл рот.

— Вы, наверное, ломаете голову, чего же он хотел? — издевательски протянул Кайло. — Собирался заполучить эксклюзивное интервью у генерала Хакса в обмен на это.

Он пихнул кулаком в солнечное сплетение, отдав наконец комлинк.

— Могу назвать камеру. — Его улыбка больше походила на оскал. — Станете звездой самого популярного пансексуального издания Голонета.

Прозвучало на грани оскорбления, но, когда Хакс собирался спросить об источнике таких познаний и одёрнуть за бестактность, стена позади гулко затрещала.

— Хм, а здесь мы ещё не были, — задумчиво проговорил Кайло.

— Идите к сарлакку, Рен! — сердито ответил Хакс, но его неожиданно втолкнули в открывшийся проход.

— Раз уж пришли, помогайте.

Пахло там отвратительно: то ли плесенью, то ли гниением. Света от трекера не хватало. Кайло надел шлем и активировал меч, но даже с ним они видели не дальше ярда. В узком коридоре приходилось идти друг за другом. Хакс, прижимая рукав к носу, старался не отставать и ходить по каменным плитам с осторожностью.

— Надеюсь, вас убьёт какая-нибудь ловушка, — сказал он хмуро и тут же врезался в широкую спину.

— Тупик, — объявил Кайло и обернулся. — Нужно сфотографировать знаки. Справитесь?

Хакс непонимающе моргнул, а потом пригляделся внимательнее: по краю, казалось бы, глухой стены вился сложный рисунок. Пока Кайло ощупывал кладку, он сделал несколько голофото.

— Что это?

— Вход. Стены здесь слишком толстые, не пробиться даже с мечом.

От ощущения тайны закололо в кончиках пальцев — Хаксу нравились головоломки. Ещё в академии они устраивали соревнования на симуляторах: одна команда придумывала для другой полосу препятствий со всевозможными загадками, в которых скрывались подсказки для следующих испытаний. Затем они менялись. Это воспитывало в будущих офицерах быструю реакцию и нестандартное мышление.

— И куда он ведёт?

— Не знаю. — Кайло повёл плечом. — Может, в чьё-то хранилище. Или в храм.

— А знаки?

— Мне незнаком этот язык, если это вообще письменность. Но они помогут открыть вход. — Кайло провёл рукой по чёрным знакам, переплетавшимся между собой, а потом обернулся на звуковой сигнал, когда Хаксу пришло сообщение.

— Что случилось?

Увидев в адресатах Тиберия, Хакс нахмурился и нажал на красный значок «экстренно».

— Я убил сенатора Маррона.

— Когда? — испытующе спросил Кайло.

— Девять минут назад, — ответил Хакс упавшим тоном.

-х-

Шёлковые простыни навевали приятные воспоминания о родной планете. Киллиан с наслаждением потянулся и сладко зевнул.

Они с Тиберием так увлеклись, проговорив почти до утра, что пришлось открыть гостевую спальню — Киллиан гордился очередной победой. Сходив тогда в освежитель, он обнаружил на тумбочке тюбик с бактой, смазал ей лицо и достал из шлема устройство, чтобы послать его объёмную модель Элиашу. Пока всё загружалось, он смог выправить шлем, кое-как соединив сколы. Ответ от ходячей энциклопедии рыцарей Рен не заставил себя ждать, но Киллиан прослушал его уже в лёгкой дрёме.

Ещё раз вытянув руки над головой, он сел, опустив ноги с кровати, и тут же услышал взволнованный голос за стеной:

— Мы дадим комментарий после обеда. Нет, никак раньше. Делай с ними, что хочешь. — Пауза. — Кроме такого, это статья.

Дверь открылась, впустив дроида с накрытым подносом. Следом вошёл Тиберий, который уже попрощался с кем-то. Киллиан даже не дёрнулся, чтобы прикрыться. Его тело было в прекрасной физической форме, что мысленно и без удивления отметил спикер.

— Простите, что так рано, — извинился Тиберий, — но скоро у нас будут гости. И дело срочное.

Дроид подкатился ближе, расставил столик и открыл поднос, выпустив в воздух аромат выпечки, кафа и чего-то сливочного.

— Приятного аппетита, — пожелал Тиберий, не спеша уходить и рассматривая сетку старых шрамов на груди, пока не остановился взглядом на плетёном кожаном шнурке на шее.

Киллиан был не против такого общества. Выпрямившись, он сел ближе к краю и принялся за завтрак. Возможно, Тиберий хотел узнать что-нибудь о нападавших?

— Посмотрите. — Киллиан ненадолго отвлёкся от еды и протянул ему свой комлинк, который тут же активировал записанное сообщение. — У того устройства интересное происхождение.

— Vibr-NF7 или «виброс», — начал комлинк голосом Элиаша и спроецировал небольшое устройство. — Был выпущен на открытый рынок около четырёх лет назад. Используется для оздоровительных процедур посредством лёгких вибраций. Не опасен. Модели более низкого класса используются в строительстве для лучшей усадки жидких материалов или разделения сред и фракций.

Изображение сменилось на версию наёмников.

— Неизвестный класс той же модели, без регистрационного номера. Похоже на любительский апгрейд, хотя извращённая фантазия учёных-арканианцев создавала и не такое. Больше ничем не могу помочь, Киллиан. Возможно, они просто украли одну из будущих моделей помощнее и доработали её. Я отправлю курьера, чтобы забрать эту штуку, заодно доставят новый шлем.

Сообщение закончилось и проекция погасла.

Как раз когда Киллиан перешёл к десерту.

— И правда интересно... — проговорил Тиберий, бросив комлинк на кровать.

Его гнетущее смятение вдруг сменилось искрящимся довольством, словно он нащупал двойное дно, но не спешил его открывать, собираясь насладиться моментом. И смотрел на Киллиана. Неотрывно и чересчур пристально.

Тот замер, не донеся кружку с кафом до губ. Прищурившись, он снова взглянул на поднос, и призвал всё самообладание, чтобы не выругаться в голос. Приборов лежало гораздо больше, чем необходимо для предложенных блюд, но он по привычке брал только подходящие.

— То, что сказано о происхождении. — Совершенно невинный взгляд и осторожная улыбка никак не вязались с этой двусмысленностью.

Чёрт, Киллиан потерял бдительность. Видимо, сказывались недосып и нерегулярное питание.

Положение спас сигнал у входа. Улыбка стекла с лица Тиберия, и он поспешил к двери. Киллиану потребовалось меньше минуты, чтобы одеться. Он осторожно надел шлем и, убедившись, что провода от вокодера нигде не торчат, вышел к гостям.

Кайло стоял у окна, пока Хакс крепко держал в руках датапад. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и транспаристаль треснет под его пальцами.

— Ты угрожал ему? — прямо спросил Тиберий.

— Нет, — ответил Хакс и отдал пад. — Меня подставили.

— Где ты был сегодня ночью?

— С Кайло.

Такая бесхитростная интонация говорила сама за себя. Тиберий прикрыл глаза, пережидая внезапную вспышку ревности и боли где-то под рёбрами. Киллиан старался урвать как можно больше его эмоций.

— Моя миссия секретна, — отрезал Кайло. — Я не смогу подтвердить ваше алиби.

— Тогда мы сейчас все вместе выберем самую удобную тюремную камеру, — с тяжёлым вздохом проговорил Тиберий.

— Что скажешь? — обратился к Киллиану магистр.

Раз Кайло решил воспользоваться одним из их козырей, значит, Хакс был для него и правда важен.

— Свидетельства скольки членов Сил Внутренней Безопасности хватит?

— Семь представителей, — ответил Тиберий. — Люди и один тогрут.

— Обеспечьте только их присутствие. Покажите записи, сделанные с камер наблюдения в гостинице и на прилегающих территориях, позвольте убедиться в их подлинности, но ни в коем случае не отдавайте. Остальное будет за мной.

— Мы можем обосновать отказ сделать копии вопросами безопасности чрезвычайного представителя. И запросить перенос дачи показаний на завтра, к полудню.

Предложение Тиберия не встретило возражений.

— Утром прибудет адвокат, чтобы выстроить линию защиты.

— Я могу сам отвечать за себя, — заупрямился Хакс, но Тиберий его мгновенно осадил.

— Это официальное требование.

Нервно сжимающий кулаки генерал вдруг потянулся к голове, потёр виски круговыми движениями и, вздохнув, достал из кармана небольшой механический шприц с ампулой.

— Всё ещё сидишь на этой дряни? — Тиберий поджал губы, когда игла вошла в шею.

— Пусть лучше кошмары во сне, чем наяву. — Хакс запоздало поморщился, вспомнив, в окружении кого находился — он планировал проявлять слабость только перед Тиберием, но было уже поздно. — От пары часов сна мало бы что изменилось. — Он сделал паузу и вернулся к своему обычному настроению. — Невероятно. И этой жалкой записке поверили? Кто вообще, опасаясь за свою жизнь и называя предполагаемого убийцу по имени, оставляет такое на самом видном месте?

— У меня на плече рыдала его жена.

Тон Хакса изменился, теперь в нём слышалось твёрдое обещание, которое не позволит Маррону вернуться с того света:

— Жена, которая получит выплаты по страховке и откроет свой ресторан. Дай угадаю, труп привезли в частную клинику и опознали там же?

Вместо ответа Тиберий обратился к рыцарям:

— Оставьте нас, пожалуйста.

Киллиан молча ушёл в гостевую спальню и подождал, пока Кайло присоединится к нему. На вопросе о шлеме он показал усовершенствованный «виброс» и пересказал слова Элиаша. Кайло же пролистал перед Киллианом голофото с письменами.

— Знакомо?

— Нет. Отправлял уже?

— Не до того было.

Они связались с Элиашем довольно быстро. Станция, на которой он находился сейчас вместе с братом, была совсем недалеко от Корусанта, но сперва им необходимо было закончить другое задание.

— Вы там вообще спите больше двух часов? — На той стороне зевнули.

Кайло с Киллианом переглянулись и ответили в один голос:

— Вчера.

— Сила, если свалитесь в обморок, это вас придётся охранять, — пробурчал Элиаш, но сменил гнев на милость, когда начал рассуждать вслух: — Это не идентифицируется как письменность. Даже для придуманного языка слишком сложно. Нет разделения ни на предложения, ни на лексемы, ни на морфемы. Есть большая вероятность, что это ритуальные знаки, но без ключа я их вряд ли расшифрую. Свяжемся завтра, хорошо?

— Да. — Кайло отключился и опёрся о стену. — Что скажешь о спикере?

— Толковый политик. В отличие от многих в Сенате, он не циничен, не жаден до славы и не слишком высокомерен.

— А Хакс?

— Друзья по Академии. Тиберий до сих пор предан ему. Стоит посмотреть, что выйдет из этого союза.

Воздух вокруг Кайло накалился, и Киллиан задохнулся его удушливой ревностью.

— Если ты чувствуешь, что эта страсть делает тебя слабее, избавься от неё. — Киллиан говорил предельно серьёзно, и оттого магистр напрягся всем телом. — Или трахнитесь, или убей его. Сноук слишком далеко, чтобы помешать, выберет потом нового генерала.

— Нет, я не могу, Лиан. Он делает меня сильнее. И я хочу… больше.

Скрытая мощь прокатилась внутри него — азартная, живая. Киллиан только покачал головой.

— Не дотяни до того, что он попытается тебя убить.

Кайло усмехнулся. Застывший вибронож у широкого горла Киллиан видел так же смутно, как два обнажённых тела, прижимавшихся друг к другу, — всё решит случай. Ему просто не хотелось собирать Кайло заново после очередного предательства.

— А что насчёт тебя? — спросил тот с укором.

— Развлекаюсь. — Предвкушение снедало Киллиана. — Притупляю бдительность, подбираюсь так близко, что не вывести ни из мыслей, ни из сердца.

— Он влюблён в другого.

— Без разницы.

— И ты ещё в чём-то меня упрекаешь?

— Спарринг, завтра, — неожиданно даже для самого себя сказал Киллиан. — Расскажу, как всё прошло.

— Тот зал на севере? — приподнял брови Кайло. Они давно не скрещивали мечи.

— Выкуплю комплекс на ночь. — Киллиан не скрывал веселья в голосе. — И надеру вам задницу, магистр.

— Попробуй.

Это самодовольство было просто очаровательно. Киллиан порой забывал, какой же Кайло до безобразия упрямый. И сильный. С ним всегда было легко и приятно. Так правильно, что Киллиан однажды потерял интерес к горячему податливому телу. Он был у Кайло не первым, но так и не смог дать ему то, что было действительно нужно. Киллиан никогда не отличался постоянством и быстро привыкал к чужим эмоциям. Изощрённые ментальные пытки вплоть до чужого сумасшествия, восхитительно-развратные ночи — ему всё ещё было мало. Ничто из этого не заставляло его разум и тело оживать от нужды в ком-то.

И пусть они с Кайло больше не были вместе, Киллиан по-своему дорожил им и беспокоился.

— Рассказать, что он чувствует? — спросил он уже другим тоном — спокойно и холодно. — Как относится к тебе? Как…

— Ненавидит, я знаю.

Кайло дрейфовал на волнах тихого удовлетворения — он знал, на что шёл. А Киллиан — не самоубийца, чтобы помешать случиться неизбежному.

— Завтра, после полуночи, — уточнил он насчёт поединка.

Пора было сделать перерыв в поисках. Сноук всё равно не узнает.

Кайло вдруг вскинул голову, открыв дверь, и до них донеслись обрывки хлёстких фраз.

— ...улетать между слушаниями, чтобы обезопасить себя.

— ...мы больше не дети!

Когда они вышли в гостиную, там остался лишь Тиберий. Кайло быстро кивнул, попрощавшись, и убежал за Хаксом. Киллиан замер в дверях, но в итоге, когда спикер рухнул в кресло у окна, прошёл к дивану и молча сел.

Тиберию потребовалось полчаса, чтобы взять себя в руки, и почти весь день, чтобы рассмотреть всего пару актов — это была даже не сотая доля его продуктивности. Обеденное интервью прессе заняло не больше трёх минут и отправилось записью.

Невыспавшийся Киллиан хотел сделать перерыв, чтобы уйти как можно дальше от мятущегося разума. Это оказалось слишком для него — столько часов не длились даже его пытки. Он бы давно поставил блок, но тогда бы не заметил приближения чужаков. Чтобы отвлечься, Киллиан проверил входящие сообщения на комлинке и выглянул в коридор. В спину мигом ударило болью и отчаянием.

Сила, он что, сдерживался при нём? Всё это время?

— Успокойтесь, — проговорил Киллиан устало.

Хаотичные мысли давили под собой.

— Скажите ещё громче, — донеслось ему в ответ, — а то не все услышали.

Досадный стон заглушил вокодер. Киллиан развернулся, оставил дверь открытой и, решив, что с него хватит, пошёл в атаку.

— Он может стать императором и принести мир и порядок в галактику или уничтожать одну планету за другой, построив новое оружие. Его амбиции читаются легко. А кем вы видите себя с ним рядом? — Киллиан наклонил голову. — Самым преданным слугой, партнёром? Или готовы разделить и трон, и постель?

Тиберий в несколько шагов оказался рядом и затащил его в кабинет. У тонких бровей появились складки, исказившие черты лица.

— Не вам судить, — с неприкрытой яростью произнёс он, когда двери закрылись. — Хоть я и не могу причинить вам боль, но найду другой способ объяснить, почему лучше не лезть в это.

Угрозы не произвели должного эффекта. Киллиан сбросил его руки, снял шлем и, пройдясь до стола, засмеялся.

— Вы можете сделать мне больно. — Он смотрел на Тиберия, шагнувшего за ним, с ухмылкой и наслаждался его растерянностью.

— Что?

— В нашем договоре прописано, что я обязан вас защищать взамен на политические уступки для Первого Порядка. Никаких запретов на взаимодействия любого рода. Убивать меня, конечно, непрактично, но причинить боль…

Повисшее молчание становилось всё более неуютным.

— Знаете, я порой неравнодушен к чужим мечтам — нравится исполнять их. — Терпение иссякло, Киллиану надоело обходиться намёками. — Слегка подправить восприятие, и я весь ваш.

Собственный напор настораживал.

Если сначала Тиберий к нему приглядывался и пытался по совету Хакса смириться с некоторым поведением, то сейчас он застыл в шаге от вполне осознанной ненависти, что распаляло ещё сильнее.

— Смелее, господин спикер. — Его ярость душила, колола между лопаток так, что Киллиан больше готовился к удару, чем к ответу. — Самая смелая фантазия.

К чести Тиберия, он прекрасно держал себя в руках и умел обуздать гнев. Но Киллиан уже проник в его разум. Скоро тот сорвётся, и тогда вся жестокость, скрытая под покровом благородства, выплеснется наружу.

— Не интересует, — сказал Тиберий сквозь зубы.

Он намеревался выставить Киллиана за дверь, когда тот опустил шлем на стол, стремительно сократил расстояние между ними и произнёс с раздражением:

— Вы держитесь уже не за человека, а за саму любовь, на которую способны. И это ваша главная ошибка — цепляться за прошлое, за то, что больше не делает вас сильнее, наоборот, тянет на дно.

Рука дёрнулась, и он легко погрузился в чужое воспоминание.

_В комнате был приятный полумрак, только настольная лампа очерчивала силуэты. Слегка взъерошенные рыжие волосы отливали золотом — Хакс весь светился. Тиберий замер на секунду в дверях и залюбовался острыми лопатками, натянувшими простую белую майку, и россыпью бледных веснушек на плечах, к которым нестерпимо хотелось прикоснуться губами и невесомо поцеловать._

_От кружки с чаем шёл пар. Тиберий улыбнулся, согревая о неё руки, — внутри растекалось невыносимое тепло._

_— Эй. — Он прикрыл за собой дверь и опустил кружку на безопасном расстоянии от чертежей. — Тебя не было на ужине._

_Хакс повернулся, глотнул, не глядя, и бросил нетерпеливое:_

_— Почти всё, Озз._

_Тиберий качнул головой и опустил ладонь на его плечо._

_— Завтра проспишь построение._

_После негромкого «угу» тонкие пальцы довели все линии и быстро сложили флимсипласт в аккуратную стопку. Хакс развернулся на стуле, и Тиберий случайно задел бледную шею, когда убирал руку. По телу словно пробежал разряд тока, перед глазами помутнело, а из груди вырвался не то выдох, не то стон._

— Убирайся!

Из разума вышвырнуло так резко, что Киллиан неосознанно применил Силу, обездвижив Тиберия.

— Отпусти себя и убедись, что это всё отжившее.

— Почему..? — Вопрос повис в воздухе.

— Почему ты, верно? О, видишь ли, не могу удержаться от такого коктейля эмоций. Боль и удовольствие, надежда, страх, горько-сладкий привкус воспоминаний и ослепительное глупое чувство. Прямо тут. — Палец упёрся Тиберию в грудь. Ткань смялась под ладонью, когда Киллиан притянул его ближе. — Выпил бы тебя досуха.

— Освободи меня. — В голосе не мольба — приказ.

— Именно это я тебе и предлагаю — свободу. — Образы вновь затуманили рассудок. — Я могу стать им. Позволить тебе всё что угодно.

— Не смей!

Сила отпустила, и Тиберий приложил Киллиана к стене. В чужом разуме — хаос, смятение и та капля сомнения, которая против воли заставила улыбнуться.

— Ты хочешь его с четырнадцати? С шестнадцати лет?

В голове стучала зацикленная мысль «возьми меня, возьми-возьми-возьми». А видение — совершенно. Светлые ресницы, зелёно-голубые глаза, молочная кожа в веснушках и яркие пухлые губы. Порок во плоти. Пальцы зарывались в рыжие волосы, чтобы потянуть голову ниже, заставить взять в рот, подчинить.

Столько противоречивых эмоций — ненависть, похоть, страх, предвкушение — привели в восторг. Киллиан всего на секунду потерялся в них, но и этого хватило. Удар у Тиберия был резкий и жёсткий — челюсть свело обжигающей болью; следующий же пришёлся в солнечное сплетение, выбив дух. Ладонь в перчатке сразу же схватила за горло, не позволив согнуться, и затылок встретился со стеной. Во рту расцвёл медный привкус крови.

Прояснившийся взгляд Тиберия был полон кристально-чистой злости. Такая мощная защитная реакция нетренированного разума обескураживала. Иллюзия рассеялась, но дикое болезненное возбуждение не прошло. Киллиан не сопротивлялся, наоборот, подался вперед, причиняя себе боль, и вжался в немой просьбе в удерживающую его руку. Хватка усилилась, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с отдачей от агонии разума, в который недавно вторглись. Так сладко и остро. Киллиан сглотнул вязкую слюну вместе с кровью, хрипло застонал и не сдержался: толкнул Тиберия на себя Силой и обхватил за талию, не позволяя отстраниться ни на дюйм.

Сбитое дыхание у самого уха заводило до цветных кругов под сомкнутыми веками. Киллиан приподнял бёдра, потираясь давно вставшим членом о чужой пах, и обнаружил ответное возбуждение. Тиберий дёрнулся, словно обжёгся, и после ещё одного дразнящего движения вдавил Киллиана в стену так сильно, что из груди вырвался сиплый выдох. Слабый, просящий.

Контроль ускользал из рук, но это лишь подстёгивало, и Киллиан расставил ноги чуть шире. Он тёрся о Тиберия, насколько позволяла поза, дышал его пряным запахом со свежей нотой парфюма и с ума сходил от терпкой смеси желания и ненависти, направленных на него. Хотелось усилить давление, избавиться от одежды и прижаться ещё ближе, кожа к коже, но момент безнадёжно испортился бы. Киллиан умел выжидать: он наслаждался короткими движениями бёдер и краем глаза наблюдал за Тиберием, чьё самообладание трещало по швам. Он всё так же держал ладонь на шее, но теперь слушал дыхание Киллиана и ослаблял хватку, позволяя глотнуть немного воздуха, когда тому становилось дурно. И надавливал снова, уже медленнее. Будто до сих пор не решался полностью перекрыть гортань.

От нехватки кислорода чувства обострились до предела. Лёгкие горели, а голова шла кругом. По телу прокатилась обжигающе-ледяная волна, и Киллиана неожиданно накрыло ослепительным оргазмом. Когда его перестало потряхивать, он вернулся в реальность и обнаружил, что Тиберий всё ещё держал его у стены, но уже убрал руку с шеи и смотрел со смесью удивления и отвращения. Киллиан опустил ладони ему на грудь, провёл ниже, к животу, и скользнул под одежду, притянув обратно к себе.

— Ну же, господин спикер, — прошептал Киллиан, прокашлявшись. — Вы никогда не отказывали себе в подобном удовольствии.

Он видел и редких любовников, и случайные связи, когда одиночество становилось невыносимым. Достаточно было фразы, улыбки, намёка, чтобы договориться. Киллиан явно перевыполнил план. Он сделал идеальную паузу и спросил с совершенно другой интонацией:

— Или я особенный?

Фраза — выжатый спусковой крючок. Тиберий схватил его за плечо, и они в несколько шагов оказались у стола.

«Докажи, что это не так, что я — всего лишь очередное имя, которое завтра забудется, — Киллиан сказал бы это вслух, но горло саднило. — Соври себе».

Он пытался восстановить дыхание, когда с него стянули штаны и, развернув спиной, надавили между лопаток. Непослушные пальцы обхватили край стола, и Киллиан закусил губу, стоило ладоням раздвинуть обнажённые ягодицы в стороны. Тиберий не особо аккуратно растягивал его, но так было даже лучше. Киллиан нетерпеливо двигался навстречу, хотелось сильнее и резче. Два пальца — и он хрипел, умоляя о большем. Когда член с трудом вошёл в него, Киллиан задержал дыхание, постарался расслабиться и насадился сам до конца, со шлепком коснувшись крепких бёдер.

Восприятие отключило физическую боль. Он уже получил свою порцию удовольствия, и теперь чужое накатывало терпкими, противоречивыми волнами. Гнало горячую кровь по венам, оседало солёными каплями на взмокшей коже. Идеальное и только его.

Когда Тиберий кончил с негромким стоном, Киллиан поднялся не сразу. Он неспешно вытер губы рукавом, сыто улыбнувшись. Внизу тянуло, челюсть ныла, боль резала по нервным окончаниям, но всё это отходило на второй план. Никто раньше не доводил его до беспамятства. Никто не трахал почти насухую, словно собираясь выбить из него душу.

— Убирайся, — голос Тиберия был тихий, но твёрдый. Он быстро привёл себя в порядок и, отвернувшись, застыл у окна.

Киллиан молча подтянул штаны, надел шлем и скрылся за дверью, собираясь стоять там до конца смены.

В голове Тиберия наконец стало восхитительно пусто.

-х-

Несмотря на утренний инцидент, Хакс не стал отменять запланированную встречу. Сенатор Хорин, с которым они уже не раз виделись, не давал однозначного ответа. Его родители умерли, свою семью он не создал и вообще вёл замкнутый образ жизни — ни увлечений, ни своего бизнеса. А в помощниках — сплошные дроиды. Хакс ни за что бы не связался с таким популистом, — его даже шантажировать было нечем, — если бы под влияние его сектора не попадало ещё несколько близких систем. Одно его «да», и у Первого Порядка стало бы на десять-двенадцать голосов больше.

И вот Хакс в который раз сидел в мягком кресле, смотрел в пустые синие глаза и пытался подобрать верные слова, чтобы склонить сенатора на свою сторону. Тот слушал с равнодушным участием, гладил длинную белоснежную косу, наброшенную на плечо, а потом вдруг приподнял руку.

— Слышал, у вас некоторые проблемы.

Хакс, замолчавший на середине фразы, так сильно сжал челюсти, что у него свело скулы.

— Временные. Небольшое недопонимание.

— Ваша правда. — Хорин вздохнул. — Но хочу сказать: одних записей будет мало. Обязательно пообщаются с теми, кто был на том вечере.

С такой пугающе быстро распространяющейся информацией было странно, что Новая Республика проглядела Первый Порядок. Или, что вероятнее, Киллиан был прав — от скуки сенаторы опускались до шепотков за спиной и охотно делились слухами.

— На что вы намекаете? — Хакс бросил быстрый взгляд на Кайло, который застыл у одной из стен.

— На моей планете не принято отказывать гостям — таков закон. Но я откровенно устал от вашего общества. — Сенатор подпёр рукой щёку и прикрыл глаза, будто Хакс стал непосильной ношей для него. — И поскольку я не могу отклонить ваше предложение о сотрудничестве, как и принять его, то хочу заключить сделку. Мои союзники выскажутся в вашу защиту, а вы больше никогда не переступите порог этого кабинета и оставите меня в покое.

Понадобилось время, чтобы Хакс взвесил все «за» и «против». Это могло изменить ход голосования в решающий момент. Только если его возьмут под стражу, никакого момента может и не случиться.

— Договорились, — сказал Хакс едко.

— Вот и хорошо, — миролюбиво произнёс Хорин. — Надеюсь, вы сдержите обещание, иначе появятся новые свидетельства уже против вас.

Они пожали друг другу руки, негласно скрепив уговор, и распрощались на этом.

На пути к комплексу Хакс обратился к Кайло, который шёл за его левым плечом:

— Доложите Верховному лидеру?

— Нет, — без промедления ответил Кайло. — В тюрьме от вас точно не будет никакой пользы, да и камеру мы так и не выбрали.

Нервную усмешку сдержать не удалось, хотя шутка получилась откровенно так себе.

— Я могу доверять вам, Рен? — спросил Хакс, не уверенный, что его поймут правильно, но Кайло, кажется, понял.

— Вы можете попробовать.

-х-

Двери с тихим шелестом открылись. Киллиан даже не обернулся на звук.

— Ты не ушёл, — сказал Тиберий глухо.

— Нет.

Лёгкое беспокойство сбило Киллиана с толку: он не мог определить, касалось ли это его самого или всё-таки раскрытия тайны.

— Я не должен был, — начал Тиберий и коротко провёл по лицу.

Ему и правда было жаль. Осознавал теперь, что в любой момент его могли убить одним движением руки, но не сделали этого. Смятение вкупе с эхом удовольствия зудело под его кожей и переплавлялось в чувство вины. Какая кислятина. Киллиан скривился под шлемом. Сожаление — не то, чего он добивался.

— Это не...

— Это никак не скажется на службе, — перебил его Киллиан. — Всё, что было и будет, останется исключительно между нами.

— Будет? — От искреннего замешательства по коже пошли мурашки.

— Авиталь сменит меня. До завтра, господин спикер.

Вместо гостиницы, он направился в свои апартаменты, всё равно к ним было ближе. Он проверил Лею, которая окончательно восстановилась — её ментальные щиты стали крепче, но Киллиану больше не придётся их ломать. Пополнив для неё запасы еды, он спустился к себе и, приняв душ, с наслаждением растянулся на кровати.

Надо же, Тиберий почти извинился. А Киллиан считал, что на Корусанте будет скучно.

Ментальных сил совсем не осталось. Он уткнулся носом в подушку и, твёрдо решив проспать практически до самой встречи со Службой Безопасности, мгновенно уснул.


	2. Chapter 2

-х-

Помещение для допросов сильно отличалось от того, что было в Первом Порядке: жёсткие стулья и стол из пластали с выемкой для наручников вместо пыточного кресла, а восхитительно-тонкую смесь антисептика и крови заменял запах дешёвого табака. Светловолосая женщина в строгом костюме дождалась, пока собравшиеся рассядутся по местам, кивнула Хаксу и что-то быстро набрала на датападе, который держала в руках.

— Предупреждаю всех, что с этого момента ведётся звукозапись. — После того, как присутствующие представились, она продолжила: — Меня зовут Юэль Наман, я официальный представитель Армитажа Хакса и его адвокат по делу сенатора Маррона. Есть ли у кого-то вопросы о моей профпригодности или подозрения в нерегламентированной связи с клиентом?

Тишина послужила ответом.

— Что ж, тогда приступим.

Митака сидел в гостинице, заполняя журналы встреч на следующую неделю, а Кайло, Тиберий и Киллиан остались за тонкой непрозрачной стеной допросной. Хакс, хоть и старался этого не показывать, нервничал: ему так и не сказали, что должно произойти. Киллиан посоветовал расслабиться и просто смотреть, а потом отвёл Юэль на пару слов и передал ей что-то на пад.

На проекторе отобразились записи с двух камер: уличной около входа в гостиницу и внутренней. Вскоре на изображении появился Кайло, который тёмным пятном скользнул по этажам и зашёл в свой номер. А следом и Хакс, вернувшийся после мероприятия в компании штурмовиков. Юэль остановила запись и, повторив точное время их прибытия, включила вновь.

Из-за того, что ничего больше не происходило, казалось, что камеры зависли, но в углу экранов всё ещё отображался счётчик хроно. И совсем скоро Хакс вышел в коридор, ввёл код доступа в чужой номер и скрылся там. Что за чёрт? Он не заходил вечером к Кайло, тот вообще не возвращался в комплекс.

Юэль с разрешения всех семи представителей Сил Внутренней Безопасности перемотала на несколько часов вперёд, почти к убийству. Хакс всмотрелся в экраны и непроизвольно задержал дыхание, вцепившись в край стула. Буквально за две минуты до смерти Маррона, он сам появился на записи в коридоре, пригладил растрёпанные волосы и обернулся. Чтобы забрать из рук вышедшего за ним Кайло свой бордовый пиджак, который он… забыл.

Да такого просто не могло быть!

Когда всё произошедшее озвучила Юэль, Хакс почувствовал, как жар с щёк начал стекать к шее. Один из представителей деликатно прокашлялся, видимо, скрыв недостойный смешок, ещё двое ненадолго прикрыли рот ладонью. Другие остались невозмутимы, но от их внимательно-удивлённых взглядов мгновенно вспотели ладони под перчатками. 

— Как видите, мой подзащитный физически не смог бы оказаться на месте преступления.

— Что не отменяет заказного убийства, — высказался единственный тогрут.

— Улик у вас мало, а те, что есть, не доказывают причастность Армитажа Хакса, — настаивала на своём Юэль. — Насколько мне известно, за несколько дней до трагедии сенатор Маррон позволил себе недостойное поведение, из-за чего в один миг обрёл новых врагов.

— Об этом мы и поговорим дальше, — подал голос пожилой мужчина и обвёл рукой своих коллег. — Генерал Хакс, для начала мы пересмотрим записи и убедимся в их подлинности. В присутствии вашего адвоката, конечно. А потом выслушаем показания сенаторов.

— Сенаторов? — Хакс сделал вид, что удивлён.

— Такова процедура, — пояснил тогрут. — Не представляете, сколько из них изъявили желание высказаться.

Ещё один представитель, теперь женщина, вежливо улыбнулась.

— Не волнуйтесь, мы не думаем, что это сильно повлияет на решение. Политическая ситуация весьма напряжённая. Мы не хотели бы доставлять вам неудобств.

— Так я свободен? — Настороженный вопрос заставил присутствующих переглянуться.

Тогрут неопределённо кивнул:

— Вы можете вернуться к вашим сопровождающим на время проверки записей.

Когда дверь за спиной Хакса закрылась, он проигнорировал обеспокоенный вопрос Тиберия и налетел на Киллиана, прислонившегося к стене, за которой шёл допрос.

— Что это было? — зло прошипел он.

— Нужно было алиби для вас обоих, — пожал плечами Киллиан. — Иначе они могли подумать, что Кайло убил Маррона по вашему приказу.

— Кто вам позволил? — Перед глазами потемнело от бешенства. Он был уверен, что сейчас под шлемом была издевательская усмешка, которую он с удовольствием бы сбил кулаком, но Кайло преградил ему дорогу плечом.

— У вас какие-то претензии к моему рыцарю, генерал?

— Абсолютно никаких, — сказал Хакс, наконец взяв себя в руки, но не удержался от саркастичной интонации: — Спасибо за предоставленную помощь, магистр. Получилось весьма убедительно.

Хакс отошёл от них. Он ответил Тиберию, заверив того в успехе, поблагодарил за предоставленного адвоката и начал нервно мерить помещение шагами.

— Почему так долго?

«Обсуждают вашу личную жизнь», — ответил ему Киллиан мысленно. Хакс уже дёрнулся в его сторону, но остановился, услышав спокойное: — Притронитесь ко мне, и иллюзия исчезнет.

Значит, то, что он видел, — обман зрения.

— Они почти закончили, — сказал Киллиан и, тяжело оттолкнувшись от стены, встал рядом с Тиберием, который сразу же шагнул от него в сторону. — Сейчас вернут записи адвокату.

— Что вы сделали? — не вытерпел Хакс. Он должен был получить точный ответ. Изображение — не другая реальность, не чьё-то стёртое воспоминание, а всего лишь продуманная фантазия. Так ведь?

— Немного подправил восприятие.

— А возможно…

— Нет, генерал. Они не забудут то, что им показали, но на большие скопления существ это не распространяется и действует недолго.

Следом за его словами показалась Юэль, которая быстро закрыла дверь за собой.

— Вы — просто нечто, — обратилась она к Киллиану с восхищённым неодобрением в голосе и повернулась к Хаксу. — Всё хорошо, записи у меня, но вам придётся остаться здесь до конца дня. Сожалею.

— Его посадят в камеру? — уточнил Кайло.

— Это изолятор повышенной комфортности. — Юэль окинула их странным взглядом, а потом несмело предложила: — Хотите составить ему компанию?

— Это возможно?

— Да, только не в качестве охраны. Придётся сдать оружие. Как и вам, Хакс.

Тот собирался возмутиться, что ему не требовалась подобная компания, но потом вспомнил о наёмниках. Лучшего момента для нападения и быть не могло. На стороне Кайло хотя бы оставалась Сила.

— Тогда увидимся завтра, — попрощался с Хаксом Тиберий, даже не взглянув на него, и стремительно покинул помещение вместе с Киллианом.

Юэль тоже ушла — её ждали как свидетеля во время показаний сенаторов. Неловкую тишину между Кайло и Хаксом нарушил тогрут, вызвавшийся проводить их. Он не удивился просьбе о камере на двоих, только попросил сдать оружие в хранилище.

Выделенное им помещение с натяжкой можно было назвать камерой: две кровати у боковых стен, между ними — широкий стол со стульями и тумба. Дверь напротив вела в небольшой санузел.

— Играете? — Кайло показал на доску для голошахмат, лежавшую на тумбе.

Хакс кивнул.

Они устроились за столом и несколько партий сыграли в молчании. Побед и поражений стало поровну.

— Второе слушание уже завтра, — обронил Кайло, перезагружая подвисшие фигуры.

— Это не главная наша проблема.

— Что вас беспокоит?

— Сопротивление. Они подозрительно тихие, даже не прислали своего представителя.

— Большие потери на Ди'Куаре могли остудить их пыл.

— Они постоянно несут потери, но это не мешает им лезть из всех щелей подобно вомп-крысам.

— А если я скажу, что знаю причину? — Кайло занял выгодную позицию на доске.

Хакс вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Они, так скажем, временно вышли из строя. — Его усмешку было слышно и через вокодер.

— Но это не значит, что мы избежим мелких диверсий. — Хакс просчитал будущие ходы и понял, что с   
вероятностью в семьдесят процентов проиграет. — Сопротивление опасно не количеством и уж тем более не своей убогой техникой. Непредсказуемая глупость — вот залог их успеха. — Он осознанно пошёл на риск и поставил фигуру под удар, вынуждая Кайло напасть первым. — Ваш ход, Рен.

-х-

Простая майка не скрывала синяков на шее, но у Киллиана и не требовали объяснений. Он мог бы в два счёта избавиться от них, как и от тех, что были на лице, только внутри что-то замирало каждый раз, когда он поворачивал голову или надавливал на них пальцами. Вскоре похожие следы оставит не ладонь, а губы — Киллиан был уверен в этом.

В зале они с Кайло остались одни: тренировочные дроиды, послужившие разминкой, валялись частями по разным углам, сверкая проводкой.

Киллиан увернулся от очередного резкого выпада и сжал челюсти, пережидая вспышку боли. На боку обуглилась ткань, а кожу вокруг стянуло. Они дрались до изнеможения. До подрагивающих мышц и сбившегося вкрай дыхания. До крови и запаха прижжённой кожи — но впервые и это не стало сигналом к тому, чтобы остановиться.

Никаких тренировочных мечей — только два алых клинка, высекающих искры, от которых рябило в глазах. Кайло методично выбивал из головы Киллиана чужие голоса и собственные мысли. Удар за ударом, импульс от которых распространялся по всему телу.

Шаг. Поворот. Удар. И снова.

Техника Кайло больше напоминала танец. И хоть когда-то они вместе учились этому, Киллиану никогда не доставало его силы и выносливости. Он предпочитал серии коротких выпадов и ударов, чаще — обманных, тогда как Кайло непрерывно наступал всей своей неудержимой мощью. Отчасти сам Киллиан приложил к этому руку: в те дни, когда к ним в Орден пришёл Бен Соло, Сноук занимался другими важными делами, и Кайло большую часть времени тренировался в одиночестве.

Пока к нему не присоединился Киллиан. Он не показывал ни новых техник, ни стоек, ни движений рук — Кайло и без того хорошо дрался. Киллиан же научил его использовать эмоции, выплёскивать гнев и концентрироваться на нём. Чувствовать всю сжигающую его ярость и ненависть и давать им волю без сожалений и вины. А потом сам гнев научил Кайло своеобразному контролю.

Воздух потрескивал от высвобождаемой энергии. Кровь шумела в ушах, а пот стекал по лицу и телу.

Удар, ещё один. Подсечка. Разворот. Выпад.

Киллиан обманным жестом увёл удар в сторону, но неожиданно Кайло быстро выключил меч, выходя из блока. И активировал снова — алый клинок застыл в паре дюймов у открытой шеи. В следующую секунду Киллиан рухнул на маты, пытаясь отдышаться. Кайло упал рядом, уткнувшись взмокшим лбом ему в плечо.

— Хочешь увидеть Хакса в одном белье? — прохрипел Киллиан.

Чтобы не так сильно заострять внимание на собственном проигрыше, он часто предлагал какую-нибудь услугу. Небольшой приз для победителя.

Кайло обречённо застонал. Как в те времена, когда Киллиан легко мог смутить его парой грязных фраз, чтобы утянуть потом вместе принимать душ.

— Только не через тебя.

— Как знаешь.

Повисшая уютная тишина не располагала к разговорам, но у них почти не оставалось времени днём, чтобы поделиться новостями и обсудить их без свидетелей.

— Сноук связал меня с этой мусорщицей, Рей. — В голосе Кайло переплелись запальчивость и горячность.

— Ты правда хочешь видеть её на нашей стороне? — спросил Киллиан с нарастающим неудовольствием.

Наивная девчонка не понимала, в какую историю ввязалась, глубоко погрязнув в самообмане. Свет, что она увидела в Кайло, не согревал, не показывал дорогу, освещая путь в темноте, — он притягивал, чтобы сжечь дотла подобно ловушке для ночных мотыльков.

— Я хочу найти и убить Люка, — со злобной решительностью произнёс Кайло. — И не допустить возрождение Ордена джедаев.

— Она уже измарала твой разум, — сказал Киллиан и прикусил губу, чтобы сдержаться и не вычистить все её следы, уничтожить воспоминания об их сеансах «связи». Сноук пришёл бы в бешенство.

Кайло отмахнулся.

— Она там, с ним. Надо выяснить, что это за место.

Киллиан сам был виноват, если бы он достал информацию из Леи, Люк уже был бы мёртв.

— Как поиски? — перевёл он тему.

— Элиаш попросил больше времени, он нашёл несколько похожих знаков.

Кайло вдруг шумно выдохнул и закрыл глаза. После Старкиллер он чувствовал себя униженным, побеждённым. И благодарным Хаксу, даже зная о приказе Сноука. Но только в присутствии Киллиана можно было не озвучивать разъедающие изнутри противоречия.

— Если тебе нужно... — начал он осторожно и приподнялся на локте.

— Нет, — ответил Кайло, но, подумав, сдался. — Да.

Киллиан, подтянувшись на руках выше, склонился над ним и соприкоснулся лбами, вытягивая из мыслей всю боль и смятение. Ради Кайло можно было стерпеть и головокружение, и мигрень.

С каждой секундой тело наливалось тяжестью, а в висках покалывало всё сильнее. Но Киллиан терпел ровно до тех пор, пока Кайло сам не отстранил его за плечи. Поднявшись, тот подал ему руку и помог встать. Они наспех приняли душ и, выйдя из спортивного комплекса, разминулись через несколько кварталов: Кайло направился в гостиницу, а Киллиан решил переночевать у Тиберия, который до сих пор не заблокировал дверь гостевой спальни. Возможно, забыл, но хотелось думать иначе.

Авиталь приветственно кивнула у входа в покои. Внутри уже не горел свет. Киллиан бесшумно проскочил в спальню, разделся и, обработав рану на боку, лёг поверх одеяла. Он мгновенно настроился на чужой разум: Тиберий спал, только его внутреннее волнение из-за событий минувшего дня и второго слушания сделали сон поверхностным и беспокойным. Киллиан скользнул в него с осторожностью.

В тёмном помещении весь свет шёл из окна во всю стену. Там, на улице, шумел проливной дождь. Капли дробью били в стекло, из-за чего лес вдалеке превратился в мутное зелёное озеро. Тиберий кутался в наброшенный на плечи сиреневый халат и стоял посреди пустой комнаты, неотрывно смотря на разбушевавшуюся стихию. Идеально-ровные стены и потолок в тон — это больше походило на тюремную камеру. Из мебели тут был один лишь диван, тот самый, стоявший у Тиберия в кабинете. На нём Киллиан и обнаружил себя.

Вместо привычных одежд — тонкая чёрная рубаха и штаны. Шлем отсутствовал, а голые ступни, соприкасаясь с гладким полом, немели от пронизывающего холода. Звук дождя постепенно усиливался, пока не разбился о безэмоциональный голос.

— ...так что ты об этом думаешь? — Тиберий, обернувшись, не выглядел ошеломлённым его присутствием. Значит, Киллиан был здесь до этого. Неожиданно.

Он поднялся и встал рядом, почти касаясь плечом.

— Я думаю, что ты слишком много работаешь, — сказал Киллиан с улыбкой и опустил взгляд.

На них не было перчаток, как в тот раз, когда они скрепили договор. Киллиан неспешно, едва касаясь кожи, провёл рукой по тыльной стороне ладони Тиберия. Тот даже не вздрогнул, только смотрел как-то безучастно, даже когда их пальцы переплелись между собой.

— Ты ничего не знаешь, — проговорил Тиберий. — Зачем ты здесь?

— Ты сам привёл меня сюда. — Между их сцепленными пальцами просачивалась горячая кровь, от которой ладони стали скользкими и влажными, но Киллиан до последнего старался удержать руку. — И я здесь, чтобы помочь.

Тиберий горько усмехнулся, а следом пространство погрузилось во тьму. И Киллиана выкинуло из чужого сна.

Он облизнулся, проглотив разочарованный стон, и прислушался. Звук открывшейся двери и шум освежителя — пытаться сейчас вывести на разговор не было смысла. Киллиан с самого начала ходил по лезвию, и возможная опасность только сильнее будоражила кровь.

Похоже, случившееся между ними в кабинете открыло ему путь в подсознание — самое опасное место в чужом разуме, из которого можно было попросту не вернуться. Только ценность жемчужины, которую он мог найти на самом дне, перевешивала инстинкт самосохранения. Этим шансом стоило воспользоваться.

-х-

Второе слушание началось с подтверждения предоставленных данных. Хакс внутренне ликовал от безупречности плана: цифровая подпись подделывалась довольно трудно, но голофото были самыми настоящими. Канцлер действительно оказался коррупционером и хотел вновь собрать флот для личных целей.

— Допустим, мы верим вам, — веско произнёс сенатор Хорин. — И канцлер провернул это в обход Сената. Чего он добивался?

— Возродить Империю с собой во главе? — спросил Хакс с такой интонацией, что это мало походило на вопрос.

Зал утонул в шуме и выкриках, но Тиберий быстро призвал всех к порядку.

— Как вы уже знаете, связи с Сопротивлением неоспоримы, — продолжил Хакс. — А их лидер — Лея Органа, дочь Дарта Вейдера.

Поднявшийся гомон был уже на порядок тише.

— Напомню, что Куат подтвердил заказы на имя помощников канцлера, — заговорил сенатор от сектора Типани. — Часть нового флота уже была оснащена и дожидалась своего часа.

— Ладно, — кивнул Хорин и обратился к Хаксу: — Как вы оправдаете Хосниан? Ответственные за это должны предстать перед судом.

— Сожалею, но канцлер уже мёртв.

— Вы, кажется, не поняли, — сощурился сенатор.

— Нет, это вы что-то путаете. — Пальцы с силой вжались в ладони. — Мы предупреждали его. Он не послушал и продолжил террористическую деятельность на нашей территории. Полагаю, многие из вас даже близко не были в Неизведанных регионах. Знайте, это не самое дружелюбное место в галактике. Все в Первом Порядке готовы были рискнуть жизнью за верный, безопасный маршрут. Не говоря уже о ресурсах. Мы _выживали_ там. Канцлер не отозвал флот, не извинился за нарушение нашего суверенитета. И поплатился за это.

— Тогда почему на тот момент в системе Хосниан не оказалось большей части центристов? — спросила уже знакомая зелтронка.

— Как только Первый Порядок узнал, что у канцлера запланирована встреча на Хосниан-Прайм с представителем Сопротивления, мы обнародовали эту информацию для идейных союзников.

— Список избранных? — ухмыльнулся Хорин.

— Мы не знали, кому ещё доверять. — Хакс по обыкновению заложил руки за спину. — И не думали, что он скрывал ситуацию от вас. Первый Порядок считал так: Новая Республика покрывает своего лидера и готова последовать за ним. Хосниан — это ответ. И если сейчас вы закроете на нас глаза, вы пожалеете.

— Уважаемый Сенат, — обронил Тиберий, — как вы уже заметили, сегодня главную площадь заполнили плакаты и лозунги. Пока наши граждане остаются в неведении, народные волнения растут. Поэтому я предлагаю выдвинуть на голосование вопрос об открытом слушании.

Его слова одобрило подавляющее большинство. Хакс наблюдал за процедурой молча: после неоднократных просьб динамик к нему так и не вернулся.

— Следующее, уже открытое, слушание пройдёт через две стандартные недели. — Тиберий жестом показал, что все свободны. — А вы, генерал Хакс, сейчас отправитесь со мной на закрытую пресс-конференцию.

Редко кто позволял себе обращаться к нему таким приказным тоном. Они встретились в коридоре, и стоило Хаксу только заикнуться о том, что вопрос о военной интервенции и блокаде путей всё ещё открыт, как Тиберий остановил его и вжал рукой в стену. На нём почему-то не оказалось перчаток.

— Во-первых, я спикер. Не сенатор. И если они на закрытом собрании проголосовали за отсрочку этих разбирательств, я не вправе приказывать им изменить мнение. Мой голос ничего не решает.

Горячая ладонь скользнула ниже и сильнее вдавила Хакса в стену.

— Они тебе подчинятся, — возразил он, удивлённый подобной грубости и тому, что застывшие позади рыцари не вмешивались.

— Я инструмент власти. Временно исполняю полномочия канцлера, но не обладаю его правами.

— Первый Порядок бы... 

— Это не твоя организация, — припечатал Тиберий. — И мы ещё поговорим об этом. Ты и представить не можешь, насколько усугубил ситуацию.

Хакс нахмурился, не понимая, о чём он говорил. Тиберий отошёл от него и направился дальше по коридору.

Пресс-конференция прошла сумбурно и как в тумане: яркие вспышки и какофония звуков. Хакса завалили вопросами о нравах и обычаях в Первом Порядке. Обвинили в ксенофобии и спрашивали, с каких секторов они начнут геноцид, а какие расы попадут в рабство.

Все старания отвечать адекватно оборачивались шокированными вздохами. Казалось, Хакс только глубже закапывал себя в чужую ненависть и отторжение.

Сидящий рядом Тиберий был бледен и хмур и не делал ничего, чтобы спасти положение. Хакс пришёл в себя, только когда они очутились на застеклённом балконе наедине с рыцарями.

— Кровавый канцлер, — почти прорычал Тиберий, встав с Хаксом лицом к лицу. — Мы не обсуждали это.

Так называлось головидео, которое Митака по приказу выложил утром в Голонет. Часть коррупционных схем канцлера, его террористические действия плюс несколько кадров, иллюстрирующих мощь Первого Порядка. Без раскрытия численности войск и секретных разработок, конечно. 

— Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться, — ответил Хакс ровно.

— Да, хорошо. — Тиберий дёрганно улыбнулся. — Поздравляю. Ты дал Сопротивлению карт-бланш.

Он развернулся к стеклу и кивнул вниз.

— Оцени масштаб.

Хакс прищурился и неожиданно увидел в огромной толпе фигуру: лица было не разобрать, одежда казалась неприметной, но то, как он двигался… Запись побега с камер «Финализатора» была пересмотрена множество раз. Эта походка принадлежала никому иному, как По Дэмерону.

— Сопротивление! Нужно их задержать, и дело с концом. — Фигура сновала в толпе, периодически взмахивая громкоговорителем, но стёкла были затемнены и звуконепроницаемы.

— Пока они не признают, что состоят в Сопротивлении, мы не сможем взять их под стражу, — пояснил Тиберий упавшим голосом. — И там полно гражданских. Ты правда не понимаешь?

После долгого молчания он снова заговорил:

— По законам Корусанта любые митинги разрешены, если проводятся в строго определённом месте — у Ротонды Сената.

— Всё это я знаю, — произнёс Хакс. — Что они могут? Толпа, которая разойдётся через пару дней. Проверьте у них документы.

— Сопротивленцы — такие же граждане Новой Республики, — негромко заметил Киллиан. — И помимо самих активистов там уже развернулся целый палаточный лагерь из журналистов, готовых транслировать всё в прямом эфире. Теперь любое нарушение окажется под прицелом камер.

— Это уже проблемы Сената.

Тиберий указал подрагивающей рукой на толпу.

— Что ты видишь, Хакс?

Тот не ответил.

— Это моя ответственность. Мой народ. И он не доволен. — Тиберий смотрел убедительно и хмуро. — Они все требуют объяснений, информации и, судя по плакатам, выгнать тебя взашей с Корусанта. Учти, наёмников станет больше, к твоим заказчикам уже прибавилась треть штата министерства связи и массовых коммуникаций.

— Вот пусть министерство ими и займётся — это их работа. Причём здесь…

— Знаешь, что? — осадил его Тиберий. — Ты прав, мы взрослые люди. Разбирайся с этим сам. Может, их обвинения и правдивы. Я-то не знаю, какие нравы в Первом Порядке. Потому что ты не обязан передо мной отчитываться.

Он даже не повысил голос. Просто ушёл, взмахнув накидкой. Киллиан отправился за ним.

Всё, о чём Хакс думал в последнее время, всё, чего ему хотелось, — поскидывать сенаторов из их лож и объявить Новой Республике войну. Борьба с собственной злостью отнимала все силы. Он должен был терпеливо ждать, а не идти на поводу у чувств, однако жалел, что залп Старкиллер не снёс к хаттам весь Сенат.

— Значит, временно вышли из строя? — припомнил Хакс их недавний разговор Кайло.

— Вам самому следовало уточнить некоторые детали местного права.

Ему не нужны были советчики. Хакс привык решать вопросы быстро и без проволочек, но в этот раз просчитался. У края толпы стремительно разрасталось количество палаток.

Он и рад был бы избавиться от давнего страха не оправдать чужих надежд, но ощущение безысходности было отвратительно до такой степени, что способность Кайло выплеснуть ярость и двигаться дальше перестала казаться безрассудной. Если сейчас Хакс не исправит ситуацию, то потеряет самое ценное — звание.

— Пока вы не съели себя живьём, на что бы я с удовольствием посмотрел в другой раз, — неожиданно заговорил Кайло, — ещё есть время воспользоваться их же оружием.

Хакс задумался.

— Напишу речь и выступлю с ней.

На самом деле, он так устал от всей этой пустой болтовни и попыток продавить сенаторов. Дипломатия не являлась его сильной стороной. В первую очередь он был военным командиром.

— Которую никто не станет слушать, потому что вы не перед своими офицерами, генерал.

— Есть варианты получше?

— Вы дадите эксклюзивное интервью.

— Кому? Те журналисты были в ужасе от наших порядков.

— Вы уже встречались. Уверен, он просто жаждет увидеться снова.

-х-

Марево противоречивых эмоций витало в воздухе кабинета и оседало сладостью в лёгких. Даже в таком состоянии Тиберий едва заметно вспыхивал белым: под досадливой злостью пульсировала тоска и нежность. Он изредка отвлекался, останавливая взгляд на руке, которой держал Хакса у стены, сжимал и разжимал пальцы, а потом возвращался к работе. Киллиан не стал дожидаться, когда эмоции достигнут своего пика и исчезнут. Он снял шлем, подошёл к столу и несильно сжал чужие плечи.

— Уберите руки, — предостерёг его Тиберий и перелистнул страницу новостных сводок на датападе.

— Я помог вчера вашему… другу. — Плечи слегка дёрнулись. — Как вы смотрите на минимальное поощрение?

— Могу дать вам… — Тиберий сделал похожую паузу, — выходной.

Он резко повернулся, сбросив руки. Киллиана ответ не устроил, и он отрывисто взмахнул ладонью, погружаясь в очередное воспоминание.

_Пот застилал глаза, когда Тиберий склонился над Хаксом. Его бросало то в жар, то в холод, а во рту пересохло. Он старался запомнить ощущение горячего гибкого тела под ним._

_— Ты победил. — Грудь Хакса ходила ходуном — дыхание постепенно восстанавливалось. — Сдаюсь._

_Но когда Тиберий попытался встать, его мгновенно уложили на лопатки. Хакс засмеялся, сипло и весело — он так редко это делал._

_— Никогда не воспринимай слова противника всерьёз, — сказал он, успокоившись._

_— Но мы не противники. — Тиберий прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь приятной тяжестью на себе._

_— Да._

_Над ними повисла мрачная тень будущего — это их последний год в Академии. Хакс не говорил пока напрямую, что их пути скоро разойдутся. Тиберий слышал это в удлинившихся паузах и пытался урвать как можно больше: слов, взглядов, прикосновений — потом, даже если им посчастливится возобновить общение, оно будет не таким. И Тиберию до боли нужно было наговориться с ним сейчас. Словно это было возможно._

_Но вместо этого он молчал. Чтобы голос не дрогнул, а Хакс — не догадался. Тиберий скользнул руками по его плечам и обнял за шею, наклонив к себе. И Хакс подчинился._

— Остановись! — Тиберий не позволил смотреть дальше.

Он тяжело дышал, всё ещё взведённый после слушания и рассерженный новым вторжением. Киллиан играл с огнём, уже ощущая вкус пепла на губах.

Секундное движение, и Тиберий достал бластер, прицепленный к обратной стороне столешницы, и направил на него.

— Ещё хоть раз… — звучал он сурово и жёстко, смотрел так же, и Киллиан на миг действительно поверил, что тот выстрелит.

— Вы не сделаете этого. — Пришлось выбрать самую убедительную интонацию.

Когда Тиберий поднялся с места, а бластер упёрся в грудь рядом с сердцем, Киллиан медленно обошёл стол и начал шаг за шагом отходить спиной вперёд.

— С завтрашнего дня вы в принудительном отпуске. — Тиберий вёл его всё дальше.

— Мы с Авиталь — единственные свободные рыцари. Она не сможет дежурить сутками, а магистр должен быть рядом с Хаксом по приказу свыше. — Он поднял руки, показывая раскрытые ладони. — Чтобы расторгнуть наш договор, необходимо согласие обеих сторон. У вас нет выбора.

Обратная сторона коленей соприкоснулась с диваном, ноги подкосились, и Киллиан упал на подушки.

— Выбор есть всегда. Проблема в том, как жить с последствиями. — Дуло бластера упиралось теперь прямо в лоб, металл холодил кожу. — Мы должны прекратить.

— Да. Но не будем. — Киллиан осторожно прикоснулся к его руке, скользя выше, к запястью, чтобы отвести оружие в сторону, и потянул на себя. Тиберий наклонился, опираясь коленом между его разведённых ног, а свободной рукой — в спинку дивана.

Чужой гнев поднимался изнутри пульсирующей чёрной жижей, пока не застрял в горле, встав комом. Сожаление опустилось на плечи неподъёмной тяжестью.

— Вы так напряжены, — сказал Киллиан и одной рукой погладил открытый участок шеи.

Сила скользнула по нервным окончаниям. Тиберия пробрало дрожью от макушки до кончиков пальцев, и он удивлённо застонал, выронив бластер из ослабевшей ладони.

— Так лучше?

— Что ты только что сделал? — Резкость в голос вернулась не сразу. Тиберий предупреждающе взял Киллиана освободившейся рукой за горло.

— Вызвал ответный импульс, — ответил он, не вдаваясь в подробности. У Силы было множество проявлений.

— Что. Ты. Сделал.

Тиберий почти уткнулся лбом в его плечо, безуспешно пытаясь заглушить новый стон от острой волны наслаждения, прокатившейся по телу. Киллиан ощущал его как самого себя, поддерживая связь через Силу. Но потом в голове помутнело. Ему не хватало слов, чтобы объяснить этот порыв — сделать приятно до боли. Тиберием давило, им крыло так, что стало жизненно необходимо вновь задохнуться под его напором.

— Прекрати. — Злость, от которой в голосе проступили хриплые нотки, разъедала самоконтроль изнутри.

— Заставь меня.

Киллиан потянулся к лицу как за поцелуем, но Тиберий схватил его за плечо и выкрутил руку, забросив на диван с ногами.

Не самое привычное положение. Киллиан отдавал предпочтение ведущей роли, но лишь потому, что зачастую лучше знал, как доставить удовольствие партнёру. С Тиберием перенимать инициативу казалось глупым. Особенно сейчас, когда его неожиданно крепко удерживали на месте. В Тиберии пробудилось то тёмное, почти звериное, что дремало в любом человеке — на уровне инстинктов: покорить, подчинить, взять. Он стаскивал чёрные одежды, чуть ли не выдирая застёжки. Киллиан не жаловался на внезапную агрессию, охотно помогая раздеть себя, и только выгнулся сильнее, когда Тиберий стянул его бельё до колен вместе со штанами.

Киллиан сбивался на выдохе, когда растягивающие его пальцы упирались в простату. Слюна вместо смазки — пора уже было носить с собой хотя бы тюбик с бактой, — но долгих прелюдий не требовалось. И Тиберий интуитивно понял это: рывком подтащил его к себе, притираясь вставшим членом. Киллиан расслабился в его руках, гася сожаление, что не видел лица, и не дышал всё то время, пока в него медленно входили. Тиберий почти не дал ему привыкнуть. Провёл рукой по голой спине, а потом остановился, вцепившись в бок, чтобы вытащить член и снова натянуть Киллиана одним уверенным движением.

Бушующие внутри Тиберия эмоции закручивались в воронку, концентрируясь, чтобы потом высвободиться через физические импульсы — только и всего, но этим невозможно было насытиться, не то что прекратить. Киллиан рвано двигал бёдрами, встречая каждый толчок; каждое прикосновение пускало ток по нервам.

Опираясь на локти, он ёрзал, пытался расставить ноги шире, чтобы удержать равновесие. Тиберий опустил ему руку на шею, прижав к дивану, но ладонь скользила по взмокшей коже, и тогда он наклонился и прикусил загривок.

Киллиана всего перетряхнуло, а на глазах выступили слёзы от захлестнувшего возбуждения. Он чувствовал себя в край обдолбанным, хоть и не принимал спайс из-за способностей, и от эмоциональной перегрузки даже не заметил, как кончил.

Новая ослепительная вспышка, мелькнувшая на периферии, больше не грела — жглась. Киллиан собирался вытянуть её, чтобы почувствовать горячо и остро, до воя в подушку, до сбитых о стену костяшек.

Но всё померкло, когда Тиберий, не издав ни звука, кончил ему на спину.

Он принёс влажное полотенце и накинул его поверх обнажённых ягодиц. Больше переживал о чистоте мебели, не иначе. Киллиану было всё равно. Чувства шипящей судорогой прошили тело и отступили, полностью опустошив. Теперь хотелось ещё, больше, сильнее. Но вместо новых попыток он на пару минут просто отключился.

-х-

Офис издания находился недалеко от гостиницы. Перед началом интервью Хаксу предложили чашку кафа и лёгкий завтрак — от которых он отказался — и усадили в мягкое кожаное кресло. В целом, встреча проходила довольно неплохо и оставалась в рамках приличий.

Журналиста звали Арвин Лун. И в нём не было ни капли манерности, только выглядел он как девушка: длинные тёмные волосы обрамляли узкое лицо, аккуратные руки держали датапад со списком вопросов, а пушистые ресницы вздрагивали каждый раз, когда Хакс упоминал об отношениях в Первом Порядке.

— Значит, служебные романы не возбраняются? — спросил Арвин и поправил манжеты красного комбинезона. Хоть его голос и слышался грубоватым, Хакс никогда бы не догадался об истинном поле. Он раньше не встречался с подобными людьми, но предметом изучения всё равно чувствовал себя.

— Если встречи проходят вне рабочего времени. И необходимо встать на учёт к штатному психологу.

— Зачем такой контроль?

Хакс уже рассказал и о кодексе поведения, и о чётко расписанных функциональных обязанностях, но Арвин неуклонно уводил тему разговора в межличностные связи.

— Он следит за решением конфликтов, чтобы ссоры никак не повлияли на организационные моменты.

Дальше пошли вопросы о ксенофобии, на которые Хакс постарался обтекаемыми фразами пояснить, что сравнения с Империей неуместны: их стандартная программа обучения подогнана под людей, а на расширение функционала не хватает средств. С индивидуального подхода и детей-сирот, которые по доброй воле улетали вместе с представителями Первого Порядка, мечтая о путешествиях, плавно перешли на тему семьи. Арвина удивили детские сады на отдельных флагманах, он завалил Хакса вопросами о родителях и общении с ними и остался, кажется, доволен ответами. Помимо дотаций в первые годы родителям увеличивали отпускные, а позже парам с детьми предоставляли более просторные каюты.

— Отлично, — удовлетворённо сказал Арвин. — Теперь, когда с официальной частью покончено, мы можем перейти ко второй фазе.

— Мы договаривались о часовом интервью, — помедлив, произнёс Хакс.

— И у нас впереди ещё двадцать замечательных минут. — Арвин откинулся в кресле и прижал датапад к груди — стало понятно, что уж эти вопросы он знал наизусть. — Раз мы затронули тему отношений, генерал Хакс, расскажите о своих предпочтениях.

— В чём? — непонимающе спросил он.

— Так вы асексуал? Или аромантик? — С каждой секундой Арвин больше походил на безумного учёного, который собирался препарировать свежий образец. — Аутосексуал? Антисекс?

Взглянув на хроно, Хакс обречённо подумал, что это будут самые долгие двадцать минут в его жизни.

-х-

Всю прошлую ночь Тиберий не сомкнул глаз, поэтому Киллиан так и не смог проникнуть в его сон и ушёл в глубокую медитацию, чтобы восстановить силы. Хоть под шлемом не было заметно, он теперь чувствовал себя не в пример бодрее и выглядел определённо лучше Тиберия, который тёр покрасневшие глаза и пытался игнорировать его существование в принципе. Он счёл это лучшей из всех возможных тактик, чтобы никому ничего не объяснять и не доказывать. Даже самому себе. Пока Киллиан бродил по кабинету, рассматривая то стеллаж, то вставая возле окна, Тиберий изредка бросал на него взгляд, но тут же отводил его и сохранял только внешнее хладнокровие.

Неудивительно, что уже к обеду он стал нервным, рассеянным и удалился в спальню, попросив не беспокоить его пару часов. Киллиан подчинился и около получаса провёл, тихо лёжа на диване, переписываясь с Илиной по финансовым вопросам Ордена Рен. Та предупредила, что Берталана ранили на последней миссии, поэтому они задержатся с прилётом на Корусант.

Однако комлинк пришлось отложить, когда на этаже слабо, почти незаметно мелькнула чья-то Сила. Либо это была чувствительная к ней раса, либо мощный противник, который плохо скрывал себя. На всякий случай Киллиан скрыл себя сам и, подорвавшись с места, замер недалеко от входа. Существо двигалось осторожно, чтобы не встретиться со стражей, и вряд ли с хорошими намерениями. Когда дверь разблокировалась, Киллиан, не теряя ни секунды, налетел на вошедшего и мгновенно упёрся в мощный ментальный щит. Но драка продолжалась недолго.

— Хватит, — остановил их твёрдый голос.

Сиреневый халат из шёлка, который Киллиан видел лишь однажды, Тиберий накинул поверх тонких светлых одежд для сна.

— Эван, ты без предупреждения.

— Раньше тебя это не беспокоило, — прохрипели снизу, и Киллиан наконец слез с незваного гостя.

Тиберий бросил на них красноречивый взгляд и сел за рабочий стол, прикрыв рот кулаком, чтобы подавить зевок.

— С чем на этот раз? — спросил он.

Поднявшийся с пола темнокожий мириаланин отряхнул форменный китель, привёл в порядок чёрные волосы и только потом передал Тиберию уменьшенную модель стандартного датапада.

— Хотел тебя порадовать.

Фиолетовые глаза внимательно изучали Киллиана, пока тот в ответ пытался посчитать количество татуировок на скуластом лице.

— Предать огласке? — поинтересовался Эван у Тиберия.

— Не сейчас. Пусть Маррон почувствует себя в безопасности.

— Я бы не дал ему и стандартной недели.

— Тем лучше для нас. Что-то ещё?

— В примечании. — Он дождался, пока Тиберий углубится в чтение, и повернулся к стоящему рядом Киллиану, протянув руку. — Эван Сон.

— Киллиан Рен. — Рукопожатие оказалось не сильным, но крепким.

— Я бы с удовольствием допросил вас, но мы вроде как на одной стороне. — За его интонациями не скрывалось ни шутки, ни веселья. Эван повернулся к Тиберию и серьёзно спросил без каких-либо двойных смыслов: — Он свободен сегодня вечером?

— У меня уже есть работа, — ответил Киллиан, но мириаланин проигнорировал его.

— О какой оплате речь? У нас умбаранец уже второй раз сбегает. А хотелось бы _поговорить_ с ним. — Со сдержанной ухмылкой Эван добавил: — Криффовы форсъюзеры.

Киллиан шагнул от него в сторону, а затем быстро обошёл рабочий стол и остановился позади Тиберия. Тот, несмотря на растерянность, успел выключить экран, но всё равно удалось увидеть данные по Первому Порядку, которые могла достать только разведка.

— Сожалею, но сейчас я целиком и полностью во власти господина спикера.

Подавив вспышку смущения, Тиберий убрал датапад в стол.

— Эван, я свяжусь с тобой позже.

Тот помедлил секунду, после чего кивнул и скрылся за дверью. Так быстро и тихо, что ночью Киллиан принял бы его за тень. Этот эпизод пополнил общую копилку странностей; опасения Сноука были обоснованными. За всё время работы Киллиан не видел ни одного помощника Тиберия вживую — общение происходило исключительно дистанционно. Он не знал ни точного количества, ни имён. Но ещё было слишком рано для каких-либо действий.

Тиберий устало потёр лицо и хрустнул шеей, наклонив её в сторону. Киллиан медленно опустил ладони на его плечи и несильно сжал, коротко проведя по шее и покружив большими пальцами по чувствительным точкам возле лопаток.

Похоже, разум Тиберия слишком устал, чтобы анализировать происходящее и до конца его понимать. Голова наклонилась, дав больше доступа для разминающих движений. Тиберий балансировал между спокойным безразличием и короткими вспышками стыдливого удовольствия. Киллиан гладил его спину и плечи, а потом надавил у позвонков так, что услышал тихий стон и следом почувствовал волнение внизу живота.

Своё или чужое?

— Давно к вам по-настоящему прикасались? — спросил он тихо, и Тиберий упёрся ладонями в стол, покачал головой, будто пытался очистить её, и сказал:

— Свободны.

«Избавьте меня от своей бестактности». — Тяжёлый мысленный вздох — последнее, что услышал Киллиан.

Впредь подобные вопросы он оставлял при себе.

-х-

Вернувшись вечером в гостиницу, Хакс снова оказался в своих покоях не один. Пугающая тенденция. На этот раз полностью одетый Кайло сидел возле кровати, опираясь о неё спиной, держал в руках датапад и… улыбался?

— Вам наперебой шлют сообщения. — Он махнул в сторону пада, лежавшего на тумбе. — Вы теперь звезда Голонета.

— Пропаганда — одно из орудий войны, — заявил Хакс с гордостью, но осёкся.

— Вы правда _воздержались_ от вопроса про первый опыт? — сказал Кайло, и Хакс удивлённо замер, услышав его низкий мягкий смех.

Неужели магистру так мало надо было, чтобы проявить свою человечность? Сам Хакс готов был признать, что на Корусанте всё представало в ином свете: он чувствовал себя не таким нужным как на мостике «Финализатора», но в то же время — исключительным. Сеть информаторов собирала для него не только данные о покушениях, но и всевозможные слухи. Ему приписывали владение Силой и какое-то дальнее родство то со Скайуокерами, то с Кеноби. Он и подумать не мог, что назначение буквально откроет в нём второе дыхание в каком-то извращённом смысле. Хакс всё ещё боролся со злостью и раздражением, но делал это всё лучше. И хоть на контакт шли немногие сенаторы, вскоре он докажет, как ошибались другие.

— Я полагал, что это приличное издание.

— Оно таковым и является, — возразил Кайло, когда успокоился. — Целых два блока: один посвящён Первому Порядку и даже большей частью перекрывает ту конференцию, а второй — из спецвыпуска — только про вас.

Хакса разрывало между желанием забрать пад из чужих рук и взять свой, чтобы проверить, не вписал ли Арвин лишнего, не переврал ли смысл.

— Сила, они устроили опрос в конце. Какой точно у вас цвет глаз: изумрудный или цвета морской волны? — Кайло на секунду оторвался от экрана. — Второй пока лидирует.

Рефлексы сработали быстрее, поэтому Хакс без труда отшатнулся от поднявшегося и приблизившегося к нему Кайло.

— Я бы добавил, что они с вкраплениями стали.

Это больше походило на злую шутку или обман зрения: когда они встречались взглядами, у Хакса не получалось по-настоящему посмотреть на него сверху вниз. Только на равных. И сейчас это злило как никогда.

— А не пошли бы вы к чёрту, Рен? — прошипел Хакс, но удостоился лишь нового приступа смеха.

Короткая, по-мальчишески задорная улыбка сделала ассиметричное лицо таким открытым; на нём не осталось ни раздражения, ни агрессии, ни насмешки.

— Вообще-то я многое узнал, — многообещающе сказал Кайло и наклонился ещё ниже, почти касаясь носом его щеки. — И вы уже не сможете оправдаться субординацией.

Он внезапно отстранился с полуулыбкой на губах и оставил Хакса одного.

К чему была последняя фраза?

Хакс сомневался, что действительно хотел знать.

-х-

Шум дождя заглушал прочие звуки. Тиберий всё так же стоял посреди пустой комнаты и неотрывно смотрел на разбушевавшуюся стихию. Поднявшись с дивана, Киллиан подошёл к нему и уже собрался прикоснуться к плечу, когда тот негромко спросил:

— Зачем?

«Хочу влезть под кожу, дышать тобой, впитать все чувства, копившиеся годами», — Киллиан почему-то не мог сказать всего этого вслух, открывая и закрывая рот как выброшенная на берег рыба, пока Тиберий не повернулся к нему лицом. 

— Прости. — Тёплые пальцы прикоснулись к шее.

Киллиан увидел в отражении, что его кожу украшали багровые синяки. Тиберий приложил ладонь к шее так, будто проверял соответствие следов, а потом рука разжалась, оставшись приятной тяжестью на груди. Пальцы задели плетёный кожаный шнурок, который выглядывал из глубокого воротника.

— У меня много подобных амулетов, — интимным шёпотом поделился Киллиан, когда голос вернулся, — со всех уголков галактики.

Тиберий смотрел на шнурок с интересом, но стоило ему поднять взгляд, пространство растворилось во тьме.

Киллиан проснулся от неясного волнения в Силе. Он подорвался с постели, судорожно прощупывая весь этаж, и с облегчением сел обратно на матрас. Тиберий всё ещё спал, а чужая Сила, пощекотавшая нервы, не представляла опасносности. Киллиан натянул штаны, взял с собой сломанный шлем и «виброс», и направился к главной двери.

— Что ты тут забыла? — спросил он громким шёпотом вместо приветствия.

— Какое гостеприимство, — тихо протянул знакомый женский голос.

— Ламис, как тебя вообще пустили? Ты меньше всего похожа на курьера, — сказал Киллиан, пока девушка пыталась снять с головы замысловатую коричневую шляпу с непонятным значком на козырьке. К слову, вся остальная её одежда была чёрной, а короткий плащ совсем не скрывал двух световых мечей на поясе.

— Это Берталан — мастер маскировки. — Содрав в итоге головной убор, Ламис встряхнула густыми чёрными волосами. — И не слышу радости.

— Забирай. — Киллиан протянул ей шлем вместе с содержимым.

— Продолговатое и вибрирующее… — Полные губы растянулись в улыбке. — Я бы нашла этой малышке достойное применение, но Элиаш просил оставить её у вас. — Она постучала ботинком по коробке, стоявшей у входа. — А это тебе. Старый можешь выкинуть, я не потащу его обратно.

— Останешься с нами?

— Ещё чего, — фыркнула Ламис. — У вас тут скука смертная.

— Будешь сутками надираться в барах? — Киллиан скрестил на груди руки и прислонился плечом к стене. Обычно он составлял ей компанию, хоть никогда и не налегал на выпивку. Ламис умела отрываться и брала от жизни всё. Участвовать в её безумствах было весьма увлекательно.

— Обижаешь, — певуче ответила она. — Погоняю на местных треках. Алая искра — как тебе? Позовёшь, когда начнётся веселье.

— Не мне решать, — заметил Киллиан.

Ламис кивнула, а её глаза слегка потемнели.

— Надеюсь, тебя ещё не взяли на поводок. — Она указала подбородком внутрь покоев. — Сноук просил передать: «мы всего лишь тени, и, когда на город опустится ночь, мы поглотим собой весь свет».

— Кайло знает?

— Нет, и в твоих интересах не рассказывать ему. Пока.

— Он не готов.

— Мы ищем способ, — бросила Ламис пылко.

— Он должен сделать это сам.

— Я помню, мистер моё-дело-предсказать-а-там-разбирайтесь. — Она повысила голос и подозрительно нахмурилась, когда Киллиан попросил говорить потише. — Ты шутишь? — Принюхавшись, Ламис прищурила глаза. Помимо мест Силы её чёртова внутренняя ищейка на раз вычисляла чью-то недавнюю близость.

— У меня всё под контролем, — твёрдо сказал Киллиан.

— А судя по вашим отпечаткам в Силе, ты встрял. — Её осуждающий тон сменился доверительным шёпотом: — Если Верховный Старикан узнает, я лично выпущу тебе кишки.

— Ты как всегда — сама любезность. Проблем с этим не будет.

— Ну, смотри. — Она ещё немного посверлила его тяжёлым взглядом, а потом выпрямила спину и ухмыльнулась. — Когда начнёшь приносить ему завтрак в постель, свистни, возложу цветы на могилу твоего здравого смысла.

У Киллиана почти нашёлся такой же ироничный ответ, но к ним подошла Авиталь, и Ламис мигом переключилась.

— Я так скучала! Ты опять без перчаток? — Она взяла в ладони бледные пальцы, согревая их. — Пойдём, дорогая. А то тут душно и провоняло самообманом.

Со вздохом Киллиан наклонился за коробкой и закрыл за собой дверь. Его смена началась чуть раньше.

За целый день Тиберий ни разу не взглянул на него. И, обдумывая сказанное Ламис, Киллиан пришёл к неутешительному выводу — он чересчур увлёкся.

Эта игра захватила его. Киллиан давно принял свои пороки и научился не только жить с ними, но и получать удовольствие от каждого. И теперь он просачивался в душу Тиберия, подбирая ключи без спешки — не потому, что не знал, с какого начать и какой подойдет сразу. Но так получалось больнее, к этому тянуло. Скольких жертв пришлось растоптать, чтобы встретить того, кого захотелось сломать медленно, по намеченным пунктирным линиям. И приказ Сноука, — о котором он старался сейчас не думать, — как и заключённый договор не позволяли ему оставить Тиберия, будто сама Сила связала их.

В подобных размышлениях Киллиан пробыл до позднего вечера, пока его не поймала Авиталь. Она пробралась прохладными пальцами под рукава, чтобы прикоснуться к голой коже и оставила после себя удивительное спокойствие и уверенность в том, что ему не нужно было ничего менять.

Киллиан поблагодарил её и, решив не оставаться на ночь в комплексе, ушёл в личные апартаменты. Он миновал замысловатую ловушку за дверью второго этажа, удивившись, что такое вообще можно было сотворить из подручных средств, и нашёл Лею на диване с бумажной книгой в руках.

— Плохой день? — спросила она безучастно.

— А вы, как вижу, не скучали. — Лея улыбнулась краешком губ, но как-то грустно. Киллиан восхищался её стойкостью духа и задал дежурный вопрос: — Хотите чего-нибудь?

Он по привычке ждал выразительного молчания, но она вдруг отложила книгу.

— Как он? — Лея смотрела спокойно и немного устало. Киллиан гнал подальше мысль о том, кого она ему напоминала — вечно занятая, ответственная королевская особа, которая рискнула пойти своим путём.

— Его ждёт испытание, — ответил он.

— Смертельное?

Сила кольнула кончики пальцев, искрящаяся, почти готовая заговорить с ним.

— Ответ у вас, — возбуждённо сказал Киллиан и в тот же момент оставил Лею одну, чтобы спуститься на свой этаж.

Он открыл потайной ящик, где хранилась его коллекция карт, и достал один из самых старых наборов, к которому давно не притрагивался. Тот приятно лежал в ладони и матово блестел тёмно-синей рубашкой. Однако под коробкой было ещё кое-что. Осколок красного кристалла от его светового меча, бусина из чёрного вулканического стекла, подаренная сумасшедшим предсказателем, привезённое с родной планеты кольцо из прозрачной стали и обточенный кусок стеклянного клинка, который достали из Киллиана, когда на первой же миссии в него по самую рукоять вогнали шиккар — всё это нанизывалось на короткую серебряную цепочку. Его самый счастливый амулет.

Киллиан надел его, стянув с шеи кожаный плетёный шнурок. Немного удачи ему сейчас точно не повредит. Забрав карты, он вернулся к Лее, практически влетев в покои, и та сделала полшага назад, но затем присоединилась к нему за столом.

Вместо привычного пасьянса Киллиан выложил все карты рубашками вверх и попросил Лею выбрать пять из них. Затем он показал одну за другой, поясняя каждую.

— Три луны — сложное решение, которое будет зависеть от близкого человека. Перевёрнутый океан — направленная вовнутрь деструктивная энергия и страсть, которая граничит с агрессией. Пространственная червоточина — карта риска. Сверхновая — освобождение через боль. И пульсар — редкая удача, ради которой стоит пойти на отчаянный шаг или принять помощь.

— И что всё это значит? — спросила Лея, когда он закончил.

Киллиан улыбнулся под шлемом. Адреналин тёк по венам, а предчувствие наполнилось образами будущего.

— Ваш сын может изменить _всё_.

-х-

Через пару дней после громкого интервью количество писем и предложений от других изданий только возросло. Пришлось создать новую почту и заменить датапад, потому что кто-то настойчиво ломился через защиту. Число палаток у Ротонды Сената не уменьшилось, но хотя бы перестало расти — это можно было считать первым шагом к победе. Вторым Хакс решил наладить отношения с Тиберием, предложив ему вместе выпить. Тот согласился, настояв на том, чтобы они встретились в комплексе в пять часов вечера. Хакс прибыл на пару минут раньше.

— Мы будем говорить в его присутствии? — Тиберий отсалютовал высоким стаканом с водой и приподнял брови, кивнув на Кайло.

Киллиана рядом с ним почему-то не было, у входа в покои дежурила Авиталь.

— Рен, вы свободны, — сказал Хакс.

Тот даже не сдвинулся. Из-за шлема понять его мысли вновь стало нереально.

— Рен, — обратился Хакс более настойчиво. — Мы знакомы с Оззелем много лет. Поверьте, если бы он хотел меня убить, то сделал бы это давно.

— Например, на выпускном. — Тиберий одним глотком допил воду. — Ты так надрался, что...

— Спикер Оззель, — почти прошипел Хакс. — Будьте так любезны не распространять личную информацию.

— Всенепременно, когда нас оставят наедине.

— Рен, кажется, у вас самого были дела.

Хакс почувствовал едва ощутимое прикосновение к плечу прежде, чем Кайло развернулся, взметнув полами плаща, и ушёл.

— Воды, кафа, вина? — поинтересовался Тиберий нейтральным тоном.

— Виски, — ответил Хакс и устроился на диване.

Тиберий опустил перед ним стакан с янтарной жидкостью, а сам налил себе красного вина и сел рядом.

— Снова хочу сказать, хоть это и не моё дело, что я не доверяю рыцарям Рен. Особенно твоему, — он сказал это ровно, но с какой-то странной интонацией. — Магистр не похож на того, кто вообще заслуживает доверия.

— Нас связывает большее, чем соглашения и приказы.

Алкоголь растёкся по телу приятным теплом, и Хакс сделал ещё один глоток. Он поднял голову. Лицо Тиберия приобрело какое-то пустое выражение, только глаза полыхали ледяной яростью. Хакс готов был признать, что окончательно и бесповоротно перестал понимать подобную реакцию.

— Тиберий, мы со-командующие, и я спас ему жизнь. Прекрати, ладно?

Вместо ответа ему указали на датапад, лежащий на столе.

— Посмотри.

На экране мелькнуло изображение с места убийства и отобразилась сводка о перемещениях. Сенатора Маррона нашли сегодня утром мёртвым, теперь — окончательно.

— Другие центристы добрались до него быстрее, — сказал Тиберий, перекатывая вино по стенкам бокала. — Твоё дело закрыли и убрали в архив.

— Зря он не изменил внешность. Стал лёгкой добычей для спутниковых систем.

— Думал, что на родной планете не достанут.

Тиберий подогнул под себя ногу, развернулся, касаясь Хакса коленом, и осторожно сказал:

— Занимательное интервью.

— Избавь меня…

— Нет, правда интересно.

Хакс хотел нахмуриться, но взгляд светло-зелёных глаз напротив стал гораздо мягче: прямым и открытым. Обезоруживающим.

— Перед офицерами легче.

— У вас неплохой соцпакет. Я бы предложил Сенату провести несколько реформ, позаимствовав некоторые пункты.

— Вместе мы добьёмся гораздо большего, — веско произнёс Хакс и сделал ещё глоток.

Тиберий кивнул.

Почти в каждую встречу Хакс либо бросался угрозами, либо выдвигал какие-то требования. Они ни разу не сидели вот так. Почти как раньше. И теперь он не решался задать единственный мучивший его вопрос.

«Почему ты всё равно помогаешь мне?»

Словно прочитав его мысли, Тиберий придвинулся ближе и тихо сказал:

— С тобой никогда не бывает скучно, ты знаешь?

— Да, — ответил Хакс и запретил себе думать о том, что эта понимающая улыбка всё ещё что-то для него значила.

-х-

Высшее общество не могло отказаться от своих привычек развлекаться на широкую ногу даже на пороге полномасштабной войны: после трагедии на Хосниан прошёл всего месяц, а очередной благотворительный вечер бил все рекорды роскоши. Выйдя из короткого принудительного отпуска, Киллиан первым делом отправился туда вместе с Тиберием и был с ним всё так же до невозможности мягок и до безумия откровенен в прожигающем яде слов. Тот внешне легко переносил его общество. Такой невозмутимый: он не хотел и не мог потерять контроль и лицо.

Но куда неприятнее ему было присутствие Кайло, тянущего Хакса к себе, чуть сжимая пальцы на плече. Незначительный жест, который приковывал всё внимание. Затаённая в глубине ревность разъедала Тиберия. Киллиан почти физически ощущал, как частил его пульс от еле сдерживаемой ненависти — он смотрел на них так долго, как мог. Но как только Хакс почти неуловимо менялся в лице, когда его губы трогала едва заметная ухмылка, Тиберий отворачивался, отказываясь мучить себя больше.

Киллиан сначала не подходил к нему в такие моменты, потому что любая мелочь могла спровоцировать. Он был совсем не против, чтобы его силком вывели в коридор. Но не хотел, чтобы Тиберий достиг предела раньше, чем они успели бы оказаться в таком месте, где бы их не побеспокоили.

Поэтому в самом конце вечера дождался, пока ненависть обратится привычной горечью, а потом сам положил ладонь ему на плечо, в точности повторив чужой жест. В ожидании реакции азарт смешался с тревогой, но Тиберий небрежно сбросил его руку и отошёл в сторону.

Вернувшись в покои, он сел за рабочий стол и, похоже, не собирался идти спать. Киллиан снял шлем и провёл пальцами по столешнице, подходя ближе.

— Если продолжите, последствия для вас будут весьма неприятными, — спокойно произнёс Тиберий, заставив остановиться.

— Люблю риск.

— Вы больны.

— По-своему — да, но я не псих.

Киллиан развернул его кресло и наклонился вперёд, нависая.

— Когда Сила постоянно ведёт и направляет, хочется чего-то живого.

Тиберий откинулся на спинку, уходя от его слов, от будущих прикосновений. Но это только раззадорило: Киллиан оставил быстрый поцелуй на щеке, шее, а потом опустился на колени и посмотрел снизу-вверх самым покорным взглядом.

— Ты до сих пор не веришь, что он стал таким холодным, — сказал Киллиан, впитывая разлившиеся в воздухе боль и разочарование. — Безжалостным, неспособным на нежные чувства. Всё, что ты любил, сожжено.

Руки лежали на бёдрах, поглаживая их сквозь ткань. Использовать собственную привлекательность вошло в привычку, Киллиан знал, как развратно сейчас выглядел, но Тиберий казался едва заинтересованным.

— Ты не представляешь, как ты жалок и прекрасен в своей слепой привязанности. — Щека прижалась к колену и потёрлась о него. — Как много восхитительных чувств в тебе, как долго они хранились, концентрируясь. Как много ты можешь дать, и как мало я могу принять. Такой...

Он подавился следующими словами. Тиберию была необходима встряска, и что-то само надломилось в нём, заставив нырнуть в омут с головой. У него едва заметно покраснели кончики ушей, когда он молча раздвинул ноги в приглашающем жесте. Киллиану не нужно было повторять: он медленно провёл ладонью поверх одежд и потянулся к потайной молнии кителя. Спешить было ни к чему. Киллиан гладил напряжённый живот — мышцы, что перекатывались под кожей от каждого вздоха, было так приятно ощущать под пальцами. Он скользил языком от рёбер до самого края штанов, в то время как ловко справлялся с их застёжкой. Приник ртом к ещё не возбуждённому члену, целуя его через бельё, и на секунду отстранился.

В светлых глазах не было ни грамма смущения, только отблески огней с улицы, даже когда губы обхватили головку. С первых движений Киллиан брал глубоко, расслабив горло, упирался носом в паховые волосы и дышал мускусным запахом, который заводил ещё больше. Вместо того, чтобы цепляться пальцами за плечи или зарываться в волосы, направляя и задавая темп, Тиберий крепко сжимал подлокотники. Он даже не вскидывал бёдра, и Киллиан сменил тактику. Замедлившись, прошёлся языком по уздечке, взял головку в кольцо губ, мягко посасывая, и подразнил щёлку. Рука аккуратно обхватила мошонку и взвесила в ладони.

Негромкий стон отозвался чем-то тягуче-сладким внутри, и Киллиан опустил свободную руку вниз, сжав себя. Он скользил языком и губами по члену, пока не довёл себя до разрядки, и опять взял в рот во всю длину, насаживаясь до конца. Тиберию хватило ещё пары минут в таком темпе, после чего он кончил с шумным выдохом и расфокусированным взглядом наблюдал, как Киллиан вылизывал его дочиста. Стоило ему отстраниться, как Тиберий быстро застегнулся, поправил одежду и ушёл в спальню.

За закрытой дверью его чувства смешались в сложный коктейль эмоций. Киллиан не до конца понял их новую игру, но заранее принял правила.

И последующие дни стали действительно интересными.

— Полно, спикер Оззель. — Сенатор Вант стоял перед рабочим столом Тиберия и всей позой выражал крайнее пренебрежение. — Я требую созвать экстренное заседание Сената, чтобы провести выборы.

— Должность вице-канцлера упразднили, а ваш негласный статус и дружеские связи ни на что не влияют. — Хоть Тиберий сидел в кресле, но казалось, что это он смотрел на Сиана свысока.

— Вы незаконно удерживаете власть!

— Вы сами были на закрытом собрании, где подавляющее большинство отказалось проводить выборы сейчас. На повестке дня Первый Порядок. — Его уверенный голос оставался ровным. — Ваше счастье, что вас не было на тех голофото рядом с канцлером, учитывая вашу тесную дружбу.

— У каждого свои секреты, — неприятно улыбнулся Сиан. — Не выполните мои условия в ближайшее время, и я расскажу о настоящем месте вашего обучения. Со всеми доказательствами.

— Если хотите, можете обнародовать эту информацию. — Внутреннее волнение никак не отразилось на лице Тиберия. — В сложившейся ситуации это никак мне не навредит.

С каждой секундой Сиан злился всё больше. Стоявший рядом Киллиан пытался найти в его мыслях что-нибудь интересное, но разочарованно отступил: жажда власти и самолюбие — скука.

— Вы обучались среди их офицерского состава.

— И поэтому вижу в них не просто статистику и боевые единицы. На той стороне такие же люди, как и мы. Только воспитанные в более суровых условиях.

— Ваша лояльность…

Рука слегка двинулась, и Киллиан предупреждающе сдавил Сиану горло Силой.

— Простите, сенатор Вант, — воспользовался паузой Тиберий. — Мне необходимо подготовиться к торговому саммиту на Кореллии. Можете выдвинуть свои обвинения на следующем закрытом собрании, а сейчас прошу покинуть мой кабинет.

С гордо поднятой головой Сиан удалился, на прощание одарив Киллиана гневным взглядом.

— Не делайте так больше, — попросил Тиберий, вернувшись к текущим делам.

— Это напрямую касалось вашей безопасности.

Он даже не уточнил, как именно.

— Хотите, опущу его интеллект на уровень бларта? Будет, урча, вылизывать вам сапоги.

Тиберий, собранный и спокойный, не бывал груб в ответах. Просто замолкал, как сейчас, и эта тишина убивала сильнее. Хотя с каждым днём физическое расстояние между ними сокращалось: тёплый шёпот на ухо, когда они оставались наедине, откровенные и настойчивые прикосновения, чтобы сломать внутреннее и чистое, смешать с желанием.

Снятый шлем со стуком опустился на стол. Тиберий покосился на него и поднял потемневшие глаза на Киллиана, который провёл рукой по волосам и зацепил пальцами застёжку у горла. Он приподнял брови в немом вопросе: эхо эмоций после неприятного разговора всё ещё жгло Тиберия, мешая сосредоточиться на работе.

— Десять минут, — сказал он и поднялся с места, чтобы оттеснить на ходу раздевающегося Киллиана к стене.

— Ты кончишь раньше, — выдохнул тот с многообещающей улыбкой и выгнулся навстречу.

Как в первый, так и во все последующие разы Тиберий трахал в нём не замену Хакса — а того, кого можно было трахать. Завалив на стол прямо в кабинете и почти без подготовки, на диване или вот так, у стены. Трахал того, кто мог бы сломать ему шею щелчком пальцев, кто в итоге позволял ломать себя — Киллиан вёл всё это время и каждый раз сдавался. А Тиберий не мог прекратить, но вскоре понял, как лезвию эмоций сыграть тоньше.

Он закрылся. Наглухо.

-х-

Из лёгких вышел весь воздух, их наполнило ледяной водой. Хакс медленно погружался всё глубже и глубже. Через толщу воды едва пробивался свет. Глаза щипало, тело отказывалось бороться за жизнь, от бессилия скручивало внутренности, а в горле перекатывался колючий ком. Жизнь уходила по капле, но кто-то внезапно дотронулся до плеча, не дав окунуться в спасительное забытье, и Хакс проснулся.

Он облизнул пересохшие губы и провёл ладонью по взмокшему лицу. Ничего нового — очередной кошмар как побочное действие стимуляторов. Единственным отличием стало пробуждение. В последнее время Хакс успевал проснуться до того, как умрёт. Всё обрывалось на середине, и его резко выталкивало в реальность.

Сбоку мигнул индикатор входящего сообщения, и Хакс взял датапад, приподнявшись на подушке. Губы сами собой растянулись в осторожной улыбке — он давно не получал вестей от Фазмы.

«В секторе Сесвенна жара».

Прилагались также время и дата для сеанса по голосвязи. Уже после третьего слушания, но Хакс был готов подождать. Данные, поступившие от офицеров, были довольно скудными и противоречивыми. Высшее командование не спешило делиться информацией, да и если честно, кроме Фазмы, Хакс никому не доверял. Разве что Кайло. Немного. Однако думать об этом сейчас не хотелось.

Он открыл на датападе карту и добавил к подсвеченным зонам ещё одну. Хакс уже собирался начать свой рабочий день пораньше, но на него вдруг накатила сильная усталость: рука еле поднялась, чтобы убрать пад на тумбу. Он так и заснул, положив на него ладонь. Голова просто упала на подушку, а тело мгновенно расслабилось.

Это было странно и совершенно неестественно, но на утро Хакс ни о чём не вспомнил.

-х-

Дверь в кабинет бесшумно открылась. Когда на пороге появился Эван, Киллиан даже не встал с дивана и вернулся к переписке с Илиной, приславшей финансовую отчётность. Цифры как всегда были внушительными, но двумя самыми затратными рыцарями, как ни странно, оказывались Берталан и Кайло. Пополняющаяся коллекция оружия и расходники для ловушек против восполнения порчи имущества Первого Порядка и модернизации «Глушителя». Не накладно для бюджета, но они с Илиной каждый квартал делали ставки, кто займёт первую строчку в списке. В этот раз — Кайло, Киллиан победил.

— Это все? — спросил Тиберий, изучая экран датапада.

— О ком известно, — кивнул Эван. Он стоял, вытянувшись по струнке. — Хоть они и добровольцы, нам придётся объясняться перед их министерствами.

— Нельзя терять надежду.

Эван не разделял оптимизма Тиберия.

— Они вряд ли живы.

— Департамент Юстиции не откажет в помощи.

— Нет. — На тёмном лице дёрнулся мускул. — Департамент только и ждёт, как бы сунуть нос в наши дела.

— Они просто делают свою работу.

— Поздно спохватились, — отрезал Эван.

Киллиан периодически бросал на них взгляд, пока они обсуждали другие мало интересующие его вопросы, но потом Тиберий как-то рвано вздохнул.

— Что это?

— Помощницу сенатора Фамекна нашли мёртвой. Вида Овейр, двадцать семь лет, предположительно — самоубийство. — Эван сделал паузу, отчего дальнейшие слова прозвучали вопросительно. — В последний раз её видели с генералом Хаксом.

Тиберий поджал губы и вернул пад, даже ничего не сказав в чужую защиту.

— Спасибо, Эван. Если будет известно что-то о наших дипломатах, сообщи.

— Непременно.

Эван бесшумно последовал на выход.

Тиберий ненадолго спрятал лицо в ладонях, а потом соединил их и прикоснулся к губам словно в молитве.

Чтобы вновь чувствовать его как раньше, Киллиан стал чаще уходить в медитацию. Стена, за которой Тиберий спрятал свою любовь, тянула к себе, требовала разрушить, оставить свой след — грязный и тёмный. Киллиан пришёл испорченным, наслаждающимся своим пороком. Но что-то, постоянно звучавшее в Тиберии, сделало это внутреннее ощущение впервые не просто больным, но болезненным до сладкой дрожи.

Происходящее вышло из-под контроля. Киллиану захотелось обладать, не надеть маску или стать таким же объектом высокой любви — заполучить нечто обратное и только для себя.

И он добился этого, но не так, как рассчитывал.

Тиберий трахал его и раскрывал всю глубину чувств, появившуюся благодаря влиянию Киллиана, ставшего отрицательным полюсом. Но стоило им закончить, как он уходил в полное отрицание происходящего. Киллиан сжимал челюсти, тихо зверея, ему хотелось, чтобы Тиберий снова был зациклен на нём. Пусть даже в негативном, раздражающем ключе. Но Тиберий дразнил его, а потом обдавал даже не эмоциональным холодом — безразличием — и отгораживался вновь.

Сны не помогали исправить ситуацию. В комнату с шумящим за стеклом дождём подсознание больше не пускало, приходилось довольствоваться настоящими воспоминаниями.

_Хакс был не виноват, что Тиберий так глупо подставился. Обработанная рана ныла тупой болью, обезболивающее наконец подействовало, всё вокруг расплывалось, а в ушах до сих пор стоял визг системы безопасности. И в таком состоянии он чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком в галактике. В покрасневших глазах напротив отражалась паника — Хакс держал его лицо в подрагивающих ладонях._

_— Сделай что-нибудь, как напоминание о себе самом. — Язык еле ворочался во рту. А ведь он так много собирался сегодня сказать._

_— Но… — Хакс шмыгнул носом и быстро вытер лицо рукавом формы._

_Этот вечер при самом хорошем раскладе мог бы закончиться поцелуем. На который, возможно, даже бы ответили. Но удача отвернулась от Тиберия._

_— Чтобы мы всегда поддерживали связь, — попросил он. Сердце гулко билось о грудную клетку._

_«Скажи-скажи-скажи»._

_Хакс несколько раз кивнул и выдохнул:_

_— Хорошо._

_В пустой левой глазнице осталось вечное напоминание, вечный крест._

Киллиан изводил себя всё больше и проникал в разум по ночам, собирая по кускам чужую историю. Но в конце концов не выдержал. Он раскладывал очередной пасьянс, когда Тиберий сел рядом, чтобы выпить чаю и поработать до отхода ко сну ещё немного. Киллиан заново перетасовал колоду.

— Когда звезда погибает окончательно, она освобождает весь свой свет — весь оставшийся. И он тысячи лет летит сквозь пространство. Звезды уже нет, а её свет есть. Ничего не напоминает?

— Курс астрономии для младенцев, — небрежно улыбнулся Тиберий.

— Тебя. Звезда давно мертва, а то, что ты видишь своим светом, — лишь то, что осталось. Оно вообще никогда не было твоим.

— Не было, — легко согласился он, сделав последний глоток, и отставил пустую чашку. — Но тебе не отнять то, что у меня есть.

— О, и не собирался. — Киллиан прищурился, смотря ему в глаза. — Ты сломаешь это. Ради меня.

— Происходящее между нами — дешёвая фальшивка.

— Живи с этой ложью, сколько сможешь. Ты бы никогда не сделал с ним то, что допускаешь себе со мной. Но ты этого хочешь.

— Потому что ты позволяешь.

— И позволю больше, — пообещал Киллиан. — Ты не видишь его во мне, но когда увидишь меня — тогда ты сломаешься.

— Я пережил тот мрак, который ты принёс. — Такими он считал восхитительные моменты их близости? — Ты не сильнее меня, сколько бы ни читал мои мысли.

— Хочешь, я прекращу? — Он отложил карты, обошёл невысокий стол и замер перед Тиберием. — Не прочитаю ни одной, но останусь в каждой?

Киллиан наклонился к его лицу и горячими сухими губами коснулся полуопущенного века бионического глаза. А потом молча ушёл в гостевую спальню.

Не раздеваясь, он рухнул на кровать и потянулся за подушкой. Он хотел, чтобы им воспользовались, — так и получилось. Максимум удовольствия при ничтожной отдаче. Но отступать было не в правилах Киллиана. Он старался не принимать это близко к сердцу, не засчитывать ударом по самолюбию, просто не думать.

Привычная тренировка — отпустить Силу вместе с эмоциями, чтобы отстраниться, позволив им вернуться обесцвеченными, — успокоила мысли. Обняв подушку, Киллиан забылся беспокойным сном.

Этот маленький проигрыш будет того стоить.

-х-

С универсальным код-ключом от управляющей Хакс получил доступ ко всем номерам. Однако, соблюдая приличия, сначала вежливо дождался двух проигнорированных гостевых запросов, и только затем открыл дверь.

— Рен, это срочно, по поводу сенатора Фамекна… — Хакс замер на пороге. — Рен?

В покоях было тихо, освещение стояло на минимальном проценте и откуда-то тянуло холодом. Пройдя дальше, он увидел открытую дверь в спальню. Кайло уже перекинул одну ногу через подоконник, когда Хакс рванул к нему и удержал за одежду.

— Рен! Куда вы? И что за варварство? У нас есть нормальная площадка.

— Пустите. — Кайло схватил его за руку в попытке отцепить от себя.

— Вы идёте туда? — Интонация была больше утвердительной. — Я с вами. Хочу увидеть ваши бесплодные попытки открыть вход.

— И доложить Верховному лидеру?

Не признавать же, что ему было действительно интересно.

— Нет, мне для личного пользования, — прозвучало странно, однако он не успел об этом как следует подумать: Кайло потянул его на себя, обняв за талию, и оттолкнулся от подоконника. Хакс вскрикнул; приземление вышло жёстким. Спидер под ними ухнул вниз, но быстро выровнялся. Шлем оцарапал щёку, а ладонь Кайло опустилась явно ниже талии, тогда как сам Хакс оказался лежащим сверху.

— Руки, — процедил он, но добился противоположного эффекта.

Кайло вместо того, чтобы скинуть его, стиснул с новой силой. Хакс скрипнул зубами и постарался выровнять неожиданно сбившееся дыхание — не иначе от неконтролируемого гнева.

— Как вы до сих пор живы? У вас же отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения!

— Мне хватает других инстинктов, — сказал Кайло и подтолкнул его на место пилота. — Есть опыт? — Да он точно издевался.

Кайло устроился на пассажирском сидении и облокотился на дверцу.

— Куда лететь? — спросил Хакс ровно.

— Помните нашу ночную прогулку?

Он оставил вопрос без ответа и без труда влился в транспортный поток. Спидер скользил по многоуровневым трассам, пока не спустился ниже, к нужному месту.

У невидимого пока входа их встретил Киллиан, который держал в руках странное устройство. Вместо долгих приветствий они просто кивнули друг другу, и Кайло вызвал кого-то по комлинку.

— Вы на месте? — обронили грубоватым низким голосом.

— Никлас? — переспросил Кайло.

— Элиаш ни с кем не разговаривает. Расстроился, что так и не смог расшифровать знаки. — На заднем плане послышалось громкое сопение. — Он нашёл подобное на некоторых разрушенных храмах, но, судя по виду, краска там относительно свежая. Неважно. Киллиан, на каком делении был «виброс»?

— На втором, всего их восемь.

— Шестёрки будет достаточно. Максимум устроит локальное землетрясение.

Несмотря на заинтересованность, Хакс всё ещё ценил свою жизнь выше, но уйти сейчас — признать страх и показать слабость перед Кайло. Нет уж. Хакс скрестил на груди руки и не сдвинулся с места.

— Ждите здесь, — сказал Киллиан и, толкнув стену, скрылся в появившемся проходе.

Он вышел через пару минут уже без прибора.

Некоторое время ничего не происходило, а потом под нарастающий гул земля под ногами дрогнула, и Хакс непроизвольно прижался плечом к рядом стоящему Кайло. И моментально отпрянул, стоило вибрациям стихнуть. Заново открывать проход не пришлось, стена рухнула как домик из карт для пазаака. Недалеко взвыли сирены, кто-то выглянул в окна, грязно ругаясь.

— Скоро здесь будет патруль, — негромко сказал Кайло, шагнув к груде булыжников.

Пыль ещё не успела осесть, когда он поднял обе руки. Камни начали медленно взлетать в воздух.

— Держитесь ближе.

Хакс и Киллиан выполнили просьбу. Встав практически вплотную к Кайло, они начали пробираться внутрь. Кокон из Силы обернул их невидимой защитной сферой. Каменный завал расступался перед ними, а следом запечатывал проход. Если Кайло сейчас потеряет концентрацию, их погребёт заживо. Идти пришлось осторожно, и дорога заняла много времени. В одной руке Киллиан держал активированный меч, освещая им путь, а вторую поднял, видимо, готовый подстраховать в любой момент.

Но вот груда стала более рыхлой: тут и там пробивался тусклый свет. И они втроём наконец вышли в просторную залу, стены которой не пострадали. Киллиан погасил меч; везде горели факелы.

— Приветствуем тебя, Избранный! — гулко донеслось откуда-то из глубины.

Пройдя каменную арку, они оказались в следующем помещении — в широких трещинах проступал буро-зелёный мох, скрывая уже другие письмена. Тут было относительно сухо, но запах затхлости и сырости наполнил лёгкие. В центре, среди непонятных каменных постаментов, стояли фигуры в чёрных плащах, почти сразу опустившиеся на колени.

— Как алый росчерк он ворвётся в нашу степенную жизнь, — снова заговорил женский голос. — И обрушатся догмы прошлого как камни под его ладонями. И падут старые боги Ашла и Боган.

Никто не решался подойти ближе к странной группе существ. А отрывистая благоговейная речь продолжалась.

— Сотрётся грань между Добром и Злом. И акаталептики обретут веру. Веру в единого Бога.

Самая ближайшая к ним фигура потянулась к голове и откинула капюшон. Белоснежные волосы девушки были забраны в низкий хвост, а глаза скрывала красная матерчатая повязка.

— Миралука, — обронил тихо Киллиан. Хакс напряг память, но так и не смог ничего вспомнить об этой расе, кроме того, что все они были слепы от рождения.

— Кайло Рен, мы ждали тебя! — торжественно произнесла она, встав с колен. За ней последовали и другие. — Меня зовут Валаст Диа, и я приветствую тебя в нашей обители.

— Я вам тут больше не нужен, — проговорил Киллиан с какой-то брезгливостью и направился к противоположной арке, откуда дул лёгкий ветерок.

Кайло попытался его остановить, позвав по имени, но его уже со всех сторон окружили. Существа снимали капюшоны, плащи и низко кланялись ему, стараясь прикоснуться. Они были одеты во всё чёрное, но в образе обязательно имелась какая-то деталь красного цвета: обмотанные предплечья, повязка на ноге, лента в волосах или отвороты манжетов.

— Лиан! — ещё раз настойчиво повторил Кайло, однако за своим рыцарем так и не последовал.

Потому что девушка перед ним склонилась к постаменту и вытащила оттуда часть покорёженной чёрной брони с куском, скорее всего, от системы жизнеобеспечения.

— Прими своё наследие.

Кайло замер и осторожно протянул вперёд руку. Хаксу почему-то захотелось отвернуться. Он не знал, зачем всё ещё стоял здесь, и, словно — а, может, и вправду — прочитав мысли, его окликнул Киллиан.

— Хакс, проводить вас до комплекса?

— Пожалуй.

За второй аркой оказалось ещё три зала, но в конце их ждал нормальный выход. На то, чтобы сориентироваться, ушло не более четверти часа.

— Кто это был?

— Сталкеры, поклонники, фанатики — называйте, как больше нравится. — Киллиан взмахнул рукой. — Их разумы опасны и мерзки. В них столько обожания и слепой веры, что зачастую это стирает им личность. Жалкое зрелище. А Кайло пусть развлекается, теперь это его адепты.

— И они тоже войдут в ваш Орден?

Киллиан фыркнул.

— Нет. Они больше похожи на мусорщиков, ударившихся в религию.

От широких труб на стенах шёл пар. Улицы были полупусты, на Киллиана и Хакса почти никто не обращал внимания. Они шли так неспешно, что это уже могло считаться прогулкой.

Кайло вообще заметил их уход?

— Вы жалели о чём-нибудь? — неожиданно спросил Киллиан.

— Никогда. — Хакс выпрямил спину и прибавил шаг. — Каждая победа или потеря, решение или промедление сделали меня таким, каков я есть. Кто знает, может, при другом раскладе, я был бы уже мёртв.

Голову вдруг наполнили красочные образы: вот Хакс стоял перед толпой, скандирующей его имя, герб Новой Республики на знамёнах сменился чёрной инсигнией Первого Порядка, а вот он в механической броне вёл за собой армию клонов, бок о бок с ненавистным Кайло Реном.

— А если бы вы стали лучше? — Когда Киллиан снова заговорил, в уме прояснилось. — Влиятельнее, сильнее, опаснее.

Что это было? Очередная фантазия? Хакс не стал уточнять, только добавил в голос твёрдой уверенности.

— Никакие сожаления не сделают меня таким. Зачем тратить время, если можно воплотить мечту в реальность?

Остальной путь прошёл в тишине, чему Хакс несказанно обрадовался.

Попрощавшись кивком головы, Киллиан оставил его у входа в гостиницу. Пока Кайло будет играть в Избранного, Хакс как всегда сделает всю работу. Прежде чем зайти к себе, он отправился к Митаке. Тот еще бодрствовал, хоть уже и переоделся в одежду для сна.

— Чем могу помочь, сэр? — Он взял в руки пад, готовый предоставить любую необходимую информацию.

— Помните, я собирал список наёмников?

— Да, сэр.

— Найдите его в базе и подберите оптимальный вариант.

Митака опустил взгляд на экран и провёл по нему пальцами, слегка нахмурившись.

— Вам нужен специалист по какому-то определённому профилю?

Хакс на секунду задумался.

— Ищите универсала, — ответил он в конце концов и принялся объяснять, что именно потребуется от наёмника. Кто бы не выдавал себя за сенатора, он никуда от них не денется и ещё послужит на благо Первого Порядка.

-х-

Очередное собрание растянулось на несколько часов. Киллиану даже не нужно было присутствовать там, чтобы в общих чертах понимать, какой хаос царил в галактике: местные народы требовали большей автономии, не желая впредь становиться разменной монетой в политических играх, кризис подрывал экономику даже в столицах, а жаркие дебаты о принятии мер для решения проблем так ни к чему и не приводили. Всё по-старому.

Насколько ухудшалась политико-экономическая ситуация Новой Республики, настолько хуже выглядел их спикер. Тени под глазами, лопнувшие капилляры и опущенные плечи. Тиберий вышел с собрания абсолютно потерянным и позволил увести себя на открытый балкон, безмолвно приняв тонкую сигарету. Киллиан дал ему прикурить и, спрятав руку в карман накидки, крутил в пальцах зажигалку.

Жаль, встроенный фильтр почти не пропускал дым, он бы тоже не отказался от сигареты. Или от жаркого поцелуя со вкусом терпкой горечи. Но здесь точно нельзя было снимать шлем.

Будто вторя его мыслям, на балкон вышел кто-то ещё. Ладно, неудачный пример, этот человек вполне бы смирился с его личностью.

— Оззель, — окликнула Тиберия Алодия. — Простите, что помешала. Мы сможем чуть позже поговорить?

— У вас что-то срочное?

— Не особо, — уклончиво ответила она и, улыбнувшись, бросила напоследок: — Буду ждать вас у себя.

Больше их никто не беспокоил. Тиберий неторопливо докурил и, немного придя в себя, отправился к Алодии. Её апартаменты Киллиан видел не раз, поэтому лениво скользил взглядом по стеклянным панелям и разноуровневым водопадам на стенах. Она провела их в кабинет, усадила в твёрдые кресла, которые приятно поддерживали спину, и налила только одну кружку чая — для Тиберия.

Алодия расправила и без того идеально сидящий на ней светло-голубой костюм и начала издалека:

— Вы не сказали на собрании, когда вернётся глава министерства экономики?

— Не скоро, — выдохнул Тиберий устало. — Сегодня на Кореллии экономический кризис, завтра — очередное восстание.

— Миры Внешнего кольца уже голодают, — сказала она тихо. — Сейчас основная нагрузка идёт на Эриаду, но в секторе Сесвенна неспокойно.

Алодия выбрала идеальный момент: лишённый привычного общества Тиберий, загрузивший себя работой, должен был воспринимать её искренне участие, пусть даже в корыстных целях, как глоток свежего воздуха.

— Берите выше, сенатор Новер. Эриаду привлекла инвесторов и готова провозгласить себя новой Королевой Ядра.

— О! — Алодия прижала ладонь к губам. — Но как же деблокада?

— Вы сами слышали споры сенаторов. К тому же, мы не можем использовать флот канцлера. Расследование ещё не закончено.

— И что нам делать?

— Вы мне скажите, — обессиленно улыбнулся Тиберий.

Алодия ненадолго замолкла, будто правда раздумывала над его словами.

— У меня есть для вас предложение.

Тиберий взмахнул рукой, показывая, что готов выслушать всё.

— На Антомаре недавно ввели в эксплуатацию новый модуль орбитального порта. Он по размеру даже больше старого. Я знаю, что наш маршрут не идеален и создаёт дополнительное время в пути. Зато он безопасен. Так мы поможем восполнить товарами то, что не проходит через блокаду.

— Каковы требования? — поинтересовался Тиберий, хмурясь.

— Сниженная налоговая ставка и дотации на топливо.

Киллиан бы восхищённо присвистнул, если бы в этот момент не был так напряжён.

— Насколько пониженный процент?

— В пределах разумного. Я напишу вам позже, обсудим с министром, — предложила Алодия и посмотрела на Тиберия с беспокойством и заботой: — Оззель, сейчас не время задавать подобные вопросы, но вы отдыхаете? Хоть немного.

— У меня есть, на что отвлечься, — неопределённо ответил он, и Алодия стрельнула взглядом на Киллиана, прежде чем они покинули её апартаменты.

Да, причина крылась именно в нём. Киллиан окружил Тиберия вдумчивым вниманием, больше не провоцируя, не переходя черту. Он никогда не ломал человека на таком уровне даже без чтения мыслей.

Хватало не приказа, просьбы — если, конечно, он не угадывал наперёд. Киллиан видел, как Тиберия постепенно отпускало всё накопившееся напряжение. К лёгкому массажу после долгих безрезультатных переговоров добавился шёпот на ухо.

«Если вы пожелаете, любой из них на утро не проснётся».

Тьма, что отзывалась в Тиберии, приходила в восхищённый восторг, но молчала. Эти снобы были нужны ему пока все до единого.

Люди мало заботились о себе по-настоящему, но удовольствие было в мелочах — и Киллиан показывал это Тиберию. Редкий сорт кафа в сочетании со свежей выпечкой на завтрак. Сладковатый запах старых книг, которые всё больше заполняли полку рядом со стеллажом. Ночные прогулки перед сном и разговоры о неоднозначности искусства.

Недоверчивость Тиберия уступала место настороженной благодарности.

Вода обтачивала камень. Не хватало последней капли.

-х-

За день до третьего слушания Хакс весь извёлся. Всё было готово, но нервное напряжение не отпускало. Во время обеда Митака сделал осторожную попытку приободрить его, однако от предложения перекусить вместе отказался: прислонил датапад к груди, опасливо покосился на Кайло и, вжав голову в плечи, буквально сбежал.

Дроид привёз два подноса прямо в кабинет Хакса. Ели в тишине. Пока чай в дымящихся кружках остывал до приемлемой температуры, Кайло взял в руки шлем и задумчиво водил по нему пальцами. Казалось, он был весь в мыслях о храме. Не то чтобы Хакс лез в его дела, но ему вдруг захотелось отвлечь магистра.

— Ха, я был прав, — сказал он самодовольно.

Кайло поднял на него непонимающий взгляд.

— Сенатор Фамекн оказался клоудитом, — пояснил Хакс. — Произвёл замену после Хосниан. И зря не убил свою помощницу раньше. Теперь он у нас на крючке.

— Поздравляю вас, — проговорил Кайло отстранённо, а затем весь подобрался. — Готовьтесь принять от меня подарок.

— В каком смысле?

— Не запирайтесь на ночь, — попросил Кайло и, надев шлем, куда-то ушёл.

Эти слова не добавили Хаксу спокойствия. Он допил свой чай и достал пару листов флимси, чтобы зарисовать несколько идей. Чертежи всегда помогали ему отвлечься. И Хакс даже не заметил, как наступила ночь. Про дверь он, конечно же, забыл и оставил её не заблокированной. Чем и воспользовался Кайло. Проигнорировав, впрочем, и гостевой запрос, войдя сам и без предупреждения.

Тяжёлое дыхание вокодера прозвучало особенно угрожающе. Хакс отвлёкся и пару раз поражённо моргнул, не веря глазам. Кайло тащил за собой диван, частично поддерживая его Силой — ножки с другой стороны не касались пола и не царапали его.

— Что это?

— Диван, — ответил Кайло и шагнул к спальне, дверь которой открылась сразу же.

— Что он тут делает? — Хакс подорвался со своего места, возмущённый нарушением всяких границ.

— Будет стоять.

Диван опустился напротив кровати. Ранее пустующее место как будто было создано для него. Голубая обивка и пара подушек сверху — почти такой же, что был у Хакса на «Освободителе».

— Рен, это шутка?

— Считайте это подарком. Интуиция в этот раз не подвела вас. — Хакс уже собрался высказаться, но его перебили: — Мне надоело, генерал.

Сняв шлем, Кайло положил его на подушки и опустился рядом. Он откинул голову на спинку и устало прикрыл глаза:

— Вы со своими стимуляторами не даёте мне спать.

Хакс вздрогнул. Желание выгнать Кайло только возросло.

— А не надо копаться в моей голове!

— Этого и не требуется. Ваши кошмары транслируются без дополнительного вмешательства.

— И как в этом поможет диван?

— Догадайтесь сами. — Кайло прикрыл рукой рот, зажмурившись, а после зевка потянулся к сапогам и начал раздеваться.

— Вы не посмеете, — выдохнул Хакс с ужасом.

— Ещё как. — Он в рекордные сроки справился с застёжками. Шлем перекочевал на пол, меч — под подушку. Оставшись в одних штанах, Кайло растянулся на диване — благо, длина позволяла — и закрыл глаза. — Спокойной ночи, генерал.

Хакс наконец вышел из ступора, но нужных слов так и не нашёл. Он постоял на месте ещё немного, потёр глаза и сжал переносицу. Выгнать Кайло было физически невозможно: настоятельные просьбы он проигнорирует, а над приказами только посмеётся.

Невыносимый мальчишка.

Больше всего Хакса раздражало то, что он не мог проследить логическую связь между собственными кошмарами и Кайло, который будет ночевать здесь. Спрашивать казалось бесполезным. Мозг никак не хотел составлять стратегических планов по освобождению личной территории от бесцеремонного «захватчика», и Хакс сдался, послав всё к чёрту. Завтра ждал ответственный день, ему было необходимо лечь пораньше и выспаться.

Он снял пиджак и повесил его в шкаф, покосившись на Кайло. Тот или хорошо притворялся, или действительно так быстро уснул — дыхание его стало мерным и глубоким, а черты лица разгладились, из-за чего оно приобрело какое-то умиротворённое выражение, которое ему очень шло.

Тряхнув головой, Хакс выбросил непрошенные мысли из головы.

Взяв с собой полотенце и одежду для сна, он скрылся в освежителе.

Когда он вернулся в спальню, Кайло лежал лицом к спинке, и Хакс возблагодарил за это звёзды. Он снизил освещение до двух процентов и быстро нырнул под одеяло. Свежее бельё пахло кондиционером, в заранее проветренном помещении дышалось легко и приятно. Только вот Хакс ворочался и никак не мог найти удобное положение: то сильнее кутался в одеяло, то почти полностью его скидывал. Он старался не прислушиваться к чужому дыханию, но против воли начал дышать с Кайло в унисон. И тогда зудящее под кожей желание наконец оформилось в слова.

— Ночи, Рен, — прошептал он на грани слышимости и уже через пару минут уснул.

Сон его был спокойным и крепким впервые за многие месяцы.

Хакса разбудил уже полностью одетый Кайло, коротко прикоснувшись к плечу, и сразу же ушёл. На сборы потребовалось немного времени. Хакс даже успел позавтракать.

Только экстренный сеанс связи со Сноуком омрачил утро.

«Пора переходить к решительным действиям, генерал, — сказал он. — Я очень недоволен вашим промедлением».

Сноук озвучил предпочитаемый срок подписания договора и отключился, предупредив, что его терпение на исходе. Из-за этого вчерашние переживания казались какими-то далёкими. Хакс быстро совладал с эмоциями и вошёл в здание Сената уверенным в собственных силах как никогда раньше.

Трансляция по Голонету шла в прямом эфире. Но даже это не смутило Хакса. Он говорил чётко, с выверенными паузами. Хотя слушание всё больше походило на финал чемпионата по грав-мячу: обе стороны едва успевали отбиваться.

Требование ответить за уничтожение системы Хосниан встретило обвинение в действиях канцлера. Обсуждение нарушенного по всем статьям Соглашения перетекло в спор о том, кто на самом деле пренебрёг им первым. И так по кругу. На третий раз один из популистов не выдержал и высказался о Первом Порядке и лично о Хаксе в выражениях на грани приличий. Даже Тиберий не смог вовремя остановить его — динамики давно отлетели, но громкий голос всё равно было чётко слышно.

А потом гул в зале совещаний резко сошёл на нет. Молодой мужчина, который минуту назад неприкрыто угрожал Хаксу, раздирал горло в кровь, пытаясь сбросить невидимое давление. Зрелище было впечатляющим.

Тиберий бросил в их сторону неодобрительный взгляд и одними губами произнёс:

— Хватит.

Хакс медленно кивнул, и стоящий за его плечом Кайло провернул запястье, освободив жертву.

— Полагаю, повторяться нам уже нет смысла. А теперь вернёмся к нашему главному вопросу…

В конце концов, Хакс не просил об этом назначении.

— ...дело в том, многоуважаемые сенаторы, что вы уже в который раз откладываете обсуждение важных тем, волнующих Первый Порядок. — Он сделал паузу, обводя взглядом собравшихся на отдельных трибунах высокопоставленных существ. — Наши войска контролируют Хайдианский торговый путь. А также секторы Среднего и Внутреннего кольца. 

— Вы заплатите! — сипло пригрозил мужчина, отдышавшись, и надсадно закашлялся.

— О, не волнуйтесь, когда мы всё подпишем, вы получите моральную компенсацию из казны Новой Республики.

В зале царило угрюмое молчание. Хакс давно изучил короткие досье на каждого из присутствующих, со многими успел встретиться и поговорить. Но теперь по-настоящему переживал, уложится ли в озвученный Сноуком срок.

— Прошу ознакомиться с документами на ваших датападах. Первый Порядок всегда ценил дисциплину, и мы готовы дать вам двое стандартных суток на принятие решения.

«Или однажды мы повторим то, что сделали с системой Хосниан», — мысленно усмехнулся Хакс.

Его не беспокоила жестокость по отношению к члену Сената, показанная по Голонету. Хоть он и не питал особой любви к Силе — она доставалась не тем существам, — но пусть вся галактика знает, что она на стороне их организации.

— Мы были бы рады взаимовыгодному сотрудничеству, — закончил он и вышел из зала, не дожидаясь реакции на свои слова. Сенаторам явно было, что обсудить.

Кайло отправился следом. Только вместо того, чтобы вернуться в гостиницу, они сделали круг и через узкий коридор попали в помещение, где за дверью уже ждал Тиберий.

— Тебе не кажется, что это показательное выступление было лишним? — спросил он со стальными нотками в голосе.

— До этого они и слушать меня не хотели.

— Раньше ты обходился менее радикальными методами.

— А ты всё так же готов прочитать мне мораль после..?

У них только и осталось это общее _раньше_. Они давно перестали быть лучшими друзьями. Даже для самого себя Хакс никак не мог определить их новый статус. Да и нужно ли?

— Не буду отвлекать вас, спикер Оззель. — Он убрал руки за спину и приподнял голову. — Дела Новой Республики превыше всего?

Не проронив ни слова, Тиберий развернулся и ушёл, чеканя шаг.

-х-

Прежде чем войти, Киллиан постучался. Главная спальня до сих пор оставалась непокорённой территорией, но его привело сюда не праздное любопытство. Дверь оказалась не заперта и сразу же открылась. Тиберий даже не обратил на это внимания: он сидел недалеко от входа и держал у лба стакан с налитым на два пальца виски со льдом. На столе перед ним лежали какие-то старые знаки отличия — скорее всего, из Академии, — несколько голофото и пустой портсигар.

— Господин спикер. — Он вздрогнул от голоса Киллиана, из-за чего лёд глухо звякнул о стеклянные стенки. — К вам помощник сенатора Оранса.

Рука, потянувшаяся к голофото, остановилась на полпути. Поздно. Киллиан уже увидел их с Хаксом — улыбающихся, раскрасневшихся, в одинаковых форменных майках. Наедине и среди сокурсников, но обязательно вместе, рядом.

— Скажи, что сегодня я никого больше не принимаю, — сказал Тиберий хрипло.

— Он не просил личной встречи, только передать вам это. — Киллиан протянул папку с листами флимси.

Сделав большой глоток, Тиберий принял её и начал внимательно изучать.

Пока выдалась возможность, Киллиан огляделся: единственное, что отличало эту спальню от гостевой, — наличие встроенного в стену сейфа, который сейчас был открыт. Взгляд вернулся к голофото. Такие молодые и счастливые кадеты. Тиберий просто не мог быть настолько наивен и предполагать, что их с Хаксом встреча не разбередит старые раны и не сделает только хуже.

— Ты знал, что так будет. — Киллиан рассматривал вещи на столе, не притрагиваясь к ним.

Тиберий сделал очередной глоток, проигнорировав его.

— Ради чего такое глупое самопожертвование? Дальше только бессмысленные страдания и самоограничения.

— Да.

Киллиан не знал, чего больше достойна такая привязанность — восхищения или презрения.

— Это того стоит?

— Всегда стоило, — припечатал Тиберий.

В его словах послышалось что-то такое, из-за чего Киллиан развернулся и уже собирался уйти, но судорожный вздох за спиной остановил его.

— Киллиан! — Он замер, Тиберий впервые назвал его по имени. — Нужно срочно спуститься.

Что они забыли на нижних уровнях так поздно?

Тиберий судорожно смёл всё со стола в металлическую шкатулку, запер её в сейфе и повесил сверху картину, которая до этого стояла повёрнутой к стене.

— Это «Чёрная комета» Гона Поло. Оригинал? — Киллиан едва сдерживал эмоции — чужая минутная слабость мгновенно позабылась. Он охотился за работами этого автора-абстракциониста по всей галактике.

— А? — Тиберий проследил за взглядом. — Да.

Сила, до чего идеальные линии и цвета. Киллиан бы обязательно подошёл ближе и рассмотрел каждую деталь, но ему приказали:

— На выход.

Тиберий сверялся по комлинку с картой. Он явно хорошо ориентировался в городе, но они проходили через какие-то строения насквозь в, казалось бы, не предназначенных для этого местах. И вскоре вышли к клубу с яркой переливающейся вывеской. Охранники пропустили внутрь, едва взглянув на них. Стоило зайти, и громкая ритмичная музыка ударила в уши. Тиберий с лёгкостью пробирался через толпу, Киллиан следовал за ним. Даже сквозь фильтр он ощущал запах сладкого дыма и пота. Полуобнажённые тви'лечки танцевали прямо на барных стойках, пьяные посетители подпевали гремящей из колонок музыке и вскидывали руки, когда на больших экранах отображались турнирные таблицы какого-то соревнования. Неоновые огни танцевали на бледном лице и подсвечивали волосы Тиберия — видеть его в подобном месте было непривычно.

Когда они подошли к помещению для персонала, совсем рядом приглашающе открылась ещё одна дверь. За ней оказалось просторное и уютное помещение с широким диваном и сидящим на нём зеленокожим довутином.

— Спикер Оззель, — поприветствовал он. — Давно вас не было видно. Кто ваш мрачный спутник?

Киллиан не посещал это место раньше, но хозяин был ему знаком. Только сильно постарел. Двое охранников замерли по разные стороны от него, и Киллиан остановился не за спиной, а рядом с Тиберием, который проигнорировал вопрос.

— Мы ненадолго, мистер Тун.

— Для вас просто Кувол. И зря вы так, любому члену Сената тут будут рады.

— Мне поступила информация, что некая террористическая организация готовит серию поджогов и взрывов. Вам что-нибудь известно об этом?

— Боюсь, вы опоздали, — тяжело вздохнул Кувол, а затем рассмеялся, увидев полный ужаса взгляд Тиберия. — Ваша КСБ пока справляется, расслабьтесь. Они взяли почти всех.

— Почти?

— Не повезло ребяткам, заминировали мой район. — Он оскалился, показывая жёлтые зубы. — Сам с ними разобрался. Пользуются тем, что пока не до них. Вы там ещё не перегрызли друг другу глотки?

Не дождавшись ответа, Кувол издал крякающий звук и криво улыбнулся.

— Не думал, что в этот вечер мне выпадет такая честь. — Его тон стал более жёстким и насмешливым. — Вы хоть представляете, сколько за вас можно получить кредитов? До конца жизни хватит.

— С вашим криминальным прошлым нетрудно узнать расценки, — сказал Тиберий холодно.

— Вы же знаете, я завязал с этим. 

— Но не с торговлей редкими животными для вип-меню. — Тиберий приподнял рукав, показывая комлинк на запястье. — Пришлю к вам защитников по правам животных, выпишут штраф.

— Казна Новой Республики настолько истощилась? Обираете честных бизнесменов.

— Как раз на честность вас и проверят. — Палец уже лёг на узкий экран.

— Не стоит, господин спикер, — раздув ноздри, прорычал Кувол. Его охранники потянулись за бластерами и рухнули как подкошенные, не успев достать оружие. Топот ног остальной охраны донёсся из-за спины, только активированный световой меч заставил всех замереть.

— Так, значит. — Кувол взмахом руки отозвал охрану — он всегда уважал и признавал только силу. — Какой экземпляр себе отхватили. Завидую. Ну, штраф так штраф.

Киллиан оставил меч включённым и прокрутил запястье, больше красуясь, чем реально угрожая. Однако довутин, помявшись, решил добавить:

— Знаете, я сегодня такой до разговоров охотливый, послушайте ещё кое-что. — Он понизил голос. — Вчера один гад подпортил вечер моим гостям: ввязался в драку и улизнул, не заплатив.

— Разве это уникальный случай для подобного места? — спросил Тиберий уже без интереса.

— Этот, как его, — Кувол почесал плечо рогоподобным отростком у подбородка, — о, точно, Дэмерон! Встретился в уголке с мутным типом, говорили о каком-то Холдо. А ещё Дэмерон искал Лею Органу. Вам ничего об этом не известно? Я, знаете, большой её фанат.

— Нет, — осторожно ответил Тиберий. — Но спасибо за информацию.

Киллиан напрягся: он помнил эту фамилию по мыслям Хакса. Откуда Сопротивление узнало о Лее? Миссия на Ди'Куаре прошла чисто, а слежку на Корусанте он бы обязательно заметил.

Световой меч погас, и они быстро распрощались. Выйдя на улицу, Тиберий снова потянулся к запястью.

— Что вы делаете? — поинтересовался Киллиан.

— Вызываю защитников по правам животных.

Ответ был более чем серьёзен.

— Вы... — Не удержавшись, Киллиан засмеялся. — Я думал, это намёк на Службу Безопасности. Кувол понял так же.

Тиберий на секунду застыл, осмысливая его слова, пальцы замерли над комлинком, а потом он прикрыл рот тыльной стороной ладони, чтобы скрыть непрошенную улыбку.

— У нас, оказывается, есть общие приятели, — весело проговорил Киллиан.

— Знакомые, — поправил Тиберий и шагнул в сторону Сенатского комплекса.

Дорога до него обернулась очередной прогулкой. Они свернули к невысокому зданию, где находилась оранжерея. Уже закрывшаяся, но по специальным панелям наружных стен вились живые растения. 

— Не стоит, — сказал Киллиан и аккуратно перехватил Тиберия за руку, когда тот потянулся к ярко-фиолетовому цветку. — Они ядовитые.

Даже сквозь два слоя перчаток он ощутил лёгкую дрожь пальцев. Тиберий опустил их руки, но ладонь не высвободил. Он наклонил голову, прикрыв глаза, и отрешился, ушёл глубоко в себя. Киллиан дал обещание, поэтому не лез в мысли.

— Мы, — начал Тиберий, очнувшись, и отпустил его руку, — должны вернуться. Акты о перенаправлении торговых путей…

— ...требуют вашего самого пристального внимания.

Они в молчании поднялись наверх. После душа Киллиан расстелил постель и, приглушив свет, сел на матрас в позу для медитации. Тело расслабилось, а разум ширился, захватывая всё новые зоны города: он не читал ни одно существо, его тренировка заключалась в том, чтобы сдержать нарастающий гул их мыслей.

Поэтому Киллиан не сразу заметил, что его уединение нарушили. Тиберий всего на секунду замер у кровати, но после нулевой реакции на свои действия лёг рядом. Как будто просто собрался спать. Укрывшись краем тонкого одеяла, он повернулся так, что спина касалась чужого бедра, и подтянул колени к груди. Когда Киллиан справился с удивлением, то осторожно устроился на боку и подвинулся ближе, повторив его позу.

— Не надо, — сказал Тиберий сипло.

И Киллиан против воли услышал все запутанные импульсы, которые тот скрывал.

«Не делай этого. Не заставляй проявлять слабость. Не делай меня уязвимым… Пожалуйста, сделай это. Заставь меня. Позволь мне быть уязвимым».

Тиберий ненавидел себя за эту любовь. За то, что так много чувствовал через года. Он хотел отпустить, забыть или возненавидеть Хакса как врага Новой Республики. Как генерала Первого Порядка, который был виновен в гибели миллионов существ. Но не мог.

Киллиан обнял Тиберия, не позволяя отодвинуться. Мольбы становились всё громче.

— Я понимаю, какого это.

— Нет.

— Это съест тебя или сведёт с ума. Позволь мне...

Воздух наполнил запах ярости и безысходности. Затянувшаяся тишина была далека от комфортной. Киллиан ждал, не двигаясь, борясь с желанием зарыться лицом в шею и глубоко дышать Тиберием. Его отчаянным страхом довериться.

— Ты с самого начала знал, что я не замена.

— Да.

— Тогда почему ты пришёл?

— Я... не знаю.

Приподнявшись, Киллиан развернул его за плечо и навис сверху. Покрасневшие глаза смотрели с усталостью.

— Закрой глаза, — ласковым шёпотом попросил Киллиан и прикоснулся к его лицу, кончиками пальцев проведя по скуле и подбородку. — Просто закрой.

Наконец Тиберий порывисто выдохнул и перестал бороться. Струны, что держали в объятьях сердце, лопнули так резко, что Киллиан почти услышал их звон. Тиберий расслабился и послушно закрыл глаза, отдаваясь чужой воле. И сам нашёл губы Киллиана, когда тот потянулся за поцелуем.

Пространство вокруг замерло. Киллиан целовал его так, что нежность граничила с укусами. Язык медленно скользил по нёбу и кромке зубов, а губы снова встречались с губами, горячими и мягкими.

Иногда проще было сломать что-то. С такой болью справилась бы только эмоциональная перегрузка.

На щеках Тиберия заблестела влага, когда Киллиан начал делиться с ним всем тем, что он чувствовал в далёком детстве, в юношестве, в старшем возрасте. Коктейль из чувств — сильных, ярких, болезненных и прекрасных. Своих или жертв, собратьев или погибающих врагов. В какой-то момент чужая психика не выдержала, и Тиберий отключился.

Киллиан оставил на его губах лёгкий, почти невесомый поцелуй и укрыл их обоих одеялом. Он не сторожил чужой сон, просто крепко обнял и заснул рядом, согревая.

-х-

Будильник сработал раньше обычного. Фазма должна была выйти на связь через двадцать минут. К тому времени Хакс успел бы умыться и окончательно проснуться. Он выключил мелодичный сигнал, сел в кровати и осознал две вещи: первая — сегодня кошмаров тоже не было, вторая — лицо Кайло приобретало умиротворённый вид не только, когда он спал, но ещё и медитировал.

— Рен, не могли бы вы оставить меня одного?

Хакс приготовился к спору, по итогу которого ему пришлось бы искать другое помещение, но Кайло открыл глаза, поднялся с пола и, забрав свои вещи, просто вышел.

— Спасибо, — произнёс Хакс уже в пустоту и удивился собственным словам.

В голове прояснилось, стоило умыться холодной водой. Он быстро привёл себя в порядок и вернулся в спальню, чтобы принять входящий вызов.

— Генерал, — донеслось с того конца, — готовится что-то масштабное.

Хакс весь обратился в слух и уточнил:

— Передислокация и активизация резервных войск?

— Не только. — Обычно спокойный голос Фазмы звучал встревоженно. — Мы оставляем в захваченных системах полупустые флагманы и движемся к Центральным мирам.

— Мне ничего об этом не сообщали!

— Сноук встречается только с высшим командованием, а они поголовно нервничают и ни о чём не говорят даже собственным адъютантам.

— Что ещё?

— Повстанцы пропали с радаров.

Запоздалая новость, но зато догадки, что они все перебрались на Корусант, подтвердились.

— Они здесь, митингуют около Сената и спят на улице, — сказал Хакс и дождался, пока Фазма уложит эту информацию в голове.

— Наши основные войска сейчас на «Превосходстве», — добавила она.

У Хакса имелось несколько предположений, но ни одно из них проверить возможности не было.

— Капитан, я рассчитываю на вашу сознательность. — Что на их языке значило своеобразное заботливое «будьте бдительны и верны своим решениям, я полагаюсь на вас». — И новую информацию.

— Если станет известно ещё что-то, я напишу вам.

— Спасибо.

— До связи, генерал.

— До связи. — Он отключился.

Крепко задумавшись, Хакс начал одеваться к четвёртому слушанию. Он даже не заметил, как успел собраться. Его отвлёк повторный входящий сигнал: неужели Фазма забыла о чём-то сказать?

Но нет, это был Сноук. Верховный лидер приказал отправить ему отчёты, досье и прочую информацию, которую успели собрать на Новую Республику. На врагов, на союзников — на всех. Хакс пообещал, что всё необходимое уйдёт по зашифрованным каналам как можно скорее. На этом сеанс связи закончился. Сноук не спросил ни об успехах в переговорах, ни о результатах прошлого слушания; Хакса посетила мысль о бесполезности всех его действий. Будто результаты переговоров уже ни на что не влияли.

Он отдал распоряжение насчёт пакета документов сонному Митаке, а сам в нерадостных размышлениях отправился до Ротонды Сената в компании Кайло. Хакс так задумался, что не сразу заметил огромную толпу вдалеке. Лишь когда Кайло удержал его за предплечье, не пуская дальше, он пришёл в себя.

— Что происходит? — Рядом возникла сенатор от Антомара в сопровождении двух охранников-эчани.

— Сенатор Новер, генерал Хакс, — к ним подошёл Тиберий, — здравствуйте. Боюсь, возникли некоторые трудности… со входом. — Он всё равно приглашающе указал вперёд.

Когда они приблизились к зданию, всё стало понятно без слов. Цепочка из людей и экзотов, переплетаясь руками, окружила Ротонду сплошным кольцом. Другие сенаторы с охранниками точно так же остановились перед живым препятствием, не зная, что делать дальше. Полиция располагалась поодаль и пока не вмешивалась. Везде мелькали камеры, велись прямые трансляции.

Пока Тиберий говорил с одним из митингующих, Хакс нашёл знакомое «звено» и приблизился к нему.

— Что, Дэмерон, в палатках жить уже стало тесно? Не то, что на ваших обшарпанных базах. — Он почти засмеялся в перекошенное от гнева лицо. — Или их больше не осталось?

— А в Первом Порядке, как я погляжу, всё очень плохо с питанием, раз их представитель такой тощий, как жердь, — оскалился Дэмерон. — Мы знаем, что генерал Органа у вас, как и вице-адмирал Холдо. Отпустите их и никто не пострадает. Вы вовек не отмоетесь от позора, когда мы найдём их сами. И все ваши соглашения тут же расторгнут!

Вот, значит, как. Сопротивление осталось без своего харизматичного лидера и пустилось во все тяжкие. Но Первый Порядок к этому причастен не был — информаторы утверждали наперебой, что генерал Органа как сквозь землю провалилась.

— Что вы сможете нам сделать? — искренне удивился Хакс. — Возьмёте каждого в кольцо рук и будете бросаться пустыми угрозами вместе с осуждающими взглядами?

Он посмотрел на их переплетённые руки: это, кажется, было единственным, что удерживало Дэмерона от того, чтобы полезть в драку. Хотя он ещё бросал опасливые взгляды на Кайло, стоявшего позади. Жаль, что даже без камер тут было слишком много свидетелей.

— Мы требуем официального представительства, — заявила светловолосая девушка по правую сторону от Дэмерона. — Чтобы нам тоже дали слово.

— Вы можете присоединиться, только если вас вызовут как свидетелей, — пояснил Хакс самодовольно. Сопротивление опоздало: это было уже не первое слушание, и теперь, чтобы попасть на него, требовалось заполнить кучу документов, и ещё немало времени бы ушло на их рассмотрение. — Или как подозреваемых, — добавил он не без удовольствия.

Вокруг поднялся гомон. Сенаторы возмущались промедлением, а митингующие выкрикивали свои претензии и лозунги. Но эти фоновые беспорядки только подогревали тихую злую уверенность, которая пробудилась в Хаксе.

— Вам лучше не высовываться, Дэмерон. Иначе записи о вашем побеге покажут Сенату, что подтвердит членство в рядах Сопротивления.

— Вперёд, Хоснианский палач, покажи всем, что ваши штурмовики — дезертиры. А, может, предоставишь ещё и запись с моего допроса? — Он выпятил грудь, пытаясь оказаться ближе и задеть Хакса. — Как там звали вашего дроида, IT-000?

Девушка рядом смотрела всё так же упрямо и зло. А парень, стоявший с другой стороны от Дэмерона, так низко опустил голову на этих словах, что больше не было видно его лица. Ничего, придёт время, и Хакс поймает и уничтожит их всех.

— Вас засудят, потому что в Новой Республике запрещены любые формы пыток и… — Дэмерон осёкся, когда на них почти налетела сенатор Новер.

— Тиван? — поражённо выдохнула она.

— Привет, — с извиняющейся улыбкой ответил парень, подняв на неё голубые глаза.

Хакс и Дэмерон отвлеклись на них, но не посмели вмешаться. На пару оборачивалось всё больше существ и переводились камеры.

— Так вот какие у тебя друзья. — Сенатор скрестила на груди руки и бросила на Тивана гневный взгляд. — И поэтому мы не могли увидеться в ближайшее время. Много заказов, да? Обманщик.

Он вскинулся и встряхнул русыми волосами, взлохматив их ещё больше:

— Ты злишься, потому что я повстанец?

— Нет, потому что ты дурак! Я думала, ты работаешь простым пилотом, а не серьёзно рискуешь жизнью каждый раз, когда покидаешь меня. — На её глазах выступили слёзы, и она приподняла голову, быстро моргая. — Видеть тебя больше не хочу!

Девушка развернулась и быстрым шагом направилась прочь.

— Алодия! — отчаянно крикнул Тиван и вырвался из чужих рук, чтобы со всех ног помчаться за ней.

Цепочка разрушилась. Секунда — и журналисты окончательно переключились на любовную драму, позволив полиции мягко, но настойчиво оттеснить протестующих и дать дорогу сенаторам.

Не отказав себе в усмешке, Хакс гордо прошёл мимо дёргающегося в захвате Дэмерона, который громко кидался проклятиями. Что бы ни сделали сопротивленцы, Первый Порядок обязательно одержит победу.

-х-

Несмотря на продемонстрированное физическое насилие на предыдущем слушании, — а, возможно, как раз благодаря нему, — четвёртое прошло относительно спокойно. Новая Республика согласилась на ряд требований, но на своих условиях. Обсуждение первой части нового Соглашения решили провести через двое стандартных суток на закрытом собрании, куда пригласили Хакса. Тиберий подготовил всё необходимое ещё в первый день, второй же, после утреннего доклада от Эвана, посвятил экономическим вопросам и несколько часов беседовал с министром, который до сих пор не вернулся с Кореллии.

Как только за окном начало вечереть, Киллиан сделал особый заказ и стал ждать курьера. Сидящий за столом Тиберий подпирал ладонью лицо и, судя по застывшему взгляду, уже давно не читал документы перед собой. Его лёгкая рассеянность нагоняла на Киллиана тоску и сон. Поэтому, стоило прибыть курьеру, он быстро оказался у двери и впустил дроида, у которого забрал небольшую накрытую тележку и бесшумно выкатил её в кабинет.

— Перерыв, — объявил Киллиан негромко и, остановившись у дивана, снял крышку с подноса.

Нарезка из фруктов, ягоды фарр на шпажках и лёгкий сливочный крем — идеальная закуска, которая не нарушит тонкий баланс вкуса и аромата охлаждённого вина.

— Я не закончил.

— Ваши акты никуда не сбегут. Как и вы — от них.

С тихим вздохом Тиберий встал и подошёл ближе, с интересом разглядывая бутылку из тёмно-зелёного стекла в ведёрке со льдом.

— Что это?

— Ледяное вино. Единственная достойная замена альдераанскому тонирею. — Киллиан уже справился с пробкой, наполнил два бокала и протянул один из них Тиберию. — Попробуйте.

Чтобы не увидеть чужого недоверия, он сразу же сделал глоток светло-янтарного напитка.

— Его изготавливают из замороженного на лозе винограда. — Оттенки мёда, пряных трав и спелых фруктов с минеральными нотками приятно раскрылись в послевкусии. — Оно обладает одним из самых роскошных букетов.

Тиберий пригубил вино, и его брови приподнялись. Киллиан вспомнил первое знакомство с этим сортом: свежий, насыщенный и сбалансированный вкус был настолько хорош, что он превысил свою стандартную дозу на пару бокалов. И весь следующий день мучился головной болью, но это того стоило.

— Почему спикер, а не сенатор? — вдруг спросил Киллиан.

Хоть Тиберия и редко получалось разговорить, однако он больше не был таким отстранённым. Чаще, правда, предпочитал молчание, но с некоторых пор и оно перестало работать — Киллиан просто говорил с ним. И единственной возможностью остановить его было наконец ответить.

— Что вам известно о Кариде? — Тиберий стянул зубами ягоду и, наколов на освободившуюся шпажку кусочек фрукта джоган, отправил в рот и его.

— Туманность на пути Перлемианского торгового маршрута.

Они с рыцарями однажды пролетали мимо. Пространство вокруг новой станции было заполнено всё ещё остывающими остатками извержений от взрыва. Это напоминало Киллиану то, как он видел возлюбленных — тонкие полосы тёмно-красного газа окутывали всю станцию.

— Я мог стать сенатором от этой системы, если бы планета, являвшаяся одним из лучших поставщиков оружия, не обратилась в сверхновую.

Никто из них не спешил садиться на диван. Казалось даже, что стояли они теперь гораздо ближе. После поцелуя Киллиан сохранял дистанцию и стал замечать, как Тиберий сам неосознанно тянулся к нему, одёргивая себя в самый последний момент.

— Вы не ответили на вопрос, — улыбнулся Киллиан, перекатывая на языке фруктовую сладость.

— Сами как думаете? — Тиберий попробовал крем и опустил ложку обратно в неглубокую чашку за новой порцией.

— Вам не хватает уверенности в себе, но это парадоксальным образом сделало вас ещё влиятельнее.

— Вы не кажетесь удивлённым.

— Это что-то личное. — Киллиан вернулся к первоначальному вопросу, намереваясь во что бы то ни стало добиться ответа. — Не касающееся реальных возможностей, которых было с избытком.

Довольно много влиятельных семей мечтали заполучить себе толковых политиков, которые представляли бы их в Сенате вместо избалованных наследников. Взаимовыгодный союз, связанный узами брака, не был редкостью, чувства не играли там никакой роли. Хоть Тиберий и был влюблён в одного человека большую часть жизни, но не зацикливался на этом. Он был умён, тонок, целеустремлён, умел правильно расставлять приоритеты. Он смог бы переступить через себя и войти в Сенат как принц-консорт. Но вместо этого выбрал должность спикера, пройдя перед этим не одно министерство. Киллиан наблюдал за ним с интересом: при всём своём гуманизме Тиберий не был противником теории малых жертв — вполне разумно в условиях войны. С таким набором качеств он рано или поздно мог стать великолепным канцлером.

— Я хотел быть услышанным, — наконец заговорил Тиберий, когда допил вино. — Только этого так и не случилось. Сейчас я тот, благодаря кому слышат других.

— Теперь я и правда удивлён.

Причина глупой совершенно не казалась. Вот, что объединяло Тиберия с жёстким и изворотливым Хаксом, — они оба полностью отдавались работе и оборачивали собственные слабости в преимущества.

Дыхание Тиберия стало глубже и спокойнее, словно вместе с признанием он отпустил что-то. Киллиан скользил взглядом по его умиротворённому лицу, пока не зацепился за остатки сливочного крема в уголке губ. Он опустил бокал и, сняв перчатку, потянулся к этой капле, чтобы в следующую секунду провести по тонким губам, а потом убрать руку и положить испачканный палец к себе в рот.

Светло-зелёные глаза напротив — лихорадочные, яркие. Киллиан увидел там достаточно, чтобы ни в коем случае не отстраняться. Сейчас Тиберий должен был сделать первый шаг. Чтобы впредь не было лжи, что он никогда не хотел всего этого.

Киллиан выпустил палец изо рта, провёл им по нижней губе и коротко облизнулся — этого оказалось достаточно. Чужие руки быстро избавились от перчаток, и Киллиан ощутил тёплые пальцы на своём лице. Они невесомо прошлись по скулам и слегка сжали волосы на затылке, придвинув его ближе и не позволяя отстраниться. Тиберий медленно наклонился, оставив между их губами не больше дюйма, и замер. Киллиан мог сделать одно лишь движение, чтобы насладиться их вкусом, но ждал, растягивая эту восхитительную пытку.

Нестерпимо прекрасный момент.

И когда наконец Тиберий поцеловал его, Киллиан перестал сдерживаться: он торопливо облизывал этот рот, пока чужой язык сам толкался глубже. Тиберий весь был невыносимо сладкий и горячий. Киллиан пробрался руками под его одежду и кончиком языка прошёлся по чувствительной поверхности нёба.

От тихого стона Тиберия голова пошла кругом, и он позволил довести себя к гостевой спальне, где они включили свет на двадцать процентов. Киллиан быстро скинул с себя одежду, забрался на кровать и на лету поймал тюбик с бактой. Давно пора было воспользоваться ей. Пока Тиберий неторопливо раздевался, Киллиан лежал на спине, наблюдая за ним, и растягивал себя той рукой, на которой осталась перчатка. В него уже легко входило два пальца, когда он перевернулся на живот и добавил третий.

Тиберий накрыл его сверху — пришлось убрать руку и опереться на локти, приподняв задницу. Под него просунули подушку, и Киллиан опустился на неё, пачкая наволочку выступившей на члене каплей. Он уже давно был безнадёжно и болезненно возбуждён. Только Тиберий как назло не торопился: широким движением погладил спину, опустился к ягодицам и развёл их в стороны, словно проверял, хорошо ли Киллиан себя растянул. Палец нажал на вход и толкнулся внутрь самым кончиком. Затем вышел, покружив, и снова погрузился совсем чуть-чуть. Киллиан дёрнулся, насаживаясь на дразнящий его палец, и уже потянулся к собственному члену, но Тиберий перехватил его руки, сцепив их за спиной и начал водить твёрдым членом между ягодиц. Киллиан двигал бёдрами, пытаясь усилить давление, член скользил по простыням, упираясь в подушку, но этого трения было недостаточно. Бакта, которой Тиберий тщательно себя смазал, стекала теперь к мошонке и щекотала кожу, пуская по телу мурашки.

— Пожалуйста, — прохрипел Киллиан, срываясь на требовательные стоны. — Пожалуйста-пожалуйста...

Член входил в него до безумия медленно. Тиберий прижался к Киллиану и после пары неторопливых движений, перевернулся на спину вместе с ним. Тот коротко вскрикнул, оказавшись сверху, и попытался вцепиться в изголовье кровати, но нашёл опору на плече Тиберия, который подхватил его согнутую ногу под коленом и начал вскидывать бёдра. Постепенно увеличивая темп, он входил в Киллиана размеренными длинными толчками. И уже они оба стонали в такт движениям.

Волоски на затылке встали дыбом от прерывистого дыхания над ухом, которое перемежалось коротким довольным рыком. Киллиан насаживался, безмолвно предлагая взять глубже. Он откинул голову на плечо Тиберия, подставляя своё обнажённое горло, и надеялся, что тот снова сорвётся и выпустит на волю свою тьму. Всё тело горело, губы пересохли, и Киллиан постоянно облизывался. Вторая рука Тиберия лежала на его груди, обводя по кругу напряжённый сосок, и на одном из толчков Киллиан резко выгнулся, почти слетев на матрас, но его неожиданно удержали. Именно так, как он и хотел.

Горло перехватило так сильно, что Киллиан закашлялся. Это быстро отрезвило Тиберия, он уже собирался отпустить, когда его руку перехватили.

— Ещё, — сипло попросил Киллиан и чуть не завыл от нахлынувшего возбуждения.

Одной рукой Тиберий держал его за горло, приподнимая с члена, а второй насаживал обратно, до синяков вдавливая пальцы в бедро. У Киллиана отказывал рассудок, слишком пленительно хорошо и мучительно сладко было поддаваться этому тёмному желанию.

Тиберий замедлился: рука, перестав удерживать горло, прошлась по груди и животу, а следом обхватила член и с силой провела по нему от головки до основания. Всего пары движений Киллиану хватило для того, чтобы со смехом окунуться в обжигающий оргазм. Как же мало ему надо было — совсем как неопытному мальчишке.

Он позволил дотрахать себя, подаваясь навстречу, и в конце концов получил в награду громкий стон. Растерявший весь свой контроль Тиберий был восхитителен.

Они растянулись на кровати, пытаясь отдышаться. Потребовалось немало времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Киллиан придвинулся ещё ближе к Тиберию, но тот сам подтянулся выше и навис над лицом.

В поцелуе смешались невысказанная благодарность и отголоски удовольствия. Мысли приходили в норму, но что самое главное — Тиберий не пытался сбежать.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит, — сказал Киллиан глухо, когда их губы разъединились.

— У меня плохое предчувствие, — начал Тиберий, а потом вдруг устало вздохнул. — Правильное ли это решение? Всё не было времени остановиться и посмотреть со стороны. Может, мы делаем только хуже, гонимся за неосуществимым. — Он ненадолго замолк. — Что ты думаешь о Соглашении?

Хоть Киллиан и спросил об этом сам, всё же немного удивился выбранному времени для подобного обсуждения и неосознанно перешёл обратно на «вы».

— Уверены? Я заинтересованная сторона. — Он вскинул брови и дал Тиберию время на обдумывание.

— Ты предан Ордену Рен. У вас, как я заметил, специфические понятия о том, что хорошо.

— Что правильно, — поправил Киллиан и погладил его плечи, переходя на спину, чтобы нарисовать невидимые узоры на ней. — Вы можете отказаться, переубедить Сенат, хоть сами и доказывали, что попытка того стоит. А можете согласиться и положить конец войне, которая ещё не началась.

Тиберий встряхнул головой, пытаясь поправить выбившуюся прядь, но она всё ещё лезла в глаза. Киллиан провёл по волосам, помассировал затылок и взял его лицо в ладони.

— То, что нам предлагают сейчас, — не особо выгодная сделка: Сенат лишится большей части влияния, хоть и обеспечит себе защиту.

— Это варианты, которые у вас есть. — Киллиан невесомо поцеловал его в губы и перешёл на шёпот. — Беспокоит совесть? Тогда не стоило идти в политику. — Он не стал говорить о своих видениях, ограничившись общими фразами. — В галактике сейчас неспокойно, мало ли от чего или кого вскоре придётся защищаться. 

После короткого кивка, Тиберий лёг рядом на подушку. Установившаяся между ними тишина впервые не была неуютной, но её всё равно хотелось заполнить чем-то: прикосновениями, взглядами. Киллиан притянул накидку Силой и залез в карман. Тиберий принял сигарету и зажигалку из его рук, перетащил пепельницу с тумбы на кровать и сел. Тонкое одеяло собралось складками и едва прикрывало его тело, бледная кожа светилась в полумраке, а поза была расслабленной — с него можно было прямо сейчас вытачивать мраморную статую.

— И дело не в совести, а в принципе, — снова заговорил Тиберий.

— Политики тщеславны и глупы. Не все, но подавляющее большинство. — Киллиан аккуратно забрал из его пальцев сигарету и сделал глубокую затяжку. — И добиться чьего-либо расположения можно разными способами.

— Например?

Он вернул Тиберию сигарету и жадно проследил, как тот обхватил губами фильтр, вдохнул терпкий дым и выдохнул его, прикрыв глаза.

— Самый эффективный метод убеждения — это пытки.

Киллиан забрался рукой под одеяло и начал поглаживать чужое бедро. У бровей Тиберия появились две вертикальные складки — он часто так хмурился.

— Не всё можно решить грубой силой.

— Конечно, — легко согласился Киллиан. — Остаются ещё шантаж, лесть, угрозы, подкупы...

Затушив сигарету в пепельнице, Тиберий без слов поднялся с кровати. Он даже не стал одеваться, просто собрал разбросанные вещи и направился к выходу. Киллиан потянулся за ним всем телом, а потом рухнул обратно на подушки.

— И деморализация! — выдохнул он с ненавистью в закрывшуюся дверь.

Посткоитальные разговоры только всё портили.


	3. Chapter 3

-х-

Хакс и Тиберий сидели посередине длинного стола друг напротив друга. Но почти всё внимание собравшихся было обращено на рыцарей, стоявших за их спинами.

На первую часть нового Соглашения ушло почти три часа, для второй же только наметили список вопросов для рассмотрения. Обсуждение проходило без привычных угроз, хоть и весьма напряжённо. Тем неприятнее оказалось выступление сенатора Ванта. Похоже, его инициативу обсудили на другом закрытом собрании, и теперь Хакс столкнулся не лицом к лицу с ним, а с коалицией решительно настроенных центристов.

— Генерал Хакс, что насчёт ваших безымянных стражников?

— Орден Рен не входит в состав Первого Порядка, — ответил он без запинки.

— Я не о вашем внутреннем устройстве. — Сенатор только казался невозмутимым, его бегающий взгляд то и дело останавливался на Киллиане. — Вы хотите получить информацию о наших ведомствах и министерствах, но при этом только обозначаете иерархию своей организации и абсолютно игнорируете рыцарей.

— Так вам нужно знать больше о Первом Порядке или об Ордене Рен?

— Обо всех. И для начала нам нужно не подчинение рыцарей. Мы просто хотим увидеть, с кем имеем дело. — Сиан поставил на стол локоть и изящным жестом поддержал острый подбородок тыльной стороной ладони. — Пусть откроют свои лица — это разумная предосторожность, только и всего.

— Ваша просьба неосуществима, — сказал Хакс строго.

— Мы не просим. — Самодовольная улыбка расползлась на бледном лице. — Мы требуем.

«Ублюдок».

Хакс не желал признавать поражение, но всё, что он мог, — тянуть время.

— Мы должны обсудить это с магистром. — Кресло слегка повернулось.

«Чёрт, Кайло ни за что не согласится снять свой нам…»

«Соглашусь».

Хакс замер. Он не почувствовал мысленного вмешательства и не ожидал, что Кайло подслушивал.

«Что?»

— Орден Рен готов выполнить ваши требования, если признаете нас независимой организацией, — взял слово Кайло. — Со своим законодательством.

— Не много ли привилегий? — хмыкнул Сиан и продолжил, растягивая гласные. — И какая нам от вас польза? Очередные расточители бюджета.

— Если вас заботят только финансы… Нам не нужны кредиты Новой Республики. Мы на собственные средства будем обучать чувствительных к Силе, освободив вас от этого бремени. И осуществлять за ними контроль.

Сиан не преминул возразить:

— Мы совсем не обременены.

— Конечно, — ухмыльнулся Хакс. — Вы про них вообще забыли. Чувствительных к Силе не судят. Они бесчинствуют по всей галактике: пополняют счета в банках посредством азартных игр, предсказывают удачные расклады или делают ставки на гонках. И поверьте, от них страдает не один игорный бизнес. Это всего лишь несколько наглядных примеров.

— Это детские шалости, — подал голос сенатор Хорин.

— От тех, кого не успели задушить в колыбели, — бросил Сиан. — Остальные — беспризорники и малолетние убийцы, которые начали со своих семей.

— Есть и другие, — мрачно обронил Киллиан и шагнул к столу.

В следующую секунду сенаторы закричали, прижимая ладони к ушам, и крепко зажмурились.

— Так страдают существа, попавшие под выброс Силы. Чистая агония без права на спасение. — В таком состоянии они его вряд ли слышали, но Киллиан продолжал — вокодер издавал шипящие звуки, словно он говорил, захлёбываясь словами. — Любой мощный форсъюзер — бомба замедленного действия и…

Он замолчал, когда запястье обхватила чужая ладонь. Тиберий — единственный, кроме Хакса и Кайло, кого не коснулось воздействие, — потянул рыцаря за руку и посмотрел прямо в визор шлема. Киллиан отступил назад, и крики затихли.

— Что вы себе позволяете? — Вскочил Сиан, но спикер его мгновенно осадил.

— Сядьте, сенатор Вант, или покиньте собрание.

Тот, скривившись, подчинился.

Тиберий посмотрел на Кайло, хоть и обращался к его рыцарю:

— А вам — последнее предупреждение.

Киллиан за его спиной сдержанно кивнул.

— И мы не только сможем найти их, но и обучить, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил свою речь Кайло.

— Иными словами: взять их под свой контроль и ответственность? — Сенатор Хорин единственный выглядел абсолютно спокойным и как будто совсем не имел претензий к продемонстрированной Силе.

— Да.

«Чтобы оставить ваши руки чистыми», — добавил Хакс с мысленным смешком.

— А чем контролировать эту организацию? — уточнил Хорин.

— Никто не отменял механизмы саморегулирования и внутреннюю иерархию, — вмешался Хакс. — Орден Рен, независимый ни от Первого Порядка, ни от Новой Республики, может укрепить наш союз.

— Если только они не будут предвзяты, — поморщился Сиан.

Хакс решил припомнить ему прошлый разговор:

— Вы сами настаивали на большей прозрачности. Мы и так пошли на уступки, — он сказал это снисходительным тоном, будто они сделали республиканцам неоценимую услугу, что было недалеко от истины.

Обмен колкостями мог продолжаться вечно, поэтому Тиберий больше не давал им слова и закончил собрание, назначив время и дату следующего. Он остановил Хакса в дверях, когда практически все ушли, и тихо спросил:

— Зайдёшь ко мне? На чашку чая.

Хакс уже хотел согласиться, но Кайло напомнил:

— У вас были дела.

И правда, были. Хакс ждал сведения по внутреннему расследованию, новости от Фазмы, а ещё неплохо было бы отправить данные для второй части Соглашения и изучить черновики, полученные от финансового и юридического ведомств Первого Порядка.

— В следующий раз, — ответил Хакс Тиберию.

— Тогда увидимся завтра, — кивнул тот и направился к стоявшему поодаль Киллиану.

Вернувшись в гостиницу, Хакс расположился в своем кабинете, Кайло последовал за ним. Это было не самым удобным местом для медитации, но чужое присутствие больше не злило. Скорее будоражило, но этих опасных мыслей Хакс сторонился.

— Рен, вы не должны были попасть под их юрисдикцию.

Кайло уже устроился в позе для медитации на полу около дивана.

— Когда-нибудь нам бы пришлось выйти из тени.

Исправив пару таблиц, Хакс не удержался от замечания:

— Советую вам хорошо подумать о мерах наказания.

— Это всего лишь демонстрация.

— Вы все порой ведёте себя так, что определённые ограничения вам бы не помешали.

— И кто бы приводил эти наказания в действие?

— Точно не я.

Встряхнув головой, Кайло мимолётно улыбнулся и сказал, понизив голос:

— Жаль, я с удовольствием бы на это посмотрел.

Хакс воздержался от продолжения их диалога и с головой ушёл в работу. Ближе к вечеру его начало сильно клонить в сон. В специальном отсеке стола не оказалось ни одной тонизирующей инъекции, хотя он точно помнил, что брал с большим запасом. Хакс бросил недовольный взгляд на Кайло.

— И куда вы их спрятали?

— Вы правда рассчитываете на ответ? — Он даже глаз не открыл.

— Ладно, — процедил Хакс и поднялся. — Если кто-то придёт, разбудите меня.

Дождавшись кивка, он скрылся за дверьми спальни, переоделся и лёг поверх одеяла, чтобы не пригреться и легче проснуться. И уже через пару часов вернулся в кабинет, чтобы продолжить работу.

Правки черновиков заняли больше времени, чем он рассчитывал. Давно перевалило за полночь, и кабинет освещала только одна лампа. Хакс убрал датапад в стол и уже собирался отойти ко сну, но стоило ему подняться, как Кайло буквально материализовался рядом.

— Прекрати, Хакс. — Он поймал его у стены, расставив руки по обе стороны от лица. Шлем на Кайло отсутствовал, из-за чего дыхание ощущалось кожей. — Хватит от меня бегать.

— Твоя дерзость и бесцеремонность не знают границ, — фыркнул Хакс, попытавшись вывернуться.

Безуспешно.

— А твой пассивно-агрессивный тон так заводит. — Кайло жарко выдохнул ему в шею и поцеловал её на самой границе с кожаным воротником.

Хакс вздрогнул и упёрся ладонями ему в грудь; копчик будто лизнуло огнём, когда крепкие руки сжали его ягодицы, не позволяя отстраниться. Он открыл рот, чтобы высказать Кайло всё, что он думал о грубом нарушении личного пространства, но не смог этого сделать. Тёплые мягкие губы коснулись его губ, а язык прошёлся по кромке зубов. Попытки вырваться провалились, Кайло даже без Силы превосходил его физически. Хакс простонал ему в губы «отпусти», но вышло только хуже: язык скользнул глубже и начал вылизывать его так быстро и умело, как никто ещё никогда не делал. В висках покалывало от шумящей в ушах крови, дыхания не хватало, а сердце в груди забилось быстрее.

Подхватив Хакса за бёдра руками, Кайло заставил его закинуть ноги на свою талию и вжал в стену.

Перед глазами потемнело, а затем пространство вокруг смазалось. Хакс крепко зажмурился, чтобы голова перестала кружиться так сильно, и, в следующий раз открыв глаза, обнаружил себя запутанным в одеяле на кровати.

Всего лишь сон.

За окном светало, значит, сигнал будильника почему-то не сработал и Хакс проспал почти до утра. Судорожное дыхание постепенно выравнивалось. Лишь необъяснимая тревога заставила волоски на руках встать дыбом. Почувствовав чужой взгляд, Хакс наконец вспомнил, что в комнате он был не один.

Тёмные глаза Кайло, голодные и жадные, блестели в полумраке. У Хакса засосало под ложечкой и пересохло во рту.

— Это вы? — спросил он с вызовом, привстав на локтях.

— Нет, — ответил Кайло. Голос его был такой же хриплый и как будто бы слегка растерянный.

Член стоял так крепко, что в таком состоянии Хакс точно не заснёт снова. Идея подрочить в присутствии Кайло казалась дикой. Оставался освежитель. Но для этого пришлось бы, во-первых, встать и в одном белье дойти до него, а, во-вторых, знание того, кто находился за стеной и мог дотянуться до Хакса чёртовой Силой, не позволило бы расслабиться ни на секунду.

Словно услышав эти отдающие паникой размышления, Кайло плавным движением поднялся с дивана. Хакс испуганно вжался в подушки, вцепившись в одеяло; внутренности скрутило от одной мысли, что сон станет явью.

Кайло то ли не обратил внимания на такую реакцию, то ли наконец-то решил проявить немного такта и, забрав свои вещи, быстро вышел. Опасаясь, что он скоро вернётся, Хакс подскочил с кровати и буквально сбежал в освежитель.

Он скинул бельё, включил едва тёплую воду и, намылившись, беспорядочно заскользил руками по телу. Пальцы давили на шею в том месте, куда пришёлся поцелуй-из-сна, тёрли чувствительные соски и спускались по животу и ниже. Обхватив член, Хакс закрыл глаза и прикусил губу, чтобы заглушить стон — он пытался не представлять, как Кайло вместо ухода делал шаг навстречу и...

Что «и» думать было решительно нельзя.

Всего лишь секундное помешательство, злая шутка подсознания. Он просто не мог дрочить на фантазии о Кайло Рене в своей постели. И всё же делал это.

Хакс прислонился лбом к плитке, перекатывая яйца в одной руке, другой — скользя по члену. Вверх и вниз. Разрядка маячила поблизости, но чего-то не хватало. Кого-то. Хакс тихо застонал, подумав о лице Кайло, который с полуулыбкой обхватывал его за талию, притягивая к себе. От фантомных ощущений сильных рук поджалась мошонка, и он кончил, привалившись спиной к стене душевой, пытаясь унять часто стучащий пульс.

Ополоснувшись, Хакс накинул халат и решительно шагнул в пустую спальню. Пришлось с минуту убеждать себя, что он не чувствовал разочарования по этому поводу. До подъёма оставалась ещё пара часов, и Хакс сел за черновики, чтобы занять руки делом и перестать думать о случившемся. Если бы он ещё помнил хоть часть правок из сна...

-х-

Вместо очередного благотворительного вечера организовали аукцион на свежем воздухе. Не интересующийся антикварной мебелью Тиберий в торгах решил не участвовать и направился к барной стойке за новым бокалом игристого, но на полпути его перехватили. Киллиан, считав поверхностное раздражение и огромное смущение, не стал вмешиваться. Пожилая леди в белом длинном платье держала руку Тиберия в своих ладонях и говорила что-то явно ободряющее. Порозовевшие скулы делали спикера особенно очаровательным, но наталкивали на непристойные мысли.

— Я уже собирался идти спасать вас, — игриво произнёс Киллиан, когда им удалось встретиться у террасы.

— И сделали бы только хуже. Сенатор Бэлл утешала меня. Сказала, что все мы не без греха, но я мог бы и получше прятать своего тайного любовника. — Тиберий залпом осушил второй бокал вина и поставил его на пустой поднос, не посмотрев ни на Киллиана, ни в сторону бара. — Ха! Обещала прикрытие и предлагала сбежать на её родную планету, где мы будем «денно и нощно предаваться безудержной страсти» в особняке у королевского дома.

Озвученный сюжет внезапно не вызвал никакого отторжения, только Киллиан подумал совершенно про другую планету. Шум прибоя уже зазвучал в ушах, но удалось себя вовремя остановить.

— У сенатора Бэлл всегда была богатая фантазия. И определённая слава, — сказал он, ухмыльнувшись. — Говорят, её второй муж скончался от множественных оргазмов.

Тиберий, кажется, не собирался верить ни единой сплетне, гулявшей в высшем обществе, но всё равно коротко и нервно рассмеялся. Только потом лицо его приобрело серьёзное, почти строгое выражение.

— Вы же понимаете, что между спикером и его телохранителем просто ничего не может быть.

Учитывая, чем они занимались последние недели, Киллиан готов был поспорить с этим утверждением — оно как минимум потеряло актуальность.

— Боитесь всеобщего осуждения?

— В такое сложное время это не к месту. — Тиберий завёл за спину левую руку, выпрямившись, и добавил в голос твёрдости: — Как только Соглашение будет подписано и пройдут выборы канцлера, обычной охраны станет достаточно, а наш договор исчерпает свою силу.

Удержаться от возражений было трудно, но Киллиан промолчал. Нахмурившись, Тиберий смотрел на него с беспокойством и напряжённо ждал продолжения разговора, а потом его кто-то окликнул и увёл за собой. Пришлось снова наблюдать издалека.

Тиберий в идеальной пропорции сочетал в себе твёрдый характер и страстную натуру — и эта восхитительная смесь не спешила надоедать. Он мог обманывать себя сколько угодно, но им обоим было интересно проводить время вместе. Киллиан видел эту грань счастья, глупо было заканчивать всё так быстро.

Единственное, что не давалось, — подсознание. Главная загадка до сих пор хранилась там.

Третий сюжет сна повторялся уже которую ночь. Киллиан старался нырнуть на самое дно враждебных глубин чужого разума, но ничего не менялось: он вставал с дивана, подходил к Тиберию, обнимал его, и стоило хоть немного отступить от этих действий, всё мгновенно заканчивалось.

Он пытался запомнить детали, найти несоответствия, и чем больше прилагал усилий, тем жёстче отторгал его разум — Киллиан начинал задыхаться, а острая боль во всём теле буквально парализовывала. Из-за этого он уставал и тяжело просыпался. Как и сегодня.

На второй половине кровати крепко спал Тиберий, выбираться из-под его тёплого бока совершенно не хотелось, поэтому Киллиан дал себе ещё пять минут, а затем быстро оделся и бесшумно покинул гостевую спальню. Он остановился в коридоре, взяв прохладные руки Авиталь в свои.

— Я скоро вернусь, дорогая. Илина и Берталан прибудут к обеду. — Девушка ненадолго прикоснулась к его плечу. — Конечно передам. Они будут рады увидеть тебя.

Коротко попрощавшись, Киллиан направился к гостинице, где они договорились встретиться с Кайло. Магистр медитировал в своей спальне напротив настежь открытого окна.

— То, как ты вмешался… Вполне разумные условия. Но у Сноука свои каналы, и он в бешенстве от подобного самовольства.

Кайло наконец отвлёкся, открыв глаза. Тонкие шторы надувались от порывов ветра и почти задевали его лицо.

— Я справлюсь, Лиан. Готов ли ты принять наследие? — Это прозвучало бы донельзя пафосно, если бы в голосе не было столько тревожного ожидания, но Киллиан всё равно скривился как от зубной боли.

— А у меня есть выбор?

Сняв шлем, он сел у окна, облокотился плечом о стену и вытянул ноги.

— Ты не злишься? — спросил Кайло серьёзно.

— Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. — Тихий вздох. — За вами выбор сценария, но я исполню ваш приказ, магистр.

Кайло кивнул и решительно произнёс:

— Ты всё сделаешь так, как надо.

Чужая уверенность едва могла приободрить. Чтобы отвлечься, Киллиан отпустил Силу и почувствовал лёгкую волну смущённого удовольствия.

— Ты похож на самку трикадны, — сказал он со сдержанной усмешкой. — Чтобы привлечь партнёра, они втыкают в него острые плавники, пока тот не обратит на них внимание.

Губы Кайло растянулись в самодовольной ухмылке.

— А мне это напоминает кого-то другого.

Киллиан недобро прищурился.

— Отлично, раз твои аналитические способности сейчас на высоте, тогда встречать Илину будешь ты. Заодно взглянешь на документы будущего законодательства.

Паника, отразившаяся в тёмных глазах, частично искупила вину. Киллиан был рад избежать встречи с Илиной, потому что уставшая с дороги она становилась ещё более деятельной и почти буквально — из-за коротких рыжих волос — превращалась в настоящий огненный смерч. Хоть эта женщина не владела Силой, но и без неё вселяла страх и ужас. Особенно финансовому ведомству Первого Порядка, где числилась консультантом и инспектором на полставки. Юристы побаивались Илину больше из солидарности, но старались не пересекаться по работе. Только Берталан мастерски усмирял её пыл, спасая от неуёмного трудоголизма. А заодно и окружающих — от неё.

— Лиан, — протянул Кайло осуждающе.

— Нет, магистр. Передавайте им привет от нас с Авиталь, а мне пора вернуться к своим обязанностям. — Киллиан быстро поднялся, надел шлем и пружинящей походкой покинул чужие покои.

Для начала нужно было заглянуть к Лее, пополнить запасы и, возможно, попрощаться.

-х-

Перевернувшись на другой бок, Хакс тяжело вздохнул. Сон всё не шёл. Установившееся затишье по всем фронтам сулило бурю. Никаких новостей не поступало ни от Бюро безопасности, ни от Фазмы. А в те ночи, когда Кайло уходил по своим делам, его мучила бессонница.

Собрания выматывали, как и игры в дипломатию в целом. Бесконечное переливание из пустого в порожнее и чёртова республиканская бюрократия.

Хакс снова перевернулся.

Он как никогда скучал по искусственной гравитации и сухому фильтрованному воздуху.

Вызвать дроида, чтобы тот принёс снотворное, не позволяло какое-то детское упрямство. Хакс вышел на балкон и зажёг спасительную сигарету. Тонкая струя дыма поднималась в ночное небо. Выше и выше, пока не растворялась совсем. Хакс тоже хотел туда, в небо. На свой крейсер. И к своим людям.

Когда он дошёл до фильтра, к косяку в проходе кто-то привалился. Хакс, не глядя, достал ещё одну сигарету и протянул гостю. Кайло отрицательно мотнул головой, и пришлось затянуться второй подряд.

То ли так подействовала двойная доза никотина, то ли присутствие магистра, но Хакс успокоился. Он неожиданно для себя заметил, что волосы у Кайло растрепались: завитки ореолом обрамляли макушку, создавая импровизированную корону. Это почему-то развеселило так сильно, что только две глубокие затяжки помогли успокоиться и не улыбнуться.

Они ни о чём не говорили, даже когда устроились спать. Но стоило приглушить свет и взять датапад в руки, чтобы проверить почту перед сном, Хаксу пришло сообщение.

«Вы свободны завтра в обед?»

Он покосился на Кайло: тот лежал, свесив вниз одну ногу, и безучастно смотрел в экран.

«Смотря для чего».

«Я буду занят днём, а надо встретить кое-кого».

«Отправлю Митаку».

«С двумя он не справится».

Хакс невольно фыркнул.

«За переработки полагается вознаграждение».

Уголок губ Кайло приподнялся, только обозначив улыбку, но так и не став ей.

«Перевернитесь».

По телу пробежала лёгкая дрожь. Даже представить было трудно, что может сделать Кайло. Разумная часть Хакса, кажется, захлебнулась волнительным предвкушением и потому затихла.

Он подчинился и лёг на живот. И чуть не подпрыгнул на матрасе, когда ощутил прикосновения Силы. Такая тяжёлая, она прижала его всем несуществующим весом, не дав и дёрнуться. А затем разошлась лентами, заскользившими по коже, прокатывая её между собой как умелые манипуляторы массажных дроидов. Хакс уткнулся лицом в подушку, чтобы не застонать в голос: ленты горячими кольцами разминали бёдра, руки и шею. Плечи и кончики пальцев покалывало от тепла, растекающегося по телу.

Поистине безграничен был спектр эмоций, которые могла подарить Сила. Ленты опутывали его таким правильным давлением на нужные точки, что Хакс против воли полностью расслабился и постепенно начал засыпать. Уже на грани сна он услышал:

— Спокойной ночи, Хакс.

И уснул прежде, чем смог ответить. Ему ничего не снилось. Уютная темнота нежила его в своих объятьях до самого сигнала будильника. Кайло в спальне уже не было, только на датападе мигал сигнал нового сообщения с местом и временем.

Хакс посвятил утро личным делам, а к обеду прибыл на нужную площадку. На полпути к порту он заметил слежку, но человек и не скрывался. Волноваться было рано.

Шаттл уже показался на горизонте, когда рядом встал невысокий мужчина с военной выправкой. Форменная кепка с козырьком скрывала короткие пшеничные волосы.

— Лот Ансвелус, — представился он, но руки не подал.

— Ну а меня вы точно знаете, — вежливо кивнул Хакс. — Чем обязан, мистер Ансвелус?

Ему указали на проём между зданием порта и каким-то складом. Штурмовики после специального жеста остались на месте, а он сам последовал за мужчиной.

— КСБ обеспокоено тем фактом, что вокруг вас одна смерть за другой.

— Тогда вашему начальству должно быть известно, что сенатор Маррон всё подстроил, а обстоятельства смерти мисс Овейр установлены — и это самоубийство.

— Ни прощальной записки, ни какого-то повода. Кроме вашего последнего разговора. Мне передали, что глаза у неё были заплаканные.

— Хотите правды? Она напоила меня самым дрянным кафом в целой галактике и жутко расстроилась, когда я попытался незаметно его вылить.

— Я вам не верю.

— Мне всё равно. — Хакс скрестил на груди руки и приподнял голову. — Больше я вам ничего говорить не буду. А со всеми вопросами впредь прошу обращаться к моему адвокату — Юэль Наман.

— О нашем разговоре никто не узнает. — Мужчина схватил его за пиджак и загородил собой узкий проход — с другой стороны был тупик. — Как думаете, Первый Порядок переживёт потерю одного генерала? Я уверен, вполне.

Надо же было так легко попасться. Если Хакс сейчас достанет оружие, его играючи вытянут наружу и задержат на законных основаниях. В противном случае, этот защитник правопорядка продолжит с ним разговор где-нибудь на нижних уровнях — будет больно, унизительно, с привкусом крови и яда, пластина с которым была вшита в десну. Но прежде чем Хакс определился, его окликнули.

— Генерал, мы не ожидали от вас такой непунктуальности. — Высокий голос из-за вокодера казался ещё более громким и раздражающим. Двое рыцарей Рен стояли в начале прохода.

Хакса мгновенно отпустили.

— Поговорим позже? — Рука почти по-приятельски ударила в плечо. — Я знаю, где вас найти.

— Непременно, мистер Ансвелус, — небрежно улыбнулся Хакс.

— Ансвелус? — протянул всё тот же рыцарь. — Вы случайно не дальний родственник Галсна Ансвелуса?

— Да, — обескураженно ответил мужчина, поравнявшись с ними. — Откуда вам это известно?

— О! Дело в том, что я специализируюсь на галактической истории. Приходится перебирать кучу архивов. Ваша родословная началась с великого Генрира Ансвелуса. Он был одним из сильнейших джедаев того времени. Вы никогда не проверялись на уровень мидихлориан в крови?

— Нет.

— А хотите? — Во время своей речи он активно жестикулировал, а сейчас прижал беспокойные руки к животу. — Простите мою навязчивость. Так редко удаётся встретить людей с подобным наследием.

Короткий кивок, и мистер Ансвелус пошёл вслед за рыцарем.

— Сюда, пожалуйста, мы с братом привезли специальное оборудования для наших исследований.

Они исчезли за блоком ящиков, которые выгружали с прибывшего шаттла, и вернулись уже через пару минут. Хакс остался рядом со вторым рыцарем, который прислонился к стене и не шевелился.

Ансвелус выглядел донельзя счастливым, пока тряс руку собеседника. Он попрощался с ним и ушёл, даже не посмотрев в сторону Хакса, будто совершенно о нём позабыл.

— Что вы с ним сделали? — прямо спросил Хакс, когда рыцарь появился рядом.

— Немного участия, приятная беседа...

— ...и лёгкий гипноз, — закончил за него второй.

— Никлас! — Искреннее возмущение быстро утихло, когда рыцарь повернулся, протянув руку. — Я Элиаш.

— Армитаж Хакс.

— Очень-очень приятно познакомиться, генерал. — Руку он сжимал слабо, но тряс весьма активно. — Теперь вы наш должник.

— Полагаю, что так. — Хакс напрягся всем телом. В его планы это точно не входило.

— И вы отдадите его прямо сейчас. Нужно укромное место, где нас никто не побеспокоит. Только мы втроём. Наедине.

Сотни неблагоприятных сценариев предстали перед Хаксом: он помогал прятать тела, а в следующий раз сам становился жертвой какого-нибудь кровавого ритуала.

— Поужинайте с нами! — сказал рыцарь, прервав сумбурные мысли. — Заодно расскажете о вашем походе в храм.

Это было не так уж страшно и вполне осуществимо. Но излишняя театральность, попытки запугать... Орден Рен представлял собой сплошную головную боль.

-х-

Когда солнце садилось, стеллаж начинал сверкать: блики от кристаллов и стеклянных фигурок рассыпались по стенам, переливаясь всеми цветами. Сидящий за столом Тиберий прикрыл глаза, греясь в закатных лучах. Он подвигал одним плечом, вторым, положил руку на шею, разминая затёкшие мышцы, и тихо вздохнул.

— Моя смена скоро закончится, — проговорил Киллиан, отвлекая его. — Загляну в спортивный комплекс, недалеко отсюда. Хотите составить компанию?

На размышления ушло не больше пары секунд.

— Только мне нужно собраться, — осторожно ответил Тиберий и поднялся из-за стола.

— Не торопитесь.

Когда они дошли до комплекса, уже стемнело. Внутри никого не было, но специальный пропуск разблокировал все внутренние помещения, а главный вход закрылся.

Занимались не вместе: Тиберий ушёл в тренажёрный зал, тогда как Киллиан спустился на этаж с бассейном. То, что они творили на пару в спальне или кабинете, создавало определённую физическую нагрузку, но всё равно недостаточную, чтобы заменить полноценную тренировку. И уже через час мышцы приятно ныли, напоминая, как давно Киллиан не плавал. Он перевернулся в воде и оттолкнулся от бортика, делая последний заход.

Они встретились с Тиберием уже в душе. Киллиан включил воду в соседней кабинке и обнаружил, что шампунь в настенном дозаторе почти закончился. Ничего не оставалось, как попросить помощи.

— У меня там мыльный раствор на нуле. — Он заглянул за перегородку. — Не поделитесь?

Обернувшись через плечо, Тиберий хитро прищурился, как будто ни капли ему не поверил, — к тому же оставалась куча других кабинок, — но просто продолжил мыться.

— Возьмите, — сказал он и чуть потеснился в сторону.

Киллиан шагнул ближе, но тут с чужого плеча стекла пена, и всё внимание сконцентрировалось на белом рубцеватом шраме. Он уже видел его, но не рассматривал. Рука сама потянулась к нему. Киллиан провёл пальцами по коже вокруг и накрыл плечо ладонью. Тиберий не отодвинулся, наоборот, повернувшись лицом, встал ближе.

«Откуда?» — замерло на губах.

— Вспыхнула проводка в симуляторе, — обронил Тиберий, словно услышав незаданный вопрос, и уменьшил поток воды. — Сгорел бы там заживо, но отделался парой швов.

На груди шрам уходил ниже, пересекая ключицу. Киллиан наклонился, чтобы провести по нему губами, а потом взял в руки запястье, где белел ещё один, и поцеловал его. От внезапной откровенности теплело под рёбрами.

— Обшивка старого корабля. Думали, что инфекция, хотя рана выглядела не так страшно.

В эмоциональном фоне улавливалась всё та же знакомая нежность. Киллиану не надо было ни спрашивать, ни читать мысли — он и так знал, что все эти следы были связаны с Хаксом. Вытаскивал ли он Тиберия из загоревшегося симулятора, сидел ли у больничной койки после? Как глубоки были эти шрамы на самом деле?

Левый глаз Тиберия неярко вспыхнул голубым.

— Он светится, — прошептал Киллиан.

— Немного барахлит в последнее время. — Уголки губ опустились, и свечение исчезло.

Киллиан не стал спрашивать, хотел бы Тиберий избавиться от глаза, не желая слышать от него твёрдое «нет». Вместо этого он положил ладонь на щёку и погладил скулу. Тиберий подставился под эту нехитрую ласку и сам поднял руки, чтобы провести по тонкой сетке шрамов на груди Киллиана.

— Обнялся с призменным скатом, — пояснил тот.

— Что? — Тиберий выглядел до крайности удивлённым. — Зачем?

— Дед рассказывал, что этих рыб использовали для лечения болезней, от головной боли в том числе. — Киллиан придал лицу самое виноватое выражение. — Я был любознательным, но весьма наивным ребёнком.

Тиберий засмеялся, обнажив ровный ряд верхних зубов, а следом потянулся куда-то за спину и шлёпнул на влажные волосы Киллиана сразу две порции шампуня.

— Не благодарите, — сказал он со всей серьёзностью, перестав улыбаться, хотя лучики из уголков глаз не пропали.

Киллиан неохотно покинул чужую кабинку.

После того, как Тиберий сказал, что их отношения вскоре закончатся, он стал ещё более откровенным. Киллиан не разрушал этот самообман, ему хватало возникшего между ними тепла.

Вернувшись в Сенатский комплекс, Тиберий сел за стол, чтобы дописать какое-то прошение. Спать не хотелось, особой усталости тоже не было, поэтому Киллиан остался с ним. С разрешения взял со стеллажа книгу и устроился на диване.

Пару раз подал сигнал датапад, лежащий на столе. Умиротворение, прежде окутывающее Тиберия, начало сменяться тревогой и беспокойством. Киллиан даже не хотел знать, кто решил испортить все его старания, — иначе попросту не удержался бы и наведался к нарушителю спокойствия сегодня же. Итоговое Соглашение должны были подписать совсем скоро. Тиберий только перестал нервничать по этому поводу.

Поставив книгу на место, Киллиан подошёл к столу.

— Хватит на сегодня, — сказал он и удостоился скептического взгляда. — Если встанете, поделюсь секретом своего спокойствия.

Тиберий хотел казаться менее заинтересованным, но у него не вышло: он закусил изнутри щёку, из-за чего на ней появилась ямочка, и шумно выдохнул, сдаваясь. Документы отодвинули в сторону, за ними последовал пад. Когда Тиберий вышел из-за стола и встал напротив, Киллиан потянулся к собственной шее, нащупывая застёжку.

— На удачу. — Сказав это, он обернул серебряную цепочку прямо поверх воротника серого кителя и закрепил амулет.

В светлых глазах недоверие сменилось растерянной благодарностью. Тиберий провёл по звеньям, прикоснулся к бусине и кайбер-кристаллу, а потом потянул за кольцо прозрачной стали и, прикрыв глаза, мягко усмехнулся:

— Только это?

Брови Киллиана удивлённо приподнялись. В тихом голосе не было ни насмешки, ни разочарования. Расценив его замешательство по-своему, Тиберий растянул губы в лёгкой улыбке и пошёл спиной вперёд к гостевой спальне, пока не упёрся в дверь.

Значит, Киллиан правильно понял намёк. От предвкушения покалывало кончики пальцев.

— Пожалуй, у меня будет кое-что ещё, господин спикер, — сказал он низко и последовал за Тиберием в спальню.

-х-

В последнем сообщении Сноук дал на подписание итогового Соглашения двое суток. Тиберий вместе с Сенатом сошлись на стандартной неделе. И Хакс не представлял, что ему делать.

Он вышагивал по кабинету как запертая в клетку нексу, — в таком состоянии его и застал Кайло.

— Они подпишут всё уже завтра, — сказал он невозмутимо.

— Невозможно. Завтра пройдёт дружеская встреча с консулом Ламарром Ансом. Он впервые покинул родную планету. Не знаю всей истории, но для Сената это целое событие.

— Завтра, Хакс, — повторил Кайло. — Что я получу, если устрою это?

— Всё, что пожелаете, — ответил он нервно и тут же исправился: — В пределах разумного.

-х-

В тишине спальни прорезался сигнал комлинка. Устройство влетело в ладонь, и Киллиан принял вызов до повторного звука.

— Да? — спросил он шёпотом.

Лежащий на нём Тиберий завозился под одеялом и потёрся щекой о его грудь.

— Пора, Лиан, — сказали на том конце. — Как в тот раз на Чандриле.

— Это ваше _последнее_ слово?

Ему все ещё не верилось, что так быстро и неумолимо подошло время.

— Да. — Голос Кайло звучал как никогда спокойно.

— Хорошо.

Комлинк по воздуху отправился на тумбу и опустился слегка резковато. От этого стука проснулся Тиберий.

— Орден? — поинтересовался он хрипло, привстав на локтях.

— Да, — ответил Киллиан и улыбнулся уголком губ. — Не важно. Я тебя разбудил.

— Ничего, — выдохнул Тиберий.

Каждый раз это ощущалось так восхитительно — просто лежать рядом, заменяя ему подушку, пропускать волосы сквозь пальцы и касаться гладкой кожи. Киллиан всмотрелся в это сонное лицо, взял его в ладони и наклонил ближе. Так, что их губы соединились. Тиберий промычал что-то невнятное, а потом растворился в поцелуе — более медленном и мягком, чем их предыдущие.

Из-за неосторожного движения амулет глухо звякнул, и поцелуй закончился.

— Киллиан? — со смутной тревогой спросил Тиберий, но вопрос остался без ответа.

Пальцы вплелись в его волосы, и голову опустили обратно на грудь.

— Спи. — Наконец сказал Киллиан и провёл рукой по его шее, поглаживая чувствительное место за ухом. — Завтра важная встреча.

Он хотел оставить Тиберию что-то более значимое. На случай, если у него ничего не получится. Поэтому терпеливо ждал, пока тот снова уснёт.

В этот раз Киллиан решился на отчаянный шаг и принялся менять сон с самого начала.

— Отойди, — почти приказал он, поднявшись.

Тиберий отшатнулся в сторону скорее от неожиданности.

— Что ты делаешь? — От его растерянности сдавило виски.

Подсознание — метафоры и аллюзии. Это лабиринты из страхов и океаны мыслей. И Киллиан теперь действительно понял: он больше не боялся утонуть и надеялся лишь, что ему хватит дыхания.

Руки потянулись к единственной мебели — к дивану. Сила неспешно подняла его в воздух. Тиберий ринулся к Киллиану, но тот удержал невидимой хваткой и его.

— Остановись. Не надо. — Панический шёпот только подтвердил догадку.

Тиберий годами жил без надежды на ответ. Любовь такой силы и выдержки во времени уже не имела смысла: она как старый сломанный амулет, давно потерявший подлинную силу, расстаться с которым недоставало решимости.

Чёртов дождь, чёртова влюблённость, ставшая привычкой. Глупо и так неправильно.

Казалось, сам воздух противился Силе, хотя именно здесь она должна была стать мощнее. Двигаться теперь могла только она, потому что Киллиана парализовало. Он копил в себе злость и гнев, чтобы хватило на единственный удар. И дышал спокойно и экономично, пока лёгкие сдавливало невидимым кольцом.

Помещение на глазах утрачивало стерильность: на потолке проступили пятна плесени, стены покрылись белым налётом, а пол растрескался. Воздух наполнился неприятными запахами. Прелая затхлость — от непролитых слёз, жжёные благовония — от приторной сладости самообмана. Искусственно вскормленные чувства — мерзость — больше не будут властвовать над Тиберием. Киллиан подарил ему новый амулет, во всех смыслах.

Сконцентрировавшись на пределе своих возможностей, он смог двинуть только пальцем, но и этого хватило, чтобы диван врезался в стекло, с грохотом рассыпавшееся на осколки. Они долетели и до Киллиана: оцарапали лицо, руки, но это была такая ничтожная боль. Избавившийся от воздействия Силы Тиберий замер рядом и поражённо молчал, смотря под ноги. Дождь усилился, его потоки хлестали в открывшийся проход, заливали пол, усеянный стеклом. Киллиан, тело которого вновь слушалось, шагнул навстречу Тиберию, протянув руку:

— Пойдём.

Если не концентрироваться, то даже ходить босиком по осколкам было не больно. Главное, что Тиберий взял его за руку и пошёл следом. Они сделали всего несколько шагов снаружи, когда полностью стих ветер. Трава впитывала кровь с пораненных ступней, но Киллиан не замечал этого. Он удержал Тиберия за предплечья, вынудив посмотреть себе в глаза. Голову наполнили образы с их самой первой встречи, причиняя жаркую боль его разуму, но Киллиан твёрдо произнёс:

— Это — настоящее.

И все звуки исчезли. Дождь закончился так резко, словно его выключили. На лице Тиберия проступало понимание, но вместе с этим реальность вокруг пошла рябью, а сам Киллиан стал легче. Прозрачнее. Через его руку уже можно было увидеть руку Тиберия.

Кайло чертовски разозлится, если Киллиан не вернётся. Он закрыл глаза, концентрируясь. Что-то незримое и до жути холодное протянуло к нему щупальца. Не сейчас, нет. Он ведь почти смог. Неужели он всё-таки превысил лимит возможностей? И вот — расплата. Стеклянный коридор, заготовленный как путь к отступлению, разлетелся вдребезги вместе со стеклом, которое он же и разбил — Киллиан оказался заперт. Он прижался к Тиберию всем ослабшим телом, чтобы в последний раз насладиться чужой близостью, но горячие пальцы, стискивающие запястья, отвлекали. Как сквозь толщу воды он услышал:

— ...лиан!

Он готов был остаться в этих объятьях. Раскрыть разум убаюкивающей прохладе. Она обещала сбросить груз ответственности за судьбу своего народа, унять беспокойство о братьях по Ордену, простить за то, что он сделал с родителями, — это были не мысли Киллиана. Но он больше не мог противиться манящему шёпоту. Пока его рывком не вытянули обратно. Свежий воздух до отказа наполнил лёгкие. Киллиан осознал, что всё это время не дышал. Тиберий одной рукой вцепился ему в плечо, а второй крепко удерживал запястье, положив большой палец так, чтобы считать почти затихший пульс.

— Киллиан, — повторил он подрагивающим голосом.

— Я же говорил, что тут ничего нет, кроме воспоминаний.

Хмурое небо стало просто дымчато-серым.

— _Ты_ всегда был здесь, — судорожно выдохнул Тиберий. — С самого начала.

Киллиан не успел ответить, его втянули в чувственный и жадный поцелуй. Руки обняли за шею, не позволяя отстраниться, а из тела за секунду вымыло всю боль.

Они целовались до сбитого дыхания, до раскрасневшихся губ и лёгкого головокружения. Так — правильно.

Он всё-таки смог.

Его накрыло тёплой волной и вынесло к берегу. Киллиан проснулся, ощущая лёгкий бриз на коже. Тиберий обнимал его всем телом и спокойно спал. Губы прикоснулись к его лбу в коротком поцелуе.

Закрыв глаза, Киллиан до самого утра притворялся спящим. Он дождался мимолётного прикосновения к плечу после того, как Тиберий отключил будильник, и только тогда «проснулся».

Одевались молча. Киллиан ловил на себе взгляды украдкой, но не пытался заговорить. Хотя эту хрупкую тишину всё-таки пришлось нарушить.

— Ничего не забыли? — спросил Киллиан, аккуратно держа в руках алый плащ.

Тиберий застыл в дверях. Он вернулся, встав рядом, и ничего больше не делал. Не сдержав улыбки, Киллиан обернул тканью его плечи и как только скрепил застёжку, ощутил тёплую ладонь на щеке. Второй рукой Тиберий притянул его за талию и поцеловал в уголок губ. Но стоило потянуться за настоящим поцелуем, как Тиберий отстранился, вернув улыбку.

«Почему именно сегодня?» — огорчился Киллиан, но ни словом, ни жестом не показал истинных чувств.

Встреча с консулом от сектора Аноат должна была состояться в нежилой части Сенатского комплекса, а важного гостя решили встретить девять сенаторов и генерал Хакс. После мягкого приземления шаттла и долгих приветствий небольшая делегация направилась в комплекс, только у нужного им входа уже собралась целая толпа.

Хоть митингующие не имели права здесь находиться, они были настроены воинственно. И даже местная стража с полицией едва сдерживали их напор, оставляя узкий коридор для входа.

Всё случилось так быстро, что существа вокруг будто замерли во времени. Вот в толпе мелькнуло знакомое всей галактике лицо, уже не молодое, но всё такое же решительное, рука с тяжёлыми браслетами поднялась в воздух, а палец плавно нажал на спусковой крючок бластера.

Киллиану потребовалось меньше секунды, чтобы закрыть Тиберия собой. Отдача была такой сильной, что он начал заваливаться назад. Шею и плечо обожгло яркой болью, которая горячими волнами стекала к груди. Тиберий рефлекторно удержал Киллиана, поймав его, и они вместе опустились на землю.

Второй и третий выстрелы Силой остановил Кайло, а потом кто-то крикнул «держите её, это Лея Органа!», и толпа бросилась врассыпную, не желая попадаться на пути ни стражникам, ни прочей охране с оружием в руках. Застывшие в воздухе бластерные заряды ударили кому-то под ноги, послышались визги и плач, на фоне которых выделялись отрывистые приказы командным тоном.

— Киллиан, — со страхом в голосе произнёс Тиберий, сжимая его в осторожных объятьях, и прижал ладонь к пульсирующей шее.

Эти прикосновения, знакомые и ласковые, помогали сосредоточиться. Киллиан сконцентрировался на Силе и выпустил её всю, без остатка. Пространство дрогнуло, и всё начало медленно и неумолимо погружаться во тьму.

-х-

Прибывшие доктора первым делом сняли с Киллиана шлем, разорвали верхнюю часть формы и наложили блокирующие повязки. Хакс пару раз бывал на поле битвы и до сих пор удивлялся, откуда в человеческом теле столько крови, до чего же оно хрупкое, ненадёжное.

На госпитализацию просто не оставалось времени.

— Пульс нитевидный, — сказал один из врачей и дождался, пока второй вколет адреналин, чтобы снова прощупать пульс. — Совсем слабый. Ещё.

Рядом с ними крутился дроид:

— Анализ крови получен, доставка нужного образца для переливания осуществляется дроном CF-15. — Он прощупал тело манипуляторами и обхватил запястье. — Зафиксирована остановка сердца. Обратный отсчёт до критического уровня повреждения головного мозга запущен.

Хакс держался в стороне. Лицо рыцаря, которое он увидел впервые, было абсолютно невыразительным: пепельные волосы и выгоревшие ресницы, тонкие синюшные губы — он отмечал это на автомате, но, казалось, не запоминал вовсе.

Недалеко от него стоял Кайло, который оттащил Тиберия, до сих пор сидевшего на земле, и крепко удерживал за плечи, не позволяя и дёрнуться. Кажется, магистр даже говорил ему что-то, но Хакс не слышал. Доктора загораживали Тиберию почти весь обзор с его ракурса. Тот держал руку на груди, почти у шеи, сжимая ткань формы и ещё больше пачкая её в крови.

После установки автоматического внешнего дефибриллятора доктора постепенно увеличивали напряжение, совмещая удары тока с массажем сердца и реанимационными мероприятиями. Но отведённые медицинским дроидом семь минут подошли к концу, и механический голос озвучил время смерти.

Когда сняли оборудование, Кайло стянул с плеч плащ, накинул поверх тела и помог Тиберию подняться на ноги. Тот смотрел перед собой отсутствующим взглядом.

— Нам очень жаль, — проговорил доктор, подойдя к ним. Тело уже переместили на гравитационные носилки. — Была задета сонная артерия. Кровопотеря оказалась смертельной.

Насколько бы ни были развиты технологии, время всё ещё оставалось решающим фактором. И они просто не успели.

Собравшиеся вокруг существа, которые внимательно за всем наблюдали, отвернулись и начали расходиться. На их лицах отражалась печаль, будто они действительно переживали за жизнь рыцаря. Среди них были и сенаторы, и митингующие.

— Я не... Я хочу... — рвано проговорил Тиберий и посмотрел на свои руки, испачканные чужой кровью, — он весь был в ней. Шаг, второй. Тиберий упёрся плечом в Кайло, словно его не держали ноги, и закончил: — Уйти к себе.

— Элиаш и Никлас проводят вас и останутся на ночь, — спокойно сказал Кайло, не отстранившись, и жестом подозвал рыцарей, которые увели спикера.

Соглашение подписали в тот же день, ночью.

После Хакс утянул Тиберия в уже знакомый конференц-зал.

— Ну наконец-то! — Его переполнял восторг. — Как мало, оказывается, нужно было Сенату.

— Мало? — спросил Тиберий странным тоном. — Он отдал за меня жизнь.

— Согласен. Но цель оправдывает средства, не так ли? Ты ведь дожал Сенат. — Что-то в его интонациях задело Тиберия. Он почти налетел на Хакса и посмотрел на него с отвращением.

— Ты знал, — обронил он упавшим голосом.

— Не думал, что это будет так, — уточнил Хакс. — Что Кайло пожертвует рыцарем.

— Так это было представлением? — Брови напряженно сошлись на переносице. — И стреляла не Лея?

Идея с клоудитом — вместо наёмника — принадлежала Хаксу. Сенатор Фамекн оказался действительно полезным, и его уже благоразумно устранили: буквально пару часов назад он попал в аварию, и тело опознали почти сразу.

— Ну, заряды бластера были вполне настоящими. Брось, ты же сам хотел от него избавиться. Даже меня просил.

— Но я не желал ему смерти!

Хакс не понимал, с чего он так завёлся.

— Какая теперь разница? Главная стадия пройдена, бумаги подписаны, а все прочие документы подготовлены и дожидаются своего часа.

— Ты просто использовал меня, — сказал Тиберий на грани слышимости, его плечи опустились.

Хакс собирался вставить слово, но ему не позволили.

— Молчи. Это моя вина. Я имел неосторожность согласиться на сотрудничество. И поверил тебе. — Его голос дрогнул. — Лучше бы ты взял меня в заложники. Или убил.

— Озз.

— Не смей больше называть меня так, Армитаж! — почти прорычал он. — Тебе всегда было плевать на мои чувства, какими бы они ни были.

Резко отвернувшись, Тиберий бросился к выходу. Сопровождающий его Никлас тоже вышел. Хакс ринулся за ними, но стоявший рядом Кайло остановил его:

— Лучше не надо.

— Вы знаете, о чём он, — прищурился Хакс, услышав нечто большее за его словами. Если честно, он и забыл, что они с Тиберием говорили не один на один.

— Это не моя тайна, — парировал Кайло и после паузы добавил: — Мне убить его?

— Что? — растерялся Хакс.

— Вы раскрыли врагу информацию, что покушение устроило не Сопротивление.

— Он союзник.

— Надолго ли?

На этот вопрос у Хакса впервые не было ответа.

Следующую стандартную неделю Тиберий никого не принимал, изредка говорил с кем-то через проекцию и не выходил из своих покоев, объясняя это вопросами безопасности. И судя по информации от стороживших его рыцарей, вместо нормальной еды дроид привозил ему питательные инъекции — это больше всего насторожило Хакса. Тиберий не жаловал медицинское вмешательство в физиологические процессы, если от этого не зависела жизнь.

В конце концов Хакс не выдержал и пришёл к нему сам. Он чувствовал вину, хоть и не мог понять, за что именно. Излишняя холодность и равнодушие давно вытравили из него былую чуткость. Того требовало его звание, но это совершенно не годилось для поддержания каких бы то ни было отношений.

В общем, Хакс пришёл, чтобы извиниться, и долго стоял под дверью, угрожая, что останется дежурить в коридоре наравне с рыцарями. Когда ему наконец открыли, одного взгляда на Тиберия хватило, чтобы понять, как тому было плохо: он лежал лицом на скрещенных на столе руках, рядом покоилась пустая бутылка бренди и полная пепельница с незнакомой маркой сигарет.

Никакая заготовленная речь не исправила бы ситуацию; ответственный за подобное состояние Хакс должен был исправить это. Он попробовал найти другие слова, более искренние, но кроме «всё образуется» в голову ничего не пришло.

— Это пройдёт, — сказал Тиберий сиплым голосом, прикрыв покрасневшие глаза. — Когда-нибудь. — Кривая ухмылка застыла на его губах.

— Наставники пришли бы в ужас, если бы увидели, что стало с одним из выдающихся курсантов нашего потока.

— Мне пришлось бы по вкусу их разочарование. — Лицо его перекосилось. Хакс не узнал в этих словах Тиберия.

Всё-таки разговоры по душам ему никогда не давались, нужно было действовать решительнее.

— У тебя пятнадцать минут, — сказал он приказным тоном.

Тиберий поднял на него пустой взгляд.

— И ни секундой больше, — продолжал Хакс. — Ты примешь душ, переоденешься, и мы пойдём обедать.

Это было одно из общих воспоминаний с Академии. Только сейчас роли поменялись.

— Отсчёт пошёл.

Иногда сила привычки брала верх над всем остальным; Тиберий резко поднялся со своего места и исчез в освежителе.

Помимо них в ресторане за одним столом расположилось несколько центристов со своими супругами или кем-то из родственников. Все они поприветствовали спикера и попросили официантов придвинуть ещё один стол, за который усадили и его, и Хакса.

Кажется, они помешали компании, прервав оживлённый разговор, но тот сразу же продолжился.

— Говорю вам, он прибыл только сегодня утром.

— Почему приглашение дошло так поздно? Уже все здесь.

Чтобы на будущий праздник успели добраться все без исключения, пригласительные для самых важных особ разослали, когда только начали обсуждать Соглашение.

— Вы не знали? Он путешествовал по галактике в поисках мастера.

— Так долго? Его дядя засиделся на троне. Не он ли оплачивал эти странствия?

— Милый, ты жив только потому, что тебя не слышит Алодия.

Вокруг шептались о каком-то наследнике старого Дома. Хакс слушал вполуха. Вряд ли подобные сплетни могли взбодрить или отвлечь Тиберия. Он, кажется, ещё глубже погрузился в мысли. Съел всего пару ложек супа, кусочек жаркого и сидел с отрешённым видом, поглаживая белоснежную скатерть.

— В чём дело? Соглашение подписано, блокаду сняли, остальное — формальности.

Хакс поставил подпись вместо Сноука как его чрезвычайный представитель. Верховный лидер появился бы уже на самом празднике, где всё повторят для народа.

— Дело не в политике.

Такие изменения настораживали. Тиберий никогда не был столь раздражительным и рассеянным одновременно.

— Ты в порядке?

Они больше не могли называться друзьями, не после признания Хакса, но и оставлять столицу на эмоционально нестабильного союзника — откровенно плохая идея. В его планах было выдвинуть Тиберия на пост советника — руководящая должность, которая сохранит власть Новой Республики в новом политическом строе. Формально. Выборы пройдут через две с половиной недели.

— Нет, Хакс. — Тиберий потёр переносицу. — Простите, мне что-то нездоровится, — сказал он чуть громче уже для всех и так быстро поднялся, что случайно в кого-то врезался.

— Прошу прощения. — Его удержали за предплечья. Голос был низким и мягким. — За свою неосторожность.

Длинные перчатки скрывали руки до локтей, из-под синей робы виднелись светлые штаны, горло было прикрыто, но сам вырез доходил до середины груди, показывая какое-то замысловатое украшение. Короткие каштановые волосы вились на концах, а серо-голубые глаза смотрели на Тиберия с интересом.

— Оден, ты так вырос.

— Сенатор Бэлл, здравствуйте. — Он повернулся к ней, и чётко очерченные губы растянулись в приветливой улыбке. — Не ожидал вас здесь увидеть.

— Боюсь, я уже в ином статусе. — Пожилая женщина хитро прищурилась и погладила по спине рядом сидящую девушку, приобнимая её за узкие плечи. Та нахмурилась и покраснела, опустив взгляд. — Это моя внучка Филспи, новый сенатор Бэлл.

— Очень приятно. Извините, если помешал. — Он повернулся обратно, продолжая улыбаться, и представился: — Оден Новер.

Тиберий смотрел на него как на бесплотного духа; ещё немного, и их близость будет расценена неправильно. Он попытался вырваться, но едва ли это заметил кто-то, кроме Хакса, — все взгляды были обращены к Одену.

— Ты. Вы... — Тиберий набрал побольше воздуха в грудь как обычно делал, когда собирался гневно высказаться, но осёкся, мазнув взглядом по окружению. Он упрямо сжал губы, даже не представившись в ответ, видимо, решив не оказывать такой чести.

«Или старый знакомый? — предположил Хакс. — Тогда зачем называть себя?»

— Уже уходите?

— Да, — ответил Тиберий сквозь зубы, вырвал руки и стремительно пересёк зал.

— Жаль, — донеслось ему вслед.

— Лорд Новер, присаживайтесь. — По одному взмаху руки леди Бэлл рядом засуетился официант. — Простите спикера Оззеля, у него выдался крайне напряжённый месяц.

— О, нет, что вы. Я хотел только поздороваться.

— Давно вы вернулись? Откуда?

— Совсем недавно. Где я только не бывал в своих странствиях, леди Бэлл. Нелегко было найти нужного мастера.

— Мне жаль, Оден. Сила может причинить столько боли.

— Спасибо. На самом деле, сейчас она едва чувствуется. — Вздохнув, он постучал пальцем по прицепленному к уху устройству. — А теперь простите меня, дядя жаждет восполнить упущенное и занять любую мою свободную минуту.

Сенаторы понимающе улыбнулись и закивали.

— Благодарю за радушный приём. — Лорд Новер склонил голову на прощание и ушёл в том же направлении, что и Тиберий.

Хакс проводил его тёмную макушку внимательным взглядом.

Что-то в этих вежливых интонациях показалось ему смутно знакомым.

-х-

После двадцатого стука в дверь Киллиан перестал считать. Гостевой сигнал вообще отключили.

— Тиберий. Я знаю, что ты там. Никлас отошёл, а местная стража косо на меня смотрит. Если они подойдут ближе, мне придётся их убить.

Дверь наконец открылась.

— Не желаю тебя видеть до скончания твоих дней, — гневно сказал Тиберий.

— Но я уже умер.

— Значит, ты уже знаешь, что делать. — Он приподнял брови и дёрнул подбородком, показывая в сторону турболифта.

— Понимаю, ты немного расстроен.

— Расстроен? — Тиберий попытался закрыть дверь, но Киллиан с большим трудом всё же остановил механизм рукой. После недавних событий Сила его плохо слушалась. Пока.

— Ты сам говорил, что отношения между спикером и его телохранителем невозможны.

— И ты решил проблему кардинально.

Киллиан слегка нахмурился и пару раз быстро моргнул, наклонив голову. Он рассчитывал на совершенно иную реакцию.

— Для всех я лорд, вернувшийся из затяжного путешествия.

— И что? — Эти объяснения злили Тиберия только сильнее.

— Моей семье принадлежит целая планета и…

Молчание было красноречивее любых слов.

— Это не то, что ты хотел услышать?

Не меняясь в лице, Тиберий стукнул по панели. И дверь закрылась, чуть не прищемив Киллиану пальцы. Он одёрнул руку и повысил голос:

— Ладно. Хорошо. У тебя был сложный день. Поговорим завтра.

— Никакого завтра, — глухо послышалось из-за двери.

Следующие дни не отличались разнообразием. Тиберий избегал его ещё больше, чем когда Киллиан был рыцарем. К тому же, постоянно мешали окружающие. На поддержание образа очаровательно-отзывчивого будущего короля Антомара уходили почти все силы.

Приходилось быть вежливым даже с Ан Ньювисом, семья которого понесла немалые убытки из-за нового финансового соглашения. Воспитанность стала единственным безопасным способом для оскорблений.

— Надеюсь, ваши плавучие города затопит в ближайшее время, — проговорил атоанец с сильным акцентом. Его чёрные длинные волосы резко контрастировали с белыми одеждами.

— У вас просто нет сердца, советник, — отозвался Киллиан с лёгкой улыбкой. Внешне эта раса ничем не отличалась от людей, за исключением того, что у них отсутствовал названный орган. — Передайте королю Ньювису наилучшие пожелания и скажите, что третий модуль на подходе.

Сопровождающий советника охранник-онгид дёрнулся в сторону Киллиана, но тот даже не сдвинулся с места.

— Эйк! — сказал Ньювис строго, усмирив онгида, и холодно произнёс: — Ждите подарков, лорд Новер.

— И вам быть в добром здравии, советник. — Надо будет передать Алодии, чтобы они вдвое увеличили охрану и ужесточили проверки.

Эта война за торговый путь была уже проиграна. Первый Порядок, вторгшийся в систему Ньювиса, сделал из станции Антомара настоящий оазис. И, конечно же, это не осталось без внимания.

В комплексе, на прогулках или благотворительных вечерах к лорду Новеру то и дело подходили по самым разным поводам — от обсуждения недавних восстаний на Кореллии до ненавязчивых знакомств с наследниками знатных родов. Киллиан подустал от такого непривычно-рьяного внимания к своей персоне и в один из подобных вечеров сбежал под крыло леди Бэлл.

— Убитому горем сердцу нужно дать время, мой мальчик. — Она протянула ему бокал с соком.

— Ожидание так утомительно.

— Тем слаще будет его окончание.

Киллиан сделал глоток терпкой смеси из ягод и снова нашёл глазами Тиберия, который в другой части зала беседовал с компанией экзотов и слегка натянуто улыбался им, что-то рассказывая.

— Он ещё не оправился от потери. Жаль, не удалось познакомиться с его партнёром. Они, кажется, были по-настоящему счастливы. — Леди Бэлл посмотрела в ту же сторону и прикоснулась к запястью Киллиана, привлекая его внимание. — Если ищешь простого развлечения, найди компанию на нижних уровнях.

Он покачал головой, поправил рукой волосы и внутренне поморщился, когда ощутил чей-то оценивающий взгляд. Раньше подобное его забавляло, а не раздражало.

— Ты сейчас завидная партия, — по-доброму усмехнулась леди Бэлл.

— И никто из них мне не интересен.

— Если нужен фиктивный брак без завещаний и наследства, обращайся. Мой племянник хоть на что-то сгодится.

— Хилас? — уточнил Киллиан не без удивления. — Он же давным-давно грозился сбежать с садовником.

— И выполнил обещание, вернувшись уже через пару дней, как только его нежный бутон сорвали, — вздохнула она в притворной досаде.

Сдержанная усмешка появилась на губах Киллиана. Хилас с самого детства был красивым манерным засранцем, который всеми силами пытался опорочить репутацию семьи, но леди Бэлл преуспела в этом гораздо больше.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил её Киллиан за своеобразную поддержку.

— Была бы я на двадцать лет моложе…

— Непременно. — Он поцеловал её руку, затянутую в белую перчатку.

Леди Бэлл улыбнулась и отступила, обращаясь к кому-то ещё:

— Ох! Сенатор Унамо, отпустите бедную девушку, совершенно же не похожа. — Она взяла мужчину под руку. — Давайте выйдем в сад. Нам с вами полезно дышать свежим воздухом.

Журналистка, избежавшая крепких объятий, бросила на неё благодарный взгляд голубых глаз и быстрым шагом направилась в противоположную сторону.

Киллиан допил свой бокал и, взяв второй уже с чем-то фруктовым, скользнул вглубь зала. Пару минут спустя он оказался рядом с Тиберием и встал за его спиной.

— Вы даже не сенатор, — заговорил тот, не выдержав шумных вздохов.

— Но вхожу в круг заинтересованных лиц, и моя двоюродная сестра — сенатор от моей планеты. — Он послал Тиберию самую невинную улыбку из своего арсенала, когда тот наконец повернулся.

На них обращали всё больше заинтересованных взглядов. Это не укрылось от Тиберия, который завёл левую руку за спину и выпрямился. Так он обычно успокаивал себя, настраиваясь на воинственный лад.

— Если вам неприятно такое внимание, — произнёс Киллиан с осторожностью, — мы могли бы уединиться.

— Вариант с вашим уходом устроит меня больше.

Напряжение между ними только росло.

— Ложь, — с лёгким смешком сказал Киллиан и весь подобрался, когда Тиберий шагнул к нему, встав совсем близко.

— Следующие дни я буду очень занят. Не беспокойте меня. — От этого вкрадчивого шёпота поднялись волоски на шее.

— А что потом?

Тиберий ушёл, так и не дав ответ.

-х-

В последнее время Кайло всё реже появлялся в гостинице, и в связи с этим магистр переложил обязанности по охране на одного из своих рыцарей, которого, слава звёздам, не нужно было встречать в порту. Хакс ждал его появления, посматривая на хроно. Время до встречи стремительно убывало, ещё немного, и он точно опоздает.

Стоило додумать эту мысль, как на горизонте сверкнул чёрный металлический корпус. Приблизившись, гравицикл с рёвом сделал вираж около Хакса и остановился буквально у его ног. Рыцарь легко спустился вниз, а снятый шлем повесил на руль. Девушка встряхнула копной чёрных волос, вернув им форму.

— Моё имя Ламис. — Она приблизилась к лицу так быстро, что Хакс не успел даже дёрнуться, не то что представиться в ответ. Горячий шершавый язык широко лизнул его щёку. — И я знаю, как тебя зовут, _сладкий_.

После продемонстрированной скорости реакции Хакс не стал бы ей достойным противником в рукопашном бою, но это не помешало ему воспользоваться кинжалом, спрятанном в рукаве. Остриё прижалось к горлу. Девушка наклонилась, и на коже выступила кровь.

— Просто душка, — улыбнулась Ламис. — Так и быть, прокачу.

Она резко отстранилась и протянула Хаксу второй шлем.

— Генерал, ты же не хочешь опоздать?

Единственное, в чём она оказалась полезной, — от гостиницы до комплекса и обратно добирались на гравицикле. Хакс неохотно признал, что ему нравилось, когда Ламис выжимала максимальную скорость. Отдав руль в руки профессионала, он мог просто наслаждаться головокружительно быстрым полётом.

Ламис сыпала двусмысленностями на любую реплику, называла его как угодно, только не по фамилии. И сопровождала на встречи, собрания и слушания. Присутствовать на последних стало истинным удовольствием: там преимущественно обсуждали террористическую деятельность Сопротивления и резко высказывались о Лее Органе. Новость о покушении взбудоражила общественность. Кто-то из журналистов успел запечатлеть несколько кадров, которые со скоростью света распространились по Голонету.

Количество митингующих резко убавилось. Среди них теперь было не встретить сопротивленцев: они то ли затаились, то ли вообще покинули планету. На их поимку отправили несколько отрядов, которые прочёсывали город. Всех задержать они не могли, так как не доказали бы причастность к террористической организации, но поймать главных зачинщиков, таких как По Дэмерон, было бы неплохо.

СМИ пестрили громкими заголовками вроде: «Канцлер и дочь Вейдера — наследники возрождённой Империи?»

Прочитав очередную статью с безумным предположением об их тайной любовной связи, Хакс поморщился и отложил датапад в сторону. Нужно будет вычеркнуть издание из своих подписок.

Со стороны двери послышались шаги. Если это Кайло, то он рано. Только-только перевалило за полночь.

— Магистр, — поприветствовал его Хакс, когда тот вошёл в кабинет. Пришлось смириться с тем, что Кайло не пользовался ни гостевым запросом, ни запасной карточкой, открывая дверь Силой и портя механизмы.

— Я пришёл забрать долг, — сказав это, Кайло снял шлем и с громким стуком опустил его на стол.

Хакс вздрогнул и шумно сглотнул.

— И в чём он будет заключаться?

— Подойдите.

Встав из-за стола, он приблизился. Внутри всё перевернулось, когда Кайло притиснул его к той самой стене, где они целовались во сне уже которую ночь. Хакс проклинал себя по утрам, когда ему, возбуждённому до предела, хватало всего пары движений, чтобы кончить.

— Находиться рядом с вами всё труднее, генерал. Мне приятно ваше внимание. — Кайло провёл носом по щеке и приблизился к уху, переходя на шёпот. — Но, к сожалению, эта связь пока не имеет права на существование.

Что? Он, должно быть, шутил. Издевался. Или просто не так всё понял.

— Эта страсть делает меня сильнее. — Именно в этот момент сердце решило сделать передышку и пропустить пару ударов. — Не будем всё портить?

От вопроса мурашки пошли по всему телу и возникло жгучее желание сделать ещё большую глупость — назло, как в очередном их споре.

— А что если я захочу всё испортить? — спросил Хакс хрипло.

— Рискните, — ухмыльнулся Кайло, и от его жаркого выдоха на ухо волоски на шее встали дыбом. — Я украду у вас кое-что. Взамен долга.

Даже предупреждение не смогло подготовить Хакса к отчаянному и властному прикосновению губ. Кайло целовался так пылко и умело, словно нашёл в этом новый способ вывести его из себя. Следующая ступень противостояния, где они чудом перескочили через физическое насилие; это было так восхитительно неправильно и дико, что Хакс сам не заметил, как начал яростно отвечать. Почувствовав это, Кайло обнял его и опустил руки на задницу, крепко прижав к себе.

Хакс комкал в пальцах чужую одежду и не находил ни одного логического объяснения, почему он позволял Кайло покусывать его губы и вылизывать рот. Контроль выскользнул из рук в тот момент, когда из горла поднялся звук, отвратительно похожий на стон, — Хакс возненавидел себя за него и решил, что они перешли черту.

За секунду до того, как он оттолкнул бы Кайло, тот сам отстранился и оказался спасительно далеко.

Давящее чувство, будто Хакса обездвижило Силой, прошло. Но пульс шумел в ушах, губы горели, а член стоял, натягивая ткань штанов. Впрочем, Хакс был не один с такой проблемой.

Кайло быстро надел шлем и в рекордные сроки покинул кабинет, так ничего и не сказав. Хакс ещё долго смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь, пытаясь справиться с шоком, а потом вернулся к столу и рухнул в кресло. Он ущипнул себя за запястье, убедившись, что это не было сном.

— Звёзды, — прошептал Хакс.

И что ему делать дальше со всем этим?

-х-

Оранжерея недалеко от Сенатского комплекса славилась не только цветами и растениями со всей галактики, но и редкими видами птиц и бабочек, которые летали под огромным стеклянным куполом, радуя и глаз, и слух. Киллиан поднялся со скамьи и встал у искусственного ручья между двумя холмистыми насаждениями. Звук воды его успокаивал даже лучше медитаций.

Сила постепенно восстанавливалась, у Киллиана до этого не было опыта по части настолько массовых иллюзий. Сопровождающая опасность чаще не оправдывала себя. Во время отвлекающего манёвра на Чандриле существ было раза в два меньше. Хорошо, что в этот раз рядом оказался Кайло и поделился Силой, иначе бы Киллиан умер взаправду.

Где-то на грани мелькнул знакомый отпечаток. Здесь недалеко бродил Тиберий под защитой Никласа, но Киллиан не ожидал, что с ними будет Алодия. Найти их не составило труда, как и спрятаться за широкоствольным деревом, чтобы прислушаться к разговору.

— Они хотят знать моё мнение чуть ли не по каждому вопросу. И предлагают столько вариантов! А когда я согласился на первый попавшийся, обвинили в отсутствии вкуса. — От такого искреннего непонимания хотелось улыбнуться. — Переговоры вести легче.

— Они стараются, Оззель. Не вам винить их в том, что они пытаются хорошо выполнить свою работу.

— Вы как-то упоминали шикарный вечер, на который вас пригласили в детстве, и я подумал…

— Уделите мне полчаса?

— Конечно.

— Нико, здравствуй. Принеси мне, пожалуйста, альбом из стеллажа. Да, в тёмно-синей обложке. Спасибо. Уже включила. — Тон Алодии стал мягче. — Когда-то давно моя тётя устраивала на Корусанте закрытые мероприятия. Бал-маскарад был одним из них. Его проводили без повода и постоянной даты. Рассылались именные приглашения, где оговаривался дресс-код, место и время.

— А можно поговорить с леди Новер?

Киллиан закрыл глаза и сосредоточился, чтобы контролировать своё дыхание.

— К сожалению, нет.

— Простите, Алодия, — извинился Тиберий.

— Нет, она жива, просто… не в лучшей форме. Я попала на бал всего однажды, потому что тогда была совсем маленькой, поэтому не могу рассказать ничего интересного, но покажу фото, когда принесут альбом. — Лёгкая трель комлинка была похожа на пение птиц вокруг. — Ох, ну что ещё? Тиван, я занята, у тебя что-то срочное? Извините, я отойду.

Киллиан почувствовал, как она начала приближаться к нему, но не попытался скрыться.

— Да. Нет. Даже не надейся.

Она заметила его краем глаза и застыла, жестом приказав остановиться своей охраннице-эчани, последовавшей за ней.

— Ты со всем справишься. До вечера. — Она отключилась и подошла к Киллиану, приветливо улыбнувшись.

— Всё ещё не помирились? — спросил он ласково.

— Тиван под домашним арестом, — со странной радостью ответила Алодия. Былой злости от неё уже не ощущалось.

— Ты правда думаешь, что он не вернётся к своим?

— Не знаю. — Она доверчиво прижалась к Киллиану плечом, и он обнял её. — Я уже собиралась вести его знакомиться с отцом, потому что… — Алодия шумно вздохнула и, осмелев, закончила: — Он мой Антис.

Она с растерянностью заглянула в его глаза, ища поддержки.

«Ты мой Антис», — таким было самое откровенное признание на Антомаре. Киллиан обнял Алодию крепче, поглаживая по спине, и вдруг тихо рассмеялся: 

— Ты разве забыла о нашем семейном проклятье?

— Влюбляться в неподходящих людей? — Она вернула ему усмешку.

— На первый взгляд. — Киллиан и не заметил, как быстро она выросла, ему надо было чаще прилетать домой. — Но это любовь всей жизни. Не упусти его.

В этот момент к ним подошла Нико, и пришлось разъединить объятья.

— Госпожа, как вы и просили.

— Спасибо. — Алодия приняла альбом из рук своей помощницы и отпустила её. — Пожалуй, я…

Она осеклась и, нахмурившись, окинула Киллиана подозрительным взглядом.

— Погоди, а ты здесь что делал?

— Медитировал, — незамедлительно ответил он.

— А ещё? — Алодия скрестила руки на груди, прижимая к себе альбом. — Звёзды! Ты следил за ним?

Киллиан повернул голову в ту сторону, где сидел Тиберий.

— Нам в последнее время не удаётся нормально поговорить, — сказал он негромко.

— Может, потому, что он тебя избегает?

Поджав губы, Киллиан отвернулся.

— Он возненавидит меня, — тяжело обронила Алодия, подойдя к нему, и отдала альбом. — Будешь мне должен. — На Киллиана она больше не смотрела, однако скрыть мрачную озабоченность во взгляде не успела.

— Непременно.

Подозвав к себе охранницу, Алодия удалилась.

Держа альбом перед собой, Киллиан вышел из укрытия и направился к Тиберию, который рассматривал что-то под ногами. Похоже, только из-за этого он не успел в очередной раз сбежать.

— Мне сказали, что я найду вас здесь. — Тиберий вздрогнул от звука его голоса и, подняв взгляд, замер. — Алодия сейчас занята и попросила передать вам это.

Напряжённая поза говорила о том, что он порывался уйти, сдерживаясь из последних сил. Киллиан протянул ему альбом, дождался, пока Тиберий возьмёт его, и только тогда сел рядом, но не слишком близко.

На интерактивных листах проступили голофото. Одни гости танцевали, другие сидели за столами или переговаривались, стоя у ледяных скульптур, в углу зала играли музыканты. На многих кадрах мелькала женщина с короткими чёрными волосами. Кружевная маска скрывала верхнюю часть лица, но позволяла рассмотреть полуулыбку на тонких губах.

— Женщина в красном — моя мать, Эвелин, — сказал Киллиан и заметил, что Тиберий немного расслабился.

— Хоть лица и закрыты, некоторые существа мне кажутся знакомыми, — проговорил тот с осторожностью. — Но сенаторы никогда не обсуждали подобное, даже не вспоминали о таких вечерах.

— Неудивительно. На это закрытое мероприятие приглашались не только члены высшего общества — главы мафии и картелей, оружейные бароны, теневые банкиры, представители подпольных аукционов.

Во взгляде Тиберия читалось замешательство.

— Всё проходило мирно и без оружия. Нарушителей выносили вперёд ногами, а с их окружением потом не вели никаких дел в большей части галактики. — Киллиан не сдержал усмешки. — Конечно, о таком не распространяются.

Тиберий пролистал ещё несколько голофото и остановился на том, где Эвелин пытались вывести танцевать, а она всё говорила с кем-то за кадром.

— Это были особые вечера для налаживания контактов. Она была финансистом и являлась гарантом сделок для… разных социальных групп. Это не всегда было связано с политикой или криминалом, кто-то приходил просто купить картину.

Палец Тиберия указал на высокого мужчину с тёмными слегка вьющимися волосами, который прижимал руку Эвелин к своей груди, у самого сердца.

— А это?

— Мой отец — Стеин.

— Стеин-корпорейшн? — В голосе появились удивлённо-скептические интонации.

— После нашего разговора вы сделали пожертвование в фонд Кириоса. И не одно. — Киллиан слабо улыбнулся. — Спасибо, хотя нехватки в средствах мы не испытываем. Множество благодарных спонсоров не забывают о нас.

— Почему тогда не переберётесь на верхний уровень?

— Отец не делал разделений на благополучных или нет. Он питал слабость только к сложным огнестрельным ранениям.

Не касаясь рук Тиберия, Киллиан потянулся к альбому и пролистал до другого интересного голофото: темноволосый юноша, совсем ещё мальчишка, сидел на диване рядом с массивным тви'леком и осторожно прикасался к его татуированным лекку, рассматривая с большим интересом. Их сложный рисунок пересекали матерчатые ленты.

— Глава картеля Ансф? — поражённо выдохнул Тиберий. — Звёзды и бездна, а это ты.

— Он даже пару раз брал меня в оперу, — сказал Киллиан с гордостью. — Когда я прилетал на Корусант к родителям, меня нельзя было оставлять с другими детьми — я ещё плохо контролировал Силу. Матери было некогда, няни в ужасе сбегали на второй день, и большую часть времени я проводил у отца, там всегда было интересно.

Спрятав глаза под ладонью, Тиберий обречённо спросил:

— Есть хоть одна преступная организация Корусанта, которая не нянчилась с вами?

— Клан Нуври. Они были очень скрытными и только передавали игрушки, сделанные из внутренних органов. У меня сохранилась парочка голофото с самыми яркими экземплярами.

Тиберий подавил усмешку и вернулся к изображению родителей.

— Где они теперь?

— На Антомаре. Там подходящий климат. Для реабилитации.

Отложив альбом, Тиберий едва заметно придвинулся к Киллиану.

— Это они попали под выброс Силы?

— Я не видел их страданий, — ответил он глухо. — Когда я пришёл в себя, они лежали рядом, взявшись за руки. Мне было четырнадцать.

— Я не нашел никакой информации об Ордене Рен, но это не мог быть твой учитель? Наставник?

— Исключено, — покачал головой Киллиан. — Я защищён от чужого ментального воздействия, да и выбросы бывали раньше, только не такие сильные.

— Им можно помочь?

— Нет, я выжег их разумы без остатка.

Повисшее молчание нарушил Тиберий, который вновь взял альбом в руки.

— Могу я одолжить его на время? Чтобы показать примеры для организаторов. Думаю, бал-маскарад подойдёт как нельзя лучше.

— Да, конечно.

Он встал и положил тёплую ладонь на плечо Киллиана, коротко сжав пальцы.

— Мне жаль.

Тиберий ушёл, не оглядываясь. Киллиан проводил его глазами и облокотился на спинку лавки, погрузившись в лёгкую медитацию.

Он не представлял, как сможет всё исправить.

-х-

Иногда Кайло появлялся на вечерах, которые устраивали сенаторы, но ни словом, ни жестом не намекнул об их разговоре. И Хакс, перестав что-либо понимать, откровенно начал его провоцировать. Вставать ближе, чем положено, задерживать руку в случайных прикосновениях и произносить абсолютно недопустимые двусмысленности. Пример Ламис оказался заразителен.

Он рассчитывал, что таким образом либо поможет Кайло стать сильнее, либо окончательно сломает его. Хакс при любом раскладе оставался в выигрыше — мощный союзник для Первого Порядка или уничтоженный соперник. И всё было прекрасно, пока он держал эти условия в голове, но иногда… Хакс забывался. Откровенно говоря, от таких моментов он приходил в ужас. Потому что всё это вызывало определённую реакцию и наводило на одну интересную мысль — Хакс действительно был не против. С самого начала. И если бы не слова Кайло и не тот поцелуй, непонятно, как долго бы он приходил к этому осознанию.

Всё, что ему оставалось, чтобы сохранить достоинство, — внешне держаться невозмутимо. Это было не сложно, если постоянно себя одёргивать.

Но с головой погрузиться в светскую жизнь не позволяли тревожные новости.

— Всё высшее командование? — неверяще переспросил Хакс.

— По очереди сменяют друг друга в лазарете, — сказала Фазма. Помехи делали её голос прерывистым и грубым. — Не удивлюсь, если у Верховного лидера для них составлено особое расписание.

С одной стороны, Хакс был рад сейчас находиться подальше от разгневанного Сноука. С другой — всё это крайне беспокоило и даже пугало.

— Это связано с нашей задержкой, — добавила она. — Хотя нам до сих пор не говорят ничего внятного, как и раньше.

— Спасибо, Фазма. Держись на связи.

— Есть, генерал.

Отключившись, Хакс прокрутился на стуле, повернув его к окну. Он размышлял, стоило ли рассказать об этом Кайло. Возможно, магистр и так всё знал, и это с него стоило спросить.

Хакс решил тщательнее подумать об этом, но времени ему выделили с избытком. Кайло так и не появился той ночью и вообще не приходил в гостиницу. Хакс дал ему ещё двадцать четыре часа, прежде чем забить тревогу, и на всякий случай проверил трекер, который показал, что маячок либо вне зоны действия, либо вообще сломан — сигнал не проходил ни через один спутник.

Беспокойство усилилось. В следующий вечер Хакс сидел за чертежами, но никак не мог на них сосредоточиться. Пока не зашуршала входная дверь. Застывший на пороге Кайло едва стоял на ногах. Его одежды блестели от крови, а меч, судорожно сжатый в ладони, упал на пол.

Кайло неожиданно выпрямился и рванул вперёд. Хакс вжался спиной в стену и замер. Реакция на уровне инстинктов — увернуться и ударить. Рефлекс, выработанный ещё с Академии. Он с трудом удержал себя на месте, не поддаваясь на провокацию. Но Кайло, похоже, плевать хотел на опасность и вряд ли сейчас был в адекватном состоянии. От него пахло палёной плотью, гарью и вязкой сладостью крови. Хакс напрягся всем телом, готовый в любой момент всадить клинок между его рёбер.

— Рен, что вы себе позволяете?

— Вы представить не можете, — проговорил он с придыханием, — сколь многого я себе не позволяю.

Его тело пробрало такой крупной дрожью, что даже Хакс почувствовал. Он приложил руку без перчатки ко лбу Кайло и заключил, что у того сильный жар.

— Я убил их, — горячечно шептал он. — Убил их всех.

— Вы бредите. — Тяжёлое тело навалилось всем весом прямо на Хакса. — Рен?

Он еле донёс его до дивана и вызвал медицинского дроида. Первое обследование ничего не дало: Хакс и до этого знал, что у Кайло жар, а состав, попавший в кровь, отсутствовал в базе данных. Его отравляло нечто такое, с чем не могла справиться даже хвалёная Сила. Поверхностный осмотр тоже оказался бесполезен; Хакс решил раздеть Кайло, чтобы проверить на наличие ран, которых не было видно. Тратить время на поиск застёжек было глупо, поэтому в ход пошёл клинок из рукава. Туника полностью разорвалась, и генерал увидел их: матово-чёрные черви присосались к коже, мясистые тела слегка извивались.

Если Кайло сейчас умрёт на его диване, Сноук придёт в ярость и не будет разбираться, по чьей вине это случилось.

— Хакс, — простонал Кайло. Его голова металась из стороны в сторону. — Кровь наследника. Вам не стать сильнее!

Во что он ввязался на этот раз?

На поиск тварей в Голонете ушло преступно много времени: точной информации в открытом доступе найти не удалось, и Хакс, позабыв обо всех лекциях по кибербезопасности, взломал секретный архив Корусантской Токсикологической Службы. К сожалению, он не узнал, как можно было отцепить пиявок, потому что в документах сохранилось видео, где их острые зубы оставались в коже, отслаиваясь от головы. Зато список предполагаемых ингредиентов для антидота поражал воображение, половину пришлось пробить по Голонету, чтобы вообще понять, что это такое и где это взять. Результаты откровенно не радовали. Настолько редкие составляющие можно было собирать годами, но сейчас каждая секунда была на счету.

Главная сложность заключалась в пропорциях — рецепт был утерян, его знал только учёный под псевдонимом Шафи, занимавшийся разработками химического оружия и, судя по документам, свихнувшийся к концу жизни. Его лабораторию опечатали, а все исследования уничтожили.

Хакс вызвал по комлинку Авиталь и Ламис. И когда первая без шлема появилась на пороге, он мгновенно подлетел к ней.

— Авиталь, ваш магистр при смерти. На нём нэрки — очень редкий вымерший вид пиявок. И теперь Кайло отравлен. Мне нужен вот этот человек. — Хакс показал короткую характеристику на мужчину и его уменьшенную объёмную проекцию. — Доктор Шафи умер двадцать лет назад. Вы сможете его вызвать? И поговорить с ним. Нужен рецепт антидота, срочно.

Девушка всмотрелась в лицо Хакса, осторожно кивнула и прикоснулась к голой коже между рукавом и перчаткой.

«Я найду его».

Она отошла к стене напротив дивана и, прикрыв глаза, замерла.

— Воу, я помешала? — В дверях возникла Ламис, окинув взглядом полуобнажённого Кайло.

Хакс никогда бы не подумал, что будет так рад её видеть. Он протянул ей пад поменьше, где отображался список ингредиентов, и сказал тоном, не предполагающим возражений.

— Нужно достать вот это.

Ламис внимательно пробежалась по экрану глазами и оскалилась:

— Если у тебя есть кредиты и большая пушка, на Корусанте можно достать всё что угодно. Но с двумя последними пунктами проблема — сейчас не сезон этих растений. — Хакс с раздражением посмотрел на неё. — И сбавь обороты, рыжуля, а то лопнешь от напряжения.

Он мысленно уговаривал себя, что рыцари — взрослые дети, к которым просто надо было найти подход, постаравшись не убить в процессе, но в критической ситуации нервы сдавали.

— Тогда, чтобы обезопасить себя, я сейчас выберу любые свободные покои и уйду спать, а вы сами будете вытаскивать магистра с того света. Уверен, общаться с ним через Авиталь будет уже не так увлекательно.

Губы Ламис дрогнули и поджались. Она спросила без привычного веселья в голосе:

— Насколько ему плохо?

— По прогнозу дроида: у него не больше тринадцати часов.

— Тогда ждём гостей. — Ламис села на пол, положив перед собой пад, и достала комлинк. — Илина? Мы в заднице.

-х-

С каждым разом Киллиан всё быстрее находил Тиберия в Силе. Теперь тот напоминал маяк, но свет его был обманчив и холоден.

— Мне кажется, я просто сумасшедший, — признался Тиберий, когда его сопровождали из конференц-зала, где они с Алодией внесли некоторые поправки в соглашение насчёт торгового пути. — Никто не узнал вашего лица.

Никлас шёл немного позади, а Киллиан удивился, что с ним вообще решили заговорить.

— Они все видели другое лицо. Но меня действительно ранили.

Бросив на него короткий угрюмый взгляд, Тиберий прибавил шаг. Киллиан вздохнул.

— Всю стандартную неделю я находился без сознания. Магистр не знал, очнусь ли я, поэтому не стал обнадёживать вас понапрасну.

Тиберий остановился, будто теперь готов был его выслушать, но именно в этот момент Сила опалила беспокойством грудь. Где-то недалеко находился Кайло, и его разум начал исчезать — угасал как перед смертью. Киллиан взял Тиберия за руку, сжал её и сказал, не скрывая отчаяния в голосе:

— Мне нужно идти.

Он развернулся и, не дав себе времени, чтобы передумать, побежал к гостинице. Вместо покоев Кайло Киллиан направился сразу к Хаксу, который оставил дверь открытой.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — с ненавистью бросил тот, стоило переступить порог. Хакс сидел вместе с Кайло на диване, рядом с ними пищал медицинский дроид. Авиталь медитировала напротив, периодически смеясь мужским басом, а Ламис маячила на балконе, с кем-то эмоционально разговаривая.

— Как будто вы ещё не догадались.

— Но…

Сила обвилась вокруг его горла, больше обозначив себя. Лицо Хакса приобрело презрительное выражение.

— Вот и проверили, — усмехнулся Киллиан, напомнив про воротник из мирискина, и перевёл всё внимание на Кайло, одежда на котором висела разорванными кусками ткани. То, что отравляло его Силу и разум, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось пиявками. Их тела сокращались, а очаги воздействия ширились: точечные, похожие на воронки миниатюрного смерча, они захватывали всё больше. Киллиан приблизился.

Хакс с готовностью пояснил:

— У него жар и бред. В крови психотропный яд. Но эти твари не снимутся обычным способом. Есть идеи?

Значит, физическая слабость — лишь побочный эффект.

— Сейчас будут. — Киллиан быстро сделал голофото.

Связаться с Элиашем — дело пары секунд.

— Нексу вас задери! Нэрки вымерли лет сто назад. Где вы их откопали?

— Элиаш, — осадил его Киллиан.

— Залейте их алкоголем.

На этих словах Хакс кивнул и отошёл к своему рабочему столу, бросив беспокойное:

— Сколько у нас времени?

— Через десять часов после отравления жертва впадает в кому. Ещё два — и смерть. — Голос Элиаша приобрёл восторженные интонации. — Генерал, неужели вы нашли рецепт?

— Да. И я видел у вас оборудование. Нужен хирургический фузионный резак, пара пробирок, перегонный аппарат и электронные весы.

— Класс Дельта, промышленные или…

— Самые точные, какие найдёте.

— Вас понял, генерал.

— И я отправлю ещё список ингредиентов.

Элиаш замешкался:

— Наше хранилище почти пустое, но я поищу что-нибудь. И вам придётся разбудить магистра.

— Укол адреналина? — предложил Хакс, когда вернулся с бутылкой кореллианского бренди.

— Не совместим с ядом, сердце не выдержит. — Чтобы помочь генералу, Киллиан поблагодарил Элиаша и отключился, услышав напоследок: — ...и не давайте ему засыпать!

Вдвоём они раздели Кайло до белья и облили алкоголем. Пиявки отваливались и скрежетали острыми зубами, сворачиваясь в кольца; под ними растекались пятна крови. Полностью очистив тело, они с Хаксом положили Кайло обратно на диван.

— Итак, генерал. — В кабинет вернулась Ламис. — Илина пробила твой список хранилищ. Мы физически не успеем взломать каждое. Но есть частные коллекции, где по два-три образца. Некоторые хозяева отсутствуют сегодня ночью — важная гонка на южном «Кольце». Правда, охраны в их домах немеренно. Проблем с ними не будет, кроме затраченного времени.

— Вы сможете отвлечь их?

— Охрану? — невесело усмехнулась Ламис, поглядывая на магистра. — В нескольких местах сразу?

— Сорвите гонку!

Она на секунду нахмурилась, а потом улыбнулась во весь рот:

— Без проблем, кэп. Вынесу их ложи к сарлакку. Только тебе понадобится другой рыцарь вместо меня, все свободные уже в деле.

— Заменю Никласа на посту отрядом штурмовиков.

Авиталь у стены хрипло и низко засмеялась:

— _Тик-так, генерал._

От её голоса холодило внутренности.

— Ненавижу такие моменты, — скривилась Ламис и, шутливо отдав честь, ушла.

Всё это время Киллиан сидел перед Кайло на коленях и осторожно прощупывал его разум. В случае ошибки все их старания пойдут под хвост лот-коту.

— Если я не приду в сознание через час, сообщите Элиашу. — Киллиан передал комлинк. — И не отдавайте моё тело никому, кроме рыцарей.

— Что? — Хакс указал на Кайло, которого уже потряхивало. — Вы нужны здесь!

— Если мы его не разбудим, то никакого смысла делать противоядие.

Лабиринты разума Кайло были ему знакомы, но впервые здесь, в самом центре, было так темно и пусто. Посреди ничего стояли две фигуры. Маленький черноволосый мальчик в джедайских одеждах прижимался к кому-то и плакал. Он рассказывал, как отец снова ругался на стихийный всплеск Силы, а мама кричала и опять оставила ночью одного в огромных покоях.

Подойдя ближе, Киллиан заглянул в лицо незнакомца и замер. У Энакина Скайуокера отсутствовали зрачки, а кривая улыбка приклеилась к губам. Он гладил мальчика по голове и шептал что-то на незнакомом языке, который больше походил на змеиное шипение.

— Бен? — несмело позвал Киллиан. Ему ещё не доводилось разговаривать с детским воплощением Кайло.

— Привет, — сказал мальчик, повернувшись. Он больше не плакал, но чужие руки крепко удерживали его в объятьях.

— Пойдём со мной, Бен.

— Зачем?

Киллиан не мог использовать здесь Силу. Мало того, что она восстановилась не в полном объёме, так ещё и потенциал Кайло превышал его собственный. Один взмах ладонью, и обнаружившая вторжение чужая Сила размажет его тонким слоем прямо по этому гладкому полу.

Придётся импровизировать.

— Мы не можем играть без тебя. Ты наш отважный капитан.

— У капитана должен быть помощник, — веско произнёс Бен.

— У тебя есть даже лучше — напарник.

— Жутко вредный, да? Другие со мной не дружат.

— Он упорный и умный. — Бен нахмурился, и Киллиан поспешил добавить: — И он рыжий.

— Мне нравятся рыжие, их поцеловало солнце. — Улыбка преобразила его лицо, усыпанное родинками.

— Он ждёт тебя, все мы ждём.

Улыбка стала шире, и Бен поднял голову.

— Дедушка, я немного поиграю и вернусь.

— Нет, — приказал Энакин. Его образ поплыл, перетекая в отвратительное и мерзкое существо — гибрид Люка и Сноука.

Бен с криком отшатнулся от него и побежал к Киллиану.

Изломанное тело вытянулось, головы разделились, а кожа покрылась чёрной чешуёй. Откуда-то из глубины послышался рёв огня, и двухголовая змея вспыхнула. Она за секунды стала огромным диковинным духом, объятым пламенем, и скользнула к ним с Беном.

Тот уткнулся лицом Киллиану в колени и заплакал от страха. Огненная змея приближалась, поднимаясь всё выше, увеличиваясь в размерах. И Киллиан, ни секунды не раздумывая, закрыл Бена собой.

Их обдало потоком горячего воздуха, и всё закончилось.

— Ты смелый, — сказал Бен, вытерев рукавом лицо. — Будем друзьями?

— Мы и так друзья, — облегчённо проговорил Киллиан.

— Здорово. — Бен взял его за руку и повёл глубже во тьму. — Я хочу играть с вами. И не хочу возвращаться.

Когда чужой разум выкинул Киллиана наружу, он растянулся прямо на полу, переводя дыхание. Хакс тенью навис над ним, заглянув в лицо.

— Больше никаких вопросов и ухода в самоволку. Я говорю — вы делаете. Иначе можете попрощаться с магистром.

— Как скажете, — устало согласился Киллиан, — только не дайте ему снова заснуть.

Рука Кайло потянулась к Хаксу, тот крепко сжал её и твёрдо произнёс:

— А вы — не смейте умирать, слышите?

-х-

В рабочем кресле крутилась Авиталь. Улыбка на её лице перетекала от зловещей к издевательской, а обилие формул, интересных фактов о сочетании химических элементов и выдуманных физических законов сводило с ума. Доктор Шафи оказался повёрнутым на всю голову. Он точно описал всё необходимое для рецепта, пока Авиталь держала его разум трезвым, но потом стал чаще смеяться и потребовал, чтобы за каждый пункт приготовления Хакс отвечал на его вопросы, связанные с наукой. Пришлось напрячь мозг и вспомнить весь курс лекций, дополнительные занятия и самостоятельное чтение. Доктор перескакивал с темы на тему, где-то задавал что-то совершенно поверхностное, иное приходилось решать в уме.

И это при том, что Хакс делал Кайло переливание крови через специального дроида, ставил капельницы и сменял влажное полотенце на лбу, периодически хлопая магистра по щекам, чтобы тот не засыпал. На боль Кайло реагировал всё меньше, он то глухо постанывал, то метался в бреду, его лихорадило.

А Хакс на коленке держал пад, отвечал на вопросы, записывал граммовки, формулы и последовательность действий. Он убеждал себя «я сделал всё, что мог», но этого казалось мало. Хакс думал так ровно до того момента, как начали возвращаться рыцари.

Элиаш пришёл в компании светловолосого мужчины, который держал большую часть коробок. Тот просканировал Хакса цепким взглядом и представился Берталаном. Его ловкие пальцы быстро собирали оборудование, пока он сверялся с записями.

Киллиан и Никлас принесли кучу пакетов и свёртков. Элиаш быстрее Голонета определял их содержимое и для удобства сразу раскладывал по столу.

Последней вернулась Ламис, потрёпанная, но абсолютно довольная. Она предупредила, что «совсем не шарит в их приблудах», и накинулась на Кайло, тормоша его и рассказывая, как именно сорвалась гонка. Не было только Илины: по словам Берталана, он по её наводке снимал с рыцарей хвосты, а сейчас именно она следила за обстановкой снаружи.

Надев защитные очки, Хакс и Элиаш занялись рецептом. Две основы должны были готовиться одновременно. Берталан засекал для них разные секундомеры и повторял вслух следующие пункты, чтобы они ничего не забыли. Когда в ход пошли добавки, у Ламис сработал комлинк.

— Илина? Вот гадство. Мы ещё не закончили. Задержи их. Десять минут максимум? Да ты издеваешься! — Цокнув, Ламис отключилась. — Вы всё слышали. Токсикологи пожаловались безопасникам, и поступило ещё несколько предъяв из соседних районов насчёт взрывов и перестрелки. Берталан, не стыдно?

— У меня закончились дымовые, — сказал он безэмоционально и продолжил зачитывать рецепт.

Оставалось в правильном порядке всыпать добавки. Ещё немного.

— Готово, — озвучил Хакс и, перелив густую дымящуюся жидкость в стакан, поднёс его к губам Кайло. Тот едва находил силы, чтобы глотать. Хакс поддерживал его голову, чтобы он не захлебнулся. Места укусов бледнели на глазах, и уже через минуту Кайло перестал дёргаться, а взгляд приобрёл осмысленность. Он облизнул пересохшие губы и уже собирался о чём-то спросить, но кто-то попытался настойчиво вломиться во входную дверь. Хакс бегло осмотрел рыцарей.

— Берталан?

Тот издал какой-то неопределённый звук.

— Элиаш?

— Я работаю с одним существом.

— Никлас?

— Вам нужны трупы?

— Ламис?

— Удваиваю!

— _Так у вас не было патента?_ — воскликнула Авиталь донельзя возмущённо.

Ламис вовремя прикрыла ей рот рукой:

— Тут тоже по нулям.

Все посмотрели на Киллиана, который со вздохом сказал:

— Открывайте.

Хакс снял очки, отойдя к столу, и достал из ящика два бластера, которые удобно легли в ладони.

Дверь зашипела, гидравлические механизмы со скрежетом ломались один за другим, и вот к ним ворвался небольшой отряд силовиков.

— Корусантская Служба Безопасности, всем лежать и… — мужчина запнулся, так и не продолжив фразу.

— В рот мне лекку, — тихо сказал кто-то сбоку. Остальные не меняли напряжённых поз, но ничего больше не делали, впав в настоящий ступор.

Рыцари и Хакс тоже замерли.

Тот самый мужчина, который начал стандартную фразу при задержании поднял голову выше и отвёл её в сторону так, словно не хотел смущать хозяев.

— На вас пришла наводка, но, подозреваю, это какая-то ошибка. И шуметь на этом уровне нельзя после трёх часов! Приятной ночи. Утра.

Отряд ушёл так же быстро, как появился. Они явно видели что-то пошлое, разнузданное и абсолютно недопустимое.

— Киллиан! — прорычал Хакс.

— Нам было нужно прикрытие…

Удостоверившись, что с магистром всё будет хорошо, рыцари начали уходить. Авиталь наконец отпустила мятежный дух, которого до последнего держали на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Удивительно, что доктор им вообще помог. Кайло становилось лучше с каждой минутой.

Когда, распрощавшись со всеми, они остались наедине, Хакс открыл балкон и закурил прямо на пороге. Он стоял, всматриваясь в светлеющий горизонт, и ощущал чужой тяжёлый взгляд.

— Вам повезло с союзниками, магистр.

— Это семья, — обронил Кайло сипло.

— Тогда повезло вдвойне. Хотя все подобные привязанности — наше уязвимое место.

— Хотели бы стать магистром Ордена?

— Спаси меня небо и звёзды. Я слишком ответственен для этой должности.

Кайло фыркнул.

— И не владею Силой.

— Она есть во всех нас.

— Только не начинайте эти сказки. — Хакс затушил сигарету и оставил дверь приоткрытой, чтобы запах антидота, где чего только не было намешано, выветрился быстрее.

— Вы видели её проявления. Так почему до сих пор не верите?

— Это антинаучно.

Очередной спор прервал сигнал комлинка. Хакс в сомнении посмотрел на притихшего Кайло.

— Можете отойти, — сказал тот, — я больше не усну.

Влажное полотенце со шлепком вернулось ему на лоб. Кайло зашипел и лягнул Хакса в лодыжку, тот еле успел увернуться.

— Да? — нетерпеливо спросил он, когда двери спальни закрылись за ним.

— Генерал, — сказал Валст Гард, который заменил агента Терекса на посту начальника Бюро безопасности. — Мы проверяем полученные от вас сведения. И пока ни одно из них не соответствует действительности.

— Это не подделки. — Его, конечно, терзали сомнения. Но пусть сначала дойдут до конца списка, прежде чем выносить вердикт. — Пожалуйста, проверьте всё как можно тщательнее и не связывайтесь со мной, пока не получите результаты.

— Как скажете, генерал, — учтиво произнёс Гард и оборвал связь.

Хакс шумно выдохнул. Внутреннее расследование, которое он вёл в свободное от дел Новой Республики время, зашло в тупик, вынудив обратиться за помощью к тем, кому он совершенно не доверял, но выбора не осталось.

Когда Хакс вернулся в кабинет, Кайло лежал с закрытыми глазами, подложив под голову руку — его типичная поза для сна. Ужас на секунду парализовал Хакса.

— Рен? — Он подлетел к Кайло и крепко сжал его плечо. Голова безвольно откинулась в сторону. — Рен!

Хакс схватился за второе плечо, встряхивая тело, в этот момент тёмные глаза открылись, и Кайло легко завалил его на себя.

— Видели бы вы своё лицо, — хрипло рассмеялся он, прижимая Хакса ближе.

Тот дёргался, пытаясь вывернуться. Но, поняв всю тщетность своих действий, упёрся в широкую грудь ладонью, сохраняя хоть какое-то подобие дистанции. Их разделяло тонкое одеяло, которое было накинуто на Кайло, но и оно съехало так, что чёрная перчатка легла поверх голой кожи.

— У вас снижен пульс, — негромко сказал Хакс, замерев. Его захлестнуло запоздалой паникой. Если бы Авиталь не смогла связаться с доктором, если бы у Элиаша не оказалось оборудования и некоторых ингредиентов, а Киллиан не разбудил бы Кайло и не собрал вместе с Никласом почти весь список, обчистив пару торговцев чёрного рынка и теневого аукционера, пока Ламис чуть не убилась на гонке? Что, если бы их не прикрыл Берталан, а Илина не задержала Внутреннюю Службу Безопасности, и они бы не успели напоить Кайло антидотом? Что бы Хакс делал?

Хотелось убедиться, что всё было не напрасно. Решение далось почти без внутренних терзаний. Хакс наклонился ниже, и Кайло под ним затих. Целуя его, он оставил глаза открытыми и держал ладонь на груди, отмечая, как участился под ней пульс. Кайло приоткрыл рот, позволяя ему вести. И Хакс моментально этим воспользовался: он с ленивой медлительностью старался распробовать поцелуй. Хотел понять, почему он так остро реагировал на Кайло, с которым им бы держаться на расстоянии выстрела. Почему позволял его ладоням свободно блуждать по телу, вызывая приятное томление. И почему каждое прикосновение отзывалось так, что из головы вылетали все доводы рассудка.

Большая и горячая рука легла на затылок, и Хакс, подчинившись, подался вперёд и углубил поцелуй, а потом прикусил Кайло за нижнюю губу и оттянул её зубами.

— Видели бы вы своё лицо, — с усмешкой слетело с языка, когда он отстранился, любуясь своей работой.

Скулы Кайло горели румянцем, губы покраснели и припухли, а в блестящих глазах мелькнула досада напополам с чем-то тёмным. Пока он был дезориентирован, Хакс быстро выскользнул из его объятий, сел рядом и прижал к одеялу потянувшиеся к нему руки, строго сказав:

— Это было сделано в терапевтических целях.

Кайло чересчур пристально рассматривал его, но всё-таки совладал с собой и спросил почти нейтрально:

— Так на чём мы остановились?

-х-

Вернувшись в Сенатский комплекс, Киллиан ощутил неожиданную слабость. В коридоре никого не было, но в барабанные перепонки ударил марш тысяч ног. По шее потекло горячее. Киллиан прикоснулся к уху и растёр в пальцах кровь. Пространство смазалось. Схватившись за стену, он тяжело привалился к ней плечом. Киллиан пытался удержаться, но ноги подкосились; ещё до того, как удалось позвать кого-нибудь через Силу, всё затянуло во тьму.

Казалось, прошла целая вечность перед тем, как он пришёл в себя. Открыв глаза, Киллиан уставился в до боли знакомый потолок. Кровать тоже была вполне знакомой. Медицинская повязка на лбу приятно холодила кожу. Стоило подняться с подушки, как голову прострелило острой болью, но он всё же смог сесть.

В его бывшую спальню въехал дроид с подносом. Киллиан собирался проигнорировать завтрак и найти Тиберия, но урчащие звуки раненого пёрргила в животе остановили его порыв. Он чувствовал себя слабым и недостаточно отдохнувшим, поэтому неторопливо принялся за еду.

Выпив кружку тёплого кафа почти залпом, Киллиан снял повязку, оделся и вышел в кабинет, чтобы увидеть Тиберия как всегда за работой.

— Успел? — спросил тот, не отрываясь от бумаг на столе.

— Да.

Кивнув, Тиберий всё так же изучал документы перед собой.

— Злишься? — негромко поинтересовался Киллиан, встав напротив.

— Что ты выполнил свой долг?

— Что убежал без объяснений. — Он опёрся бедром о край стола.

— Зачем я тебе? — Тиберий наконец поднял взгляд. — Сейчас.

— Сам знаешь.

— Теперь — нет. Хотел растоптать мои чувства? У тебя получилось. Не наигрался?

— Это больше не игра. — Киллиан свёл брови к переносице.

— Тогда что? — Жёсткости в вопросе было больше, чем реального интереса.

Впервые красноречие отказало Киллиану, и не только ему.

— Знаешь, ты открыл мне глаза, — начал Тиберий упавшим тоном. — Я эгоистичный наивный идиот. И собственник. Только и думал о том, как жить теперь без человека, который... — Он коротко провёл по лицу, словно пытался стереть эмоции, прорывающиеся наружу. — Если бы не церемония, если бы не все эти существа, достойные лучшей жизни и мира…

Тиберий шумно сглотнул и сцепил пальцы между собой, чтобы они дрожали не так заметно.

— Я ненавидел каждый миг, когда задумывался об этом — эта слабость оскверняла память о тебе, делала меня предателем, ведь ты заплатил за мою жизнь своей.

Киллиан чувствовал себя неуютно под его пронзительным печальным взглядом, но не мог ни отвернуться, ни попросить замолчать. Одна лишь мысль, что если бы он не успел прийти в сознание, то потерял бы Тиберия навсегда, сковала тисками сердце.

— Поздравляю, лорд Рен, вы получили то, к чему стремились. — Смешанное обращение ударило под дых. — Ты сломал меня, а теперь проваливай.

Ещё несколько минут назад Киллиан наивно полагал, что уже прощён. Только вся забота оказалась не более, чем данью прошлому. Он судорожно искал верные слова, которые помогли бы исправить ситуацию, и тогда увидел её — тонкая серебряная цепочка выглядывала из-под стоячего воротника серого кителя, будто амулет недавно доставали, чтобы прикоснуться. Эхо чужих чувств отозвалось фантомной болью. Киллиан безуспешно попытался сглотнуть колючий комок, раздирающий горло. Тиберий проследил за его взглядом. Тонкие губы стали ещё тоньше. Нужно было подойти, прикоснуться, сделать хоть что-то, но его освободили от сложного выбора — Тиберий встал и сам вышел из кабинета.

За дверью его спальни звонко разбилось стекло. Киллиану показалось, что с этим звуком что-то оборвалось у него внутри. Перед глазами поплыло, и он шумно вздохнул, приподняв лицо.

Лучше бы Тиберий ударил его или накричал.

Крепкое ругательство сорвалось с языка, и Киллиан, взяв себя в руки и отрешившись от всех эмоций, покинул теперь абсолютно чужую территорию.

Весь день он посвятил дяде, обсуждая последние новости с родной планеты и вопросы престолонаследования. Поскольку Киллиан «открылся», теперь большую часть времени он будет Оденом.

К вечеру, когда они закончили с самыми важными темами, Киллиан решил навестить Кайло, но того не оказалось в гостинице. Он ощущал его где-то рядом, поэтому решил подождать в покоях. Балкон был приглашающе открыт, и Киллиан не удержался.

Ароматный дым наполнил лёгкие, и он с наслаждением выдохнул. Надо будет сделать очередной заказ, а то прошлая партия почти полностью осталась у Тиберия, который не менял марку, кажется, с самой Академии. Новая пришлась ему по вкусу. Нерезкие, с лёгким дымом и без кислинки — теперь они напоминали Киллиану о поцелуях, которых он лишился.

— Так всё и оставишь? — спросил Кайло, застыв в дверном проёме.

— Как прошла ночь? — Киллиан встал вполоборота.

— Незабываемо. Чуть не уснул на Войнах клонов.

В посланном ему образе слышались обрывки страстной речи генерала.

— Словесные пытки? Не ожидал от него.

— Он, — Кайло широко зевнул, — костерил адмиралов и разбирал их никчёмные тактики. А потом мы спорили, какое вооружение лучше для линейных крейсеров.

— Очаровательно. До утра веселились?

— Как только я смог встать на ноги, он потащил меня на обследование. — Выглядел он гораздо лучше: на лице вновь появился румянец. — Пришлось идти к Элиашу.

— Ты оставил их наедине?

— В разгар обсуждения потоков фантомной энергии. — Кайло ещё раз зевнул и отмахнулся. — Брось, это же не Илина.

— Они там до вечера.

— Ага.

Скрестив руки на груди, Кайло привалился плечом к косяку двери и сказал абсолютно серьёзно:

— Я не узнаю тебя. — Киллиан приподнял брови, выказывая немой интерес. — Вы просто не с того начали. Лиан, сколько я тебя помню, ты всегда знал, чего хочешь, и добивался этого любыми путями.

Он не напрашивался на сочувствие, но от Кайло шёл ровный фон тепла — не более, чем дружеская поддержка. И правда, неужели Киллиан подрастерял навыки?

— Ты прав, — произнёс он со сладостью в голосе, делая последнюю затяжку. — Говоришь, не с того начали..?

Хитрая улыбка тронула губы.

-х-

Войдя в кабинет спикера, Хакс чуть не задохнулся от цветочного аромата. Подготовка к празднику шла полным ходом, и Тиберию приходилось многое контролировать. Но Хакс не думал, что тот занимался декором. В штате организаторов числились и флористы, и ландшафтные дизайнеры.

— Образцы? — уточнил он, подойдя к рабочему столу.

— Можно и так сказать, — раздражённо ответил Тиберий, подписав датапад.

— Мы правда не можем, сэр, — бойко проговорил курьер, даже ради приличий не сделав виноватый вид. — Политика компании, сэр.

— Свободны.

Тиберий спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Тут только звездоцветы, — заметил Хакс, оглянувшись.

— Да.

Эти небольшие синие цветы с нежными лепестками и хрупкими стеблями, ростки которых успели вывезти с Альдераана, раньше украшали клумбы их королевского дворца. И стоили теперь баснословно дорого. Хакс не уточнил вслух, что это были любимые цветы Тиберия — он больше удивился, как эта информация сохранилась в мозгу.

На лице Тиберия отражалось неудовольствие. Он не был так самолюбив, чтобы использовать лишь то, что нравилось ему. Хакс вопросительно вскинул бровь.

— Я не хотел этого, — донеслось в ответ.

Он кивнул, как будто понял, о чём речь. Хотя странно было слышать подобное от человека, который в одну из долгосрочных вылазок из Академии днями напролёт любовался этими цветами в чьём-то саду, полной грудью вдыхая их неповторимый свежий аромат. Хакс решил не задумываться об этом и перейти к рабочим вопросам. Пока они разговаривали, пришли ещё два курьера, заученными фразами отказавшиеся возвращать заказ.

— Хватит, пойдём отсюда. — В конце концов не выдержал Тиберий и, накинув плащ, вывел Хакса за собой. Штурмовиков оставили у кабинета, а за ними последовал только Никлас.

Они нашли более-менее приличный бар недалеко от комплекса. Но стоило им зайти внутрь, как персонал подозрительно зашептался и уже через минуту встречать их вышел сам хозяин заведения — зелтронец с ярко-красной кожей и почти чёрными волосами.

— Господин Оззель, — поприветствовал он и ярко улыбнулся. — Меня зовут Диран Кель. Мы рады принимать вас и ваших спутников. Пойдёмте, я покажу ваш столик.

Они поднялись наверх, к вип-ложам, прикрытым тяжёлыми бархатными шторами. Никлас остался у самых ступеней, чем создал иллюзию уединения. Когда Тиберий и Хакс расположились на мягком полукруглом диване за широким столом, мистер Кель снизил освещение на пару процентов.

— Желаете что покрепче?

— Виски, — сказали они в один голос, и зелтронец чуть склонил голову.

— И не беспокойтесь, всё за счёт заведения, — добавил он перед тем, как поспешно уйти.

С запозданием они подумали про закуски, но появившаяся спустя пару минут официантка-зелтронка поставила перед ними тарелки именно с той едой, что предпочитал каждый из них. Насколько Хакс знал, эта раса обладала врождённой эмпатией, но они не умели читать мысли. Кто-то другой слишком хорошо знал их вкусы.

— Бывал тут? — спросил Хакс.

— Ни разу.

Тиберий залпом опустошил свой стакан и попросил задержавшуюся официантку принести целую бутылку и пепельницу. Девушка выслушала заказ и, обворожительно улыбнувшись, ненадолго удалилась.

К лёгкой закуске добавилось жаркое — для Тиберия и запечённый мирлас — Хаксу. Теперь никаких намёков — настоящее заявление.

— Если бы я не знал тебя, то подумал бы, что это кто-то из рыцарей.

Тиберий замер от его слов, и Хакс, допив виски в своём стакане, продолжил:

— Не понимают слова «нет» ровно до тех пор, пока ты не сдашься, а потом становится поздно.

Из их ложи потянуло ароматным дымом. Хакс с интересом разглядывал сигарету, которой поделились с ним. У кадетов не было выбора — по всем корпусам ходила лишь одна марка, совершенно невкусная.

— Ты мог бы вступить в Первый Порядок вместе со мной, — сказал вдруг Хакс, делая первую затяжку — весьма недурно.

— Нет. И ты прекрасно знал, куда я улечу после выпуска.

Алкоголь жаркими волнами спускался по горлу, а сигаретный дым терпким привкусом оседал на языке. Хакс всегда быстро пьянел, но он выпил всё ещё недостаточно, чтобы объяснить свой порыв. Захотелось в сердцах крикнуть «ты предал меня». И словно в ответ на его мысли Тиберий произнёс:

— Я никогда не хотел оставлять тебя одного. Но ты и без того прекрасно справился. Не так ли, генерал Хакс?

— Спикер Оззель.

Лёд зазвенел о стеклянные стенки, когда стаканы встретились.

— Что с нами стало, Хакс? — Тиберий откинулся на спинку дивана — он сидел дальше, чем обычно.

Вместо банального «мы повзрослели» Хакс наполнил их стаканы и устало спросил:

— Жалеешь?

— Мы предали нашу дружбу. И посмотри, что из этого вышло. — Выпустив тонкую струю дыма, Тиберий затушил сигарету, стянул перчатки и провёл по волосам, из-за чего они слегка растрепались.

— По крайне мере, сейчас мы не по разные стороны баррикад.

Тиберий грустно улыбнулся. Он точно помнил другого Хакса — увлечённого, открытого и деятельного, ещё не умеющего держать эмоции под контролем. Он был таким, пока не получил повышение до капитана.

Хакс мог бы рассказать о том, как первое время говорил что-то вслух, рассчитывая на ответ. Что так и не избавился от тех ужасных голофото и спрятал их в банковской ячейке вместе с наследством, доставшимся от умерших родителей. Как с головой ушёл в работу, забыв вообще обо всём, и бросил курить не только в целях пожарной безопасности на флагманах, но и потому что _вспоминал_.

Он мог бы, но прошлое должно было оставаться в прошлом.

— За великое будущее. — Хакс поднял стакан с очередной порцией виски.

— За будущее.

-х-

До отправления шаттла оставалось не более пяти минут. Киллиан проскользнул к нужной посадочной площадке и нашёл Кайло с Авиталь у опущенного трапа. Вокруг больше никого не было.

— Что это? — Кайло с интересом заглянул в открытый перед ним чемодан: в противоударном отсеке покоилась непрозрачная колба.

— Подарок Верховному лидеру от Элиаша. — Киллиан закрыл чемодан и отдал его, продолжив с многообещающей улыбкой: — Сказал, что лет сто уже никто не получал подобного.

Под шлемом не было видно лица, читать Кайло не хотелось, потому как точно передалась бы часть волнения, каждое лишнее слово отпечаталось бы в памяти и пришлось бы его тщательно прятать, но нашёлся другой способ выразить чувства — он коротко и крепко обнял Киллиана на прощанье. Авиталь же прикоснулась к его руке.

— Удачи, магистр. И да пребудет с вами Сила.

Трап за ними поднялся, и шаттл, быстро набрав высоту, исчез в небе. Киллиан напряжённо вглядывался туда, где погасла мерцающая точка. В воздухе пахло пряной свежестью и переменами. И этот головокружительный запах дарил надежду.

-х-

Дикая головная боль — первое, что почувствовал Хакс после пробуждения. Он едва успел выпить антипохмельное и заказать уже не завтрак — обед, когда Митака напомнил об очередной встрече. Хакс быстро привёл себя в порядок, поел и до конца дня был сосредоточен на работе. Только поздно ночью он решил набрать Кайло, обговорить, куда лучше установить новый маячок, чтобы он больше не терялся и не ломался. Но тот почему-то не выходил на связь, а сообщения оставались непрочитанными.

В разгар попыток наладить контакт на проектор пришёл входящий запрос. Уже переодевшийся ко сну Хакс накинул халат и принял вызов.

— У меня готово заключение, — опустив приветствия, сказал Гард.

Широкое лицо с квадратным подбородком периодически пропадало или шло полосами — сказывалось большое расстояние.

— Слушаю.

— В Первом Порядке нет предателей, генерал. — Глубоко посаженные глаза превратились в два пустых провала, но Хакс всё равно чувствовал его внимательный и цепкий взгляд. — Все сотрудники действовали согласно полученным инструкциям.

— Тогда как вы объясните договоры с наёмниками и последующие покушения на спикера?

— Я не могу сказать большего, генерал. Как вы знаете, приказы Верховного лидера не обсуждаются.

«Нет. — Сбылись самые невероятные опасения. — Вот чёрт!»

Внутреннее расследование, проведённое вместе с доверенными лицами, вывело их на Сноука. Тогда Хакс не поверил. Но теперь всё сложилось: утечка, о которой говорил Киллиан, — полностью контролируемая акция.

— Хакс, — вывел его из размышлений Гард и по-отечески усмехнулся. — Советую вам залечь на дно.

Он же первым и отключился. Хакс уже хотел набрать Фазму, но связь не работала. Совсем. Внутренние программы сообщили, что его устройству ограничили доступ. А код личного комлинка лишился высшего приоритета.

Когда в тишине сработал гостевой запрос, Хакс невольно вздрогнул. Он достал из-под подушки бластер и, положив палец на спусковой крючок, подошёл к двери.

— Генерал, сэр, — послышался громкий голос Митаки.

Глубокий вдох и выдох. Открыв ему, Хакс тут же заблокировал дверь и проводил его в кабинет.

— Сэр, что-то случилось со связью, — обеспокоенно продолжил лейтенант, показывая экран датапада, на котором высветилась точно такая же ошибка доступа.

— Комлинки тоже не отвечают, — сказав это, Хакс наконец опустил бластер на стол. И, кажется, зря.

— Привет, — донеслось из тёмного угла кабинета женским голосом, знакомо растягивающим гласные. — Выбираешь неправильных друзей, генерал.

Ламис вышла из тени и, сняв с пояса два световых меча, зажгла их. Стоявший рядом Митака бросил пад на пол и вытащил свой бластер, подняв его так, что не было понятно, в кого он целился — в Хакса или в Ламис, они оба стояли на линии огня.

Паника захлестнула ум, но Хакс не позволил ей взять над собой контроль. Он попытался просчитать, хватит ли ему скорости, чтобы схватить оружие со стола и выстрелить. Единственное, что его смущало, — с новой информацией на руках он не знал, в кого именно ему стрелять.

— Генерал, отойдите от неё, — несмело проговорил Митака, но руки его не дрожали.

— Чтобы ты успел без проблем пальнуть в него? — ухмыльнулась Ламис и сделала шаг вперёд, почти доставая ярко-оранжевыми клинками.

Хакс застыл между двух огней и окончательно перестал понимать что-либо.


	4. Chapter 4

-х-

По счастливой случайности — и при небольшой помощи Силы — Киллиан успел перехватить Тиберия на полпути к посадочной площадке.

— Что-то срочное, господин спикер?

— Не вынуждай меня лгать, — ответил он и попытался обогнуть Киллиана, но тот вновь встал перед ним, не позволив пройти дальше.

В голове Тиберия остались только цифры — он по мере сил забивал фон, правда, абсолютно напрасно.

— Если вы стараетесь не думать о флоте, который летит к Корусанту... — Киллиан дождался, пока на него поднимут недоверчивый взгляд: — ...то не стоит беспокоиться об этом.

— Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Если присоединитесь ко мне на прогулке, я расскажу.

Тиберий вцепился в край своего плаща, колеблясь.

— В одиночку против целой армии? — беззлобно поддел его Киллиан. — Хотите узнать, зачем сюда прислали рыцарей?

Он отвернулся и пошёл к небольшому парку, разбитому на летающей платформе. Киллиан улыбнулся, услышав торопливые шаги за спиной.

— Генерал Хакс сильно облегчил нам задачу. Нас приставили охраной, обезличив, отведя взгляд. Мы получили полный доступ к комплексу и зданию Сената. Стража даже не смотрела в нашу сторону. Мы стали вашей тенью. Верховный лидер никогда не хотел мира. Он послал генерала подобно капле индикатора и собирался убить его, когда тот выполнит свою роль.

— Где он? — сухо спросил Тиберий.

— Хакс будет жив. Он сейчас понимает ещё меньше вашего, если вообще осознаёт, что происходит.

Они гуляли по каменистым дорожкам среди буйной растительности. Аккуратно подстриженные кусты, цветочные изгороди и ветвистые деревья — в глазах рябило от зелени.

— Верховный лидер не планировал заключать мир. Хакс спутал все его планы, убедив сенаторов пойти на уступки, а не схлестнуться с Первым Порядком, разозлившись, что к ним послали именно генерала. Достаточно было найти несогласных и уничтожить их, чтобы спуститься на Корусант правителем. Ни мира, ни равенства — только война.

Когда-то Киллиан целиком и полностью разделял эти взгляды.

— Разумно было оставить самую главную опасность на виду — убийца всегда был рядом.

— Вы должны были избавиться от несогласных. — Тиберию было трудно собраться с мыслями. Он становился всё мрачнее и мрачнее. — Защищали меня, чтобы убить в нужный момент?

— Да, — честно ответил Киллиан, правда далась легко.

Он с самого начала не притворялся рядом с Тиберием. Даже не пытался. Поэтому не мог никак отвязаться — чересчур хорошо было отпускать себя не только на поле битвы или в пыточной.

— Но что-то пошло не так?

Потребовалось бы слишком много времени, чтобы объяснить, почему разбираться со Сноуком придётся одному Кайло — во всех вариантах рыцари Рен делали только хуже. Картины разваливающегося на глазах Первого Порядка, возможно, и порадовали бы Тиберия, но ровно до того момента, как следом за этим предсказанием не пришло бы другое — абсолютная тьма и жуткие существа, с которыми Новой Республике предстояло справляться в одиночку.

— Всё изменилось, — веско сказал Киллиан и добавил уже другим тоном: — Хотя я до сих пор ваш самый страшный кошмар.

— Не льсти себе. — Глаза у Тиберия были всё такие же яркие и внимательные, в уголках его губ едва наметилась улыбка, несмотря на всю абсурдность ситуации и полученные сведения.

— Идите спать, господин спикер. Завтра у вас будет сложный день.

Киллиан уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, когда услышал:

— Ты бы сделал это? Убил бы меня?

— Не теперь, — отозвался он.

Тиберий остановил его, схватив за руку. И Киллиан наклонился, чтобы тихо сказать у самого уха:

— Я бы сделал это быстро.

Отстранившись, он осторожно высвободил руку и пошёл прочь.

— Спасибо, — донеслось ему в спину.

-х-

Ни Ламис, ни Митака не захотели дежурить по очереди и вообще отказались оставить Хакса с кем-то одним. Устав от этого бессмысленного спора, он запер их в кабинете, а сам удалился в спальню.

Кто бы мог подумать, что они оба откажутся его убивать. Один — рискуя званием в благодарность за спасение со Старкиллер. Вторая — пойдя против учителя по неизвестной причине, которую так и не озвучила.

Хакс заглянул в освежитель, чтобы умыться, и всмотрелся в зеркало, выискивая на голове седые волосы. Убедить сложить оружие и перейти к нормальному обсуждению удалось с трудом. Лучше бы его сразу отправили под трибунал вместо всей этой миссии.

От пессимистичных мыслей отвлёк входящий сигнал проектора. Вбежав в спальню, Хакс судорожно его принял. Связь наладилась?

— Генерал?

Он готов был засмеяться в голос от облегчения.

— Да, Фазма. Что произошло?

— У Сноука начались галлюцинации. Во время брифинга он напал на командование. Магистру пришлось защищать нас. Медики сказали, что у Верховного лидера был повреждён мозг: какая-то неизвестная болезнь, никто не смог распознать.

Ключевое слово — был. Фазма вдруг сняла шлем и посмотрела с большим беспокойством.

— Кайло Рен был сильно ранен, но смог убить Сноука.

— Он, — голос Хакса дрогнул, — он объявил себя новым Верховным лидером?

— Нет, генерал. Он оставил здесь рыцаря Рен и улетел.

Ситуация вырисовывалась более чем критическая. Хакс с трудом подавил зарождающуюся панику, мешающую сосредоточиться.

— Кто ещё знает об этом?

— Только часть командования «Превосходства».

— Диверсии?

— Пока нет. Никто не знает об истинных способностях рыцаря Рен и не рискует действовать.

Он бы тоже повременил. Сколько бы Хакс не называл Силу «дешёвыми трюками», менее опасной она не становилась — от невидимых тисков, сжимающих горло, до груды булыжников, по взмаху руки выстраивающихся в коридор.

— Вас держат в заложниках?

— Нет, но он постоянно на мостике.

Хакс попросил Фазму описать ему шлем рыцаря и определил, что это Авиталь. Он тоже не знал обо всём потенциале, но не зря же Кайло выбрал именно её.

— Генерал, я полагаю, что магистр может вернуться и попытаться вас убить.

— И он тоже? — Вопрос был полон иронии, но на лице Хакса — ни тени улыбки.

Фазма вскинула светлые брови.

— Ему придётся встать в очередь. — Не хотелось думать об этом, но Кайло действительно мог его убить. Сноук был своеобразным щитом между ними, а теперь его не стало. Всё рухнуло в одночасье. — Спасибо, Фазма. Я свяжусь с тобой позже.

В голове уже начал вырисовываться план.

— Было честью работать с вами, генерал, — сказала она с гордостью.

Связь прервалась до того, как Хакс успел ответить. Дверь за спиной заскрежетала, и в образовавшемся проходе возник Кайло Рен. На форме, распоротой в некоторых местах, виднелись засохшие пятна крови и ещё какой-то мало понятной жидкости, но дышал он спокойно и ровно. Всё вместе придавало ему особенно зловещий вид.

— Я закончил своё обучение, — произнёс он так, что Хакса бросило в холодный пот, а в животе всё замерло от волнения.

— Ты убил его? — Это прозвучало утверждением, не вопросом.

Кайло ничего не сказал, молчание — уже достаточный ответ.

Секундная паника овладела Хаксом. Что им теперь делать? Они только подписали Соглашение с Новой Республикой. Какого чёрта?

«Почему именно сейчас, Рен? Кто вас просил...» — Хакс сказал это лишь в своей голове, не желая выглядеть так же ничтожно, как тот сенатор, что в кровь расцарапывал горло. Даже если успеть достать бластер из кармана халата и выстрелить, Кайло бы не составило труда остановить заряды. Хакс знал, на что тот способен.

Он попытался отрешиться от всего, посмотреть на ситуацию со стороны, и рациональная часть мозга наконец заработала.

Раз Кайло пришёл к нему и не заявил с порога о внеплановой смене власти, значит, он сомневался. Возможно, до сих пор не убил Хакса потому, что нуждался в совете. Ему не хватало контроля, опыта. Откровенно говоря, Хакс был готов провозгласить себя новым Верховным лидером сам, но подобное стало бы верным самоубийством.

Чего же Кайло ждал? Признания, одобрения? От того, кто порвал бы ему глотку за место. Это проверка?

И Хакс неожиданно для самого себя начал говорить: о том, что в первую очередь необходимо ввести карантин на «Превосходстве» и объявить в Первом Порядке траур, организовать для вида внутреннее расследование, но не обнародовать его, восстановить финансовые и политические связи Сноука, а ещё…

— Ты спас меня тогда, — перебил его Кайло, подойдя ближе.

— По приказу Верховного лидера.

— Не важно. Сноук мёртв. — Он сделал ещё один шаг вперёд, а Хакса будто парализовало. — И я говорил не о Старкиллер.

Надо было взять себя в руки. Он справится, справится с этой проблемой, которая стояла прямо напротив, почти касалась носом его лица и заглядывала в глаза, ища... поддержки? Почтения? Полного подчинения?

— Ты не можешь так просто занять его место, — серьёзно сказал Хакс, заглушив эмоции. — Армия и флот…

— Верховный лидер — всего лишь статус. Реальная власть — это страх и уважение подчинённых. Любовь и поддержка братьев по Ордену. И это Сила. Мы можем разделить это.

Если на союз ради общих целей Хакс ещё мог пойти, то безоговорочно довериться — это что-то за гранью.

— Ваши фокусы меня не интересуют, — припечатал он.

— Это не благодарность, не услуга и не угроза. Вскоре я построю новый мир. Ты будешь рядом со мной или против меня?

Это ли не угроза? Если Хакс заявит сейчас права на власть, неизвестно, как отреагирует Кайло — может, примет, может, взбесится так, что убьёт его. Бешеный враг-форсъюзер ему был не нужен, так что лучше — и проще — было бы добиться его расположения, а затем манипулировать так, как захочется. Желание объявить себя Верховным лидером стало совершенно невыносимо, и Хакс сбросил с себя халат, чтобы занять чем-то подрагивающие пальцы, отвлечься. И уже начал закатывать рукава рубашки для сна, когда увидел взгляд Кайло. Тот смотрел своими тёмными глазами и улыбался, будто насмехаясь над тем, как Хакс потерял контроль над ситуацией. Только лицо его было каким-то беззащитно-уязвлённым — такое противоречие нельзя было проигнорировать. Хакс научился читать его слишком хорошо.

Он сам никогда по-настоящему не подчинится. Главное — остаться при звании и армии. Пусть Кайло сидит в золотом халате на троне, если ему так хочется, а реальная власть рано или поздно окажется в руках Хакса.

— Я могу дать ответ позже? — произнёс он спокойно и сделал последние разделяющие их полшага.

Грудь сжало тисками. Лишь бы Кайло не услышал его мысли. Хаксу необходимо было переключиться, а подумать о плане можно и потом. Сейчас, чтобы тот ничего не заметил и, не дай Сила, не залез в голову, нужно было забить фон. И мысленный, и эмоциональный. И говорить так, чтобы самому поверить.

— Да, — горячечно прошептал Кайло ему в губы. — Но ожидание имеет свою цену.

От собственной беспомощности сводило зубы, но Хакс ещё возьмёт своё.

— Я готов заплатить, Верховный лидер, — наконец произнёс он и страстно поцеловал Кайло, покусывая мягкие податливые губы под аккомпанемент мысленных проклятий.

Когда-нибудь Хакс точно убьёт его — это была последняя связная мысль.

Поцелуй не напоминал первый, украденный у него пару недель назад. И не тот, второй, подаренный по случайности. Он был глубокий и нетерпеливый. Руки сами легли на чужие плечи и немного отстранили.

От Кайло тянуло нагретым металлом и кровью, разрушительной силой и опасностью — и это только сильнее заводило. Он сел на край кровати и утянул Хакса за собой. Тот забрался сверху, устроившись на коленях. Тени мягко ложились Кайло на лицо, его ресницы подрагивали, когда он ненадолго ослаблял поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. 

Ощущения захлёстывали. Жар распирал грудную клетку и стекал вниз, к животу. Этим хотелось мстительно поделиться, и Хакс обнял Кайло за шею, прижимаясь ещё ближе, теснее. До чужого низкого стона. Огромных усилий стоило самому не стонать в голос, но шумных и хриплых вздохов сдерживать не удавалось.

Рубашка, как и верхняя часть формы Кайло полетели на пол. Хакс наконец смог рассмотреть его. Бока и руки пересекали раны: какие-то были прижжены, на других коркой запеклась кровь — ничего серьёзного, если вспомнить болевой порог Кайло. Пальцы Хакса очертили твёрдые мускулы на груди, касались жадно, пощипывая соски и царапая кожу. Словно в ответ Кайло приспустил на нём штаны вместе с бельём, отчего Хакс сильнее сдавил ногами его талию, а мозолистые ладони опустились на ягодицы, сжав их без всякой нежности.

Выпустив воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, Хакс крепко вцепился рукой в тёмные волосы в отместку за тягучую боль. Но на губах Кайло расцвела улыбка, а глаза лихорадочно заблестели.

Наклонившись, он прижался губами к шее Хакса и влажно поцеловал.

— Чёрт, — прошептал тот, ощутимо вздрогнув, чем выдал особо чувствительное место.

Руки Кайло наконец избавили его от оставшейся одежды. Горячий выдох пощекотал кожу, а язык продолжил без спешки вылизывать шею и ключицы.

То непонятное напряжение, пробегавшее между ними, с каждой секундой распаляло всё больше. А когда Кайло высвободил свой член и потёрся о Хакса, рассудок окончательно помутился. Во рту растёкся острый железистый привкус. С большим запозданием Хакс понял, что прокусил себе губу. Он впился ногтями в плечи Кайло и качнулся бёдрами вперёд — в широкую ладонь, что плотно обхватила их члены. Хакс слизнул кровь с губ и возобновил поцелуй, перенимая инициативу.

Мысли путались, по телу растекалась нега, концентрируясь в раскалённом узле, что завязывался внизу живота всё туже. Его в очередной раз пробрало дрожью, а потом всё стало прозрачно и чисто. Оргазм яркой вспышкой выбил из него дух. И Хакс опустил голову на плечо Кайло, неосознанно прижимаясь ближе, стискивая того в объятьях. Ему давно не было так хорошо и приятно.

Дыхание над ухом становилось всё более прерывистым и тяжёлым, и Кайло со стоном кончил, испачкав их ещё больше.

Они немного посидели, не меняя позы. А потом Кайло осторожно пересадил Хакса на кровать, принёс ему влажное полотенце, чтобы вытереться, и исчез в освежителе.

Под шум воды способность трезво думать постепенно восстановилась. Эти взаимоотношения — не блажь, а мощный рычаг давления. Приятным бонусом стало то, что Кайло оказался весьма неплох в постели.

Прошло немало времени, но из освежителя никто не спешил выходить. Скорее всего, Кайло обрабатывал раны. Хакс поймал себя на мысли, что мог бы предложить помощь, и тут же себя одёрнул. Он надел штаны, накинул халат и уткнулся в датапад, сев на кровать.

Вернулся Кайло в одном полотенце на бёдрах, весь в бакта-пластырях. Он подошёл ближе и сел позади Хакса, который тут же заговорил мягко, но уверенно:

— Нам придётся многое обсудить. Управление Первым Порядком потребует большей ответственности.

Он уже продумывал, что написать Фазме, как удержать командование от переворота и сообщить всем, что теперь Кайло — Верховный лидер.

— То, что ты стал выше по званию, не значит, что я буду беспрекословно тебе подчиняться. — Хакс чуть не подавился последним словом. К нему прижались со спины, а низкий шёпот обжёг ушную раковину.

— Кто говорил о звании выше?

Как следует сосредоточиться мешал Кайло, который игриво покусывал шею и плечи, лез руками в штаны, намекая, что одним разом они сегодня не ограничатся.

— О чём ты? — наконец выдавил из себя Хакс и, нахмурившись, подскочил с кровати.

— Я предлагал разделить власть, в прямом смысле. — Кайло с неприкрытым удовольствием смотрел на него, не сдерживая воодушевления в голосе. — Будете ли вы, генерал Хакс, служить новому политическому строю верой и правдой, уничтожая любого, кто встанет на нашем пути?

— Да, — на автомате ответил он.

— Готовы ли создать хаос, в котором воцарится порядок?

Интимность момента отозвалась предательскими мурашками по всему телу.

Кайло тоже встал, обошёл его и обнял со спины, не стесняясь своего явного возбуждения.

— Согласны ли возглавить объединённую Галактическую Федерацию?

Он же правильно понимал? Слияние Первого Порядка с Новой Республикой? Безумное сочетание. Если они сделают это, перед их мощью вся галактика встанет на колени.

— Да, да. — Хакс хотел, чтобы Кайло трогал его смелее, настойчивее, но тот продолжал гладить живот и зацеловывал шею. Прикосновения заставляли сердце биться гулко и быстро.

Эти дурацкие слова показались важнее любых признаний и откровеннее разделённого на двоих оргазма. И куда теперь делась вся уверенность Хакса, что он сможет в нужный момент отбросить всё и проигнорировать случившееся?

— Дела…

— Подождут, — оборвал его Кайло. — У нас есть ещё пара часов.

Проглотив «почти», Хакс признался:

— Я давно ни с кем…

— Я тоже. — Член в последний раз толкнулся между ягодиц. — Справишься? — Кайло что-то вложил ему в ладонь и отступил. Он сбросил полотенце и, подойдя к кровати, лёг на спину. Хакс проигнорировал лёгкий укол зависти и перевёл взгляд с тренированного мускулистого тела на тюбик бакты в своей руке. Он едва удержался от комментариев и только удивился про себя такой иллюзии равенства.

Халат слетел с плеч, штаны и бельё остались там же на полу. Хакс забрался на кровать следом и прижал пальцы к губам Кайло. Тот с готовностью приоткрыл рот и облизывал их так тщательно, что слюна скапливалась в уголках губ. Хакс мог бы обойтись и без этого, но желание снова увидеть этот взгляд — как будто слегка насмешливый, потемневший от возбуждения — было выше него. Но ещё сильнее хотелось заставить Кайло стонать под ним и просить о большем.

Хакс перевернул его на живот, провёл рукой по спине и сжал ягодицу — надавил так, чтобы изучить, обрисовать её. Кайло вздрогнул, его тело было таким отзывчивым и чувствительным. Ощущение контроля над другим человеком расплавило оставшиеся сомнения и разбудило желания, которые раньше скрывались слишком глубоко внутри.

Перекатывающиеся под кожей мышцы спины гипнотизировали. И Хакс с удивлением понял, что у него уже стояло, крепко и уверенно.

Он вставил в Кайло сразу два пальца — это должно было причинить боль, но тот лишь шире раздвинул ноги.

— На колени, — приказным тоном прошептал Хакс. И ему беспрекословно подчинились.

Оказалось, Кайло умел отдавать контроль. Но выглядело это совсем не так, как нужно — не унизительно, не постыдно. Хакс пытался подобрать верное слово, впитывая в себя каждое движение и просящие стоны.

Он видел Кайло на спаррингах: абсолютный хаос гнева в коконе из дисциплины. Точные и выверенные движения — чистые рефлексы, которые позволяли не задумываться, чтобы вложить всю мощь злости в удар. Только чувства сейчас отличались.

Прежде чем пальцы сменились членом, Кайло перевернулся и закинул одну ногу Хаксу на плечо, показывая, как именно ему нравилось. Ненавязчиво, принимая всё с искренной благодарностью. 

Хакс нетерпеливо поцеловал его и был вознаграждён громким стоном, от которого ошпарило мыслью: «я не смогу сейчас остановиться». Он почти испугался, но Кайло потянул его за волосы и, прикусив за горло, взмолился:

— Быстрее.

Дальнейшее помнилось смутно — только жар и невыносимость. Хаксу казалось, что лёгкие порвёт от нехватки кислорода, ещё немного, и он просто умрёт. А потом — спасительный вздох, вспыхнувшие искры под сомкнутыми веками и волны удовольствия, прокатившиеся по телу.

Пока Хакс не пришёл в себя, он даже не был уверен, что Кайло тоже кончил. Но тот лежал рядом, абсолютно расслабленный, живот блестел от спермы, а на губах блуждала улыбка.

Если честно, после такого Хакс сомневался в продуктивной работе. Но Кайло не просто не ушёл, они до утра вместе разбирались с делами. Разве что пришлось одеться и привести себя в надлежащий вид перед связью с «Превосходством». Теперь за порядком там проследит Валст Гард и его люди. Хотя вряд ли кто-то решит повторить судьбу Сноука. По крайней мере, в ближайшее время.

Больше всего Хакса удивило то, что рыцари Рен давно подготовили основу под будущее законодательство. Его даже связали с Илиной, которая описала общую концепцию и сказала, что документы на паде Кайло — лишь первые черновики. Идею с консулатом Хакс признал дееспособной, но сразу внёс корректировки, которые устроили бы все стороны и помогли бы не только захватить, но и удержать власть. С чем-то Илина согласилась сразу, над остальным обещала подумать и отключилась. Кайло не передал её контакты, предупредив, что с ней Хаксу лучше пока не встречаться — причину он, конечно же, не назвал. Но раздумывать над этим не было времени.

Самое сложное началось утром. Кайло сменил одежду на точно такую же, только целую, надел шлем и вместе с Хаксом нанёс визит в Сенатский комплекс, прервав очередной закрытое собрание. Рыцари и штурмовики встали по периметру помещения и заблокировали все двери.

— Пока мы не договоримся о новых условиях, никто отсюда не выйдет. — Хакс пропустил всякие приветствия и вежливые расшаркивания. — А готовые бумаги подпишет уже один из консулов, которого вы сами выберете.

— Консулов? — спросил Тиберий холодно.

— Отныне Новая Республика провозглашается Галактической Федерацией. — Хакс с наслаждением окинул взглядом шокированных его заявлением существ.

— По какому праву? — послышалось со всех сторон.

— Так решил Верховный лидер Рен.

И Кайло снял шлем. По многим сенаторам — их взглядам или выражению лиц — было понятно, что они его узнали.

— Начнём? — твёрдо сказал Кайло и с оглушительным стуком опустил шлем на стол.

-х-

Исправленное Соглашение предполагало, что Галактическую Федерацию возглавит триумвират. Верховный лидер заберёт часть флота Первого Порядка и при поддержке Ордена Рен станет хранителем мира и возродит духовно-рыцарскую организацию. Они построят школу и воспитают новое поколение форсъюзеров, которых не будут ограничивать догмами ни Тьмы, ни Света. Первый консул — как военный командир объединённой армии — займётся внешней политикой при поддержке министерства иностранных дел. Остальные министерства будут подчиняться Второму консулу, который составит новое законодательство и будет следить не только за его соблюдением, но и за внутренней политикой, охватывая все сферы: от финансов и здравоохранения до образования и социального обеспечения.

На взгляд Киллиана, удобнее всего устроился Кайло, осуществивший свою давнюю мечту — только вместо одного ученика под его началом будет целая школа. Пусть у него пока было не так много опыта, рыцари не оставят его без присмотра. А вот чуть ли не сияющий от нового назначения Первый консул Хакс ещё, казалось, не осознавал до конца весь масштаб ответственности и будущих обязательств. Киллиан с удовольствием посмотрит, как быстро иссякнет первая эйфория и придёт понимание.

Оставалось определиться со Вторым консулом — обязательно из членов Сената, как указывалось в Соглашении. Поэтому вместо запланированного ранее назначения советника в Ротонде собрались провести другие выборы.

За полчаса до них Алодия встретила Киллиана в небольшом помещении, из которого можно было сразу попасть в ложу.

— Неужели решил наконец поучаствовать в политической деятельности? — спросила она с улыбкой после тёплого приветствия.

— Хотелось краем глаза увидеть историческое событие.

Они устроились на мягком диване. Скромное убранство только добавляло уюта — идеальное место, чтобы настроиться на очередную встречу Сената.

— Не поучаствовать? — Она давно звала Киллиана в ложу, но ему пока хватало дел с её отцом. Гилад Новер всерьёз взялся за наследника, который больше не мог отговориться проблемами Ордена Рен.

— Ты и без меня прекрасно справляешься. — Он взял её руку в свои и погладил тыльную сторону ладони.

Улыбка Алодии приобрела загадочный оттенок, и Киллиан не стал читать её мысли, чтобы не испортить себе представление.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он участливо, ощутив ещё какое-то беспокойство и растерянность.

— У Тивана проблемы. Из-за нашей показательной ссоры сопротивленцы отдалились от него, а после покушения на спикера оборвали все связи. Но это мало интересует разведку Новой Республики. — Она вздохнула и сжала руку Киллиана, посмотрев на него с надеждой. — Тиван решил остаться. И даже если бы и мог, не выдал бы друзей, он верный. Только сейчас правда ничего не знает, с ним в последнее время не делились планами.

— У меня перед тобой долг, — решительно сказал Киллиан и пообещал: — Раз он выбрал тебя, я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю.

Алодия кивнула. Они сидели в тишине до самого начала выборов. Когда прозвучало первое оповещение, Киллиану оставили датапад, чтобы он смог увидеть всё без непосредственного участия.

Весьма предсказуемо, что в первом туре все сенаторы проголосовали за себя: никто не собирался лишиться возможности стать, по сути, новым канцлером. Тем интереснее было увидеть, как один из них дал знак, что хотел бы высказаться.

— Да, сенатор Новер? — сказал Тиберий.

— Господин спикер, перед вторым туром я бы хотела взять слово.

— Если никто не возражает, пожалуйста.

Она умолкла и после кивка Тиберия заговорила вновь:

— Мы все наследники знатных родов, представители планет, принадлежащих нашим семьям, или просто благородные послы целых систем, которые доверили нам право голоса. — Сенаторы подобрались, встали ровнее и выпрямили спины. Порой они забывали о своей истинной миссии. — Оззель, ваша семья, которую уважали и в Республике, и в Империи, могла бы сейчас представлять интересы системы Карида, а вы являлись бы одним из нас и стояли в соседней ложе.

Никто не смел перебить Алодию, все взгляды были прикованы к Тиберию, лицо которого застыло в лёгком недоумении.

— Вы столько лет успешно проработали во всевозможных министерствах. Привнесли в Сенат порядок, став спикером. И со всей ответственностью подошли к временным обязанностям канцлера. — Она выпрямилась, и голос её зазвучал ещё твёрже. — Вы отстаивали интересы Сената и Новой Республики. Сумели удержать галактику от хаоса анархии. Дать шанс построить новый мир. И было бы нечестно обесценить ваш труд и всё испортить в последний момент. Раз уж мы пошли на уступки бывшим врагам, — Алодия кивнула Хаксу без страха, но и без почтения, — то проигнорировать союзников просто не в праве.

Она выдержала эффектную паузу и торжественно закончила:

— От имени Антомара я отказываюсь участвовать в повторном голосовании и передаю своё право на кандидатство вам.

Все поражённо ахнули. Такой беспрецедентный случай вызвал неконтролируемую волну возгласов самого разнообразного содержания. Но явно ошеломлённый словами Алодии Тиберий уже привычно призвал всех к порядку.

— Вас должна поддержать хотя бы половина сенаторов, — проговорил он сухо.

Окинув пронзительным взглядом присутствующих, Алодия громко спросила:

— Кто согласен, что Тиберий Оззель имеет право выдвинуться на пост Второго консула Галактической Федерации?

Все потянулись к датападам, и на главном экране отобразился результат, который по общему голосованию показывал явный перевес в сторону одобрения.

Поднявшись с дивана, Киллиан оставил там пад и покинул помещение. Он увидел достаточно.

Стражи в Сенатском комплексе сейчас практически не было, поэтому он избежал патрулей и решил дождаться Тиберия недалеко от его покоев. Вечнозелёные растения в расписных кадках украшали небольшой тупик, где Киллиан и остановился.

— Примите поздравления.

Проходя мимо, Тиберий замер на месте и слабо кивнул на его слова.

— Получили моё послание? — поинтересовался Киллиан.

— И не одно, — ответил Тиберий, встав напротив. Уголок его губ дрогнул. — В стихах полное отсутствие ритма. Особенно там, где про обжигающую страсть и звёзды галактик, что отражались в глазах.

— Это антомарский размер, его только недавно признали метрически правильным, — объяснил Киллиан и против воли улыбнулся. — Но мне приятно, что вы запомнили.

Позади Тиберия располагалась стена. Как ещё один шанс, как обещание. Отчего-то казалось, что на этот раз он не сбежит — Киллиан не позволит.

Установившуюся тишину прервал тяжёлый вздох.

— Ты воздействовал на Сенат Силой? — Тиберий слегка наклонил голову в сторону. — Угрозами? Шантажировал их?

— Ничего из этого.

— Сенатор твоей планеты…

— Мы с ней не обсуждаем политику. Алодия высказала лишь своё мнение. То, что её поддержали остальные, говорит совсем о другом.

Это молчаливое недоверие было почти очаровательным.

— С самого первого слушания их запугивал Хакс, — произнёс Киллиан с ухмылкой. — И что он получил в итоге? Это не так работает, Тиберий. — Тот опустил взгляд, стараясь не встречаться с ним глазами. — Прекрати, ты получил эту должность только потому, что достоин её. Перестань принижать себя, хоть иногда смотри по сторонам, замечая, как прислушиваются к тебе окружающие. Ты заслужил их глубокое уважение. И разве эта преданность в итоге не должна была быть вознаграждена? Если ты до сих пор сомневаешься, откажись сразу. Хватит с галактики дрянных правителей.

Напряжение между ними дошло до предела, когда Тиберий поднял голову — на его лице было иное выражение, более открытое.

— Ты ведь не отступишься, да? — спросил он совершенно о другом.

— Не надейся.

— Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?

— Возвращаюсь к своим обязанностям?

— Ты больше не мой телохранитель. Займись делами.

— Время, свободное от дел родной планеты и Ордена, я бы предпочёл провести с тобой, только в более удобном месте.

— Лорд Новер, я не в настроении.

— Как и всегда.

Не дав себе опомниться, Киллиан начал медленно подходить ближе, словно давал шанс уйти, не оборачиваясь, хотя выбора на самом деле не было. Тиберий позволил обнять себя и прислонился к стене.

— Прости. — Короткое, нужное. Слово, которое давно надо было сказать.

Киллиан глубоко вдохнул пряный запах дыма, которым пропитались их одежды, — Тиберий всё ещё курил его сигареты, — и задержал дыхание всего на секунду, чтобы в следующий момент выдохнуть в губы напротив. Первое прикосновение было мягкое, ищущее. Киллиан изучал его рот как в первый раз, погладил бока, прежде чем сцепить руки за спиной, и прошептал:

— Мы уже никогда не будем свободны. — Жаркий выдох осел на щеке поверх быстрого поцелуя. Тиберий еле заметно улыбнулся, но в его глазах не было ни грамма веселья — чёрные зрачки перекрыли светло-зелёную радужку. Он боролся с собой, но что-то в обречённости Киллиана смягчило его. Тиберий ещё не простил, только позволил быть рядом. Он потянулся вперёд, обнимая за плечи, и согласился:

— Никогда.

И поцеловал сам уже без стыда, прикусывая губы. Они настолько увлеклись, что слишком поздно заметили, как в коридоре появился кто-то ещё.

Когда Хакс ошарашенно кивнул и ушёл, Тиберий не вырвался из кольца рук Киллиана. Тот бы всё равно не отпустил, но он даже не попытался. Только смотрел вслед Хаксу как на то, что никогда не было его историей. Стоило хоть как-то объяснить, почему без пяти минут консул прямо в коридоре целовался с наследником известной семьи. Тиберий по-особенному хмурился, как когда обычно собирал слова в дипломатическую вязь, и задумчиво барабанил по плечу Киллиана пальцами. А потом они встретились взглядами.

Отголоски белых вспышек затухли, сжавшись в одну точку, которая вдруг запульсировала и уже через секунду распустилась алым цветком из пламени. И весь его свет, весь жар был для Киллиана, который не видел в своей жизни ничего прекраснее.

Тиберий выдохнул, отпустив всё лишнее. Полностью расслабился в его руках — первый раз не ночью и не в постели, а вот так, глядя в лицо, подставляясь под что угодно. И Киллиан ощутил это согласие, не мог не почувствовать, с какой лёгкой паникой внезапно принялось решение — но Тиберий сделал выбор в его пользу, и это оказалось так до страшного важно.

— Ты только мой, — серьёзно проговорил Киллиан, удерживая его за подбородок горячими пальцами. Тот не ответил, даже не кивнул, но что-то в нём потянулось вперёд — под большее, чем поцелуй.

Киллиан плохо запомнил, как они добрались до спальни Тиберия. Когда дверь закрылась за их спинами, на пол отправились одежды. Поцелуи становились всё нетерпеливее, прикосновения — откровеннее. Киллиан пришёл в себя, когда они обнажённые были уже в кровати. Перевернув Тиберия на спину, он гладил его плечи, грудь, живот. Оставлял влажные следы на шее и ключицах, пока его вдруг не отстранили. Тиберий опустил руку на то место, где шея перетекала в плечо, погладил неровную кожу свежего шрама и, заглянув в глаза, тихо попросил:

— Хочу почувствовать тебя.

Киллиан замешкался всего на секунду, а потом крепко поцеловал Тиберия и начал спускаться губами всё ниже и ниже. Для удобства он подложил под него подушку, раздвинул ягодицы и, покружив пальцем около входа, приник к тому ртом. Тиберий крупно вздрогнул, ахнул от более настойчивого прикосновения языка и вскинул бёдра, то ли пытаясь уйти от него, то ли насадиться сильнее.

От этой откровенной ласки Киллиана самого повело. Он растягивал Тиберия, ненадолго отстранялся, чтобы увидеть пульсирующие края и провести по ним только кончиком. Тщательно проходясь языком, Киллиан ввинчивал его короткими движениями и периодически покусывал внутреннюю сторону бёдер, кожа на которых быстро краснела и становилась ещё более чувствительной. Тиберий что-то хрипло шептал, дышал тяжело и прерывисто, комкал пальцами простыни. А когда горячий язык широко лизнул промежность, задев член, он вплёл пальцы в волосы Киллиана и потянул его вверх.

— Хватит. — Кадык нервно дёрнулся, а по виску стекла капля пота. Киллиан прикусил губу от одного вида Тиберия: растрёпанный, донельзя возбуждённый. Он всегда был такой выносливый и жадный до ласк.

Бездна.

Идеальный.

Опираясь на один локоть, Киллиан взял в рот два пальца, смачивая их слюной, но Тиберий перехватил руку и мотнул головой. Лихорадочный румянец заливал его лицо, взгляд поплыл.

— Нет, — сказал он глухо. — Прошу.

От одних слов у Киллиана сбилось дыхание, а сердце застучало где-то в горле. Он Силой притянул тюбик с бактой, лежащий в его кармане, смазал член и приставил головку ко входу. Тиберий выгнулся в его руках, и Киллиан вошёл одним властным движением. Он чуть сразу же не кончил от окружившего тесного тепла и чужого протяжного стона.

— Твой, — прошептал Тиберий. В уголках его глаз выступили слёзы, которые Киллиан собрал губами, сгорая от невыразимой нежности, благодарности, обожания.

Он начал так медленно, что Тиберий, обняв его, сам нетерпеливо двигался навстречу. Толкаясь глубже, Киллиан замирал, чтобы дать привыкнуть, и подавался обратно. Тиберий, впившись пальцами в его плечи, из раза в раз притягивал Киллиана к себе, безмолвно прося ближе, быстрее, резче. Но тот двигался без лихорадочного напора, ловил смазанные поцелуи и сдерживался из последних сил. Он отклонялся, любуясь Тиберием, ласкал его взглядом, целовал взмокшую кожу. И двигался всё так же дразняще размеренно.

— Лиан… — Мольба и требование в одном.

Киллиана пробрало дрожью до кончиков пальцев.

— Скажи ещё раз, — попросил он сипло.

Тиберий притянул его ближе, хотя это казалось невозможным.

— Лиан. — Тихим хрипом в основание шеи. — Лиан.

Былой сдержанности не осталось. Киллиан вколачивался в срывающегося на стоны Тиберия и плавился от острого удовольствия. Очередное глубокое движение — и он почти замер, двигая коротко и ритмично только бёдрами. Аккуратность уступила место ненасытной жажде с привкусом животной похоти. И доведённый до предела Киллиан кончил.

Полминуты спустя, когда он пришёл в себя, то выскользнул из Тиберия и лёг рядом на бок. Щедро смазанная бактой ладонь опустилась на всё ещё возбуждённый член и постепенно наращивала темп, двигаясь вверх и вниз. Тиберий повернул лицо к Киллиану, и тот скользнул языком в приоткрытый рот. Этот поцелуй был другим, уже без попыток распалить или завоевать — спокойный, уверенный и ласковый. Только в груди всё равно было так горячо, что не хватало места для полноценного вдоха.

У Киллиана на секунду потемнело перед глазами, когда Тиберий задрожал, излившись ему в ладонь. Оргазм откликнулся внутри вторящимся удовольствием. Облизнув его губы в последний раз, Киллиан немного отстранился и долго смотрел в глаза. Тиберий о чём-то напряжённо думал, но лезть сейчас в голову казалось неправильным.

— Можешь послушать, — сказал он интимным шёпотом и придвинулся ближе.

Киллиан уже хотел пошутить о чтении мыслей, однако промолчал, когда заглянул в них.

«Звёзды, я так скучал. Ненавижу тебя. Не умирай больше, пожалуйста. Не оставляй меня. Я так тебя…»

И Киллиан поцеловал его. Отпускать Тиберия он не собирался, хоть возбуждение и стихло. Киллиан притянул его ближе и перекатился на спину, заставив лечь на себя. Руки сомкнулись за поясницей, крепко удерживая и не позволяя встать. Киллиан всё не мог насытиться им, каждым движением и прикосновением говоря: «я рядом». С таким открытым, расслабленным Тиберием не получалось связно думать. Только поцелуи, мягкие укусы и тёплая кожа под ладонями.

Они оба были мокрые и скользкие — от пота, спермы, слюны и смазки. Тиберий, тяжёлый и горячий, вжимался в него бёдрами и постанывал в губы. И Киллиану было так хорошо, как никогда раньше: он весь разомлел от удовольствия. Как морального, так и физического.

Отныне Тиберий был лишь его и ничей больше.

-х-

После зачистки на «Превосходстве» сняли карантин. Никаких посторонних существ не нашли, а в воздухе, воде и припасах не обнаружили вредоносных бактерий. Сразу за этим Хакс записал голографическое сообщение для всего Первого Порядка: произнёс несколько фальшиво-сочувствующих слов некролога Сноука, сделал объявление о новом Верховном лидере и дал слово Кайло, который больше не скрывал своего лица и произнёс короткую, но вдохновляющую речь.

Траур по Сноуку закончился очень быстро. Хакс даже не обратил внимания, когда настала нужная дата. Он потерялся в череде политических встреч, обсуждений и жарких ночей, которые они делили с Кайло. Отношения между ними неуловимо изменились, хотя на первый взгляд всё осталось прежним. Их взаимодействие — магний, что горел в кислороде. Ярко, со вспышками. В любой момент ожидаешь взрыва, но оторваться было невозможно. Так и Хакс теперь не мог оторваться от Кайло; всё запуталось только сильнее, полетело в пасть сарлакку, но как же это было необходимо обоим.

Становилось всё труднее злиться на Кайло. Потому что нельзя было не засмеяться от вопроса «к тебе или ко мне?», когда они полураздетые застывали между кроватью и диваном. Потому что нейтральная территория — на полу — превращалась в очередное поле битвы, где победителями становились оба. Потому что от одних фантазий, как Хакс отсасывал Кайло, можно было кончить в штаны, а тот лишь подстёгивал, толкаясь в ладонь и судорожно шептал:

— Делай, а не думай.

Так шли недели. Подготовка к празднеству почти закончилась. Нужно было думать о новой форме, и пригодились старые связи: Вильнар радушно принял их в ателье. Только Хакса и Тиберия, потому что у Кайло вдруг появились неотложные дела Ордена.

Второй час стоя перед зеркалом, Хакс поправлял алые лацканы на белоснежном мундире и думал, что Кайло просто хотел сбежать. И он ему даже немного завидовал.

-х-

Край датапада упирался в бок. Тиберий опять брал работу в постель и, судя по его мыслям, уже мог наизусть цитировать весь список новых прав и свобод. Но смущало Киллиана совсем не это, а тёплая ладонь, которая настойчиво гладила его обнажённую ягодицу. Проснувшись от этих прикосновений, он уже не смог уснуть.

— Если ты не прекратишь, — проговорил Киллиан сонно, — то я за себя не ручаюсь.

— Прости, задумался, — искренне извинился Тиберий, остановившись.

— Интересные у тебя мысли, — почти промурлыкал Киллиан.

— Не подслушивай.

Непроизвольный стон сорвался с губ, когда рука с глухим шлепком оставила на коже горящий след. Каким образом Тиберий находил чувствительные места и делал именно так, как нужно, — оставалось загадкой.

— Зря ты так. — Киллиан забрал пад и, отложив его подальше, опёрся на руки по обе стороны от лица.

— Киллиан, нет.

— Я предупреждал.

Последующие возмущения утонули в напористом поцелуе.

Когда губы начало покалывать, и они отстранились друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, магия ленивого утра рассеялась.

— Лиан, мне уже пора выходить.

Так хотелось удержать его, что Сила робким потоком скользнула по телу, но встретила неожиданный отпор. Киллиан замер, постаравшись не подать виду, и посмотрел на Тиберия внимательнее. Тот никак не поменялся в лице, похоже, произошло это неосознанно. Пасьянс наконец начал складываться. Надо будет спросить у Элиаша о всех возможных последствиях контракта на крови.

— Правда пора, — повторил Тиберий и поцеловал раскрытую ладонь, которая погладила его по лицу с колкой щетиной.

— Тебе так больше идёт, — заявил Киллиан.

— Серьёзно?

— Только мне понадобится больше лосьона для лица. Гораздо больше. — Он опустился и с силой потёрся о его щёку.

Тиберий, перевернувшись, поменял их местами и легко засмеялся. Он смотрел возбуждённо и открыто. Киллиан сцеловал улыбку с его губ, уже осознанно направил поток Силы и произнёс:

— Что ты чувствуешь?

Он нетерпеливо вглядывался в его лицо в поисках какого-то осознания. Наклонившись ниже, Тиберий прошептал:

— Что я безнадёжно опаздываю.

Он встал, оделся и в рекордные сроки покинул свои покои. Киллиан собирался проспать в кровати до обеда, но его ждала Илина. Они с Берталаном отказались разместиться в гостинице, выбрав себе жильё совсем рядом. Поэтому Киллиан, идущий от Сенатского комплекса, добрался до них вовремя.

После всех вопросов, касающихся финансов, Илина передала ему папку с листами флимси и запасной пад.

— Не хочу передавать по сети, — пояснила она строго. — Раз уж ты здесь, отнеси это, пожалуйста, Кайло.

— А мне причитается надбавка за курьерские услуги? — спросил он, поднявшись с дивана.

— Конечно. Только в этот раз ты отработал доставку шлема. — Она даже не улыбнулась, но Киллиан точно знал, что это была шутка, поэтому вежливо усмехнулся.

В любом случае, он и так собирался в гостиницу.

В покоях Кайло оказалась Ламис, которая сидела на полу, разминая в руках пластичный шарик.

— Новое успокоительное? — Кивнул на него Киллиан.

— Привет, спящая красавица.

— Соскучилась?

— Не то слово, и не я одна. К тебе вообще в ту неделю всё порывался странный тип. Размахивал книгами по некромантии, потом втирал что-то про Истинную Силу и поцелуй любви. Не особо вслушивалась, была с похмелья.

Иногда Элиаш увлекался. Не всё, написанное в книгах, являлось правдой, даже в ситхских трактатах, но его сложно было в этом убедить.

— В конце концов Авиталь молчала, поэтому мы решили подождать. — Она сделала паузу. — А вот и ещё одна принцесса. Как дела? — Ламис втянула воздух, прищурившись. — О. Завалил наконец своего генерала?

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — сказал вошедший к ним Кайло и всё равно хлопнул её по руке.

— Сила, сначала Илина с Алом, теперь вы. На кого делать ставки? А, ладно. Магистр, то, что вы просили. — Она указала на тумбу, и её глаза вдруг заволокло чернотой. — Никлас, хватит нас жрать, у меня заезд сегодня.

Киллиан почувствовал, что поток его Силы стал ровнее.

— Не буду мешать сплетничать, девочки, — попрощалась Ламис и крикнула с рыком: — Никлас!

Когда она ушла, Киллиан показал Кайло папку. Тот бегло её просмотрел, кивнул, а потом перевёл внимательный взгляд на него.

— Оззель как-то подловил меня, отвёл в сторону и спросил об Ордене. Про наши традиции и обычаи. Что рыцарям можно, что нельзя. Но, кажется, он так и не задал тот вопрос, ради которого наступил на гордость и обратился ко мне.

Киллиан не знал, что на это сказать. Хотя такая необъяснимая странность была приятна. Он уже хотел поинтересоваться, какую именно информацию получил Тиберий, когда мощное волнение в Силе заставило обоих повернуться в сторону апартаментов Киллиана, из которых только что пропала Лея. Оповещение о взломе или любое другое от системы безопасности так и не пришло.

Киллиан и Кайло, не сговариваясь, поспешили туда. Главная дверь была не просто выбита или вырезана — отсутствовала часть стены. Они прибыли, когда даже пыль не успела осесть. Что ещё более странно, на полу отсутствовали чьи-либо следы. Как будто всё взорвали уже после ухода.

Когда они внимательно осмотрелись и не нашли никаких зацепок, на комлинк Кайло пришло сообщение.

— Мне нужно идти, — сказал он.

Сигнал прозвучал и у Киллиана.

— Мне тоже.

Только им оказалось не по пути.

В своих покоях Тиберий вместе с Эваном сидел на диване и пил чай. Этот гость у них никогда не оставался надолго.

— У вас что-то важное? — торопливо уточнил Киллиан. — В противном случае у меня нет времени на чайную церемонию.

— Сядьте, лорд Новер, — попросил Тиберий.

И Эван начал без предисловий:

— Наша организация возместит вам убытки.

Киллиан моргнул, осмысливая.

— За апартаменты.

Он потянулся к мечу, спрятанному на пояснице, но его остановил Тиберий.

— Нет. — Он осуждающе посмотрел на сидящего рядом. — Эван.

— Я не могу рассказать о многом. Сотрудник, который следил за вами, забрал Лею.

Отлично, одной проблемой меньше — виновник найден. Но что-то подсказывало Киллиану, что на этом хорошие новости закончатся.

— Мы приносим извинения за порчу имущества, — меж тем продолжил Эван. — Не надо никаких расследований, мы всё возместим.

— Где этот сотрудник?

— В розыске.

— Давайте так, я забуду об этом инциденте, если вы расскажете мне всю правду.

— Мы не можем так рисковать.

Теперь, когда на Киллиане не оказалось шлема, он вновь чувствовал запахи. И поймал от Эвана знакомый тонкий шлейф. Неужели до сих пор работал?

— Я обозначу место, где находится ваш... офис? База? Даже без чтения мыслей — ваш щит крепок, а вы откроете правду.

Эван раздумывал пару секунд, а потом усмехнулся, не приняв его слова всерьёз.

— Ладно, дерзайте.

— Центр Валорума.

— Как вы..?

Киллиан однажды посетил эту охраняемую клинику для тяжёлых душевнобольных и без труда почувствовал подземную часть, где захлёбывались криком покалеченные разумы особо опасных заключённых.

— Запах. Не просто больницы. Цветок, из которого делают выжимку для препарата, обладает специфическим запахом, стойким и въедливым. Достаточно всего капле попасть на одежду. — Киллиан вдохнул глубже: когда-то давно он даже заменил сотрудника и помог с доставкой. — Пироснелакс — такой мощный транквилизатор используют лишь в одном месте на Корусанте.

— Хорошо, — через минуту сказал Эван. — Не вы первый подстраиваете свою смерть. Наш директор был таким же. Только Рэнсольма Кастерфо спасли, чтобы завербовать. Его почти не выпускали «в поле», он больше работал в офисе, да ещё так, что его знали даже не все сотрудники. Опыта у него было немного — годы в сенате и вылазка с Леей Органой. Но прошло несколько лет, он стал на хорошем счету у замдиректора. Сначала он уступил кресло Кастерфо, потом и наш директор решил, что ему пора на заслуженный отдых.

В глазах Тиберия мелькнуло узнавание, но они с Киллианом слушали внимательно, не прерывая на вопросы.

— Он не должен был этим заниматься. Даже я не заметил, как он отлучался с рабочего места и следил за вами с нашей исаламири, поэтому вы его не почувствовали. Он забрал её с собой, оставив записку, что когда-нибудь вернёт собственность организации. Но, боюсь, сам он уже не вернётся. Мы бросили силы всех свободных сотрудников на его поимку. Пока — без результатов.

Ответ Эвана был вполне исчерпывающим. Но одной правды Киллиану было уже мало.

— Инцидент исчерпан? — спросил мириаланин.

— Почти. — Другого шанса всё равно не представится. — Полагаю, мы договоримся вот ещё о чём. В нашу первую встречу вы упоминали умбаранца: я пообщаюсь с ним, если вы забудете про Тивана Коша. Слежку это тоже включает. Он не расскажет вам, где Сопротивление в данный момент, они не рискнули посвящать его в свои планы.

Киллиан выдержал его недоверчивый внимательный взгляд.

— Ладно, — обронил Эван. — Договорились.

Обменявшись рукопожатием, он удалился. Киллиан сел на диван рядом с Тиберием и облокотился на спинку, закинув на неё руки.

— Давно хотел спросить. Где твои помощники?

— В комплексе, но далеко отсюда. Только со мной рядом тебе было безопасно находиться. Я знал, что моя голова будет забита _другим_ , — признался Тиберий, не пытаясь ни оправдаться, ни солгать. — И что почти все владеющие Силой умеют читать мысли. А Эван просто не восприимчив к таким как ты.

После всех разговоров и наглядных доказательств, что в Новой Республике ещё остались умные и опасные существа, готовые защищать свои секреты, Киллиан пришёл к одной интересной мысли:

— Вы знали о флоте, — слабо улыбнулся он.

— Разведка знала, — сухо поправил Тиберий. Похоже, у них состоялся разговор немного раньше. — Флот был им нужен, потому что они одни видели истинный масштаб Первого Порядка. Канцлер стал не более чем средством, которое ещё не отработало свой потенциал.

Было странно слышать такие циничные слова из уст Тиберия, но он говорил так безэмоционально, словно уже пропустил всё через себя и принял это как данность.

— На тебя они смотрят так же? — спросил Киллиан абсолютно серьёзно.

Тиберий ничего не ответил и ушёл, чтобы заварить им новую порцию чая.

До празднества оставалось ещё несколько дней.

-х-

Организаторы постарались на славу. Огромное здание было сверху до низу украшено цветами, лентами и растяжками с эмблемой Галактической Федерации. Всё благоухало, сверкало хрусталём и звенело от соприкасающихся бокалов и смеха. Благодаря крытому атриуму, помещение заливало ярким дневным светом, проходившим через стеклянные панели, а гости видели многоуровневые залы во всём их великолепии. Представители СМИ, которые вели прямые эфиры, уже называли это главным событием последних десятилетий.

До начала официального мероприятия Кайло и Хакса, едва успевших вернуть маски на лица, перехватили. Как только они вышли из помещения для персонала, где ненадолго уединились на пару поцелуев, Киллиан оттеснил их в узкий и, что удивительно, безлюдный тёмный коридор. Он расправил свёрток в своих руках и набросил на плечи Кайло чёрный плащ с алой подкладкой, закрепив его золотой застёжкой.

— Спасибо.

Киллиан качнул головой на его благодарность.

— Никаких больше плащей с изоляций, — сказал он с улыбкой в голосе. Последний остался на его «трупе».

В этот момент к ним подошёл Тиберий. В полумраке кайма его белоснежного кителя ловила отблески света из главного коридора, отливая золотом.

— Готовы? — спросил он.

Кайло и Хакс кивнули.

Киллиан встал к Тиберию ближе. Его тёмно-зелёные одежды, с открытым животом и низом груди, смотрелись странно рядом с чужой строгой формой, застёгнутой на все пуговицы. Единственное, что объединяло оба наряда — наплечники. Два позолоченных — у Тиберия. И фигурный, напоминавший вспенившиеся волны, — у Киллиана.

Глядя на этих двоих, Хакс невольно вспоминал увиденное, ещё точно не зная, как к этому относиться.

Откуда-то издалека донеслось:

— Пора начинать.

Киллиан пожелал им удачи, и процессия уже из трёх человек поспешила к главному залу. Тот был переполнен, но место вокруг стола с Соглашением оставалось свободным. Пока подписывали бумаги, вперёд выступили рыцари Рен и один за другим начали снимать ажурные маски.

Последним расписался Тиберий. Он тоже снял маску с лица, и его примеру последовали Хакс, Кайло и все остальные присутствующие.

Зал взорвался аплодисментами, под этот вдохновляющий звук теперь официальный триумвират направился в сторону балконов. На границе с главной площадью собрались существа со всей галактики, чтобы поприветствовать новых правителей. Хакс с ухмылкой смотрел на их ликование. 

Кайло выступил вперёд и, обхватив перила, слегка наклонился. Хакс неосознанно придвинулся к нему и замер. Зрелище внизу и вправду было впечатляющим: цветные ленты и лепестки летали по воздуху, тут и там виднелся новый объединённый символ, развевались флаги домов и планет, а от восторженных криков закладывало уши.

Хакс убрал руки за спину, из линии плеч ушла напряжённость, мышцы расслабились. Небывалый восторг заставил биться сердце чуть чаще.

Без всяких сомнений теперь Хакс был на своём законном месте.

-х-

В отличие от Киллиана лорд Новер был участлив, добродушен и до безобразия мил. Он кожей ощущал внимательный взгляд Тиберия, который сам до сих пор изучал все тонкости дипломатического этикета разных народов и рас. Киллиан легко скользил между гостями, приветствовал сенаторов со всех уголков галактики именно так, как принято у них. Короткие кивки, странные пассы руками, необычные сочетания звуков — для имитации местного диалекта. Большую часть он знал сам, остальное считывал с чужих разумов. Экзоты и люди кивали, одаривая его вполне искренними улыбками, и пытались увести за свой стол.

Это получалось само собой. Так естественно, что Тиберий не удержал вспышку восхищения и зависти.

— Издержки способностей, — заверил его Киллиан чуть позже. — Ничто не будет забыто.

— Эйдетическая память? — спросил Тиберий и сделал глоток вина из очередного бокала. Киллиан, безусловно, обладал определёнными способностями, но в сочетании с талантом и полученным образованием это стало убийственной смесью и его главным оружием. Сила шла бонусом.

— Что-то вроде.

— Стали бы великолепным архивариусом.

Киллиан грустно улыбнулся, признавая, как низко он пал, раз находил завуалированный под оскорбление комплимент высшей похвалой.

— Оправдываю свой статус.

— Скромность — не ваша благодетель.

— Это уж точно. — Рука Киллиана скользнула на талию Тиберия — опасный жест, они стояли у всех на виду, пусть даже большинство гостей уже прилично выпили. Но кожи коснулась лёгкая волна ответного возбуждения. — В одном трактате, который мы нашли в заброшенном храме, описывалось падение восьми ангелов. Каждый из них совершил смертный грех, который оплавил их стальные крылья.

Киллиан переместился за спину и придвинулся ближе, почти положил подбородок на чужое плечо, но пока только направлял взгляд.

— Гордыня и Лень.

Илина быстро водила пальцами по датападу и хмурилась — похоже, расчёты не сходились. Берталан, сидящий рядом, беззастенчиво закинул ноги на соседнее кресло и осматривал зал цепким взглядом.

— Зависть и Чревоугодие.

Элиаш что-то яростно доказывал брату, пока Никлас сыто улыбался и играл рукой с музыкой ветра у выхода на балкон.

— Похоть и Уныние.

Ламис, в кой-то веки надевшая не самое откровенное платье, звонко смеялась и грациозно кружила по залу скромно улыбающуюся Авиталь. Перед ними расступались, давая больше пространства для замысловатой схемы танца.

— Гнев.

Кайло шептал что-то Хаксу на ухо, отчего тот прятал улыбку в бокале.

Начавшие было сгущаться злоба и зависть растаяли без следа, когда Тиберий хрипло произнёс:

— Дальше.

— Что?

— Какой последний грех? — Он повернулся к нему лицом.

— Алчность. — Они замерли, смотря друг другу в глаза. — Неумеренное желание и стремление получить как можно больше. — Опасная, но столь долгожданная близость кружила голову, и Киллиан послал образ поцелуя. Голодного, жаркого. От иллюзии горели губы.

«Зачем..?»

— Вы сами интересовались Орденом.

Его волнение терпкой сладостью осело на языке.

— И вы решили, что вы — падшие ангелы? — Шёпот скользнул по щеке.

— Та религия давно канула во тьму вместе с народом, что её создал. Мы всего-то нашли это забавным.

Киллиан без стеснения втянул воздух, почти касаясь носом основания шеи. Тиберий пах горькой пряностью с холодной нотой фруктов и немного цветами, расставленными вокруг. Он пах предвкушением, опасной решительностью и едва сдерживаемым желанием. Лучше, чем озоновая свежесть. Киллиан готов был отдаться ему прямо здесь и сейчас. Но Тиберий опередил его мысли.

— Думаю, мы соблюли все условности и дальше справятся без нас.

— Как скажете, господин консул.

-х-

Кайло и Хакс стояли чуть в отдалении от шумной толпы. Так, чтобы не мешать ни танцующим, ни тем, кто предпочёл уделить время шикарному застолью.

— Так интересно, Хакс. Со статусом Верховного лидера я получил самый полный доступ. Ко всему. — Кайло, казалось, упивался больше своим _знанием_ нежели властью. — Неплохие чертежи. Увлекался биоинженерией?

Хакс сделал последний глоток вина, поставил бокал на стол и ничего не сказал. Вечер был в самом разгаре, на них уже не обращали такого пристального внимания.

— Вас с Оззелем связывает больше, чем Академия, — продолжил Кайло странным тоном и замер, когда ему ответили.

— В его глазу прототип твоего маячка. — После этих слов они оба напряглись, и Хакс, спрятав руки за спину, обхватил ладонью запястье. — Он сообщается с хроно. И я смогу найти его где угодно или послать собственные координаты. — Голос стал глуше. — Мы возьмём под контроль нового консула, если он перейдёт черту.

— Никому не доверяешь?

— Полностью — даже себе нет.

Кайло вдруг рассмеялся.

— Ты сумасшедший, Хакс.

— Не больше тебя.

С открытых балконов рядом тянуло приятной прохладой и свежим запахом зелени. Но Хакс больше не мог вдохнуть полной грудью.

— Предупреждения лично от меня не было, — добавил он.

Тиберий просто был не в той системе. Хакс проверил, но знать об этом Кайло было совершенно необязательно.

— Тебе могут не нравиться мои методы и люди, с которыми я общаюсь или сотрудничаю. Но не смей обвинять меня в предательстве.

Он не мог понять, почему чуть ли не оправдывался, почему хотел показать, что всё это неважно, что это осталось в прошлом. Но их неловкая беседа закончилась сама собой, когда на горизонте показалось яркое пятно: к ним приближалась «девушка» в оранжевом платье.

— Мистер Лун, — сдержанно кивнул Хакс.

— Первый консул. Верховный лидер, — поздоровался Арвин. — Не желаете дать совместное интервью для нашего издания?

— Вынуждены отказать, дела обязывают, — ответил Хакс за двоих.

— Жаль, ваш выпуск — самый просматриваемый за последние годы.

Хакс повёл плечами, опасаясь сказать вежливое «в другой раз».

— Ах, да! — Арвин вытащил из-за пояса кредитный чип. — Хотел передать вам лично, но подумал, что вы охотнее возьмёте переводом.

— Пожалуй, вы правы.

— Ваш номер счёта? — Арвин показал экран небольшого устройства, которое заменяло ему браслет.

— Да. — Хакс нахмурился. Мало того, что эта информация была засекречена, так ещё и находилась теперь у представителя СМИ.

— Можете не беспокоится о своей конфиденциальности. — Он щёлкнул по экрану и улыбнулся. — Ваш гонорар.

— Спасибо.

Каким бы странным не казался Арвин, было в нём что-то… Хакс давно заприметил в толпе знакомое лицо и решил порадовать и себя, и журналиста.

— Знаете, я провёл много времени среди сенаторов, и меня заинтересовал один вопрос. Думал, что вы расскажете об этом больше. Сенатор Вант. Говорят, за их близкой дружбой с канцлером стояло нечто большее.

«Ты жесток», — мысленно сказал Кайло. Крови на его руках было не меньше, а это так — лёгкая разминка.

«Сиан любит быть в центре внимания — это услуга».

Глаза Арвина зажглись интересом:

— Нет, я ничего об этом не слышал. — Он в раздумьях пожевал губу и ослепительно улыбнулся, оглядев их обоих с ног до головы. — Примите мои поздравления, а мне пора.

Придержав полы платья, Арвин исчез в толпе.

— Он же о Соглашении? — уточнил Хакс. — Или о назначении?

— Кто знает, — загадочно протянул Кайло.

Их отвлёк сигнал комлинка. Проверив его, Хакс пару раз неверяще моргнул.

— Хватит на новый флагман? — поинтересовался Кайло с тщательно сдерживаемым весельем в голосе.

— На два. С каких пор подобные суммы в обороте в СМИ?

— Не всё же тратить на вооружение.

— Столько заработать на инфоповоде... — Хакс придвинулся ближе, почти опираясь спиной на грудь Кайло. — Добавим им ещё один?

— Нет. Двух флагманов с тебя хватит.

Ухмыльнувшись, Кайло подозвал Митаку и отобрал у него датапад.

— Сэр? — сказал тот взволнованно, но на него налетел кто-то со спины.

— Потанцуем, милашка? — Ответ Ламис никогда особо не интересовал, поэтому она уже вытащила растерянного Митаку в центр зала. Зазвучала музыка на три четверти.

Пальцы Кайло водили по экрану, пока не послышалось самодовольное:

— Так и знал, они устроили очередное голосование: самый горячий из триумвирата.

— И кто лидирует? — Хакс стянул с подноса шпажку с кусочками фруктов.

— Оно закрытое. Обещают результаты через неделю в новом выпуске. — Кайло пролистал ещё пару страниц и положил датапад на столик рядом.

— Теперь понятно, откуда у них столько средств.

— Самое популярное пансексуальное издание в Голонете, я же говорил.

— О звёзды. — Хакс заметил, как в толпе Арвин стремительно приближался к Сиану. — Я не должен пропустить ни секунды.

— Принесу нам выпить.

-х-

В отремонтированных апартаментах не горел свет. Корусант, искрящийся за панорамными окнами, сиял как никогда ярко. Тиберий стал первым, — за исключением Леи, — кого привёл сюда Киллиан.

— А тут хранятся амулеты…

Тиберий сделал глоток ледяного вина и прикусил губу, словно не решался о чём-то спросить.

— Лиан, — наконец сказал он с хриплым смешком, — где _она_?

Киллиан широко улыбнулся.

— Немного терпения, у нас на очереди ещё второй этаж.

Экскурсия только началась, и переходить сразу к десерту было бы дурным тоном, но с Тиберием все правила летели в бездну. Особенно, когда он так просяще смотрел.

— Ладно, — сдался Киллиан, забрал почти полный бокал из его рук и подвёл Тиберия к стеллажу, открывающему вход в тайное помещение.

Датчики движения сами включили там свет. Неширокий коридор во всю немалую длину был увешан картинами. Киллиан гордился личной галереей. Правда, свою коллекцию до сих пор никому не показывал.

Тиберий восторженно выдохнул, замерев на пороге.

Опустив ладони ему на плечи, Киллиан повёл его дальше. Они немало времени обсуждали наиболее спорные работы. Помимо Гона Поло тут были и другие авторы. Известные и не очень. А ещё две неподписанные картины, которые когда-то удалось выцепить на подпольном аукционе — на одной звёзды рассыпались по ночному небу и словно сияли изнутри, на второй бушевал шторм. Они все отправятся домой, на Антомар, когда Киллиан станет королём.

— Я подарю тебе любую, какую захочешь, — предложил он, но ему сразу же отказали.

— Не нужно, они прекрасны, правда. Но сейчас они на своём месте.

Рассматривая очередную картину, Тиберий прислонился плечом к Киллиану, и тот обнял его одной рукой, уткнувшись лбом в висок.

— По правде, у меня действительно есть для тебя подарок, — тихо сказал он и отстранился.

Тиберий проводил его заинтересованным взглядом и последовал за ним обратно в комнату. Киллиан отошёл к столу буквально на минуту, достал из ящика небольшой продолговатый металлический контейнер и вернулся с ним.

— С назначением, Тиберий. — Он так редко называл его по имени. Пора было исправляться и привыкать.

— Не обязательно, — сказал тот.

Киллиан дёрнул плечом.

— Если не примешь его, я переживу.

Палец подцепил металлическое кольцо, и из контейнера показалась стеклянная колба, в которой плавало нечто круглое, обвитое проводами.

— Лиан. Я бы хотел, — выдохнул Тиберий, и Киллиан напрягся, уже готовый с достоинством принять отказ, — но мой личный врач сейчас в отпуске, без него я не рискну.

Облегчение затопило его с головой.

— Он тебе не понадобится, у меня есть специалист на примете. — Киллиан приподнялся на носках и поцеловал его левое веко.

— Спасибо. Это… — Тиберий обхватил его лицо ладонями и потянул на себя. Губы встретились в очередном медленном поцелуе. Киллиану до сих пор не верилось, что он был достоин этой нежности.

Давно надо было избавиться от этого осколка в сердце. И дать ране наконец затянуться.

Тиберий отстранился и, смотря глаза в глаза, хотел ещё что-то добавить, но перевёл взгляд за его плечо. Он подошёл к окну, прижав к стеклу ладонь.

Над столицей зависли корабли Первого Порядка, которые вскоре заберут добровольцев к себе на борт.

Киллиан приблизился, положил руку на талию, поглаживая красную бархатную ленту, которая проходила наискось через плечо и грудь, стягиваясь к низу поясом, и нежно прошептал Тиберию на ухо:

— Не всегда нужно сопротивляться.

Тот невесело усмехнулся.

— Они убьют множество существ.

— Ради нашего будущего.

Плечи Тиберия опустились — он устал. От лжи, притворства, от чужого равнодушия и отсутствия дисциплины. Может, сейчас у них действительно получится что-то изменить. Киллиан обнял его сзади, едва заметно прикасаясь Силой к разуму, чтобы поделиться своей уверенностью и спокойствием, и прижался губами к виску. Тиберий откинул голову ему на плечо и, прикрыв глаза, негромко попросил:

— Сделай так, чтобы сегодня я не думал об этом.

— Как пожелаешь.

Киллиан улыбнулся и утянул его в спасительный полумрак.

-х-

Когда-то давно форсъюзеров сажали в клетку посреди вакуумного ангара, чтобы, если они и выбирались с помощью телекинеза, их тут же размазывало отрицательным давлением. Хакс понимал, что, даже сконструируй он подобное, это бы не удержало Кайло, когда тот узнал о местонахождении Люка Скайуокера. Уничтожить наконец символ Сопротивления было их приоритетной задачей. Общей. Но на Ач-То таилась другая опасность — мусорщица. Хакс множество раз становился свидетелем сеансов «связи». И пусть Кайло уверял, что только благодаря этому вычислил их, отпускать его сейчас никуда не хотелось.

Радовало то, что вскоре просто не останется времени на подобные мысли. Новые войска были сформированы, пустые флагманы Первого Порядка наполнились пилотами и связистами Новой Республики. Первого консула со дня на день ждали на «Превосходстве».

И это была их последняя ночь с Кайло перед отлётом. Панорамные окна не пропускали звук с улицы. Не вставая с кровати, Хакс выкурил в тишине сигарету, а потом в непонятном порыве взял лежащего рядом Кайло за руку и переплёл их пальцы. Ему до раздосадованной злости не хотелось отпускать его, но ещё больше он не хотел проиграть Сопротивлению. Кайло не сказал, что скоро вернётся, не оправдывался и не напоминал, насколько важно это для него и будущего галактики. Они просто встретили рассвет в объятьях друг друга, а потом разошлись по делам, даже не попрощавшись толком. Как будто увидятся этим же вечером, а не окажутся за тысячи парсеков.

Собственный вылет Хакс запланировал на ночь и ещё вчера назначил утреннюю встречу с Тиберием: намекнуть о том, что в их отсутствие вся ответственность ляжет на плечи Второго консула, однако это не увеличит его влияния.

Но когда Хакс дошёл до чужих покоев, как обычно у двери его никто не встретил. Тиберий стоял у рабочего стола к нему спиной, разбирал какие-то бумаги и, казалось, вообще не планировал говорить о чём-либо. Хотя они не виделись с самого празднества.

На одном дыхании Хакс выпалил давно заготовленную речь, предупредил об отлёте и о скорой проверке всех министерств специальным комитетом по надзору.

— Ты закончил? — спокойным голосом сказал Тиберий, сложив все бумаги в аккуратную стопку.

— Да.

— Этот мир — не только твоя заслуга, Хакс, — начал он. — Будь добр уважать все стороны и не пытаться запугать или продавить меня. — Тиберий повернулся лицом, присел на край стола и опёрся о него руками.

Левый глаз теперь закрывала чёрная повязка. Хакс удивлённо замер и шумно сглотнул, когда он заговорил вновь.

— Мы пошли навстречу Первому Порядку. И если бы не хотели этого мира для блага галактики, вы уже были бы уничтожены. — Его слова напомнили диалог, который состоялся у Хакса и Сиана, но в отличие от сенатора за Тиберием ощущалась реальная сила. — Возможности для этого были.

— Что это? — Хакс взял в руки датапад, который ему протянули, и всмотрелся в экран.

— Эмилин Холдо. — Женщина на изображении сидела в светлой и чистой камере. — Представитель Сопротивления, которую много недель назад не допустили в Сенат.

— Как?

— Потому что я приказал. — Последовал ровный ответ. — Мы предложили сопротивленцам присоединиться, войти в состав Галактической Федерации и стать нашими гражданами. Те, кто отказался, сейчас в розыске.

— Мы не сможем работать с ними вместе.

— Их с радостью примут в министерствах или транспортных компаниях.

— К чему всё это?

— Думаешь, я не знал, что ваших ресурсов не хватит надолго?

Хакс непонимающе нахмурился.

— Блокада. Её сняли не потому, что мы подписали Соглашение. У Первого Порядка подходили к концу ресурсы. Ваш флот не рассчитал их на такой долгий срок и был настолько рассредоточен по всей галактике, что доставки не успевали обрабатывать запросы. А время между сенатскими слушаниями не регламентировано.

— Ты обманул меня.

— Ты не спрашивал. — Бледная улыбка тронула его губы. — Кстати, передай мои благодарности Верховному лидеру, без него мы оба уже были бы мертвы.

Когда всё успело так измениться? Число вопросов к Кайло стремительно росло.

— Если бы я не поддался эмоциям, желая закончить с этим Соглашением как можно быстрее, вам всё равно пришлось бы отступить.

— Ты подстроил свои выборы! — обвинил его Хакс.

— Нет. В случае несогласованности сенаторов я собирался объявить чрезвычайную ситуацию и назначить кого-то самому. Поверь, достойные претенденты были.

Похоже, излишняя самоуверенность сыграла с Хаксом плохую игру — он не имел привычки недооценивать противников, но в этот раз недооценил союзника.

— В Сенате объявлено временное вето на любые дальнейшие изменения состава Галактической Федерации. До тех пор, пока я не закончу с новым законодательством. — Тиберий поставил интонацией акцент, но в голосе не было угрозы, даже когда они встретились с Хаксом взглядами. — Вы будете вести переговоры с каждой планетой, которая присоединится к восстанию, перед тем, как захватите её. Если мы из-за тебя потеряем больше половины систем, входивших в состав Новой Республики, то выберем нового Первого консула. И Верховный лидер нам в этом не помешает. Если вас под страхом смерти поддержали сенаторы, это ещё не значит, что вы стали править целой галактикой.

Хакс хотел бы услышать в этом вызов, но непоколебимой уверенности в собственных словах там было гораздо больше. Не простая бравада или стремление доказать что-то. Нет. Готовность занять правильную сторону и сделать всё во имя общего блага.

— Контракты канцлера с «Куат-Энтралла Инжениринг» — подделка. Это был ваш флот, который Первый Порядок не успел забрать и ввести в эксплуатацию. Но теперь…

Тиберий потянулся к паду, который Хакс до сих пор крепко сжимал в руках, и провёл по экрану пальцами. Изображение с камеры сменилось на застывший в космосе флот, тот самый, которого они лишились.

— Теперь он твой, — закончил Тиберий.

Откуда он столько знал?

Входная дверь с шипением открылась.

— Мы вернёмся к этому разговору, когда вы подавите набирающее обороты восстание. — Тиберий показал жест, с которым обычно завершал собрания. Хакс был настолько обескуражен новой информацией, что послушно развернулся к двери и шагнул навстречу Киллиану.

Улететь с Корусанта сейчас — лишиться всего. Хаксу нужно было держать сенаторов в узде хотя бы первое время, чтобы те не способствовали антигосударственной деятельности, не мешали реформам. Он должен был остаться рядом с Тиберием и проследить за всем лично, а флотом можно будет управлять и отсюда. Значит, его отлёт откладывался.

«Вы многое потеряли, Хакс», — послал Киллиан ему мысленно у самого выхода. Хакс развернулся, увидев, как тот медленно снял повязку с лица Тиберия. Розоватая припухшая кожа блестела под еле заметным слоем бакты. А в самом глазу на миг сверкнуло не привычное голубое свечение, а белое — узкие линии, сходящиеся в идеальный фокус — тонкая работа.

Хакс фыркнул, и дверь за ним закрылась. Пока он шёл по длинным коридорам, накидка на одно плечо всё тянула обернуться, чтобы удостовериться — это не сон. Пальцы так крепко держали чужой пад, что онемели. Где-то там ждала команда и капитан Фазма на борту, только планы придётся изменить. Хоть Хакс и возглавлял теперь объединённую военную мощь Новой Республики и Первого Порядка, но всё ещё должен был разделять собственные желания и долг.

Он — Первый консул Галактической Федерации и главнокомандующий самого большого флота за всю историю галактики.

Хакс шёл, зациклив эту мысль в мозгу. Потому что после случившегося разговора он не чувствовал себя победителем. Но и проигравшим — тоже.


End file.
